A Challenge
by NorthernTrash-x
Summary: 500 Bleach ficlets, for just about every character, pairing and scenario you could imagine. Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.
1. Wardrobe

THE FIRST OF MANY. Bleach drabbles, updated every week.

Renji x Byakuya

**1. Wardrobe**

The wardrobe was uncomfortable and cramped. He was trying hard to breathe quietly and not make the wood creak, as well as trying_ very_ hard to hear when Rukia would leave her brother's room so he could tumble back out and back into bed with his delicious captain who, he hoped, felt as awkward and, more importantly, still just as turned on as he did. It was a hard struggle but, he figured, not as hard as some other parts of him.

The door closed.

The doors of the wardrobe opened, and there in front of him, with one eyebrow raised and a faint smile on his lips, was his captain, naked and, Renji noticed as he was pulled back onto the bed, mighty fine.


	2. Danger

Shunsui x Nanao

**2. Danger **

He was dangerous.

Very dangerous.

He made her abandon her professionalism and common sense, made her want to hit him and kiss him at the same time, made her feel insane with annoyance and lust at the same time which just made her all the more confused. It was possibly the stupidest thing she'd ever done, the most ridiculous relationship she had ever been in, the most pointless thing she'd ever allowed herself to do.

It was stupid.

It was crazy.

She was being _ridiculous._

As he kissed her though, and as his hand crept up her leg, she found that she didn't give a damn.


	3. Holiday

Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin

**3. Holiday**

"We're going on holiday!"

Ichigo woke to screams and a wall of noise reverberating around the house. Yuzu was yelling to try and make herself heard above everyone else, trying to ask who wanted what on their sandwiches. Karin was making it very obvious that she was not willing to go _anywhere_ with the particularly loud idiot that conceived her, who was in turn protesting that his children should love to go away with their loving, caring, wonderful, handsome father.

Ichigo rolled over, and covered his head with his pillow.

His family could wait.


	4. Moon

Matsumoto x Shiro

**4. Moon**

She'd never looked so wonderful as she did in the moonlight. Her captain swallowed, thinking that it would probably be more appropriate if they were not in the middle of a battle with a large group of hollows, but still could not shake the thought from his head. There was something about the way the white light gleamed off her hair and the glow in her eyes that made her seem magnetic and beautiful and everything he wanted in one strange, annoying, wonderful package.

He narrowly missed a swipe from a hollow and cursed under his breath.

Focus!

But despite that, afterwards, when she smiled at him, all those feelings came flooding back.


	5. Closed

Kisuke x Yoruichi

**5. Closed**

It drove her crazy how closed up he was. His world, his hopes, his fears, his thoughts, all contained within the secret compartmentalized shadows of his mind. He was inexplicable and clandestine, a cryptic mess of secrets and lies and hidden smiles that meant nothing and everything at the exact same time. It was frustrating, it was annoying, it was intoxicating.

But there was something she could read in his smile, something that spoke of the words that they both knew he couldn't say, and those strange answers were enough.


	6. Steal

Ichigo x Rukia

**6. Steal**

She poked him in the side and he doubled over, partly because of his ticklish sides, and partly because of how damned uncomfortable it was.

He glared at her laughter, and in retaliation scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. She beat his back uselessly with her fists through her slightly hysterical laughter, and he allowed himself a smile too.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?"

He glanced over at Uryuu.

"Just stealing Rukia. Be back in ten minutes."

She poked his ear.

"Ah! Fine, twenty!"


	7. Living

Kenpachi

**7. Living**

I never had a name.

I gave myself one in the end, of course, but you know that already. Before that, I mean. Never had one. There was just a voice in my head. Never any hands to guide or help me, only the two on the ends of my wrists, scarred and covered in enough blood to drown the whole damned Seireitei. If one day the whole thing does get destroyed by my hand, I know I would stand there laughing, out of pride, out of honour, out of spite. Unbeaten, unbroken, a thousand un-s that people want to inflict on me, but can't.

A little hand clutches mine.

Living is all that matters.


	8. Book

Renji, Momo and Kira

**8. Book**

At the academy, Momo always wrote her name diligently on the front of her notebooks, neatly, in perfect handwriting. Her book was kept tidy and clean, perfectly presentable.

Kira always wrote his on the inside, normally a bit messily, because it wasn't that important. He kept his book in pretty decent condition.

Renji never bothered, with the name or the neatness.

Their books were different, but on the back page of each was the same drawing, a collaboration of stick figures, smiling, in captains cloaks, surrounded by vanquished hollows.

Their future, they knew, was set.


	9. Spike

Jinta x Yuzu, Kisuke and Ururu

**9. Spike**

He glared at his face in the mirror, hitting his head with the flat of his palm.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Urahara poked his head around the doorway, smiling inanely.

"Ah, what's wrong, Jinta?"

"It's my hair! There's this one stupid spike that just won't go flat!"

Urahara looked around, taking in the large pot of gel, the hair wax smeared on the side of the sink, the splashes of water on the floor and his clothes.

"I see… Why does it matter so much? What are you doing?"

Ururu, joined Kisuke in the doorway.

"He's got a date."

"Shut up!"

"Oh! With who?"

"Shut up!"

"Ichigo's little sister."

Kisuke beamed behind his fan, but his words were cut off by the bathroom door slamming in his face.


	10. Rabbits

Rukia and Byakuya

**10. Rabbits**

He looked down at the drawings she had left behind her. Scribbles of cartoon creatures he had to assume were the rabbits she loved, splashes of colour and pencil lines displaying her fervour for the artwork she created.

He didn't smile at them, because that was not the kind of thing that he did, but as he carefully folded them and put them in his draw, alongside his most precious possessions, he allowed himself a moment of quiet reflection.

Wherever she went, however far away she wandered, he always knew that in his heart she would be his little sister, and no matter where she was, he would always strive so that she could return.

No matter how bad her drawings were.

--

First ten done. I will update five every week until… when, until I get bored, I guess. If you want to give me a pairing, a person, a group of people, or whatever to write, please do, with or without a prompt. Or even just a prompt, if you want, by itself. Feel free.

Cheers.


	11. Hairbrush

Ikkaku x Kira

**11. Hairbrush**

"Can I brush your hair?"

Kira looked over, bemused.

"What?"

Ikkaku looked a little embarrassed.

"I just want to, that's all."

Kira handed him the hairbrush and sat down in front of Ikkaku, who was kneeling down. His eyes fell closed as he felt the brush running through his hair. He heard the brush being put down and leant back against the strong chest behind him. Ikkaku ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair and rested his chin on the top of Kira's head.

"Your hair is so nice."

Kira smiled.

"You're just jealous because you don't have any, aren't you?"


	12. Chastity

Kon

**12. Chastity**

His stint of chastity, he had decided, had gone on for far too long.

Really. He should be unable to stand up because of the amount of sex he was getting. There was something not right. He was young, virile and sexy. He was witty and smart and brave and the_ obvious _hero of the recent events, and his tragic life should be appealing to any girl with a heart and an extended sense of pity and empathy. He knew how to woo any girl and how to treat them far better than that stupid Ichigo ever could, and yet he was the one with no dates and an empty social calendar.

It was a pity, really, that not many girls wanted to have sex with a stuffed toy.


	13. Money

Karin and Isshin

**13. Money**

"Do you love me, daughter?"

"Shut up."

"Dearest daughter! Why are you so cruel to your loving, brilliant, handsome father?"

"Shut up!"

"Do you truly not care?"

"Nope."

"Ah, then why do you stay?"

She glanced up at him. He was smiling in triumph at having finally, he believed, gained an upper hand and an unbeatable card.

"I'm using you for money."

The sight of his face was almost enough to make her laugh.


	14. Perfect

Kenpachi and Yachiru

**14. Perfect**

Her eyes are filled with a trust and love that I've never seen before. I smile down at her in a way that I smile at no one else.

She's perfect.

Ten tiny fingers on two tiny hands. She's so small and so innocent looking, as if she'd never crawled across a blood soaked battlefield into my scarred and murderous arms. She was falling asleep on my shoulder, so I'm carrying her in the crook of one of my arms, letting her curl up in the folds of my shirt.

If anyone can see me right now, they will die.


	15. Chest

Matsumoto and Soi Fon

**15. Chest**

Matsumoto saw the glaring captain at a distance, and decided, on a lightly drunken whim, to try and make her, well, a little bit nicer. So, she'd gone up to the captain, a smile on her face, weaving a little, and wrapped her arms around her, unaware of the fact that she was pressing Soi Fon's face into Matsumoto's plentiful chest.

Soi Fon, taken by surprise, had no time to react.

She gulped.

When Matsumoto pulled away a moment later, the captain's face was bright red and her eyes were wide.

"Are you okay, captain?"

Soi Fon only managed a nod in reply.

Matsumoto, feeling that her work was done, wandered on her drunken way, leaving the dumbstruck captain behind her. She was not too drunk, however, to notice the fact that Soi Fon hadn't told her not to do it again.

--

Feel free to give me a promp/character/pairing/group or any combination to write.


	16. Mirrors

Requested by ravens rising- thank you.

Ukitake

**16. Mirror**

He stared into the mirror and felt old. His hair fell around his face in silver waves, and as he raised his eyebrows he resisted the urge to count his wrinkles.

He stared a little longer, before his eye wandered and he caught sight of his sheathed zanpakuto.

He heard their voices.

"Shall we do some damage, old friend? There is hollow blood to spill, and you are more than a match for any foe."

He smiled. They had a point. He may be old, but there was life yet, and there were monsters just waiting to die out there.

He picked the swords up, and left the mirror behind him.


	17. Drugs

Requested by chibi chan- thank you.

Yuzu and Karin

**17. Drugs**

"Hey beautiful, fancy giving me some of the sweet stuff?"

The middle-aged man in the bed leered at Yuzu in her little nurses' outfit. She smiled back at him uncomprehendingly.

"Hey! Pervert! Leave my sister alone!"

Karin, busy attaching the intravenous to an old woman's arm, unable to run over and beat up the man for perving on her sister, glared as a substitute until she could reach him.

"It's okay, Karin."

Still smiling, she stuck a needle in his arm. He stared at it for a moment, before falling backwards onto his bed.

"Geez, Yuzu. What the hell was in that?"

"Tranquillizer. He said he wanted the sweet stuff."

Yuzu, with the same gentle smile on her face, swept on to the next bed, leaving a dumbstruck Karin in her wake. She stared at the unconscious man before shaking her head and muttering a profanity.

'_She's the most dangerous one in our god-damn family, and that's saying something.'_


	18. Free

Requested by abc- thank you. I hope this is okay- I haven't done this pairing before.

Bykuya x Rukia

**18. Free**

She stared up at him. Her eyes were wide, scared and yet a little hopeful. He looked right back at her, not moving his arm from where it was slung around her waist, pulling her to his own body. Neither were smiling, neither spoke. The tension was palpable as outside in the garden the wind blew through the leaves, blowing some off the branches to dance unrestricted circles in the air.

She sighed.

"But…"

He cupped her face with his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Everybody is free to be happy, Rukia."


	19. Painless

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you!

"_Promise you'll have such a_

_beautifully happy and painlessly romantic _

_good life, from me"_

- _'Good Life'_, by Francis Dunnery

Gin x Matsumoto

**19. Painless**

The strong do not have regrets.

However, part of me does sometimes wonder about how things could have been different. I wonder that if in a different world, in a different life, we could have been together, could have been something more durable and meaningful than what we actually were.

I hope she doesn't feel the same way. I hope she just hates me, and wants to kill me, and is doing fine without me. I want her to be happy, and perfect, and do everything that she wanted to.

I want her to find someone that can be to her what I was never able to be.

God, it hurts when I think about her.


	20. Vodka

Ichigo x Renji

**20. Vodka**

"What the hell is that?"

Renji scrunched his face up and glared at the shot glass he had just emptied. His glare intensified at Ichigo's laughter.

"Don't tell me you've never had vodka before?"

Renji looked vaguely discomfited.

"Oh, shut up!"

Ichigo grinned, and poured out another round.

"C'mon. I'll get us both good and drunk, and we'll see if the sex is better or worse for alcohol."

Renji looked at him strangely.

"You're so weird when you've been drinking."

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

Renji regarded him a moment before wordlessly handing him his glass.

"Thought so."


	21. Elite

Uryuu, Orihime, Kon, Ririn and Nova. Requested by Chibi Chan- thank you!

**21. Elite**

"Uryuu! What do you think?"

He looked at the thing that was supposed to be a scarf and forced a smile.

"Charming, Orihime."

Kon held up a crochet shirt between the hands of Ichigo's borrowed body. Needless to say, there were large holes in the crochet in… places.

"Orihime! It's for you!"

"Oh… um… lovely. Thank you!"

Ririn smacked him over the head.

"Pervert!"

"Yeah? But I bet it's better than yours!"

Rinin glared down at the tangle of wool at her feet and launched herself at Ichigo's body, attempting to strange him in annoyance even though her little bird arms couldn't reach around his neck.

Nova held up a perfectly knitted balaclava.

"That's not what I gave you the pattern for!"

"How did you do that? You have no fingers!"

Nova shrugged, and picked up his needles again.

Uryuu sighed, and turned back to his own creation, a new outfit for Kurodo, whose red costume had been torn off by Kon the previous week.

"I am by far the elite knitter here."


	22. Second

Renji

**22. Second**

It always feels like I'm second best. I'm never going to be as strong as Ikkaku, or as brave as Rukia. I'm no way near as fierce as Kenpachi. I cannot bring myself to be as heartless as Kira, or as dignified as my captain. I'll never have Rangiku's seamless grace or Captain Hitsugaya's intelligence. I'm no way close to Ichigo's sheer uncompromised ability. I'm only a lieutenant, never a captain.

But, there is one thing.

I have more determination than anyone else I know.

I grin into the ground.

I pick myself up.

I will carry on.


	23. Obscure

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you!

Hisagi, Renji and Ikkaku.

**23. Obscure**

"Yes, but mine has a meaning, it's personal."

"Personal, but no one knows what the hell it means!"

"Yeah, but it looks a hell of a lot cooler than your stupid jagged lines!"

"Hey! Chicks dig my lines. You should see where they g-"

"Whoa! Too much information there, stripy."

"At least I don't look like a sex fiend."

"What d'you mean, sex fiend?"

"A sixty nine? Seriously? You _know_ what we're all thinking."

"Zebra!"

"Pervert!"

They lapsed into an offended silence, and Ikkaku rolled his eyes from along the bar.

"Seriously guys. Both of your tattoos are stupid."

They rounded on him.

"Well at least _we_ don't wear red eyeliner."

Ikkaku shut his mouth.


	24. Playhouse

Suggested by KawaiiRiniBunny- thank you

Stark

**24. Playhouse**

A stint in the real world. Each of the well-behaving Espada had been allowed a brief trip to acquaint themselves with Karakura town, and he'd been putting his off for a while. It seemed like an unnecessary hassle.

He landed in a back garden in the suburbs and stretched, bored already. It was night, the moon was covered in clouds and the air was sluggish. He glanced around.

At the end of a garden was something that looked like a shed but painted bright colours, with little window boxes. He figured it must be something for kids to play in.

Hmm. Kids in bed?

Stark had to bend himself double when fitting through the door, but the beanbags on the floor were worth it.

Seriously? How much was there to see in the real world anyway?


	25. RoundaBout

Requested by Echo Loco- thank you!

Isshin, Shunsui and Urahara.

**25. Round-a-Bout**

"Are you sure the Soul Society doesn't know we're here?"

"Nope. I sneaked us past security."

"You see? This is why I hang around with Captains."

"So, ready?"

"Go."

"Three… two… one… spin!"

Shunsui kicked off, and they spun around in a fast circle, three adults yelling with laughter, getting some strange looks from teenagers in the twilight park. With a sudden groan, the round-a-bout middle bent, leaning it to one side. A park warden on patrol noticed them and started yelling.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Isshin glanced at his friends.

"Run?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling that."

With a final glance, the three broke into a run across the park, laughing loudly and barging through the teenagers, the irate warden hot on their heels.

--

I'd like to apologise for the typo of Byakuya on drabble eighteen. Only just noticed. :)

To celebrate the fact that I just sat my English Lit A-Level and it went really well I am going to post two sets this week. Please keep requesting/suggesting, because there will be another five on Friday. Thank you.


	26. Inseparable

Requested by orpheus-izanagi. Thank you!

Yumichika and Ikkaku

**26. Inseparable**

"Why d'you think we're friends?"

Yumichika raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?"

Ikkaku shrugged, and Yumichika sighed, staring out into the distance.

"Some things do not need explaining."

"But what if I need an explanation?"

"Why do you need one?"

"I just do."

"Can you not just take it that we're here, together, because that is the way benign providence works, and that we're here, forever, because that is the way that it should be?"

Ikkaku smiled.

"That's a good enough reason for me."


	27. Beautiful

Requested by orpheus-izanagi. Thank you again. This is my first go at this pairing, so I hope it is okay.

Hanatarou x Yumichika

**27. Beautiful**

Yumichika was so obviously stunning that in some ways it hurt Hanatarou to look at him, because he knew he could never look that perfect. If Yumichika was the prince, so strong and attractive and gracious, then Haratarou was the frog- awkward, graceless, ugly.

He told Yumichika this warped allegory once, and the beautiful man just laughed at the other, a shine of affection showing through the pride and vanity in his eyes.

He leant down and rested his slender fingers on Hanatarou's face.

"I always thought of myself more of the princess."

Hanatarou blinked uncomprehendingly.

"What?"

"Do you not remember how the story ends? The princess still loves the frog."

"Sh- he does? I mean, she does? I mea-"

"You're terrible at remembering how fairy-tales end, aren't you?"

Hanatarou's attempt at a mumbled apology was silenced with a kiss.


	28. Dress

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge. Thank you, yet again. :)

Uryuu and Rangiku

**28. Dress**

"What about this one?"

"Lovely."

"What about this one?"

"Equally lovely."

"This one?"

"Charming."

"This one?"

"You've already asked me about that one."

She stared at him in astonishment.

"Oh my god, you're actually _listening_!"

He blinked, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"So?"

"Guys don't _listen_ when we ask them about clothes!"


	29. Last

Requested by orpheus-izanagi. Thank you again.

Hanatarou

**29. Last**

He was used to the sight of the backs of other people as they surged ahead of him. He knew the taste of their dust in his mouth, understood what it was like to lose sight of them on the far and distant horizon. He followed behind, cleaning up their mess and their wounds, and didn't let himself get too upset that he never managed to reach the ending line first.

He smiled at his reflection in a puddle he was mopping up.

He didn't mind too much.

After all, when those fast, strong people felt the blood pouring out of them, vitality being sapped away by an enemy's wound… well, in those situations, Hanatarou was always the first person they called for.


	30. Ending

Grimmjaw

**30. Ending**

Death should be the ending.

He struggled to keep his eyes open against the seeping, thick darkness that was beginning to shroud his eyes, trying to focus instead on the simpler darkness of the sky. There was no rhyme or reason to the moon, he knew that, but focused on it anyway as he felt what could only be described as the spark of his life flow out of him, bourne by the blood. His breathing was heavy, and the warmth of the blood on his chest was starting to cool.

He lifted his hand to the sky and felt the sharp pain of his wound. His eyes flickered back open again.

No. This was not the end.

--

Keep on requesting / suggesting. You can also ask for more of any character/pairing that has been already posted. Thank you. NT-x


	31. Fear

Requested by ravens rising- thank you so much for all your reviews, they're really appreciated.

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Fear**

I do get scared, sometimes.

I am not afraid of pain, or of horror, or even of seeing more of my comrades fall around me, not now. I am not afraid of the traitor Aizen, or of what he may do. I am not afraid of the strange and unusual powers of Ichigo Kurosaki, despite how much of a fluster everyone else seems to be in.

I am not frightened of death. Dying I have come to anticipate. I know that my life is on a counter and the sands are rapidly falling.

I am worried of what Shunsui will do when my time here is up, because I know exactly what I would do if it were he that left first.

I'm terrified that I will cause him pain, I'm terrified that he will not move on, and I'm terrified that it will make him give up his own life.

I'm scared he _won't_ forget me.


	32. Ghost

Requested by VioletCherry- thank you.

Hichigo

**Ghost**

Power struggles were exhilarating, and when on occasion he managed to escape the refines of his prison it was the most brilliant feeling, to be almost real, to feel in control and strong and _something_.

To be something was the best thing he had ever felt.

Reality was a perfection in itself, so he savoured those moments, those brief, rare moments, and clung tight to them, because they were all he had.

But despite his strength, despite his power, sometimes he had to accept he was only a ghost, barely real, barely there.

Insubstantial.


	33. Lust

Requested by KawaiiRiniBunny. I really don't like Aizen, but I'll do a lot of things for laughs. Thank you!

Aizen

**Lust**

He lusted after power and strength and wisdom, of being better than everyone else and having complete and utter dominance over them all. He wanted control, total control.

He lusted after physical dominance, too, and he got it. He liked to have writhing bodies tied up and subservient, broken and beaten and still wanting him, only him, to complete them, to fill them, to satisfy and break them down again, at the same time. He did so; he made them feel pleasure and in pain in equal amounts, shattered them into little pieces they could never fix back together.

He lusted after the fear in their eyes and their screams that rent the quiet night.


	34. Early

Requested by ravens rising. Thank you again.

Shunsui and Ukitake

**Early**

He rolled over in the little bed that student accommodation provided and groaned loudly. His mind slowly woke up, and soon he could hear what had woken him: a heavy, persistent knocking on the door.

He glared through a haze of sleep at the source of the offending sound.

"What?"

"Wake up!"

Shunsui sat up, rubbing his eyes. What the hell? What time was it? He glanced at his window, but there was no tell-tale sign of yellowing daylight- it was very, _very_ early.

"'Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell?"

"C'mon! We need to start training!"

Shunsui glanced at the door, at the window, then down at his warm duvet. With a sigh and a flop he fell back on the bed and rolled himself up in the covers.

"Come back in a few hours!"


	35. Superior

Requested by VioletCherry. Thank you very much : )

Toushiro x Karin

**Superior **

She would not let him act superior to her.

Even though he was a Captain-class shinigami with incredible power and the strongest bankai of his type. Regardless of how good-looking he was, and how many girls turned their heads to look at him in the street. Despite the fact that he was incredibly intelligent and very perceptive, with a much higher IQ than hers.

Nope.

She was not going to let him act better than her. She could still kick his _ass_ at penalty shoot-outs, her brother would still beat the hell out of him if the Captain gave him a reason to be protective and she always won their staring contests.

Besides, she always made sure it was him that gave in and kissed her first.

--

Too many requests to fit into one update: sorry! The rest will be backdated next week. Please keep sending in your requests/suggestions- they will be done. Thank you all. NT-x


	36. Ice

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- yet again, thank you. Long, for a drabble, but what the hell. Sorry for the wait.

Byakuya x Ichigo

**Ice**

Byakuya kept an obvious yet infallible mask on his thoughts and feelings, a hard façade that it was difficult to see past. Emotions ran riot underneath that surface, like currents in the cold water, fast moving under the deceptively calm and flat sheet of ice.

He never opened up enough to Ichigo, and Ichigo himself was not brilliant at showing and talking about his feelings. Occasionally, alone together in the dead of night, with his hair undone and his clothes discarded they would talk, quietly and fragmented, sometimes about the important and sometimes about the frivolous, but it was not enough. It was like he had shown Ichigo a clear section of the ice: he could see, vaguely, but still not _feel_ it properly.

Ichigo wanted to break that ice, to lower himself into the cold, fast current and let himself be swept away in the tide of truth.

But, the shinigami knew it would take time, so he let Byakuya take his, and watched at the ice became slowly clearer and thinner. He did not mind waiting, because Ichigo planned to crack it one day.

Whether Byakuya wanted him to or not.


	37. Sea

Requested by VioletCherry. Sorry for the wait :)

Ulquiorra

**Sea**

He was adrift in a sea of scepticism, lost in his own distrust. There was no anchor of idealism, or hope, or belief, or love, because he could not understand them enough to let them exist in his own, dark world.

He stared at his hand. He wondered how something so abstract, so transient, could mean so much to these pathetic shinigami and humans. He could not hold this thing that they treasured so dearly, could not destroy it or nurture it or do _anything _to it at all.

He felt this unassailable breeze of what he could not contemplate blow past him, skimming the waves of disparagement and cynicism, and wondered, just briefly, what it would be like to pull himself out of the water and embrace the untouchable.

Then he shook his head, and sighed quietly to himself.

Impossible.


	38. Hate

Requested by EchoLoco. Thank you so much for your dedication.

(I love this pairing)

Shunsui x Nanao

**Hate**

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, I do. Sign these forms."

"You look pretty today."

She tried not to blush as he signed the pages. He handed them back with a roguish smile that made her glare, despite the fact that her chest was tightening.

She turned to leave, but felt a hand on her shoulder. It spun her around and he kissed her, his arms around her waist. She resisted for a moment before kissing him back, raised up on tip-toe.

He let her go, smiled, and swept out.

She stood there for a moment.

"Dammit!"

Regaining her composure, she left. She tried to stay cool but could not resist yelling after him.

"I hate you!"


	39. Walking

Had this one written for ages, so I'm going to put it up.

This is a dedication to EchoLoco and ravens rising. Your individual requests are coming too.

Unohana

**Walking**

Slowly, calmly, quietly. Listening for sounds of pain or distress. Quickly reading charts and assessing the patients, leaving them feeling more relaxed with her soothing smile. Patiently listening to their ailments and problems, regardless of how trivial they were or the fact that a lesser member of the fourth could do it just as easily.

She walked the wards, her wards, with frequency, healing, helping. More than one shinigami owed their life to her quick thinking and calm evaluation. The wards were part of her, an extension of her own state of mind, reflectively tranquil and serene.

Walking the wards had become so routine to her now that it was therapeutic.

Even elbow deep in blood she could take a minute to think, _'I'm helping'_, and that made the long, stressful hours worthwhile..


	40. Apology

Requested by QuincyArcherIsABadAss. Thank you. Awesome name, by the way.

Ishida x Orihime

**Apology**

She slipped on the rug on her way into the living room and fell, throwing the contents of two steaming mugs all over Uyruu, who jumped to his feet yelling in pain at the scalding tea. As soon as it had stopped, however, he knelt by Orihime, who was nursing her head where it had hit the ground. She was crouched over, making her look a little foolish, ow-ing underneath her breath.

She glanced up at him, blushed, and immediately glanced away again. Her voice was low, a little ashamed.

"Sorry, Uryuu."

He smiled down at her, pushed his glasses up his nose, and kissed her.

"You are forgiven."


	41. Candle

Screw it. I want to upload more. Hang on. Why do I have to justify myself for doing that?

For ravens rising. Thank you.

Jyuushiro x Shunsui

**Candle **

He shuffles slightly closer to me along the bench, and I shuffle away, just a little bit. This keeps on going until I am nearly out of bench, and out of the corner of my eye I can see him smirking.

It is just like we're young students again, playing around with each other, me pretending to escape when really I just want him as close as he's trying to get to me.

He moves suddenly, and I don't anticipate it. He grabs me around the middle and hugs me, grinning widely, thinking that he has won.

I smirk to myself.

Like a moth to a flame.


	42. Swimming

Inspired by that picture of all the girls at the beach. For some reason, she's not wearing a bikini top...

Requested by ravens rising. Another thank you is in order

Nanao and Shunsui

**Swimming**

Shunsui sat in his cloying, humid office, moaning at the tall pile of paperwork and the frowning lieutenant standing over him trying to make him do it.

He groaned, and hit his head on the desk.

"But Nanao! I want to go swimming!"

"No."

"But it's so hot!"

"No."

"But it's the summer!"

"No."

"You're _meant_ to go swimming in the summer."

"No."

"It'll cool you off…"

"No."

"You know you'll enjoy it."

"No."

"But you look so pretty in a bikini!"

"Definitely no."

"But we could do that thing, like in that picture, where you're not wearin-"

"Shut up, before I kill you."


	43. Pear

ravens rising wanted some Unohana, so I hope that this is okay

Unohana and Soi Fon

**Pear**

"Captain, you are trying my patience."

Unohana smiled.

"But you need your annual check up."

"Says who?"

"Says the Commander."

Soi Fon scowled and pouted, but settled down on the chair. The captain of the fourth looked at her, head on one side.

"Would some fruit make you stop sulking?"

"Don't patronise me."

"Are you sure?"

A long pause ensued.

"I'll have a pear."


	44. Lines

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you for your constant support. I really loved writing this. It made my editor go 'Rude!'

Kon

**Lines**

Normally, having to sit through Ichigo's classes was boring as hell, but today he was ardently focused on the diagrams on the board, writing reams of explanatory notes and listening intently to the teacher.

The human biology lesson was really teaching him a lot about the female reproduction system. Now he knew where _everything_ was down there. Score.

Now, if only he could find a woman…

The teacher leant her head over his shoulder, and read his notes.

"Ichigo! Detention! Lines! We don't tolerate that kind of profanity in my classroom!"

Kon smirked to himself.

_So _worth it.


	45. Thrive

Requested by EchoLoco. I'd never even conceived this pairing before, but I really liked thinking about it, so thank you.

Unohana x Ukitake

**Thrive**

He thrived with her. Her calm influence soothed the worries that stormed his mind, and her soft words eased the burden of his constant illnesses. The sight of her smiling face, pale and beautiful as she rested a cool hand on his hot forehead, made him feel like everything could be alright again.

She thrived with him, though, too. The feeling of his arms around her stopped her in her pressurised work, leaving her trapped but free. He was an island of serenity in the stress that was her life, seeing past the tranquil exterior to the currents underneath. His smile made her feel inexplicably well again.

She took his hand in the darkness, kissing his palm as he took a step towards her, bringing them close together, closer.

Ever closer.

--

Hmm. I've got a load of drabbles already written for this, so I'm going to post the next five soon, because I can. I'm ahead of all requests! Give me some new ones people! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It's really inspiring me to continue.

Chill. NT-x


	46. Scars

I'm going to upload twenty, because I'm going to be crazy busy these next few weeks. I'm going to update all requests, and add in some that I want.

(I cannot get this pairing out of my head, as much as I would like to.)

Hisagi x Yumichika

**Scars**

"Would you still like me if I had scars across my face?"

"Have you seen my face lately?"

"Yours just make you look dangerous and sexy. Mine would ruin me."

"You're being ridiculous."

"You're not answering the question."

"Do you really need to ask?"

Yumichika raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask _that_?"

Hisagi sighed and tightened the arm around the other man's shoulder.

"I would still like you if your face was ripped to shreds."

"Really?"

"Yes. Shockingly, I like you for your wonderful, funny, narcissistic tendencies."

"Plus my ass."

There was a pause.

"Yeah, your ass does help."


	47. Muscles

Kiharu Lamperouge wanted goofy, so I attempted. Unfortunately I'm not a goofy person, so I don't know how it came out. : )

Ichigo and Chad

**Muscles**

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so tall?"

A blink.

"Because I am built like this."

"But why do you have so many muscles?"

"Why do you have muscles like yours when you're only fifteen?"

"There is little logic to it, actually, is there?"

"Hmm."

"But still, why are you so much bigger than me?"

"Why are you so ginger?"

A glare was his only response.


	48. Climb

Kira

**Climb**

Kira rolled his eyes, and glared at the group sitting around him, looking at him with worry and sorrow.

"For god's sake. Stop it! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"It's okay Kira, you're allowed to be upset."

He stood up, and scowled, trying very hard not to laugh at the same time. Bless them, they were trying so hard. What they didn't realise was that he was going to do this by himself, with his own strength, relying on himself. He was going to succeed, and he was going to make himself better for it.

Climb every mountain, and all that crap.


	49. Arm

Requested by ravens rising. And yes, I do situational prompts too!

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Arm**

Shunsui threw his head back in laughter and wrapped a friendly arm around his friend's shoulder, smiling down at the slighter shinigami under his arm, frowning inside. He was pretty sure that whatever he did, however many gestures and signs of affection he gave, he was never going to convince Jyuushiro to feel the same way as he did.

Ukitake tried to hide his blush at the weight of his friends arm, comfortable and warm and strangely _right._

Shunsui sighed. No, no, no. He couldn't carry on like this.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Well, the thing is, and I know this is going to sound really strange and you'll probably think I'm being a freak about it all, but the thing is, and this isn't just a one-time thing, it's serious, you know, and I-"

"You're rambling."

Shunsui sighed again, heavier this time.

"Never mind."

Jyushiro raised an eyebrow, but made sure that the arm stayed firmly on his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

_Next time, next time he would._

_---_

I wanna do a sequel to this. Look out number 50!


	50. Heat

Continuation from 'Arm'. Dedicated to ravens rising, because she (and I'm presuming that you are a she- it's hard to tell on the internet) is awesome.

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Heat**

"Shunsui, are you ever going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"What you've been trying to tell me for the past three weeks."

"I… don't know what you're talking about?"

"Shunsui…"

"Okay, okay. The thing is, well, I kind of…"

"Yes?"

"I kind of… like you."

"Like me? Like me like that?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause.

"Okay."

"Okay? Is that is?"

"Yeah."

"Are you not, you know, offended or anything? Or worried about our friendship? Or-"

"I'm going to carry on walking so that as soon as this corridor clears I can kiss you."

"I- what?"

"You heard."

Shunsui certainly did hear, and the heat from the smile that Jyushiro turned on him made his chest tighten in anticipation. He threw his arm around his shoulder, trying hard not to beam himself.


	51. Purple

Requested by Erisu Koumei. I'd love to know what annoyed you?

Renji x Rukia

**Purple**

He felt his mouth drop open as he walked in through the door in a way that he knew made him look like a fool.

He could not bring himself to care.

Her hair fell in a shining sheet onto her bare shoulders, and her eyes smiled at him from the warm darkness of the hallway. Something about her was perfect, indescribable. It was something to do with the sound her feet made padding bare across the floor, the contrast between dark purple lace and soft pale skin, the way her arms wrapped around his neck and the breathy whisper that ghosted across his ear as she said the words '_I missed you_'.

There was something about the sight of Rukia in her underwear after a long assignment that made everything seem okay.


	52. Cage

Requested by EchoLoco- you know I'm thankful. :)

Toushiro

**Cage**

"I am trapped. Trapped in a cage of intellect surrounded by a world of madness and stupidity."

His lieutenant, from her position on the floor, laughed at him.

"Captain, you sound so pretentious! Come join in!"

He glared at her and the group playing strip poker in his office, taking a note of the large amount of empty sake bottles.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Lighten up. No-one is naked _yet_. You could be the first!"

He slapped his head.

No, no, _no_!


	53. Senses

Requested by ravens rising. Strange pairing, but sure, why not? :) Hope this is okay.

Ukitake x Nanao

**Senses**

She could hear nothing but the sweep of fabric against more fabric and the light patter of rain against roof, quiet in the silence of the night.

She could feel his hands, one on her neck, tilting her head up, and the other around her waist, pulling her close against him.

She could see his hair, silver in the moonlight shining through the window, framing his face, his eyes boring into hers, asking a wordless question.

She could smell the rain and grass and the enveloping scent of _him_, all around her.

She hoped to god she was going to get to taste him soon.


	54. Entertainment

Ishida and Mayuri

**Entertainment**

Ishida glanced self-consciously around himself.

He was pretty sure that the bacteria Mayuri had put in his body was for the purpose of scientific inquiry only, and that he didn't look at all at Uryuu unless he was in battle. Surely Mayuri was not that strange? But still, the nagging feeling that someone was watching him pervaded common sense, and Ishida found himself unable to drop his towel and stand in the running water of his shower.

Mayuri, deep in his laboratory, laughed gleefully to himself as he watched the Quincy freak out in the bathroom.

Now _that_ was entertainment.


	55. Bother

Requested by Erisu Koumei

Ulquiorra x Orihime

(I still can't believe this is canon...)

**Bother**

He was still unsure about what he was doing, unnecessarily in her room, staring at a point directly over her head. He did not need to be there, there was no reason for his visit… he had just felt a pull in his chest as he swept past her door that had almost made him falter in his steps. Almost, _almost _falter. He had pushed the door open, and she looked at him, silently questioning.

"Are you comfortable?"

She half smiled, looking at the floor.

"You don't have to bother."

Their eyes met, briefly, in the dim white light. She knew what she was saying, as did he, the unspoken message between the words almost palpable in the cool air.

"I know."


	56. Television

Sorry, I wrote this ages ago and your prompt of 'dramatic' made me think of this one. A real dramatic is coming soon for Kiharu Lamperouge :)

Urahara and Isshin

**Television**

They slobbed out in front of the television all afternoon, watching inane programmes and irrelevant documentaries.

Kisuke glanced over at Isshin.

"D'you remember when we used to do productive things with our time?"

"Like what?"

"Like fighting hollows, saving other shinigami's, that kind of thing. What happened?"

"Well, you got yourself exiled so now you're bored, and I knocked up my wife and now have to deal with a screaming, bawling brat."

Urahara brushed crumbs off his stubble.

"Oh yeah."


	57. Wrinkes

Kiharu Lamperouge- I apologise. I failed again at dramatic...

Isshin and Kisuke

**Wrinkles**

"Argh!"

"What?"

"Look!"

Isshin gestured wildly with his hand holding the compact mirror whilst his other pointed dramatically at the corner of his eye.

"Clue me in, you strange, strange man."

"The wrinkle!"

"Where?"

"There!"

He peered at the other man's barely visible crows feet.

"You're overreacting."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you could see the grey hair in your beard."

Urahara snatched the mirror.

"What?!"


	58. Sorrow

Kiharu Lamperouge, I am actually going to give you dramatic this time, I promise! Inspired by the magpie I can see on the gables from my window. Do they even have magpies in Japan? Screw it, they do in England.

Kisuke and Isshin

**Sorrow**

The magpie rested on the battlefield, feet in the blood of a mangled shinigami corpse, the battle near over- only one hollow remained, being beaten down by three shinigami.

Isshin smiled sadly to himself.

"One for sorrow."

Kisuke rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your fourth seat."

Isshin sighed.

"Thank you. At least it was quick."

Kisuke frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Why does life have to be so cruel?"

"It is not our place to determine that. Don't dwell on it."

The pair turned their back on the carnage and headed back to where the survivors were recuperating.

A second magpie landed, and Kisuke shook his head.

Two for joy, but sometimes that was hard to see.


	59. Box

Mayuri

**Box **

There are things I could research, things I could find out. I could write papers, study cases… but they all seem so mundane, so normal.

So _overdone._

I could do human autopsy, examine how people are put together and what delicate intricacies the form has.

I could look at the forces of nature, what we must obey and what we have been able to get out of.

No.

I have to think bigger, better! Louder, grander! More extreme, more strange, more out there. I need something no one has ever thought of, something fucked up that will disgust people and make them hate me.

I have to think _outside_ of the box.


	60. Blush

Stark x Lilinette

(My editor _hates_ this pairing)

**Blush**

She liked the way that when she threw her arms around his neck he would lean down to kiss her, every time, and she liked the way that when he straightened up she would be pulled off the ground because of their height difference. She also liked the way that he would wrap his arms around her to keep her there, and the way that their kiss never broke. When they fell back into lying down, his hands would skim her sides lightly, then ghost across the backs of her thighs, never quite touching properly but sending shivers up her spine regardless.

She liked the way that he said her name, and the way that he looked at her when he woke up to find her sitting on top of him.

Most of all, though, she liked the blush that would creep across his cheekbones whenever she kissed him in _that_ particular way.

She _didn't_ like it when he pointed out that to make her blush, all he had to do was walk into a room.


	61. Bar

Requested by ravens rising- thank you again

Shunsui and Rangiku

**Bar**

"Hey there, pretty lady."

"Hello."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Do you have to stare at my cleavage whilst you do it?"

"Probably."

"I like your honesty. Make it a double."

The drinks arrived, and they downed them in silence.

"So, ho-"

"Before you proposition me, do you know who I am?"

"Hot girl in bar number three?"

"No. I'm the new lieutenant of the tenth division."

"Oh… so propositioning you is probably not the best idea?"

"No… but if you're looking for casual sex, then that girl over there is hot and easy."

Shunsui looked over his shoulder, raised an eyebrow appraisingly and nodded.

"I like it. Hey, do you have plans tonight?"

"Drinking?"

"Okay, because that guy over there has been staring at you for the past ten minutes. Meet you back here in an hour?"

Matsumoto winked.

"It takes you that long, old man?"


	62. Razor

Requested by KawaiiRiniBunny, whose review made my day.

Kiyone and Ukitake

**Razor**

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you... Why do you have a blade in your hand? It's worrying me slightly."

"Wha… oh, this? Well, you've been feverous for the last few days."

"… So you thought you'd end it quickly?"

"What? No! When you're out for a few days I shave you."

He blinked, and moved perceptibly away from her.

"… Why?"

She blushed.

"You look more distinguished clean shaven."

He sat up, smiling.

"Well, thank you."

"Just do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Never hover over me with a razor blade _ever_ again?"


	63. More

Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche

**More**

It was a lot more than a master-subordinate relationship, and definitely stronger than that of simple friendship. They went everywhere together, and they protected her against the darker shades of her memory and the things they did not want her to see, and she in turn gave them a reason and a point to carrying on in the strange, strange, world they lived in.

They didn't understand it, because it was something greater than anything any of them had any experience of. More than any other hollow, arrancar or espada could understand either, so they had no help from that quarter of understanding.

So instead, they carried on, less like friends or servants, more like something else, something important, something with meaning.

More like… family.


	64. Missing

For EchoLoco

Ukitake x Nanao, as well as Shunsui confused

**Missing**

"Hello, Captain. Can I help?"

"Where is Jyushiro?"

"Actually, we don't know either. Kiyone's out looking for him right now."

"Well, thanks anyway."

Shunsui made his way back to his own division, frowning. Not only was his normally overbearing lieutenant missing, but now he couldn't find his best friend either. The day was shaping out to be very uneventful.

Nanao poked her head out from around a cupboard door.

"Have they gone?"

"Clear."

The two slipped surreptitiously out, adjusting their clothes.

"You think they noticed?"

She raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Same time, same place?"


	65. Impressions

Requested by laurelsblue- thank you

Kanisawa and Hisagi

**Impression**

"Hi, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand.

His eyes were bright, a spark of vitality in them that seemed to overshadow everything else.

"I'm Hisagi."

She took in his tattoo, his rough hair, his broad smile. For some reason that she could not quite fathom, she trusted him implicitly.

He gave of an aura of calm, of dependability, responsibility. The kind of man you wouldn't be worried about putting your life on the line for, because you know he'd protect you, regardless of whether he knew you or not.

"Kanisawa."

He smiled.

"So, I guess we're going to be students together, huh?"

She wondered if her first impression would turn out right.


	66. Hold

Hello there- did you all miss me? Well, I'm back, with ten new drabbles. I'm going to start uploading in tens rather than fives, because I've written about three hundred of these and need to get them posted, so I'm mixing them up with requests. Thank you all.

This one was requested by Kiharu Lamperouge. Thank you, yet again

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Hold**

Shunsui jumped a foot in the air as the blonde with the unusually large bust (and it wasn't Matsumoto) screamed loudly on the big screen of the cinema.

Jyuushiro looked at him incredulously.

A man in a big mask burst through the door, and Shunsui jumped again, only this time he was holding the popcorn, which spilled everywhere.

"This isn't that scary, Shunsui."

"Shut up."

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Shut up!"

Ukitake laughed to himself, and dug his hand into the depleted bag of popcorn. The man on the screen let out an ear-splitting shriek, and Shunsui grabbed hold of his arm, tight.

"Hey, Jyuushiro?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk about hands again?"


	67. Upstart

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you again

Ukitake and Rangiku

**Upstart**

She poked his side, laughing raucously, no concept of how far she was trying her seniors patience. She was swaying slightly, and Jyuushiro wondered, briefly, why it was that he seemed surrounded by silly people who drunk themselves stupid. Shunsui was quite obviously included in this category.

She grinned, poking him again, harder this time.

"So are you not going to do that old man gag?"

He smiled patiently at her.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Because I'm a cheeky young upstart?"

"You're too drunk to remember it anyway. I'll save it to bore you with at a later date."


	68. Appearance

Yumichika and Szayel

(Do I care that they never meet? _No_! Hey, at least I didn't overstep the mark and make them a pairing...)

**Appearance**

"Appearance is the most important thing."

"On that, I believe, we agree."

"Beautiful things are vital to progress."

"I'm glad to meet someone who is of the same mind as I."

"And yet, you still are less attractive than myself."

A pause.

A nervous swallow from onlookers.

"You believe that you, a lowly arrancar, are more beautiful than I am?"

"I'm an espada. And yes. Those shinigami robes are simply terrible, by the way."

"Regardless. Pink hair is just so tacky."

"Because feathers are not?"

The onlookers began to sweat in fear.

Yumichika flicked his wrist and laughed.

"At least I don't have to have specially created servants for sex."

"Oh? And how do _you_ get sexual partners?"

Yumichika flicked his hair coyly.

"Sweetheart, all _I_ have to do is walk into a room."


	69. Charity

Requested by QuincyArcherIsABadAss- thank you again.

Isshin and Ryuken

**Charity**

"Do you know what I tell myself, old friend?"

"No. Neither do I want to know. And I'm not your friend."

"Ah, don't be like that! Why else would we spend so much time together, huh?"

"Because you break into my office."

"True. But you do love my company."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will, because it is true."

"Do you know what I tell _myself_?"

"What?"

"That at least keeping you away from other people counts as a charitable service to the rest of humanity."

With that final cut, Ryuken swept out, leaving a grinning Isshin behind him.


	70. Pulse

Requested by Echo Loco- thank you again, but I apologise about how terribly corny this one is.

Another example of the unusual that I'm happy to endulge in

Unohana x Kenpachi

**Pulse**

She could see the throb of his heartbeat in his neck. His blood beat out a pattern, in cadence with itself, only itself.

She rested a hand on his chest, and he stared at her in dismissive surprise.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled up at him with a softness and compassion that he had only ever seen in the eyes of a little girl.

And yet, this was slightly different, and that worried him.

"What are you doing?"

She put her other hand on his shoulder.

"I said, what are you doing?"

She shushed him, softly, quietly, reassuringly, and stood on tip toe.

He swallowed, and she watched the long tendons in his neck move.

His voice, when he spoke, was choked, quieter than normal, gruff- a little in fear and a little in impatience.

"Woman, wha-"

He was silenced by her lips, kissing the place on his neck that she had been watching for so long. His shoulders didn't slump, and he didn't relax, but one large, scarred hand rested, unexpectedly light, on her waist.

He sighed, long and restless.

"Why are you doing this?"

She smiled against his neck.

"I want my blood to beat with the same rhythm as yours."


	71. Ears

Nel x Ichigo

**Ears**

"Ichigo, you're not listening."

"Sure I am."

She glared at him, wondering how to make him listen. Not that what she said held much importance, it was just late night rambling, but it was the principle, damn it, and she was _bored_. She wanted some kind of entertainment, and-

Oooh.

There's an idea.

She crept towards him, leant in close and bit his ear softly, unexpectedly. He bit _his_ tongue in an effort not to make any noise. He wondered, on the edge of a mind that was slowly sinking into pleasure, if he would draw blood this time, yet again, with the teeth pressing hard trying not to make a sound, as she kissed the sensitive bit of skin underneath his ear.

He wondered, before he let go completely, if he cared.


	72. Belief

Requested by ravens rising- thank you.

Ichigo, on Ukitake and Shunsui

**Belief**

I hadn't expected anyone to help me.

Even from the start, when Rukia had gone, I figured that to get her back, I'd have to go alone, and do it by myself. But then my friends stood beside me, and then there were certain shinigami who were trying for the same ends…

But when I was standing in front of the Sokyoku, I thought I was by myself.

And then, there were two Captains.

Self assured, confident, morally _right_ in a society that seemed filled, to me, with complacent fools and misguided violence.

It made me believe that, perhaps, the shinigami were not as bad as their first impressions had given out.

It made me believe that there was goodness left in the afterlife.


	73. Balance

Requested by ravens rising. Oh, and do I write yuri… if only you knew.

Nanao x Matsumoto

Another Bleach slash I would not have conceived. Let's go for it!

**Balance**

When two characters so very different clashed, in an almost violent rush of heat and tangled limbs and lips on skin, and when they moulded into something secure and safe and wonderful, then compromise was needed.

They needed to strike a balance.

Somewhere between her exuberance, limitless, demanding affection and loud laughter, and the others reserve and organisation and collected indifference.

Some days it seemed like to much to hope for.

But then their hands would meet as they walked side by side, and their fingers would intwine, and they remembered that it may not be too hard, after all… there was each enough of them to weigh out both sides of the scale.

Most of the time, regardless of the saying, opposites did not attract.

But then they smiled at each other, and they remembered that sometimes, they did.


	74. Reality

Yoruichi. And Kisuke, too, in an implied way. As best friends.

**Reality**

The reality of the situation was, either way she would lose out.

Either she would lose her entire world, her heritage, her power, her success. Everything she held dear, and everything that mattered to her. Every person close to her, every treasured possession and place. Her division. Her title. Her family. Her friends.

Or, she would lose the person that meant the most to her.

She sighed.

The reality is that life is a bitch.

She picked herself up, and followed him.

There had really been no need to even think about it.


	75. Mix

Rukia and Hisana

**Mix**

She felt a mix of emotion whenever she thought of her sister.

It was hard to remember love, because it was simply so long ago, and she had only been young. She could hardly recollect the feeling of warm arms and soft skin, and sometimes she wanted to ask Byakuya if he remembered them too, just to make sure it was a real memory and not a figment of her imagination. But then the feeling of sorrow would come upon her, because not only had she lost her closest family member, but her dear brother had lost the woman he had loved more than anyone else he would ever meet.

And after that, all she could feel was regret, because her sister had never had the chance to find her again, and make her final wish visible, and had her smile at her as more than just an imagined vision.

But more than anything else she felt gratitude, because it was because of her sister's dying wish that she had found what was most important.

Family.

She just wished, sometimes, in the back of her mind, that _she_ had found her sister before death had.


	76. Watering

An indirect request from the 'friend of ravens rising', whoever you may be. Hope you like it!

Nanao x Tatsuki

Wow, strange pairing! :)

**Watering**

Tatsuki tapped her foot impatiently.

"C'mon, what's taking so long?"

"I've just got to finish this."

"Why?"

Nanao rolled her eyes. Her captain's best friend had introduced her to the beauty of gardening, and the most important thing to remember in such arid conditions was to water the plants and keep the soil moist.

"Come here."

Tatsuki strode down to where Nanao was stood, can in hand. She followed her indications and stood in front of the taller lieutenant, arms folded.

"Here, take this."

Tatsuki took the proffered can, and began to pour water on a particularly drenched geranium.

"No, you're killing it. C'm here."

Nanao stood close to Tatsuki's back, and took the hand holding the watering can in hers. She moved it slowly backwards and forwards across the bed, evenly distributing the water. She leaned in to Tatsuki's neck, whispering against the skin.

"See? I knew you could be gentle…"


	77. Silk

Yumichika, Matsumoto and Ikkaku

**Silk**

"Hey, Yumichika, want to see something special?"

"I see the sublime every day."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"I meant something other than the mirror, darling."

Yumichika smiled in delight at the witty banter.

"Go on then."

She pulled down her hakama to show Yumichika her new knickers. They were made of silk, pale blue with white ribbon edges and a little grey silk bow at the front.

"Oh! They're adorable!"

"I know!"

Ikkaku glared at them.

"Why is he allowed to see and I'm not?"

Matsumoto smiled gloriously at him.

"Because _he's_ a total fruit."


	78. Fish

Requested by ravens rising. God, it's hard to think of something when you have such a broad plane… but okay, let's do it. An AU drabble. Except it is far too long to be a drabble, but whatever.

Ikkaku is a fisherman, my god, don't ask. Inspired by this song and 'The Odyssey'

_I wish I was a fisherman, tumblin' on the seas  
Far away from dry land and its bitter memories  
_- The Waterboys

Ikkaku and Matsumoto

**Fish**

Ikkaku sat on his small, rocking boat, staring out to sea, the rod in his hands unmoving, as it had been for hours. Being a fisherman was so… unrewarding. He rarely caught a fish, because he had no clue what he was doing, and he didn't even get to beat anyone up. How boring.

"Hey!"

He looked up. There was no one in his boat but him, and it was too small to hide someone in.

"Hey, fishing guy!"

He examined the rolling water. No floundering people cast adrift. He yelled out into the open sea.

"Where are you?"

"Over here."

He jumped about a foot in the air at the voice that came from just behind him. A woman was leaning against the rim of the boat, legs dangling into the water, smiling at him.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

She winked, and pulled herself up higher, revealing breasts that were barely covered by very, very small sea shells.

"Whoa."

"I'm from… these parts."

"These parts? You mean… the sea?"

She tilted her head to the side.

"Sure, why not. Now, have you ever heard of Sirens?"

"… No."

Her smile grew.

"Excellent."


	79. Mind

11th Division

**Mind**

The Eleventh division were different to the others, anyone could see that. They had to be, to be able to explode onto battle and create the kind of havoc that infallibly won the fight each time. To be able to look death straight in the eye and laugh, with an honest lack of fear. To be able to smile at the danger, to feel nothing when your blood was drawn. To stare at the enemy and feel no empathy for their death. The Eleventh division had to find an inner bloodlust that made them as wild as the uncontrollable fates of time.

It was a state of mind.

Or, maybe they just lost it.


	80. Patience

Kenpachi and Yamamoto

**Patience**

"Fuck you, old man!"

Kenpachi stood in front of him, grinning manically. His sword was stuck deep into the wood of Yamamoto's desk, slicing through the awful excuse for paperwork that the eleventh division had submitted that month, nearly a week late. As one can probably realise, Kenpachi did not react well to criticism of his paperwork. He didn't give a damn about its detail, or its coherency, or its grammar: he just thought it was impressive that he'd used a pen rather than the blood of his vanquished foes.

Yamamoto just thought it was impressive that Kenpachi knew how to write at all.

Kenpachi levered his sword out of the desk, gave one final grin at the other captain, and left the office without a backward glance.

Yamamoto sighed at the slammed door, still shaking on its hinges.

He must have the patience of a saint.


	81. Obsessions

Requested by orpheus-izanagi. Thank you yet again. A very long overdue request.

Shunsui x Urahara

**Obsessions**

Each deft movement, each lazy smile that split his face and each long, lingering look made his stomach tight and warm. Every time that his hair fell across his face, or the shadow from his hat covered his expression. It made him want to never let go every time that Kisuke rolled his eyes like that, or touched his face like _that._

Kisuke smiled up at him.

Every single time.

Shunsui wrapped an arm around the blonde, and pulled him against his chest.

With every single movement.

Kisuke whispered something in his ear.

With every single word.

He found himself more and more obsessed.


	82. Birdsong

Requested by ravens rising- thank you. Hope this is okay.

Ukitake and Shunsui, nearly a pairing.

**Birdsong**

"I fought one of them."

Jyuushiro turned his head over, and smiled, but said nothing.

"You're not worried about whether I was injured?"

"No."

Shunusi huffed, and glared at his friend. He tried to hold it, but the sight of the other man's pale, ill face made it fade away into a frown of worry.

"Hey-"

He cut himself short as he realised that his friend had fallen asleep, less out of peace and more out of the illness. He watched the uneven rise and fall of his chest and frowned at it. He leant in, and kissed the unconscious man on the mouth. It was the only chance he ever had to do it.

He leant back against the wall and listened to the birdsong outside the window, and waited for his best friend to regain consciousness.

Soon, the other Captain woke again, after an hour or so of uncomfortable sleeping.

"Sorry."

Shunsui smiled, and moved back to the bedside.

"It's fine."

"I only ever do it when its you."

"Thanks!"

"It's because I feel…"

"What?"

"I feel comfortable with you."

Shunsui tried to ignore the blush that had flown across his friends face, and ignored the sound of a lark outside, lifting it's voice in joy and an indescribable optimism that Shunsui could not buy into, not yet. He didn't want to get his hopes up.


	83. Chin

Unohana and Toushiro

**Chin**

"I received a notice about a check-up?"

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, please follow me."

"What is this about?"

"Well, several senior people of great importance have expressed a worry about your… size."

"_What_?"

"Well, I have to run a few tests to make sure you're still… developing properly."

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not."

Unohana smiled at him serenely, and chucked him under the chin.

"There, there dear. You can have a lollypop when you're done."


	84. Neck

Requested by ravens rising- it's great to meet another yuri fan- compared to yaoi, there are so few

Rukia x Orihime

**Neck**

One thing Orihime had noticed was that men didn't look at women the same way other women did. Men looked, saw an overall image, and took it from there, but women looked at the details. Women noticed the shine of the hair, the softness of the hands, the whiteness of the teeth and the smoothness of the skin. Whereas a man would look at a woman and think 'attractive' or 'not', a woman would see 'she has lovely shoulder blades' or 'she has pretty features' or 'her hair is really nice'.

Or, in Orihime's case, when she looked at, Rukia, it was 'she has the most beautiful neck'.

And that was a fine thing to dwell on, and mope about in private, until one day, out of no where, Rukia turned around and said,

"You have the most exquisite eyes."

And it was that look, across the table, that sealed the deal.


	85. Clip

For ravens rising. Sorry, this one is lame.

Orihime x Tatsuki

**Clips**

Orihime had worn those hair clips because they were important to her, and that was the kind of girl she was. If someone she cared about gave her something, she would treasure it, because it was a token of their love and affection. That was why, without fail, each year Tatsuki gave her a framed photograph of them, and that was why all of them sat, in one long inconsistent row, in her living room, smiling down at her.

Orihime, on those lonely nights, would take comfort at Tatsuki's image. It was a help indeed.

She did, of course, prefer it when Tatsuki was there in person, warming their bed and keeping the loneliness at bay, kissing her face and pulling the clips out of her hair, a never ending reminder of those she loved.

* * *

I'm off for a week. When I come back, I want lots of requests to write! Oh, and as I have now broken up for the summer, expect more frequent updates.


	86. Scarf

Wonderweiss (and Byakuya's scarf)

**Scarf**

Wonderweiss crept out from around the column as soon as the odd people had left the room. He stared at the long piece of white cloth that the strange, tall shinigami captain had dropped.

Eventually he picked it up, and rubbed the ridiculously soft fabric against his face, laughing in delight at the texture. He wrapped it around his face, hands, arms, chest, hair, and soon realised that he was totally trapped and wrapped up.

He fell over, giggling.

He'd probably start caring once he started to suffocate.

Then again, it was Wonderweiss, so maybe not.


	87. Touch

Requested by ravens rising- again, a thank you. Nearly a pairing. Sort of a companion piece to 'Birdsong', I guess- what Ukitake does whilst Shunsui is asleep. (God, that sounds wrong...)

Shunsui x Ukitake

**Touch**

Jyuushiro woke from his rest to the realisation that he had fallen asleep mid-conversation again, and that as usual Shunsui was still there, loyal and patient, his best friend (and nothing more, he had to remind himself); fallen asleep himself, leaning against the wall. The shadows played across his face from the fading sunlight coming through the window, creating strange, almost warmly sinister pools of darkness emphasising his defines facial features. His face, that that strange light, became like a piece of artwork- the nose the defined lines of Roman sculpture compared to the softness of the mouth akin to a Praxiteles kore. The almost translucent skin of his eyelids made him look strangely fragile in the shadow, but his face was at peace, the peace of a man that does not know the danger.

He stared at his friend from the warm recesses of his bed, unable to summon the energy to move.

He wished more than anything in the world that he were not so continuously ill, weak, sick, scared.

He listened to Shunsui's heavy breathing and smiled to himself, lifting his head up slightly so he could see more clearly.

He wished too that he could reach out and touch his friend, feel the warmth of his skin and the softness of his clothes and the sharp bristle of his stubble, that he could touch their lips together and taste smoke and sake, and that he could feel Shunsui touching him, too.

He let his head fall back against the pillow, sighed, and let himself be lulled back to sleep by the rhythms of his friends breathing, wishing, ever wishing.


	88. Wind

Requested by chibi chan- thank you. I find this pairing particularly hard to write for reasons that I do not understand.

Karin x Toushiro

**Wind**

They were temperamental, tempestuous. The wind howled desert hot and biting through her angry words and cold and stinging through his own, making a veritable storm of rage between them. They never seemed to know, afterwards, why they fought or what it had been about (normally, stubbornness and pride, traits both of them perhaps had too much of).

The wind of their words often cut the other, although they would never admit it, and they found no solace in the emptiness of the aftermath.

The storm would eventually subside, however, and the wind blow out as all do, in time, and they would be left, just two people, standing, a little tired, and he would take her hand and she would kiss him, partly in frustration, and the tight knot of anger would subside, if only a little, and they would be left calm, collected, but not at all indifferent as her hands touched his face with a gentleness her words could never convey, and he pulled her too him with a warmth he could never show out loud.


	89. Snow

Ukitake and Rukia- I came to the promp 'snow', and as my editor commented, there are no better characters.

**Snow**

She fell to the ground, panting. Ukitake smiled down at her.

"Very good, Rukia. You've improved."

"I'm still not good enough."

"Good enough for what?"

Rukia did not reply, but sat back, staring at the sky.

"Look, captain. It's starting to snow."

Ukitake smiled at her with genuine affection, but she didn't notice, as she was so enamoured with the falling flakes. He hoped that one day, she would be able to see the worth in herself the same way she could see the beauty in individual snowflakes.


	90. Warmth

Requested by EchoLoco. Hmm, obscure pairing you say? It sounds right up my street… and thank you, I'm glad you think my 'wonders' with 'weirdness' are worth the experimentation. And I have to say, this could be one of the strangest.

Ikkaku x Nemu

**Warmth**

He was surprised, when he first touched her face, that she was not cold.

He knew she was real, and everything, with a beating pulse, but the way her Captain treated her and the stoic way that she carried about her duties made him wonder, a little, if she actually was not a robot.

But his rough hand had touched warmth, in that brief moment where he had attempted to comfort her desolated eyes, although he had had no idea how to, and now he could not forget it. He was even more surprised when, a few nights later, a quiet knocking came at his door and he opened it to see her there, that fluttering of despair in her eyes in an emotionless face, and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against him.

He felt the warmth of her body and could see the faint beat of her pulse in her neck, and he held her back, laying a hand around her body in an attempt to share his warmth with her, too.

He wondered, briefly, before running a hand through her hair and shutting the door behind them, how many people had ever tried to show _her_ comfort before.


	91. Matter

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge. Thank you, but I'm not sure that this way quite what you had in mind. It is more similarities than differences… definitely too long to be a drabble.

_It takes love over gold, and mind over matter,  
__To do what you do that you must  
__When the things that you hold can fall and be shattered  
__Or run through your fingers like dust  
__- Dire Straits_

Byakuya and Kenpachi

**Matter**

They took different stances in regards to a lot of things, but in a strange way, they were quite similar. They may fight in different ways and not have a lot of time for the methods of the other, but both of them had had to learn some important things, even though they seemed themselves to be so accomplished.

Byakuya had had to learn the long and hard way that there are some things that were more important than his titles and honour and opulence, some things that extended beyond quiet dignity and fortitude and the wishes of your elders, and that was love. Kenpachi had been made to realise that there was some thing that meant more to him that killing and maiming and killing again, some thing more important that strength and beating everything, and that was love, too.

They realised this through hard and fast life lessons, some cruel, others not. There was the first time Byakuya had seen the girl who was the image of a woman he had loved, and the first time a tiny hand had clutched Kenpachi's own and smiled up at him.

There was the dignified dismissal he gave his adopted sister and the knowledge that that hurt her, but the strange protective urge he felt that made him delve into her division's seated officers to keep her safe, all in silence from the shadows.

There was the time she had cried, long and hard, because she was hungry and he didn't realise and Kenpachi didn't know what to do, and the strange gratification that came when he worked out what to do and stop the tears.

There was the time Rukia nearly died, and he thought that he might as well, and he had let it happen, and the time he had yelled at Yachiru, and her eyes that had welled at his rage but without noise, and how he thought that sight had cut him worse than any blade ever could.

There was the gratification of knowing that you're doing the right thing, even with misguided methods, and the fear that everything could be taken from you in a moment.

No, Byakuya and Kenpachi, staring at their charges, were not too dissimilar after all.

And what did it matter, if they were or if they were not?

At the sight of those two girls, they felt whole, and _that _was what mattered.


	92. Bright

Renji x Kira

**Bright**

Renji winced against the bright light streaming in from the window, then winced again as he felt the pounding headache of his hangover. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open, and stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

Fuck.

Who did he go home with last night?

He knew the only way to make the blonde he had his eye on trust him enough was to _stop_ sleeping around, and he thought he had made progress, but now it looked like he was right back at the start. Apparently, he had no self will at all. _Damn _it.

The door slid open, and in the middle stood Kira, blushing furiously but smiling affectionately.

Renji found his face splitting into a huge smile.

Oh, the day was looking brighter.


	93. Bodily

Requested by bandgeek9- thank you, but I am afraid that it is too long to be a drabble.

Ukitake x Unohana

**Bodily**

"Captain, I must insist that you rest."

"Really, I'm feeling quite fine."

"Judging by your temperature, you shouldn't even be able to walk."

"But I am doing, you see?"

"Get back into bed, Jyuushiro."

He sighed heavily, trying to ignore the weight of his limbs and the inescapable pounding in his skull.

"Look, please, just let me feel young for a moment, like I'm not getting slowly older and quickly sicker."

She furrowed her brow, looking for words of comfort.

"Please?"

"Five minutes."

And in perhaps less than that, Captain Ukitake fell back into bed, tired but more than a little happy that he had been able to water his orchids, and he smiled up at his benevolent doctor, feeling suddenly cold.

"Could you pass me another blanket, please?"

She looked at him with nervous eyes.

"You shouldn't be cold. Not in your state."

He pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

"So it would seem, but here I am."

She piled more blankets on but he continued to shiver, and feeling his forehead, she realised that he was still red hot. There was nothing she could do but keep him warm and wait for the fever to break, but he tossed and moaned with an inexplicable cold no matter how many sheets she piled on.

He felt someone lift one side of his sheets and stared, bewildered, at Unohana as she slid into bed next to him, but said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his.

"What are you doing, Captain?"

She smiled against his shoulder.

"The most effective source of heat is through sharing bodily warmth."

He cautiously put his own arms around her, pulling her and her heat closer.

"Sleep, Jyuushiro. Sleep."

For the first time that evening, in her arms, he suddenly felt warm.


	94. Illicit

Some yuri for ravens rising. This was the first thing I wrote for the Bleach fandom, so I thought that it deserved publication.

Yoruichi x Soi Fomg

**Illicit**

Damp skin moved underneath her, muscles contracting under pale skin. She ran a finger lazily across the others stomach, admiring the contrast of their skin tones, and she leant over and bit Soi-Fon's neck, making the girl moan underneath her, hot and flushed. Yoruichi grinned, feral, against the skin, listening to the other girl's pants and she slipped her hands lower and lower and… lower. Feeling warmth and wetness against her fingers, she kissed her mouth, hard and deeply, muffling the other girls cries.

Kisuke was in the next room, after all, and no doubt the pervert would be listening.


	95. Decoration

Requested by ravens rising, a while ago now. Thank you, and sorry about the wait. Inspired by the bit where Kiyone and Unohana make Isane buy the revealing swimming costume. Didn't really like how it came out, but I'm not sure how to make it better.

Unohana x Isane

**Decoration**

Many women needed to cover themselves in fripperies to distract the eye away from parts of themselves that they would rather other people did not see, and Unohana had little time for the trend. That was why she respected her lieutenant for not covering herself in jewellery or make up or other forms of useless and tasteless decoration.

What she did find strange, however, was that Isane was not more prone to showing off her natural qualities. She hid behind over-sized clothes and a faint blush and her position as a lieutenant and never made any show of her self, which was quite a shame, as far as Unohana was concerned, because she would have liked to see… more of the shy woman.

That was why, in the darkness of their rooms, Unohana never, ever let her subordinate wear any clothes at all.

Captain's partiality, after all.

* * *

Okay, I really owed an update to the watchers of this fic, as I've been inactive for a couple of weeks. Early next week will be a ten-part special in honour of hitting the one-hundred mark, but on Friday the regular updates will begin again with all of your requests. Keep them coming, by the way. They may not been done straight away, but rest assured, they will be done eventually.

Thanks to you all,

NT-x


	96. Oikos

For actually reaching one hundred drabbles, I'm doing a ten Greek terminologies special, in honour of the occasion and just because I'm a bit of a geek and miss my Classics lessons, combined with a bunch of my favourite pairings and characters. Normal service of requests will resume in the next few days. Thank you.

Urahara, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Yoruichi, Ichigo and Renji

**Oikos**

(household)

Urahara loved his shop, loved it perhaps more than his hat. (And that was saying something).

He liked the fact that underneath it all, there was a community feel.

There was Jinta screaming at Ururu, who was crying from a grazed knee, and Renji yelling at them both for being so damn noisy in the first place. There was as audible crash as something large was smashed by Ichigo venting his rage downstairs, and the near hysterical laughter of Yoruichi too echoed up, suggesting she was the reason for it. Tessai stood staring at the ceiling, obviously trying to pretend he was somewhere with a little more sense.

He smiled at the bedlam.

Just like a _family._


	97. Pathos

Rangiku x Tousiro (implied Matsumoto x Ichimaru, too)

**Pathos **

(sorrow, grief)

He knew he would never be able to cure her of the loss of her old lover, of her best friend, of the most important person in her world. And the grief echoed out of her eyes when she stared into the wind and remembered was almost tangible, and he didn't know what to do, because all there was for him was her, but for her there was the two of them, him and _him. _

So for now he would ignore her sorrow whilst it was there, because nothing he would say would make it better, and he would try and fill her again whilst she was joyful, and hope, one day, that that would be enough, and that she would forget.


	98. Kleos

Yoruichi x Urahara

**Kleos **

(honour)

He quite liked the fact that she was not into all of the chivalry, knight-in-shining-armour crap that so many other women seemed to like so much. He wasn't sure if he could really be bothered going down that whole road of speeches and strength and unnecessary shows of masculinity when all things really needed was a smile and a swift, sharp jab in the right place to take down a foe, and she was capable of doing that herself.

No, he preferred it that she didn't come looking to him for protection, for strength.

They could fight for their own honour, and not be any weaker for it.


	99. Hubris

Renji x Byakuya

**Hubris**

(pride)

"What is that?"

Renji looked down in disgust at what Byakuya had in his extended hand. The noble man raised his eyebrow patronisingly.

"I think you can see exactly what it is."

"I'm not wearing that."

Byakuya only stared, meaningfully, at the hair band in his hand. It was black silk, no doubt incredibly expensive, but it was _embroidered_ with little _pink flowers_.

"I'm not wearing that."

Byakuya sighed, and kissed him, threading the band around the red hair while he was distracted.

Renji glared at him when he realised what had happened, but Byakuya offered him a small smile.

"You look pretty in flowers."

Renji swallowed his pride, and pulled his Captain back in.


	100. Aristeia

Kenpachi and Yachiru

**Aristeia **

(moment of excellence)

People, often tentative, asked him, when he was drunk and vaguely willing to talk, what he thought his greatest accomplishment was, and he never had to think to answer it at all.

Of course, he never told them the truth. He'd smile a dark smile and mutter something about blood and battle and they would nod, looking a little scared but not at all surprised, and move away.

And it was true, he had defeated great foes, and done many deeds that were, if not noble, certainly impressive.

But the greatest thing he had ever done, he knew, was not destroying a life, but saving one. His greatest triumph was clinging onto his shoulder when he ran, and laughing into his ears as he tried to focus.

The greatest thing he had ever done was naming a little girl, and taking her with him.


	101. Dolos

Tousen

**Dolos **

(trickery)

Now, everyone had suspected Gin. It was almost like he was _born_ (or re-born, whatever) to detract attention away from evil plots of other people. And even though Aizen had been pretty good, Hitsugaya had suspected something was up.

But he had been a master of disguise, of deception. No one had thought, not even for a moment, that noble, stoic, inherently _good_ Captain Tousen was on the bad side, the opposing team, playing for the immoral (but highly less inefficient) group.

And it was all in the execution.

And maybe being infirmed got him the sympathy vote, too.


	102. Xenia

Byakuya and Yachiru

**Xenia **

(guest law)

Byakuya felt a twitch on his cheek as he watched Kusajishi fukutaichou spread sticky smears all over his antique rug from the honeyed treats that she had stolen from the kitchens. He wondered when about he could bend the official rule of hospitality and cordial respect and kick her the fuck out of his mansion.

Ah-hem. Ask her to kindly leave, of course.

A loud smash echoed around the normally serene building.

Byakuya's forehead knotted into a frowning glare.

About now, then.


	103. Nomos

Gin x Kira

**Nomos**

(custom)

Kira didn't quite understand why Orihime and Rukia had hung leaves up from the ceiling of the tenth division for Rangiku's Christmas party, but he had to admit they looked pretty. The party had a nice atmosphere, he thought, very laid back- perhaps that was why so many people seemed to be exchanging kisses.

He swept across to the drinks table, adamant on getting a little more drunk, but was stopped by his captain's hand, on his shoulder.

"We crossed paths, Izuru."

"Excuse me, Captain?"

Gin glanced upwards, and leaned in to whisper to Kira, his words sliding over the pale skin of his neck, making him shiver.

"It's customary to kiss under the mistletoe, Izuru."

"O… oh? It is?"

Izuru felt himself going three shades of red as his Captain kissed his mouth, lightly, barely there, and after Gin had left, Kira found himself shakily wondering if it was too late to put up some mistletoe in his own division.

To his embarrassed delight, when he arrived the next day, a little hung-over, his entire office's ceiling had been covered in the strange plant, and Gin sat on his desk, smiling with intent at the quickly reddening lieutenant.


	104. Thumos

Mayuri

**Thumos **

(spirit)

The Captain stared thoughtfully at an empty specimen jar as he listened into several conversations. Work was slow, and no new train of experimentation had dawned on him in the recent weeks. He wanted something new to probe for, something exciting to extract and search for. He was just glad he'd installed the microphonic stem cells into the walls of several divisions training rooms- the sounds of people getting beaten up was a little relief from the boredom.

He focused in on a conversation as something caught his ear.

"You have to believe in yourself!"

"But how?"

"Look deep inside you, for your spirit, and draw it out!"

Mayuri tapped a pen against the desk, inspired.

Spirit, huh?

Now, there's a thought…


	105. Nostos

Isshin and Ichigo

**Nostos **

(homecoming)

He was pretty sure that going in through your front door should have been an easy task. Hell, for some people it might even be enjoyable. But after a day of fighting hollows (the skipping school he wasn't complaining about, except that he now he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing with his differential calculus homework) to be assaulted in a way that almost screamed 'Social Services' did not seem _fair._

For gods sake, he'd been saving lives out there! To be fair, so had his father, but Ichigo was not willing to be reasonable in regards to the irritating doctor at that moment.

He took a deep breath as he pushed open the door and…

Nothing.

Sat on the sofa was his father, reclining, watching the door.

"Thought you could use a time out, son."

Ichigo felt strangely irate at that.

"Hell no, old man. Face me like a man, why don't you?"

Isshin jumped to his feet with a grin, and as Ichigo saw a fist flying towards him he wondered when, along the way, he'd grown to enjoy it.


	106. Fitting

Requested, of course, by the ever-loyal ravens rising. Thank you. It took me ages to think of something for this obscure pairing. It feels weird to write Ukitake yaoi without Shunsui…

Ukitake x Shinji

**Fitting**

"It's nice to see that your hair is as long as it ever was, Captain."

"It gets in my way, you should know that."

"Why don't you cut it then?"

Jyuushiro smiled, a little sadly, and took a step towards the former captain.

"You always said you liked it long."

They stared at each other a moment, trying to find something to say that wouldn't betray what they were feeling.

"I was very disappointed when I saw that you had cut off your hair, you know."

"It didn't seem… fitting, to keep it as long as yours any more."

"Why is that?"

Shinji smiled, decided to be brave, and linked their fingers together, just liked old times.

"I didn't have you to tie it up for me every night, did I?"


	107. Replace

Requested by chibi chan- thank three times to long to be a drabble, but whatever.

Yachiru, Nel, Byakuya and the WSA

**Replace**

The annual meeting of the Women's Shinigami Association had been moved.

Quite why, no one knew- something to do, apparently, with a counter attack from the Men's Shinigami Association (none of them were worried). Their captain had simply ordered them, outside their normal closed room, to follow her, taking the hand of the little Espada girl she was supposed to be looking after and dragging her to a large, refined, beautiful manor house.

"Captain, are you su-"

"Don't worry!"

She had pulled up a rock in the garden, next to a pond that had seemed rather too big for the small amount of koi in it, and had slipped down a tunnel. Seconds later, she was in the house undoing the door and waving them in.

They sat down nervously.

Matsumoto leaned over to Nanao.

"Why are we in the Kuchiki manor?"

Nanao wondered if she would faint at that, and then wished she had as the door swept open, and in strode Byakuya, managing to look regal and dignified and utterly bewildered at the same time as Yachiru jumped on his shoulder. To his defence, he did not flinch, just turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow as she pulled his hair.

"We're gonna use your room for our meeting, 'kay?"

He sighed, barely audible, and turned to the rest of the group.

"I expect you to pay and replace every single item destroyed."

Nanao winced as Yachiru spilt some of the tea Nemu had brought onto a rug that no doubt cost more than she made in a year, and Nel fell through a screen door into the next room, giggling uncontrollably.

This was going to seriously hurt the association's finances.

He paused in the doorway, a twitch of annoyance on his mouth as Yachiru picked up a vase that had been in his family for seven generations from the cupboard, and decided to get out of there with a single blow before he saw his house decimated.

"Vice-Chairman, I expect a report of where your Chairman's tunnel is in the morning. It needs to be filled in."


	108. Beans

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- I had a lot of fun thinking this one up, so thank you.

Kon and Isshin

**Beans**

Kon had been slightly amazed the first time Kurosaki-senior had picked up Ichigo's body with one hand by the scruff of his neck, had sat him down at the kitchen counter, and asked

"What's your name then?"

Kon blinked through Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo? Your son?"

Isshin rolled his eyes and pushed a mug of dark, hot liquid towards him.

"Come off it, I know you're not my son. You're no doubt something Urahara gave Rukia. Who are you?"

"Umm… well… they call me Kon, sir. What is this?"

"Coffee."

"What's that?"

"Made of ground up beans."

He wrinkled Ichigo's nose.

"Sounds like something Orihime would make. Sounds weird."

Isshin watched him over the rim of his own mug, at this strange personality that occupied his son's body whilst the real Ichigo was out doing his daddy's job, killing the big ugly monsters that came for people's souls.

"Yeah… but there are weirder things…"


	109. Sticky

Requested by bandgeek9. I hope that this is horrible enough for you.

Aizen (and Mayuri)

**Sticky**

When he had been defeated, with the final push of strength from the shinigami and vizards alike, there had been a sense of elation in the air. Cheers were yelled, injuries were bandaged, and everyone who went past spat on the pile of sticky ooze that had once been Aizen, feared enemy of the Soul Society.

A clean up squad was ordered to take care of the mess, but since everyone was euphoric and didn't really feel like working, it was not dispatched until the next day. At some point, in the silent night, a dark figure swept in silence across the puddle of goo, and carefully extracted some into an examination jar, with full intent to render the mess conscious but immovable, completely at his mercy for experimentation.

And hence, Aizen spent the next thousand years screaming in microscopic agony, much to Mayuri's delight.


	110. Alone

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia

**Alone**

Sometimes she was scared that she would have no one left to rely on, be left terrified, ashamed and broken, completely abandoned. She would sojourn, forlorn, with no one left around and no help from any quarter.

She looked to her left.

Renji stood, arms folded, staring into the distance. A smile was half-quirked across his mouth, as if he was thinking of something wonderful that she did not know about. He caught her eye, and winked at her.

She looked to her left.

Ichigo slouched, hands in his pockets, watching the clouds above them. He frowned at the blue sky, but did not look unhappy, just like he was thinking about something important. He saw her glancing out of the corner of his eye, and nudged her gently.

She smiled.

She was a fool.

She would never be alone.


	111. Politics

Requested by ravens rising- thank you's seem to become inefficient after a time.

Shunsui x Ukitake. Almost.

**Politics**

They knew all about classroom politics, and it didn't matter how much Shunsui wanted to start talking to that popular, intelligent boy on the other side of the room, his own reputation as slacker and general bad-boy meant that it wouldn't quite be right for them to socialise.

So they carefully avoided each other in the classroom and obeyed the general rules of etiquette that this strange kind of politics demanded, and stayed away, knowing of each other, perhaps with curiosity, but never really making an introduction.

Until one day Shunsui looked at what he was doing and wondered what the hell was going on. Since when did he care what people think?

So, ignoring all of the shocked and slightly exasperated look of his classmates, Shunsui got to his feet, made his way to that strange, interesting boy, and held out his hand.

"Hey, Jyuushiro, right?"


	112. Shot

Requested by ravens rising- thank you for a challenge. Don't really think I rose to it, I'm afraid.

Starrk and Shunsui

**Shot**

"Why are you here, Espada?"

He stared at the vast assembly of collected shinigami, and sighed.

"That's Primera Espada. And I'm here because I want to do right."

"What makes you think we can trust you?"

He sighed again, shifting heavily.

"You have to take a shot in the dark, I guess."

"That is not an adequate answer."

"It's an honest one."

There was a long silence.

"Is anyone willing to vouch for the credibility of this enemy's integrity?"

The silence came back, pervading the conference like a shroud. Fitting, thought Starrk bitterly, who wou-

"I will."

There was a murmur of discontent, and Starrk looked up into the crowd and saw a bandaged Captain smiling down at him, and the former espada stared up in shock.

Him?

Why would he vote for him?

Shunsui continued to smile down belligerently at the massed shinigami.

"Captain Kyouraku? Why?"

"Because I could use someone to skip work with."


	113. Feel

Matsumoto x Renji

**Feel**

She really wanted to know what he felt like.

How soft his hair was, how rough his callused fingers would be on her sides, what his lips would be like. She wondered if the feeling of his body on top of hers would make her feel as good as she thought, and what the weight of his arms around her would make her feel like. Would his hands press heavily or lightly touch? Would the skin on his neck be smooth and soft against her cheek?

He smiled at her from across the room.

Maybe soon she would find out.


	114. Chilly

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you for a sizeable challenge.

Byakuya x Kenpachi. (lol, whut?)

**Chilly**

People didn't ask. That didn't mean people were not curious, more that people did not quite dare to, and they would have been surprised, had their questions been answered, that it was Byakuya who was the needy one in their relationship.

Not that people anticipated Kenpachi craving affection, but still. Byakuya? The normally stoic man of stone? Emotionally needy?

But he was, none the less, and it wound Byakuya up something terrible that Kenpachi, after stalking and harassing him and eventually pushing him against a wall and kissing him senseless, that Kenpachi now just grinned, and waited for the other man to come to him.

Byakuya just swept past with a chill breeze, adamant.

Kenpachi watched his back, wondering how long it would take to break him.


	115. Generosity

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge. I like this idea, so thank you very much. :)

Byakuya, Ichigo x Rukia

**Generosity**

"With all due respect, I'm not here to ask your permission."

Ichigo glared at Byakuya, who glared back, somehow managing to look much more dignified and much less childish than the other.

"Then what, exactly, are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you what we're doing. I don't need your permission."

"Your impetuous behaviour disgusts me."

"And you just manage to piss me off."

At the side of the room, Rukia slapped her hand against her forehead. This really was not what she had planned at all.

"Onii-sama, please…"

Byukuya glanced at her, and then back at Ichigo. A hard, tense silence fell across the room, and after a moment Byukuya swept out.

"You should be glad, boy, that I am feeling generous."

Ichigo turned to Rukia as the door fell shut, grinning.

"Well, that went well!"

"How the hell did that go well?"

"He didn't get Senbonzakura out."

* * *

As of next weeks update, which will come on Monday or Tuesday, I will be up to date with all requests. So, here is a plea for more... something new, something I haven't done yet, because I am getting bored. Seriously. Anything. If it isn't obvious yet, I will write _weird_ pairings... All of you lovely people who have put this on alert or favourited and haven't requested anything, please, do it!


	116. Strength

Nel and Nnoitra

**Strength**

"… worthless."

He hadn't caught the rest of her words over his own heavy breathing. He lay on his back in the sands, chest rising and falling, staring at the unchanging sky above him. He was… worthless? No. if he was worthless, then she had even less worth. No man was worth less than a mere woman. He suddenly became aware that she was speaking again.

"You don't understand strength."

And with those ambiguous words she left, leaving him to stare at the sky, catch his breath and let his hatred grow. His words were spoken to nothing, panted out and filled with a nameless emotion that was part pride, part anger and part shame.

"I will find my own strength, bitch."

He pushed himself up to stare at where her figure had disappeared from.

"And then I'll show you the meaning."


	117. Icing

Requested by ravens rising- thank you. : )

Ukitake x Urahara

**Icing**

Urahara smirked behind his fan at the Captain seated before him, on rare leave, and looking quite wonderful with his long white hair pulled across one shoulder and looking healthy after an apparent recovery from a recent bought of illness.

Kisuke snapped the fan shut.

"Jyuushiro, you look quite wonderful today."

Ukitake shook his head disapprovingly, but he did not brush Kisuke's wandering hands away.

"My, Jyuushiro, you're friendly today."

Ukitake's blush and bright eyes were really just the icing on top of the cake.


	118. Sight

Requested by ravens rising. I apologise if this was not as serious as you had hoped, but I could not resist.

Hanatarou, Rin and Rikichi

(because I love useless characters, and there are none more useless than these three)

**Sight**

They lurked out of sight, hidden in the shadows of their guises, no one noticing what they were doing or how they were planning to upend the Soul Society from the underground, break through the bonds of chairs and rank and rule, unconditionally!

They had the power!

And today was the day, a day that no one would forget, the day when they would-

Hanatarou tripped over a pebble, falling flat on his face, knocking the other two over as he did so.

Or maybe not.


	119. Garden

Hey, ravens rising, it's more yuri. :) I found this pairing the other week.

Nanao x Lisa

Inspired by '_Birdsong_', by Sebastian Faulks

**Garden**

She was like an untamed garden, a strange space of wilderness in a confined area. Unexpected, often disapproved of, pretty to some and not to others. Her smile was like the bright reflection of the light on drops of rainwater, her breath whilst she slept was like the wind through branches, and the smell of her skin was as natural and fresh as the flowers growing wild in the undergrowth.

Her emotions were as unreadable as the muddy depths of puddles formed in the wet grass.

Her eyes as bright as the unarmed sky.

They stared at each other.

Strangely perfect.


	120. Mouth

Requested by DreadGod- and I agree. There needs to be more for them, they're awesome.

Shinji x Hiyori

**Mouth**

He stared at her mouth until she became unnerved by it. He wasn't smiling, so she didn't think it was some strange joke he was playing, and he wasn't doing anything else, so she didn't think it was him trying (and failing) to be funny. They'd been talking- well, arguing- and he had zoned off, just staring. She licked her lips self-consciously and she saw his eyes widen, just a little.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop staring at my mouth."

"I'm wondering what it tastes like."

A long, awkward pause as Shinji realised what he had said. She went several shades of red before muttering, not meeting his eyes,

"You can try, if you want."

He needed no second invitation.


	121. Hair

Power Blancette, I love it. Awesome pairing- ranks high up there on the bizarre scale. Brilliant.

Kiyone x Ichigo

**Hair**

"You know, your hair looks like it belongs to a boy."

"It does not!"

"Are you under-compensating so your Captain can look like a woman instead?"

"He does not!"

She glared at him, face crumpling in anger, a string of expletives normally reserved for Sentaro running through her head.

"As least I kiss like a girl because _I am one_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take a wild guess!"

He strode across the room then, adamant he would prove her wrong, because damn it, he would** not** go down in Soul Society memory as that kid that kissed like a girl, and at the volume she was yelling at, it was better he shut her up now before the rumour spread.

Plus, you know, kissing her wasn't all that much of a hardship.


	122. Pride

Komamaru

**Pride**

When his mask was shattered in two, he did not bow his head and he did not cover the sight of his face. He stared levelly at the man who had broken down his barrier, and stood there with dignity.

Because he had his pride.

Because the fact of the matter was, he was not ashamed of the way he looked. He didn't care how people pointed at him or stared, and he pitied those who judged and discriminated against him on the basis of his appearance. That, he supposed, was why he had become so close to his blind friend, who could make no conclusions on how he looked to the eye. No, Komamaru did not care what he looked like.

Life was just easier this way, all covered up.

He would sigh, later, at those pieces of broken mask his Lieutenant had collected up, and he remembered, then and there, that ease never lasted for long.

Life was full of inevitable hardships that he would bear, with solemnity.

With pride.


	123. Silence

Shunsui and Stark

(Crack- this is** so** how they should have met)

**Silence**

They regarded each.

There was a pregnant silence.

"I'm sorry, but I really couldn't help but notice that you look a_ lot_ like me."

"I was just thinking that exact same thing."

Another pause.

"So… you're an Espada?"

"Uhuh. And you're a Captain?"

A nod.

Another pause.

"Want a drink?"


	124. Winner

Requested by EchoLoco- I was waiting for someone to request this pairing. Bless short people. : )

Hitsugaya x Hiyori

**Winner**

"A fight, then?"

"If you wish to be defeated, yes."

Hiyori glared at him, trying hard to pull it back. She should be acting far more dignified, she was sure, in the face of this cock-sure Captain so many years her junior, but something about him made her click into instant annoyance even quicker than Shinji did, and that was saying something.

"My prize, when I win, is for you to admit that I am taller than you."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"How childish."

His frown deepened.

"What do you demand as yours, then?"

"A kiss."

The blush was almost worth this irritation, and she couldn't help but think, as he drew his blade and they began, that she was sure winning would be worth even more.

After awhile, however, it ceased to be about who was stronger, and it became more a fight to see who could catch the other, who could pin the other down first, and then, eventually, who landed the first kiss.

And as Hiyori blinked, dazed, at his own slightly bemused expression, she had to admit that it didn't really matter who had won, only that she had _finally_ shut him up.


	125. Caution

Kira x Ikkaku

(Such an overdone concept in _all_ Kira yaoi fandoms. The only one worse is the haircut, and I'm not resorting to that.)

**Caution**

I have to proceed with caution. I cannot make any sudden moves, or push things too quickly, or make him feel uncomfortable. Above all, I must not lose control, but it is so hard when he's sitting so close and he looks so _damn_ good.

I swallow.

I don't want to scare him off, and he looks like the kind of person that is delicate, that would be freaked out easily, and I cannot do that. I cannot ruin this chance at heaven.

Give it time.

Give it patience.

Kira stares up at me, rolls his eyes, and speaks.

"Ikkaku, are you going to sit there looking scared all evening, or are you going to kiss me?"

* * *

Thank you all who've requested. They will be up soon enough. :) And I love EchoLoco, Kiharu Lamperouge and ravens rising for their wonderful mix of strange pairings and their continued support of this collection.


	126. Roll

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you

Grimmjaw x Byakuya

**Roll**

Byakuya watched the prone figure in his bed, covered in sheets tangled around his chest and legs. There was nothing but stirring white, and a flash of blue on the pillows.

The Captain tilted his head to one side as the Espada rolled over, obviously waking.

"Oi… Where've you gone?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and stood.

"I'm here."

"Well get the fuck back in bed."

Grimmjaw rolled right over, so he was on his front, and glared across the room.

"What's up, got a stick in your ass or something? Show some fucking emotion."

Byakuya allowed the smallest of frowns to break his demeanour.

"No."

Grimmjaw's smirk did not falter, however, because Byakuya still came back, slipping his robe off as he crossed the room.


	127. Beard

Requested by ravens rising. Mmm, bizarre yuri pairings…

Isane x Matsumoto

**Beard**

"Oh, god!"

"What is it?"

"I've got hair on my upper lip!"

Isane's glance in Rangiku's direction was sceptically amused, to say the least.

"Let me see... Oh, it's blonde, it's fluff. Nothing. Look, see?"

Matsumoto continued to wail.

"I'm turning into a freak!"

Isane, ever the voice of reason, rolled her eyes, leant over, and pulled it swiftly out.

"See?"

Matsumoto leaned in, and kissed her, smiling widely.

"Oh! You're a goddess!"

Isane smiled, but kissed back.

"I'd love you even if you were the bearded lady, okay, so stop getting so panicked."

Matsumoto fluttered, pleased by the proclamations and flattery.

"You're so sweet to lie like that."


	128. Stars

Ichigo x Kisuke

**Stars**

"Look, Ichigo! Look at the stars!"

"Hmm."

"You're not looking! See how clear it is? You can see all of the constellations from here!"

"Hmm."

"Pay attention, Ichigo!"

"I am."

"No, you're not."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He just could not bring himself to care that much when it was freezing cold out and a warm bed was waiting for him inside. Hopefully with a warm body next to him, too. He glared at Kisuke, annoyed, but the blonde only smiled back annoyingly.

"Oh, Ichigo…"

"What?"

"If you don't like these stars, I can show you different ones instead…"

Before Ichigo even had a chance to smirk or come back with a sarcastic retort at the corny line, the blonde's lips were on his and they were both significantly distracted from the night sky.


	129. Gun

Requested by EchoLoco. Pairing drabble/sequel to 'Shot'

Nanao and Lilinette

**Gun**

"Lilinette?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Lieutenant Ise, of the Eighth division."

"Kyouraku's? The guy who stood up for Starrk?"

"Indeed."

"Okay then. In that case, then you're fine."

"Oh?"

"See, I'm Starrk's gun, so those who vouch for him are good in my book."

Nanao blinked, clearly not sure of what to say.

"Oh…"

"So, you're gonna be showing me around?"

"Yes."

"You're taking me to see Starrk now?"

"Yes, it's been approved."

The Arrancar tilter her head to one side.

"Do you trust us?"

"My Captain has vouched for you."

"Yeah, but would _you_?"

She turned to the fraccion then, a slightly bewildered look on her face.

"I've yet to make a decision."

They fell into silence then, as they walked, and Nanao tried to ignore the arrancar's glances.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not presuming about us. He's good, he really is, and I… well, I'm just a... a…"

"A gun?"

A smirk.

"Yeah."

Nanao ruffled her hair in a sudden unplanned action of affection.

"You're alright, kid."


	130. Threads

(Remember these guys? Have they faded into obscurity like Tesla yet? Damn my mawkish love for the rejected minor characters.)

Oooh. Yuri threesome. Dedicated to ravens rising, because I have no one else to dedicate yuri too, and I liked this one.

Sun-Sun x Mila-Rose x Apache

**Threads**

There was a dependency that none of them could define adequately because there was a simultaneous isolation at the same time. There were threads that kept them together, linked inextricably in a way that no one could decipher, but they were separate creatures, individuals in their own right.

Three strings, together in a Gordian knot of complexity, diffidence and emotion. They could never untangle themselves from each other.

But that was okay.

They never wanted to.


	131. Reject

Iba (needs more love)

**Reject**

Iba thew back his second beer.

"All I'm saying, is that Renji has got his girl, even if she hasn't noticed it yet. We all know he's going to get with her in the end. Hisagi's got women throwing himself at him, and I think that's because he's obviously into sex, with that tattoo and all. Kira's the heart throb of the Protection Squads, but god only knows why that is, since he's practically a girl, and Ikkaku doesn't give a damn about all of that. Besides that, Yumichika would never let him have anyone, anyway, because he needs all of Ikkaku's attention. And then I'm left alone. All the time. People forget who I am. It gets me down."

Renji looked up from his own glass, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Iba. Stop being a woman, or I won't buy you a drink next round."


	132. Age

Requested by EchoLoco, and thank you.

Yumichika x Ruri'iro Kujaku

**Age**

He pressed Yumichika down to the floor, and smiled against his neck.

"You'd better not get used to this, boy."

"Oh? Like you could ever leave this."

The spirit smirked, and let his wielder taste the skin over his collar bone.

"For now, maybe. But you will age, and you will wither. "

"Perhaps, but it will take a long time."

Yumichika sighed as the spirit's hands slipped down his skin.

"Don't look so sad, boy."

"Oh?"

"You'll be a beautiful wrinkled crone, at least."

Yumichika raised an eyebrow.

"Such comfort. You forget our Captain's sword- I can easily chip you and scratch you and stop polishing, you know. Now stop being a bitch and _hurry up_."


	133. Soul

Requested by EchoLoco. It took me so long to think of something for this one. Thank you.

Kensei x Soifon

**Soul**

"You have the soul of a warrior."

They stared at each other, her chin tilted upwards in defiance and arrogance. He stared coolly back, the start of a smirk tilting the corners of his mouth. She made a noise that was something like a snort, and glared at him.

"That's the worst line to get someone into bed I've ever heard."

The smirk widened then, and he folded his arms, smug.

"Worked last time."

"Shut up."

"I'll see you later?"

She turned on her heel, storming off.

"Fine."


	134. Day

Hisagi x Kira.

Eh, why not?

**Day**

Kira was different in the daytime. He was quieter, more reserved, less inclined to laugh. Something about all the people made him… not nervous, simply more aware of his responsibilities. He was not as much fun the daytime, if Hisagi was going to be honest.

But he didn't mind.

In a way, it made the whole thing more special, because those moments where Kira let go, when his real personality shone through, when you could see the student he used to be before betrayal and deceit and loyalty had changed him, those brief precious moments, Hisagi knew, were all for him, and him alone.

Besides, it wasn't all bad, Hisagi reflected.

Kira's hair looked prettiest in the sunshine.


	135. Backwards

Request was from ravens rising, for a Shinigami from now to be turned to a Vizard. I made it Hisagi because he's cool, but to be honest it could be any shinigami.

Hisagi

**Backwards**

It was like a trip backwards on the evolutionary scale.

He felt raw animalistic power build up inside of him, the kind of power that had been diminished by pent up urges and the maturity of man and modernisation. It was like he had found a wild animal inside of him, and instead of taming it he had let it out, made it stronger.

He went to the Vizards, and they saw it instantly, and he could see it too.

It was something in the eyes, some kind of glint that spoke of times in backward ages, of lust and power and a total disregard for caution tied up in a human package.

The group watched him warily, and he watched them back.

This was where he belonged now, in this place of raw emotion.


	136. Meaning

Requested by laurelsblue. Thank you.

Byakuya x Hisana, and Rukia

**Meaning**

He was sure there was some kind of meaning to this.

He stared wordlessly at the girl, who in turn stared nervously at the floor. It was a punishment or a blessing that she looked so much like her sister.

He wondered if her laugh was the same, if her eyes would sparkle like Hisana's used to, if she could heal the void inside of him that her death had left.

She was his chance to start again, to do everything the right way, to put some kind of reason on having lost the person that meant more to him than anyone else ever had or, he was sure, ever would.

She was, perhaps, his salvation.


	137. Skin

Grimmjaw x Ichigo

**Skin**

They felt each others skin in the darkness, unable to see what they longed to touch.

Ichigo felt the strange softness of the Espada's wide piece of scar tissue and hard ridges of muscle under rough skin. His fingertips skimmed the edges of the hole in Grimmjaw's chest, and the hard bone of his mask, and the tiny patch of smooth skin behind his ear.

Grimmjaw pulled him closer, and felt the youthful muscles, not quite fully developed under tight skin, and the whorls and ridges of long scars that littered the shinigami's chest, done too young so stretched out with growth. He stroked the indent of his pelvis, and smiled at the feel of it.

A hand moved lower, and there was a sudden noise.

"Did you just squeak?"

Gimmjaw swallowed.

"No?"

"Grimmjaw? Are you ticklish?"


	138. Hearing

For Kiharu Lamperouge. I did some of the pairings you requested as non-slash too, because I felt like it.  Slash is coming too though, so don't worry.

Grimmjaw and Byakuya

**Hearing**

"Are you deaf, insolent fool?"

"Hey, you need to get that piece of wood out of your ass, _Captain_."

"Show your superiors some more respect."

"I would, but there doesn't seem to be any around."

"Can you not hear the sound of your life flying out of the window?"

"Shut the fuck up, you loser!"

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura._"

"Ha! Why is it so gay looking?"

"Quiet, you. Listen to the sound of your death."

Grimmjaw grinned.

"Finally!"


	139. Soap

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you. Love it.

Mayuri x Uryuu

**Soap **

Life with Mayuri was a lot like living in a prison.

But, after that first time he bent over in the showers to pick up the soap, that prison had become a lot more interesting. Even if that interesting did involve some very strange positions over examination tables, it was still a damn sight more fun than the hospital and school of the living world. He was kept in the dark corridors of the division headquarters, seen at set times and had to put up with manic chuckles in the other man's sleep and the fact that the manic Captain wrote reports on their sex life, but regardless of this, at least life with Mayuri was at least a challenge.

He just had to make sure he always had shower gel, rather than soap.


	140. Death

Shiba Kaien

**Death**

Death stalks us all.

It's that thing you can never escape, not fully. You can forget it when you see the loyalty on your comrade's faces, in the hope in your captain's tired eyes, in the beauty of your wife's smile as she wishes you goodbye, holding you tight because you're the kind of person that jumps head long into fights, and any day could be your last.

One day, something will get the better of me, that I know. One day my power will fade and I'll be gone, swallowed up by what we can not evade, but as long as I die protecting those important to me, or saving something important, then I can accept that.

I reach for my sword.

But I know I won't die today.


	141. Horizon

Requested by Bowser Blanchette. Thank you

Ichigo x Kiyone

**Horizon **

They sat on the warm beach, letting the others devour the rest of the watermelon, and soaked up the sun, lying too close to each other for friends, but still not quite touching. She was on her back, propped up on her elbows, staring out to sea.

"What do you think is over the horizon, Ichigo?"

"More sea."

"I don't mean that."

"Oh. More land?"

"Ah, you don't get anything, do you?"

"Enjoy the sun, Kiyone, and shut up."

His hand found hers across the sand.

"You don't need 'over the horizon'. Things are perfect on this side."

She felt herself smiling, and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling him smile against her.

"Perhaps you're right."

He took tight hold of her wrist, and pulled her down and over so she was resting against him.

"Now shut up, and let me sleep."


	142. Lace

Requested by laurelsblue. Thank you.

I love Kensei. He needs more screen-time.

Kensei x Mashiro

**Lace**

"Hey!"

His response was a grunt. He was reading. There were surprisingly few spare hours of peace with his new group of accomplices. Between holding back Hiyori from killing Shinji (and, on occasion, holding her back from screwing him) having to listen to Rose's music and ignoring Lisa there was little time to have to himself.

She waved a hand in front of his face.

"He-llo-oo. Are you listening to me?"

"I'm busy."

She rolled her eyes, and waved a bag in front of his face.

"Want to see what I bought?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

She sighed, and pulled out a white lace piece of lingerie, short, pretty and near-transparent.

"So, if I put this on, will you pay attention to me?"

The book closed with a snap.

"What do you think?"


	143. Observance

Kenpachi, Yachiru and a lot of Arrancar drawings

**Observance**

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Look!"

Kenpachi took the proffered piece of paper.

On it was what appeared to be a pile of dead bodies, each one coloured with more blood than the last. On top of them all stood the victorious Ken-chan, his waxy grin extending off his face and the spikes of his hair twice the size of his face. There was a lot of red on the page. Probably more than one crayons worth.

Kenpachi frowned.

"Hey! Why have I not killed this one?"

Yachiru looked at him wonderingly.

"Ken-chan's not finished fighting yet. You're not bleeding. That's one's going to get more so you can find one strong enough to have fun with."

Kenpachi grinned.

The observance of children really was amazing.


	144. Chicken

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you

Orihime x Byakuya, and Rukia

**Chicken** (soup)

He felt gentle hands rest across his fevered brow and pressed forwards against the soft touch. As it began to pull away, he took hold of it and held that coolness against his cheeks, his throat, his lips.

"I'll make you something warming."

"Very well."

"Is chicken soup okay for you?"

He missed Rukia's look of fear and her slashing gestures across her throat, and nodded his consent.

Chicken soup from such delicate hands could not be so bad, right?

"I'll make it my special way."

As she left the room, he caught sight of Rukia.

"What?"

"I hope you're ready for a long illness, brother."


	145. Walls

Requested by ravens rising- thank you.

Byakuya x Nanao

**Walls**

They both had walls up in place around their lives, walls of sternness and annoyance and frustration. They blocked off their emotions with scowls or indifference, and when they were irate he would sweep away and she would grow violent. It was hard to connect with them, and they in turn found it hard to connect with other people.

That was why, when they were introduced in more than an officiating manner, they found it so hard to get along with each other, because they couldn't get close enough, and didn't know how to get closer.

So she would watch him across meetings, and he would think about her smile in the quietness of his office, and when they met each other they started to try and glance over each others walls, knowing that one day they would be lowered just enough for the other to climb across.


	146. Stare

Do not know where this one came from at all, but the pairing was a request from Lolchen, and thank you very much for reviewing.

Ishida x Orihime

**Stare**

She jumps, her arms stretched out into the air, laughter flying out. Her hair flew out behind her, pinned to the side of her head by her little flower clips but flying free after them in tangled curls and waves that shine in the sunlight. There is a light in her eyes, a bright gleam that shines with an unintentional purity that makes me look away. She's so frail, so easily broken. I'd give my strength away, give up my power again if it meant saving her.

She's so beautiful.

She so untainted.

I'd burn for her.


	147. Stone

Requested by ravens rising.

Two of my favourite characters.

Zaraki x Ukitake

**Stone**

He blinked at Ukitake.

"So, you've really been around that long?"

Ukitake smiled benevolently.

"Yes."

Kenpachi smirked. This Captain was like stone, unmoveable and unflappable, just solid and dependable. He frowned at the feeling of a hand against his abdomen, face creasing up.

"What are you doing?"

"Reaching out to you. Is that okay?"

Kenpachi lowered himself to his knees, and allowed that hand to grace his face, still frowning.

"Don't think that this means you have won."

Ukitake tilted his face towards him, both hands on the scarred cheeks, and leant in, his smile never faltering.

"I'll bear that in mind."


	148. Toast

Requested by ravens rising, thank you for more obscure yuri 

Orihime x Soi Fon

**Toast**

"What's that?"

"A toaster."

"What does it do?"

"It toasts bread."

Soi Fon pulled a face of disgust at it.

"Why is it so big?"

"So I can fit many slices of bread in it."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Orihime smiled, and touched the Captain's frowning face.

"Don't be so cynical, love."

"I'll be what I want."

Orihime kissed her mouth lightly, and kept her eyes open so that she could see the blush steal across Soi Fon's cheeks.

"Now, how about we go to bed, and in the morning we'll have toast for breakfast, hmm?"

Soi Fon pouted.

"Fine."


	149. Skylight

Nemu

**Skylight**

The night sky spread out across the small pocket of glass in a miasma of blanketing navy shadows and tiny dimmed-down lights. Unrecognisable constellations spread out in unidentifiable patterns as eyes scanned the sky through the window over the bed. It was open, so the room was cold, but she stayed warm underneath the covers on her bed.

She normally didn't have feelings, but today, in this world that was so more alive than hers, things were different.

There was something about the real world that made her feel… normal.

Made her have an emotion.

Wonder.


	150. Strangers

Why the fuck not? Apparently I can do the strange pairings… besides, the world needs more yuri… humour me. For ravens rising.

Nel x Halibel

**Stranger**

They stared at each other.

They were strangers, nothing more than that.

And yet there was something, something inexplicable that seemed to link them together. It may have been nothing more than the fact that they were both the only women in the all-male espada, but it seemed, somehow, like more. Perhaps something to do with the cold exterior, the warmth of hidden affection in their eyes, shown only briefly through respect and perhaps even care for their subordinates.

One tilted her head to the side, the other looked on. Nel reached out a hand to touch her cheek, and a faint smile ghosted over Halibel's normally stoic face.

The blonde lifted a hand to touch Nel's.

There was something there that they could not define.

Something _more_.


	151. Skies

Toushiro, Yumichika and Kenpachi

**Skies**

"Captain! Look at the sky! It's so beautiful!"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're beautiful enough to warrant my friendship."

Yumichika threw his arm around Toushiro's shoulder.

"Get off me, subordinate!"

"Oh! How can you be so cruel to someone so perfect?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, captain! You're so cruel!"

"Shut the hell up you-"

A large, heavy hand fell on Toushiro's shoulder, halting his tirade.

"This weakling giving you trouble, Yumichika?"

The fifth smiled brightly up at his captain.

"Oh, no. We're simply enjoying a walk and some natural entertainment."

"Oh?" Kenpachi turned to Toushiro. "So what were you doing?"

Toushiro sighed, and opted for the easy life.

"We were admiring the sky."

"Oh, Captain! Didn't I tell you it was beautiful?"

Toushiro nearly hit his head with his hand. He really, _really_ hated the eleventh division.


	152. Beat

Requested by laurelsblue. Thank you.

Ukitake x Kiyone

**Beat**

She knelt by his bedside, face frowning with worry, her fingers on his wrist, listening to his pulse which had slowed to normal, the other hand on his forehead, feeling his fever that seemed to have broken.

His eyes flickered open, and she smiled down at his tired face.

"Have you been here all this time?"

"I didn't want to leave you."

He reached weakly up to touch her face, and sighed.

"I'd like to kiss you, but I'm afraid you might get ill too."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"I don't care."

So, kiss him she did, ignoring that still erratic heartbeat and the lingering heat on his brow.


	153. Dust

Tesla

**Dust**

I stare at my hands, melancholy in the permanent dust. When Nnoitra doesn't need me, then all I become is the shade of something useful. Comparatively, I have no strength, no power, no intuition, no worth to anyone whatsoever.

As important as ashes in the wind.

Disintegrating like dust.

As if I never existed.


	154. Onward

Requested by EchoLoco- thank you

Shunsui x Katen Kyoukotsu

**Onward**

"Good evening, Shunsui."

He smiled up at the spirit, and gestured for her to join him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You only materialize when there is something wrong."

She smiled faintly, hand ghosting briefly across her eye-patch in embarrassment.

"Do you think we will be alright, in the battle ahead?"

He stroked her cheek.

"We will be fine."

"What if we die?"

"Then you will still be with me, inside of me."

"Do you promise?"

He leant in close, and pressed his lips to the line of her jaw.

"You know you can't get rid of me."

"I wouldn't want to."

"We will go onward, if needs must, into the next life."

She nodded slightly as his mouth moved to the edge of the red ribbon around her neck.


	155. Humidity

Requested by laurelsblue- thank you, I LOVE Mayuri. Any excuse to write him.

Mayuri x Unohana

**Humidity**

"I'm afraid it's rather warm in here, Captain Kurotsuchi. I would recommend you remove your accessories."

"Why is it?"

"The air conditioning units broke this morning. We're working on it, but for now the summer weather is winning."

"Evidently."

She turned around to face him, to see that he was wiping his white make-up off his face.

"I see you've stopped complaining about the Captain's physical examinations."

Mayuri rolled his eyes as he wiped off the black.

"I've told you too many times that it is useless. Unfortunately, the Captain-Commander threatened to take away the Research Departments funding. So, go ahead, poke and pry, make a note of what organs I have replaced."

"You're unusually irate today, Capta-"

She paused as he turned to face her, and she saw a predatory look on his face that she recognised all too well.

"It's too humid in here to wear all those robes, Captain Unohana, surely?"

She smiled gently.

"Why do my physicals with you, Captain Kurotsuchi, always turn into physicals on me?"

He smirked, and prowled towards her.

"Because I've noticed that you like it this way…"

She sighed as his hands found her.

"Perhaps so…"

"I'm afraid we will not be cooling off any time soon, Captain."

* * *

Requests...


	156. Stalker

Szayel, Renji and Ishida

**Stalker**

"Of course, I've got a good grasp on your reiatsu as well, Quincy-"

"Fucking stalker."

"What? How dare you-"

Renji stared at him disbelievingly.

"Fu-ck-ing stalk-er. You strange, sick little man. Go get a life, and stop stalking us!"

"I'm not stalking you, I'm gathering vital informa-"

"Stalking."

"Shut up!"

"Man, you followed us here! Stalker! You've been watching us! You have cameras stuck into the walls of this place! Do you stalk everyone, or are we special? Do you get some sick pleasure from it, you strange-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and wondered if they were going to start fighting soon, or if Renji was having far too much fun. He wondered, absently, if Mayuri would be this amusing aggravated.


	157. Brick

Requested by EchoLoco- thank you.

Kuukaku x Hanatarou

**Brick**

"You're as thick as a brick, kid."

"Sor-"

"Don't apologise! Stop the fuck doing that!"

Hanatarou stared at the floor and hoped Ganju would come back so that they could leave soon. He kept his eyes on the floor because every time he looked up he found himself drawn to staring at her indomitable cleavage.

"Oi, look at me."

He did so, blushing and unwilling.

"Hey, boy. You're a brick, you know that?"

"Sorr-"

"I told you before, don't say that to me."

She knelt in front of him, staring into his eyes.

"W… what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

His eyes were wide and surprised as she leant in and did as she claimed she would, and his arms flailed uselessly in the air. She pulled back, and made a face.

"Now will you stop stuttering?"


	158. Us

Requested by EchoLoco- thank you. I love these Shinigami/Zanpakto things you requested, they're really interesting to write.

Renji x Zabimaru

**Us**

He looked at the two materialised figures before him and frowned at them, unsure what to make of them. They both smiled at him with ambiguity in their eyes, and took a step towards him. _She_ looped around him and rested her head on his shoulder from behind, and _he_ rested his head against Renji's chest, holding him around the middle.

"What are you doing?"

"It's just us, Renji Abarai."

"Just us."

He felt lips on his skin and his eyes fell shut, lulled by the consuming and oddly warm presence of these spirits. He sighed.

"Do really we need no one else?"

_She_ smiled, although he could not see.

"We need no one else."

Helet _his_ hands stroke the elongated tattoos.

"We will find strength in each other, Renji."

Renji sighed again.

"Just us, then?"

There was a nod as a response, and Renji smiled.

"Just us."


	159. Footsteps

Soi Fon

**Footsteps**

She could hear the sounds of footsteps.

They were rhythmic, soft but emphasised by the narrow, tall alleyway, and quick. The cadence created a beat in her mind, a rising tempo that echoed the pulse of her omnipresent blood.

Blood was so easily spilt from wounds.

Death was following them all.

It was up to them, to each individual, to make sure that you had proven your worth to everyone around them. It was down to you whether or not you closed your eyes on the battlefield, life drifting away, and felt satisfied.

She listened to her own footsteps.

They ran closer to the end.

Sometimes you had to accept the inevitable.

Sometimes that was the only thing you could do.


	160. Crazy

Requested by laurelsblue- thank you.

Love the Vizards.

Rose x Lisa

**Crazy**

"You're crazy."

She glared back at him.

"You're jealous."

"Stop talking so loudly, please."

"Make me!"

He pulled her to him, and kissed her.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged, and frowned a little.

"It gets boring down here, y'know?"

She stared at him, bewildered.

"_You're_ crazy_._"

He shrugged again, and began to walk away, but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her glare and demand.

"Do it again."


	161. Cartoon

For Kiharu Lamperouge.

Mayuri and Uryuu

**Cartoon**

"What is this?"

"Move along, come on!"

Uryuu frowned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Quite why he had been stuck with this particular Captain he didn't know, but he was sure that it had something to do with experimentation, and that did not make him feel comfortable at all. And now he was stuck in the middle of the square whilst the gigai that held Mayuri stared up at a large public screen.

They were getting strange looks, not at least because the gigai looked very weird (although not as weird as Mayuri normally looked), but because he was staring, open-mouthed at the cartoon advert playing out on the screen.

"But what is it?"

"It's a cartoon, now come on."

He turned to the irate Quincy, eyes bright.

"Can I dissect them?"

Uryuu hit his head with a hand.

"Let's get out of here!"


	162. Glass

Matsumoto, Renji, Iba and Ikkaku

**Glass**

They all stared down at the broken glass on the floor, then back at each other.

Renji rolled his eyes.

"It was Ikkaku's glass, so he should clear it up."

Ikkaku scowled.

"Hey! It was nearest to Iba, so it was probably him that knocked it over."

Iba pulled a face.

"It was next to Rangiku, you idiot, not me. Don't blame it on me."

She stuck her tongue out at Iba.

"I say it's not my fault because if you guys say it is then I'm going to cover up my boobs and wear a turtleneck."

A pause.

"Alright, fine. So it's not Rangiku's fault..."


	163. Bow

Requested by EchoLoco. Thank you!

Ryuuken x Unohana

**Bow**

"Could you show me your bow?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm interested, that is all. If you don't want to, then you don't have to."

"I don't use it anymore."

A warm, understanding smile was her reply to him. There was a long pause as rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then he let out a sigh.

"Fine."

There was another moment of silence as he created it, and she continued to smile warmly, examining it with interest, running her hands as best she could along the lines of spiritual pressure.

"It's beautiful."

It was withdrawn, and Ryuuken looked at her sceptically.

"Why did you _really_ want to see it?"

She rested her hand against his chest.

"Because I wanted to know every part of you, and whether you deny it or not, being a Quincy is part of who you are."

"Why do you want to get so close to me?"

The smile on her face faded, but lingered in her eyes.

"Isn't is obvious?"

She leant in, and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Just because."


	164. You

Requested by Lolchen. Loved the pairing.

The prompt was bullying. Yachiru is older, because it freaks me out to think of her dating as a little child...

Yachiru x Hanatarou

**You**

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

Hanatarou looked around him, looked in the air, and then back at her, pointing at his chest, blinking.

"You mean… Me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He blinked again, at the expletive.

"S- Sorry."

"I told you yesterday, stop apologising."

"So-"

"Shut up!"

He did, promptly, his mouth snapping shut. She grabbed his wrist in her hand and towed him behind her, and he wondered where Captain Zaraki was, and whether he was going to get killed that day.

"Y- Y- Yachiru, want do you want?"

"We're going on a date."

He blinked yet again, bewildered.

"We're going on a date?"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Stop repeating what I am saying!"

"S- S-"

"And don't apologise!"

He bit his lip, still being pulled along, and she turned to look at him, wondering at his silence. She smiled, and flicked his nose.

"That's better. Now hurry, before Ken-chan sees you. He doesn't like me going on dates."

Hanatarou did hurry then, because he was entirely incapable of dealing with over-protective father situations, and when the over-protective father was Kenpachi Zaraki, he had a feeling that it would be even worse.


	165. Simple

Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you, you've given me some really interesting ideas for drabbles.

Kon and Yamamoto

**Simple**

"Do you understand why you have been summoned before me?"

"Yes."

"As a modified soul, you understand that you should be terminated."

"I understand that."

"However, Ichigo Kurosaki protested vehemently on your behalf, and since the Soul Society hold his opinion in regard, a jury will be informed on your case and will make an informed decision."

"I understand that."

There was a long pause.

"You're not at all like the reports say, you know."

Kon raised an eyebrow in the gigai he was in.

"Oh?"

"But all reports, you are a frivolous character."

"Not all the time. Not when the situation calls for it."

"You're a complex character."

"No I'm not. We're discussing whether or not you're going to kill me."

"And that doesn't dictate to complexity?"

Kon rolled his eyes insolently at the Captain-Commander in a way that reminded him irritatingly of Kurosaki.

"It's simple, and you know it."


	166. World

Kenpachi and Nnoitra

**World**

Kenpachi looked at the Espada. He took in the eye patch, the manic bloodlust, the wide grin in the face of defeat, the wild look in his eye. He saw the strength, and the need to test himself, and the need to prove himself stronger. He saw the quest to find someone to entertain him in a fight, and the disregard for those weaker than himself, and Kenpachi wondered for a moment how two people on opposing sides could be so similar.

"In another world, we'd have been made into a slash pairing."

"What?"

"Never mind. Its time to die now."


	167. Visitor

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge. I love Mayuri.

Mayuri and Matsumoto

**Visitor **

"Captain? You've got a visitor."

The unranked shinigami backed off as there was a crash from the dark depths of the laboratory. Matsumoto watched him go and shook her head, wandering into the shadows, following the sounds of muttering.

"Visitor… know who that'll be… ignorant… nuisance…"

"Mayuri!"

The muttering stopped abruptly.

"Don't run away from me, Mayuri."

Something fell over to her right, and she reached out, grabbing hold of fabric.

"Got you!"

"Let go of your superior, woman."

"Oh, Mayuri! Don't be so cruel!"

"Shut up, woman!"

The lights flickered on overhead as she found the switch, not letting go of his robe, and she smiled brightly at him.

"See, this is much better! Now I can see your pretty face!"

"Silence."

"Oh, kiss me, Mayuri!"

"No."

"I'll let you swab your mouth for a dna sample afterwards…"

"I already have your dna."

"Boring…"

She paused, clearly thinking, and he took the moment to dodge out of her grasp and hit the switch again, so he could disappear in the shadows, avoiding glowing screens and strange, luminescent, pulsating liquids in tubes.

She smiled.

"Mayuri… if you don't let me find you, I'll go get Lieutenant Yachiru…"

She heard a long nail scrape across a table to her far left, and sighed. He wasn't going to play easily today, and that thought made a smile grow across her face.

"Perfect…"

The hunt was on.


	168. Tree

Oh, god. Mortality.

Gin x Kira

**Tree**

Mortality is a funny business. Life-death-life-death-life-death, that endless, inescapable circle. The leaves die and fall only to grow again, new and green and bright. My little lieutenant is still in the quiet, reflective state of spring-time buds, full of potential and solemn delay; waiting, waiting, waiting. Waiting for change.

I hope he unfurls.

I want to see what he looks like, a raging mass of passion and honesty and anger and beautiful, beautiful sorrow as he comes towards me, sword drawn, ready. I want to see what he looks like after he has branched out and become what he has always been capable of being.

I hope I get to seem him one last time, fully bloomed, as the leaves on my own tree whither and fade, and he brings around the circle of mortality to me.


	169. River

Kenpachi and Toushiro

**River**

Kenpachi laughed down at him.

"Ha! You're so small and weak. Pathetic."

Toushiro closed his eyes, trying to hold his temper.

"Captain, you may mock and deride me all you want, but as the proverb goes, the quiet river, although appearing weak and defenceless, wears down the might of the earth and stone to carve out great scars in the land of its natural enemy. In the same way, although I am smaller than you and you perceive me to be weaker, my own strength will wear down at you and would break you the same way the currents in the water break down rocks."

There was a long pause as Toushiro stared triumphantly up at the much taller captain. There was a moment of victory in the air, which quickly vanished as Kenpachi began laughing again.

"Ha! You talk such shit!"


	170. Secrets

This is for Lolchen, because even though it isn't quite what she requested, I adore this pairing and am so glad that someone requested them, because I have about ten of these back-logged. Lolchen, you're actual drabble is coming in the next installment.

Grimmjaw x Ulquiorra, Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the Espada

**Secrets**

There were no secrets in Hueco Mendos. It didn't matter how quietly Ulquiorra swept out of his room and down dark corridors, or how hard Grimmjaw bit the other Espada's neck to stop himself screaming, there were always eyes following, ears listening, mouths quirking upwards in amusement.

Life, when there was no one to fight, got boring quickly, and they had to find other ways to entertain themselves.

So, when Ulquiorra glided into the meeting room of the Espada assembly, he was met with laughter and points and rousing cheers asking what it felt like to be topped by a lower rank.

Ulquiorra blinked, and took his seat, taking in how disgruntled Halibel looked and the rather peculiar look that Nnoitra was giving him. Gin ruffled his hair, much to his disgust, and proclaimed how wonderful sex could be with a subordinate. No one even wanted to question that.

It was when Grimmjaw entered the room, late as usual, that the fun started. Even Aizen could not resist a smirk in his direction as the catcalls echoed around the room.

"Didn't think you had it in you!"

"Wow, sexta, never thought _you'd_ top!"

"D'you only like the pretty ones Grimmjaw?"

"Closest you'll get to beating him, eh?"

Tousen was the only one who was not laughing, but that was probably because he couldn't see how red Grimmjaw's face had gone.


	171. Division

Hello. I know I've updated about a hundred times this week, but here is another ten, because I'm going away for a couple of weeks. In a bit, guys. Oh, and **Kiharu Lamperouge**, your story is up.

Inspired by Lolchen's review of drabble number… something. 'Death', maybe? Somewhere around 140, anyway. Thank you, Lolchen. : )

Yachiru and Lilinette, and Starrk and Kenpachi in the background

**Division**

They stared at each other from across the room as the Captain of the Eleventh squared up to an unimpressed looking ex-Espada. Yachiru hopped of his shoulder and turned her head to one side as Lilinette folded her arms, trying to look unimpressed.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"Are you the hollow-girl?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"Cool."

She hopped over, and poked at the hole in her chest.

"Who did that?"

"No one did that. That's just how we are."

"D'you like to fight?"

"I guess. Are you his daughter?"

Yachiru shook her head.

"Weapon?"

"Nope!"

"I'm Starrk's weapon. I turn into it."

Yachiru's eyes widened.

"Ken-chan! She should join our division!"


	172. Scissors

Matsumoto

**Scissors**

She looked at herself in the mirror. She posed, and winked.

"Hmm. Very nice, very nice indeed."

Skirt, short enough to take full advantage of her legs, not short enough to look obvious. Well, not too obvious, anyway. The top was nice too, it hugged the right places and it was a flattering colour, but… but there was something not quite right about it.

She regarded herself for a few moments before

"Ah!"

She reached for the pair of scissors on her table and checked the blades carefully for any residue that might be left there. Deciding they were clean, she took them to her top and carefully extended the v-neck downwards.

She checked the mirror again.

Perfect. You can never have too much cleavage.


	173. Teal

Requested by Lolchen.

Grimmjaw x Ulquiorra

**Teal**

"You're eyes are so green."

"You're observance amazes me."

"Shut up."

They stared at each other, unsmiling, for a while longer.

"Is that line on your face green too?"

"What?"

"Is it?"

"Well… kind of. It's more like teal."

"Ah."

There was a silence.

"I think it looks more green because of how pale your face is."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Grimmjaw raised an eyebrow.

"I think it looks nice."

Blank eyes turned to him, and didn't know what to say.


	174. Rock

Haineko and Matsumoto

**Rock**

She smiled up at her through the dying embers of the fire, and Matsumoto smiled back.

"Everything turns into ashes in the end, you know."

"You would know."

Haineko glanced up at the her through the haze of hot air.

"You will turn to dust."

"One day."

She smiled again, but this time at the glowing fire, and Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"Not soon, though."

"Oh?"

"No."

Matsumoto knelt down opposite her, and touched the spirit's face, fingers sinking slightly through the not-quite-solid skin.

"You see? We can get along with each other when we want. We're a rock for each other, you know?"

"Rocks?"

"Yes."

"They'll turn into sand."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so damn pessimistic. We're here, and we're now, and we're going to make the most of it."

Haineko rolled her eyes, and Matsumoto glared.

"Whether you want to or not."


	175. Cat

Craaaaaaaaaaack.

Yachiru and Grimmjaw

**Cat**

"Kitty!"

"I am not a cat!"

She tilted her head to one side and stared at him in confusion.

"Kitty?"

"No!"

She frowned, pouted, and took in his cat-shaped eyes, the tensile, feline strength of his limbs, his graceful and powerful movements, his pointed teeth, his claws, his tail, his predatory glare.

She shook her head, and pointed at him, determined.

"Kitty!"

Grimmjaw's scream of frustration rent the sky.


	176. Jam

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge. I love Yachiru.

Kon and Yachiru. Oh, and Kenpachi too.

**Jam**

She smiled down at the teddy flopped out on the ground in front of her, and laughed, mouth wide open like a pumpkin smile.

"Hello lion-chan!"

Kon remained silent, hoping that she would pass by. Unfortunately, and perhaps inevitably, for him, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along through the dust, chatting to him as she went along. She jumped up onto the shoulder of a very tall man that Kon didn't know and wasn't sure that he wanted to, and began to pull his fur out, tugging on his ears as she did so.

She put him down next to her on the broad shoulder, and he found himself nose to nose with a dark red stain that felt faintly damp.

He prayed to god that it was only jam, and groaned in his head as he felt himself picked up by his tail.

It was going to be a long ride.


	177. Cost

Requested by Lolchen

Matsumoto x Renji

**Cost**

"Hey there, pretty lady. Fancy a night with a real man?"

"Yeah, d'you know one?"

One man defeated.

"How are you doing, gorgeous?"

"I was better before you arrived."

And another shot down.

Renji rolled his eyes. He'd show them how it was done.

"Hey there. You want to come have some fun?"

She smiled at the sight of him as he approached.

"It's gonna cost you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Buy me another drink, then we'll talk."

"Rangiku, when you say talk, you do mean sex, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh."


	178. Tide

Requested by Kalanyr2- thank you very much. I'm not sure if this was quite what you wanted- I've never done this pairing(s) before. If you want me to write you something else, something different, please don't hesitate to say.

Soi Fon x Byakuya x Yoruichi

**Tide**

He stared, unreadable, at the two women in front of him, one with her arms folded, unsmiling, and the other reclining against a wall, pose indolent. He sighed, unnoticeably, as they glanced at each other, expressions softening.

The tide was turning.

One thing was being substituted for another, and he was left with a slightly shaky foothold.

"So?"

He blinked, and turned away.

"Later."

He didn't have to see them to know that they were smiling at each other, and that Soi Fon would have leant her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. He heard the footsteps begin behind him, and wondered when they would catch up.

He was pretty sure that they were quick enough to catch.


	179. Throw

Wonderweiss, Grimmjaw and Tousen

**Throw**

Wonderweiss followed Grimmjaw down the corridor, staring in interest at his blue hair, which was temporarily fascinating him.

"Ummmm."

"Go away."

"Ahhhhh."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Urrrrr."

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Ahhhhh."

"Go the fuck to hell!"

Grimmjaw picked up the offending Arrancar and lifted him up in the air, meaning to throw him bodily down the corridor. He was stopped by an abrupt hand, placed on his shoulder, and a cool voice in his ear.

"Put him down, or you will loose another arm."

Grimmjaw swallowed, and lowered Wonderweiss.

He really, _really_ didn't want to go back to that bitch and get another arm.


	180. Consume

Requested by Lolchen. And I know, there were definitely yuri hints in that episode…

Orihime x Matsumoto

**Consume**

Orihime found out pretty quickly that Matsumoto consumed everything in her path; everything from the food that she made to the alcohol that she unwillingly let her drink in her apartment. Matsumoto hogged the bath and the mirror in the morning, took up more than her fair share of the wardrobe and _always_ had the remote for the television, no matter where she was sat.

But Orihime didn't really mind that, because when she said Matsumoto consumed everything, she meant _everything_, and Orihime found herself swept up in the whirlwind that was the other woman, swallowed hold and suspended in warmth and comfort and safety, and because of that, she could live with not watching her favourite programme.


	181. Explore

I'm back, baby.

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you.

Mayuri x Yumichika

**Explore**

"You are not beautiful."

"No. And you are only a collection of organs and bones that I could pull apart on my table."

"How charming."

Mayuri glanced up at the table in question, where Yumichika was sat, swinging his legs, staring around with interest.

"You know, there are some things outside of the aesthetic."

"Like what?"

"Like the perfect form, the perfect movement, the perfect…"

He trailed off, staring into the shadows, and Yumichika watched him with his head on one side, surprised by his sudden show of intense passion.

"So you do believe in beauty."

Mayuri glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, just briefly.

"Of a sort, yes."

A slow smile crept over Yumichika's face, and he hopped off the table. It took him three gliding steps to stand in front of the Captain, and he stared up into his eyes.

"So, you're trying to find the perfect, most beautiful form?"

A silent nod, and Yumichika took his hand, and pressed it against his collar bone, a thumb at the base of his neck.

"I think mine is perfect. You want to explore?"


	182. Beep

Inspired by EchoLoco's review. She wondered what would be in Kenpachi's fridge… and this has nothing to do with that. But I hate my fridge, because it does this, so whatever.

Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru and Ikkaku

**Beep**

Kenpachi glared at the white box in the corner of the room. Yachiru was sitting in front of it in the hot, hot, _hot_ summer air and cooling herself, completely unaware, it seemed, of the encroaching smell of things spoiling with the heat and the persistent, irritating beep coming from the door on a sensor, left open too long.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Madarame!"

A bald head stuck around the doorway.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Destroy the fridge."

"Why haven't you done it?"

"Because I don't want _her_ mad at me."

Ikkaku gulped, looking nervous.

"Yes, Captain."


	183. Forward

Yoruichi x Kisuke

(Because they both kick ass)

**Forward**

We wait, and we are strong. We hold tight to each other, an anchor in the middle of the unstable insanity of our lives, stare into the face of eternity and the darkness of a collapsing world, looking forward, past the blackness and to the hope and light of a future that we have not reached yet. But we know one day we will.

I take your hand. We will get there.

You smile against my lips as we kiss.

The future is ours.

Whether _they_ want it to be or not.


	184. Chase

Wonderweiss x Tousen (one-sided, with a squint). Or just Wonderweiss and Tousen. Probably the latter.

**Chase**

The little blonde arrancar followed Tousen around, staring longingly at the retreating back of the tall shinigami. He grabbed hold of his clothes one time, to see if he would turn around, but he did not, just kept on walking, towing Wonderweiss along behind him.

The blonde tilted his head to one side, and blinked.

He wondered, briefly, if Tousen would ever turn around to look at him.

The thought hurt him, just for a moment, before he became entranced with a passing shadow, and forgot what he had been yearning for.


	185. Faucet

Requested by ravens rising. I love these three.

Shunsui x Ukitake x Nanao

**Faucet**

She lay in the quiet, heavy darkness and stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling, cloaked in a heavy warmth. She could hear a steady drip in the background, and she could feel the uncomfortable gap between two pillows behind her head. She tried to shift to the left, but the body on her other side moved closer as her warmth retreated, so she found herself just a squashed and now with uncomfortable breath against her neck too.

She closed her eyes and listened to dripping faucet in the other room.

She didn't understand how she got here, how she had her legs tangled with two superior officers who seemed to be sleeping quite soundly – _damn bastards_ – listening to a leaking tap and feeling decidedly unsure about where she would stand in the light of day tomorrow.

But then Jyuushiro shifted slightly, and she rolled on her side to rest her forehead on his chest, and in response to the movements of the other two Shunsui sighed softly and rested an arm across her, his hand on Jyuushiro's hip, elbow on the curve of her waist, and she relaxed.

If she could tune out the sound of a leaking faucet, then she could turn off her worrying, because regardless of how awkward it could be in the morning, for now she just felt comfortable, and happy, and _right._


	186. Complicated

Requested by ravens rising. I'm really starting to like this pairing now… is that strange?

Ukitake x Zaraki

**Complicated**

Kenpachi Zaraki sat cross legged at the bedside of Jyuushiro Ukitake, and wondered how someone could be that weak and that strong at the same time. It confused him, a little, how this man could defy everyone one of the Eleventh's principles whilst still retaining to them completely.

Jyuushiro's near translucent eyelids flickered open, and he smiled., but the other Captain cut across any word of greeting.

"Why are you so weak, huh?"

A short laugh was the reply.

"And why are you so strong?"

Jyuushiro's eyes fell shut again, having uttered nothing.

Kenpachi ran three of his fingers down that pale cheek, and wondered why this man made him feel so weak.

"It's complicated."

The voice was a whisper, barely audible, and Kenpachi began to withdraw his hand. He had presumed that the other had fallen back asleep, but before his hand could be taken away fully Jyuushiro took it, and held it against his face.

"Things are complicated."

Kenpachi smiled slightly and spoke, more to himself.

"Tell me about it."


	187. Truth

Inspired by a conversation I had with my editor about the cover of the fifteenth manga volume, the one that is all black with Kira on.

Kira, Kenpachi and Yachiru

**Truth**

"Why are you so sad?"

Kira blinked.

"I'm not s-"

"I wouldn't lie to her, kid. She's got the intuition."

Kira spun on his heel to see the looming shape of Captain Zaraki, decided not to question that, and Yachiru piped up again.

"Why'ya so sad, huh? Why are you not telling the truth?"

"Urrrm…"

"You should be happy. Ken-chan, shouldn't he be happy?"

'Ken-chan' grunted in reply, and Yachiru continued to chatter on.

"It looks like your crying on the inside."

"Oh…"

"C'mon, sad-dy. We'll go get some ice-cream. Then you can tell us the truth and be happy again."

"Oh, well, I don't really have tim-"

Kenpachi cut across his excuse.

"Yeah, you do."

Kira blinked.

"Okay."

There would be no arguments.


	188. Desire

Requested by Lolchen- thank you.

Haineko x Zabimaru and slightly implied Renji x Matsumoto

**Desire**

Renji did not quite understand this strange feeling of desire that he felt every time he looked at Matsumoto. Not that he didn't find her attractive (who couldn't?) but because he really was not used to feeling it like _this._

Every time he saw her, he felt an incredible sense of déjà vu, like there had been something that hadn't been that made him feel like there should be something else there.

And if anyone else found that confusing, he didn't blame them, because he didn't get it either.

And it was one late night where he was sitting up rubbing his head and trying to figure out what he was thinking, and Zabimaru materialised in front of him, nodded, and stepped out through the window.

Renji blinked.

What?

What was that?

So he looked out of his window, and he looked down the street, and at the top saw Matsumoto, staring in confusion at something that he couldn't see, on the porch. She caught sight of him, and made some gesture, obviously trying to explain what was going on between the two he could not see, and although he didn't quite get the gesture he understood the implication.

He threw himself back down on his bed.

Great. Just great.

It seemed that he wouldn't be escaping this any time soon.

He raised an eyebrow at the still open window.

But, if she was affected the same way, maybe this might get more interesting…


	189. Green

Requested by ravens rising- thank you. The request was for Ukitake giving advice to an espada/arrancar/vizard.

Ukitake and Hiyori

**Green**

"Do you really think that your life would have been better if you had stayed in the Soul Society?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I mean, think of what you have accomplished with your transformation."

"You're a fool. You think this was all beneficial?"

"No. I think that you are stronger because of it, and not just in abilities. To change your mindset the way you had to do- I don't think I have ever seen something so strong."

"Because killing your own Lieutenant was so much easier?"

"That was different."

"Oh?"

Ukitake rested a hand gently on the top of her head and smiled that smile of his, that smile that made people believe that perhaps it would actually be okay.

"You know, the grass is always going to be greener, wherever you are. The only difference is, is now you have the chance to build a bridge. Now you are going to be able to make a choice: return to your old home, or return to your banishment."

She looked away from him.

"It's up to you."

"I know that."

"You shouldn't deny yourself happiness because of the past."

She sighed, and for the first time he saw a smile pull at the corner of her mouth.

"I know that too. You know, for an old guy, you can be pretty convincing."

He let out an internal breath of relief.

"I'm glad of that."

She looked back at him, caught his eye, and uttered a wordless thanks.

"I am, too."


	190. Old

Requested by ravens rising. Oh, I love threesomes.

Shunsui x Ukitake x Starrk

**Old**

Ukitake slept restlessly, and woke in the middle of the night to an intense, smothering heat. He tried to pull the covers, but realised that they were trapped on either side of him, and so he stretched out his limbs instead, trying to find a cool place in the bed. He could feel four legs, and four hands, and he sighed to himself as this, because this was a new experience for him. He was sure, when the Captain Commander had asked him to take the Espada under his wing, that this was not what he had meant.

He was even more sure that when the Captain Commander had muttered something about 'not letting that damned Kyouraku corrupt him', he _really_ didn't have this in mind, either.

This was something fresh.

Something unknown.

Something unexpected.

He brushed a strand of hair out of Starrk's eyes and stroked the line of stubble on Shunsui's face, eyes on both of them.

But not unpleasant.

He lay on his back, and stared at the ceiling, unable to move for the figures near him, and smiled at their soft sighs and gentle movements under the near-claustrophobic heat.

Perhaps getting rid of the old was a good thing.

Perhaps he needed something new.


	191. Dead

Ulquiorra x Grimmjaw

**Dead**

He was not alive.

He knew it, and Gimmjaw knew it too, because he was the same. Whatever it was that they existed with now, it was not life, not really, not a proper life, not like humans or even shinigami had. They were pieces of things stuck together, grown by a helping hand, a creation, an ultimate weapon.

When Grimmjaw looked in Ulquiorra's eyes, all he saw was… nothing. Blank. Empty.

The brief moments of living were found in fights, in blood and death and victory and, occasionally, in the warm body pressed against each other, lips against skin, and the reassurance that they may not be quite alive, but they were not quite dead yet either.


	192. Push

Requested by Lolchen, thank you.

Yachiru is older, and Lilinette is… well, older too I guess, by default.

Lilinette x Yachiru

**Push**

Both of an extreme temperament, they both learnt early on not to push each other too far. There were certain boundaries that they knew that they could not cross, certain comments that were too personal to make. Lilinette learnt never to speak ill of Captain Zaraki, and Yachiru learnt that it was not a good idea to mention Hueco Mendo, or Aizen.

So they learnt, as one must do when holding something as fragile as a potential relationship in the palm of your hand, and they compromised, and tried to watch their tongues, over-active by nature.

But there were some times when pushing became a good thing, certain types of pushing that were more that acceptable. Yachiru soon found out that Lilinette would kiss her best when she was angry, so there were times when Yachiru would bring up things that perhaps she should not have, and times when she just pushed one too many buttons.

Lilinette would have minded, but when Yachiru kissed her just as she was about to start yelling, she kind of forgot what she was angry about anyway.


	193. Finish

Yamamoto

**Finish**

I would have liked, in theory, to have finished up this whole Protection Squad business a long time ago. Keeping an eye on these youngsters in no walk in the park, even in days of peace. Have a nice long retirement, plant some trees, learn to cook, all of that crap.

But then I look at the new set of reports. Eleventh's is stained with something that I hope is blood, because if it is not then they've been disembowlling again, the Sixth's lieutenant is apparently unable to write at all, and the Eight's simply has a long list of women that the Captain had thought was attractive on his mission. And that is ignoring the minor implications of lipstick marks on the one sent from the Tenth and whatever has been spilled onto Kurotsuchi's (again, I'm not going to think about it).

I sigh at them.

The Gotei 13 would fall _apart_ without me.


	194. Satisfied

Requested by Lolchen- thank you. I love Mayuri.

Oh, inspired by the final episode of the second season of House M.D. If you've seen it, you'll remember it. I've never seen a robotic arm so sexy.

Mayuri x Orihime

**Satisfied**

"Can I not go yet, Captain?"

"You cannot go until I am satisfied."

"And that is when you've run all of the tests you want to run, right?"

"Perhaps."

Mayuri rolled his eyes as he lowered the surgical arm of a robot into position over her abdomen. As much as he appreciated the fact that the Gotei 13 had allowed him experimentation time (more so they could analyse any future potential threats), he _really_ wished that he had been allowed to gag her.

The robot turned on with a hum, and Mayuri directed it remotely. It danced to various parts of her exposed skin, taking samples of different skin tissues. It finished, and hovered, and he dipped it down to cut off the first button of her blouse.

"Captain, what are you doing?"

He let it cut off another.

"Captain!"

She sat up on the table, pulling the gaping shirt over herself, blushing. He regarded her predatorily, and smiled.

Now, _this_ might be fun.


	195. Change

Written whilst listening to 'The Times They Are A'Changing', by Bob Dylan

Requested by Asiram- thanks a lot.

Kisuke x Yoruichi

**Change**

Few things are constant. There are hundreds of goodbyes, thousands of tears shed on things that are lost, countless forgotten memories. Lovers, friendships, places, words… it all leaves.

He considered himself to be very lucky, because there was someone out there who was willing to follow him, and stay with him, always.

They both knew that.

The battles were raging on, ebbing and flowing as they always did, but she would still have the time to press her lips against him, quick and burning between blows, and whisper words into his ear with a half smile that was full of promises of the years to come.

Oh, the times, they are changing.

But she'd always be there.

* * *

Now, serious question. I have officially reached five hundred drabbles, written and clogging up my hard-drive. To post up to 500 would mean stopping requests, but to be honest I really don't want to do that, because all of your reviews and requests are so lovely that I don't want to cut that off. So what I want now is a reply from all of you readers, all of those who have not reviewed yet especially, about my possible plans. I'm thinking that I carry on the way I am doing, get to five hundred, and then start a second set, and 'Challenge Version 2.0', if you will, and complete a round thousand in two halves. So, I'm asking if all of you lovely people would be willing to read and continue to request on a second set of these? I know it's a tad premature, but if I get a chorus of "Yes!" then I can continue to write to my hearts content.

Looking forward to hearing from you, and thanks.

Updates soon!

NTx


	196. Riches

What's this? Another update? Aha! Next hundred special edition.

This time, it's _'What the Bleach characters don't want you to know'_. Enjoy!

Yumichika

**Riches**

_OR, why Yumichika wears feathers_

"That's a poor looking outfit, boy."

The words of street whores had never much affected him, (because he knew he could never be as un-beautiful as them) but it had irked him a little, when he did not have that much money, out on the streets of Rukongai, when he saw those expensively dressed and elegant nobles that sometimes passed through on their way to better places.

And so, with his first pay-check, in his shinigami uniform, he went shopping.

And with his riches, in these shops, he suddenly found himself unable to pick anything, because nothing at all looked beautifully unique enough for him to wear.

So he turned to those snobbish assistants, trying so hard not to look like those whores and failing, rolled his eyes, and went to find something unique enough for him, something that would make him stand out on the street just as those nobles had in the dirt of the street, just like a bluebird in against the brown of the soil.

And who cared, if Ikkaku called him 'bird-brain' when he got mad?

That man knew nothing of beauty anyway.


	197. Shiver

Mayuri x Unohana

**Shiver**

_OR, why the hell Mayuri has that long nail_

Not many people knew that Mayuri went for frequent check-ups to the fourth division's headquarters, apparently moving on from his original dismissal of the medical division. The members of the fourth, seeing him come so often, presumed that it was because he'd had some horrible experiment on himself gone wrong… perhaps had removed one organ too many... but really, it was nothing like that.

He came for check ups so he could run his nail lightly down Unohana's throat as she leant in to check his eyes, just so he could see that shiver of desire run through her body.


	198. Boundaries

Hiyori and Shinji, with vaguely implied Hiyori x Shinji if you want to look at it closely

**Boundaries**

_OR, why Hiyori really abuses Shinji_

The first time she had met Shinji Hirako, he had been a slightly annoying but altogether not too bad shinigami. It was the second time that they had met that he officially broke the barrier for physical violence.

The damn man had broken every single boundary that she laid down.

He invaded her personal space, he pulled her hair, her told jokes at her expense and he kept, kept, _kept_ poking her in inappropriate places.

So she smacked him without thinking, and she broke that social norm and boundary, and since then… well, since then there have not been many times when Shinji didn't have a bruise at some point on his body.


	199. Inner

Szayel

**Inner**

_OR, why Szayel's mask looks like that..._

The masks of the Espada differed from one to the other, but they all glanced at Szayel out of the corner of their eyes, because it looked decidedly weird to have your fractured mask shaped like a pair of glasses. Seriously, what?

But Szayel didn't mind. He thought they made him look distinguished.

Besides, what could better made him look like a genius?

What he didn't want to admit was that nothing better portrayed his inner geek.


	200. Goodbye

Lisa x Shunsui

**Goodbye**

_OR, why Lisa won't talk about Shunsui_

It was a long time to wait, in the isolation of the human world, for something to happen, and the vizards made time pass by reminiscing of their past lives, something that was all too separate from them now. They would talk of captains and lieutenants, team-mates and lovers, past battles and lost friends, but Lisa would never discuss her old captain.

And the truth was, she greatly wanted to.

She never got to tell him 'goodbye'.

But she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to bear it, because for her it was not just losing her Captain. It was losing her best friend, her confidant, the person who trusted her more than anyone else and who she trusted in return.

And so she couldn't talk about him, because she knew that if she did, she might not be able to stop herself going back.

No one should be without their other half, after all.


	201. Long

Sasakibe and the Captain Commander

(Kenpachi doesn't like Sasakibe because he recommended a hair product that made his hair all silky so he couldn't put it up in those awesome spikes. Explanation.)

**Long**

_OR, why Sasakibe knows about hair products_

The Lieutenant of the first division had to know about personal grooming, because being a member of the first division meant more than being just a shinigami.

It meant having to brush the Captain-Commander's hair every morning, because Yamamoto couldn't reach the ends, because it was too long.

And his beard too.

And it got worse.

Because it got knotty. It got tangled. It got so annoying that Sasakibe took his own vacation time to go to the living world to research hair products to make it silky and smooth and manageable.

Because he really, _really_ hated getting hit over the head by that staff when he pulled a knot too hard.


	202. Protection

Kisuke and Yoruichi

**Protection**

_OR, why Kisuke wears a hat_

Kisuke needed the protection.

Apparently, since he saved the Vizards and abandoned Soul Society, Yoruichi's opinion of him had gone up. He may be an enemy of the Gotei 13, but according to those here in the human world, he was something of a hero.

However, that did not come without its punishments.

Yoruichi was not good at showing her affection, and so, in her pride, every time she saw him, she rubbed his head with her fist, hard.

And it damn well hurt.

But, when he had the hat on, she couldn't get to him. It was genius, really.

Now, he just needed to get used to the pinching.


	203. Celebrity

Iba

**Celebrity**

_OR, why Iba wears sunglasses_

Iba was an exhibitionist. He liked to be noticed- that was what was great about being a Lieutenant- people noticed the insignia, and paid respects to him.

But that wasn't really enough, not for him. The Captain had his bit helmet, and even without it… well, its hard to ignore the fox thing. And it was damn near impossible to ignore his old Captain, because Zaraki was one of those things that the eye was just drawn to. Mainly because he took up all of the avaliable space.

So he had his sunglasses.

He hoped they made him look like a celebrity.

(He ignored Renji telling him that they made him look like a twerp).


	204. Occupy

Isane

**Occupy**

_OR, why Isane wears braids in her hair_

She wore a small portion of her hair long when the rest was kept short so she could wear them in long braids, with beads in, so that she could occupy herself when she got nervous. Because she was a Lieutenant, and she had to look dignified because of that, and when she felt awkward she couldn't put her head up, and she stuttered, and she wrung her hands.

But with the braids she had something to occupy her hands, and she could try and act with decorum, and she could hold her head up high.

And when he head was held up high, a little part of herself felt like she could do anything.

Like she could touch the sky.


	205. Smell

Byakuya

**Smell**

_OR, why Senbonzakura is like... that_

Byakuya Kuchiki was the ideal model of manhood to the girls in the Soul Society: handsome, well built, intelligent and strong… perfect. But the one thing that nagged on people's mind was what on earth was up with his zanpakto.

Because, as manly as Byakuya was, Senbonzakura seemed a lot like… well, it seemed a lot like something that Yumichika would wield.

Because, pink flowers? Kind of girly, you know?

But Byakuya didn't mind Kenpachi's raised eyebrows or the look of bewilderment on the faces of his opponents, because Senbonsakura got the job done.

Plus, all those flowers smelt _really_ pretty.

* * *

Hello again. I apologise for another AN, I'm not normally in the habit of doing this many, but I don't want there to be any confusion- I STILL WANT REQUESTS. Please, because as of next week all of my backdated request drabbles will be posted, and going back to college means that I won't have time to write anything substantial, so drabbles are perfect. So come on EchoLoco, Kiharu Lamperouge, KawaiiRiniBunny; come on Bowser Blanchette, QuincyArcherIsABadass, VioletCherry, laureslblue, Eula Marie and all of the rest of you wonderful people; COME ON RAVENS RISING! I want requests! Lots and lots of requests! Canon and crack, obscure and obvious! Come one, come all! I'm waiting... excite me.

(Call it a going-back-to-school Spectacular?)

Peace out. NT-x


	206. Bracelet

God, this ten was meant to go up on Friday, but ff stopped letting me upload documents (grr...) so I'm afraid you're going to have to have two updates this week instead. So much for no longer being sporadic, huh?

Requested by Avith. Thank you.

Toushiro x Momo

**Bracelet**

It felt like she was in a prison, held fast by a ball and chain, like handcuffs were fastening her to the wall. It felt like no matter how hard she beat the wall, how hard she tried to break the handcuffs, she could not escape: could not escape all those nightmares, all those horrors that lasted through into the daylight, all of those things that tied her to herself and would not let her stop staring at the darkness.

And then he had turned, and he had looked at her, and he muttered something under his breath and shook his head and came and freed her, freed her from all the pain in a way that she never thought was possible.

He didn't have the keys to the prison.

He didn't need them.

It turned out that those things around her wrists were not handcuffs at all. She didn't need to break free. All that grief? They were bracelets, and he took her hands, and slipped them off, and kissed her knuckles free of the scrapes and grazes of the prison wall.

All of a sudden, in his eyes, she felt free again.


	207. Joy

Requested by EchoLoco- thank you.

Nanao x Ukitake

**Joy**

There are always new things to see in the world, new things to experience, new things to enjoy. She had spent most of her life in the world of ordered shinigami life, and she had never had much of a chance to experience relaxation, or romance, or play.

Jyuushiro Ukitake thought that that was a crying shame.

So he took her hand, and he pulled her away from her work, and he asked her what she did to wind down.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and raised an eyebrow whilst he continued to smile warmly at her. She was obviously not planning on answering, so he leant in and kissed her.

"There is a joy in discovery, you know that?"

She blinked, unsure, and leant in to kiss him again.


	208. Fan

Requested by Asiram- thank you again.

Shinji x Hiyori. And Rose too, I guess, in the background

**Fan **

It was Rose who commented on how Hiyori's beatings seemed harder than normal, and he nodded at Shinji when the girl had stormed off, with an annoying look, like he knew something that Shinji did not.

"It looks like you have a fan."

Shinji just blinked, his mind trying to grasp the concept.

"Really?"

The others simply rolled their eyes, and nodded over to where Hiyori was leaning against a rock a distance away, staring intently at Shinji, her eyes unreadable and her forehead creased in a frown.

He contemplated for a moment before straightening his clothes and walking over, with a smile that made her eyes widen.


	209. Body

Unohana and Tousen. Almost Tousen x Unohana, if you squint.

**Body**

"I'm here for my physical check up."

"Good afternoon Captain. How are your broken ribs?"

Tousen subconsciously touched his chest.

"Healing, I think."

"Well, I better check anyway. Could I see your chest, please?"

Tousen shivered at the feeling of cool hands against his skin. There was a heavy silence in the room, broken by the gentle sound of the other Captain's voice.

"Well, everything feels good here. I think you're fin-"

She was cut off by his hands on her face, tracing along the contours of her cheeks, down the smooth length of her neck and across her shoulders.

"You carry too much worry on your shoulders, Captain."

"I do?"

A smile ghosted across his face.

"Even I can tell that."


	210. Fun

Requested by Shiron chan- thank you. The prompt was for the two sisters as captains of the Cheerleading squad and the football team: this is what I came out with. I'm English, so I don't have much of a clue about cheerleading…

Karin and Yuzu, with a bit of Keigo in there too

**Fun**

"Girls!"

The two sisters, on their way home from practises, turned to see a flustered looking friend of their brother's behind them.

"I need your help!"

They exchanged glances.

"You two are both popular! You're both cute, and people like you! Teach me your ways!"

Unfortunately for Keigo, Karin seemed to respond to him in a similar way to Ichigo, and that was why he ended up in a short skirt with pom poms, following Yuzu's lead as they supported Karin's team, who were all smirking in laughter at the sight of him.

Needless to say, it did not improve his credibility.


	211. Cruel

Requested by EchoLoco- thank you. I can totally visualise this pairing…

Yumichika x Isane

**Cruel**

"I'm going to have to be cruel to be kind."

Isane blinked at Yumichika, who had approached her in the street, and, without introduction or small talk, and said those words.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, you're pretty enough, but you're not beautiful. You're never going to be beautiful if you carry on the way you are."

Isane blinked, and Yumichika threaded his hand through hers.

"Come on. I'm going to show you something beautiful."

The smirk he gave her worried her a little.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to teach you walk with your head held high."

He tapped her chin upwards with his finger, and kissed the curve of her neck.

"Now keep looking up."

She blinked, and he smiled.

"There. You're closer to beautiful already."


	212. Chain

Tessai

_Brought on by his 'that brings back memories' comment about the Quincy. _

**Chain**

The chain of life connects us all, in a strange enough way. One thing we all have in common, one thing that we share. The memories of the Quincy, long gone, and the sight of the young, foolish one before me. All the shinigami I have known, and all the ones I have seen die before me as well, and then the young, arrogant one who stands here with a proud look that makes Kisuke smile behind his fan.

Those doorways to the Soul Society that I am unable to go back through.

Some things change, beyond our control.

But still, we never forget what links us to our past.


	213. Surround

Requested by Echoloco- thank you. Love this four-way relationship

Toushiro x Sun Sun x Apache x Mila-Rose

**Surround**

He felt somewhat surrounded, and a little claustrophobic, at the three women grouped around him looking more than a little intimidating. There was the one with the short hair, who was smirking at him predatorily, and the one with the long sleeves, who was slowly undoing her clothes, and the tallest one, who had an eyebrow raised at him meaningfully.

He swallowed.

They moved in for the kill.

He was surprised to realise that he didn't mind so much.


	214. Break

Requested by Bonbon-Vampir. Welcome to the party.

Unohana x Isane

**Break**

"Captain, maybe you should take a break?"

The Lieutenant of the fourth division stared with worry at the turned back of her Captain. Although it would not be obvious to anyone who did not keep such a close eye on the Captain, she was extremely tired. She had worked back to back these last few nights, and the line of her shoulders had sunk slightly, as if she were carrying a great weight.

Isane reached out, and gently rubbed those tired shoulders. Unohana rolled them in an instinctive response, and her head lolled backwards, eyes sliding shut.

Isane placed a light kiss on the back of her neck, at the point where the spine ends, and Unohana sighed softly.

"We must get back to work, Lieutenant."

She drew away with a smile, and glided to the doorway, turning around to face her companion.

"Later, Isane. Later."


	215. Mild

Requested by ravens rising. Thank you, dear loyal.

Love x Rose

**Mild**

It was a mild kind of relationship.

They didn't fight often, and they didn't become overwhelmed with passion as much as some others, but they were comfortable and close. There was nothing pressing or pushing, just gentle deftness and soft words.

They smiled at each other.

Two shadows in the silence.

They didn't need the peril and adventure that other people did. All that mattered was they had each other, and in the darkness of the dangerous world, that security was all they really needed.


	216. Nails

Mayuri and Kenpachi

**Nails**

"Why do you make yourself look like that?"

"Quiet."

"Why do you take out bits of yourself?"

"Shut up."

"Why does your voice sound so strange?"

"Shut up."

"Why do you-"

"Quiet, you worthless, useless excuse for a shinigami."

"Ha! You do you talk big, but you don't have the balls."

A solid thump as a fist hit the wall.

"Probably literally!"

"Get the hell out of my laboratory before I make you pay!"

A pause.

"Hey, freak. Why are your nails so weird?"

A scream rent the night.


	217. Postcards

Requested by darkangel11910. Thank you very much.

Inspired by 'The Carpal Tunnel of Love' by F.O.B

Chad x Rukia

**Postcards**

She still wondered, sometimes, what life had been like before Chad's steady, solid strength, before his dependability and his anchor and everything calm and wonderful that he was.

She still got postcards, sometimes, from her former self, moments of fear and panic and terror that made her feel cold inside.

But then his hand rested on her shoulder and she felt calm again, safe again, as if none of it mattered.

So she leant back against his solid chest and smiled, because when she was with him, she _could _pretend.


	218. Spots

Requested by le car. Thank you.

Shunsui x Nanao

**Spots**

His eyes widened, and he swallowed. On anyone else he was sure it would be awkward, nervous… he knew it was sheer anticipation. He bit his smiling lip, and let his eyes roam freely at the spectacle in front of him.

"You like?"

He smirked.

She started to blush under his gaze, and fidgeted uneasily in the small blue bikini with the white polka-dot pattern she'd bought for their trip that summer.

"Oh, I like. I like very much."

She glared at his lecherous look, and sighed.

"I am so taking this back tomorrow."


	219. Dog

Requested by Panzerraptor. Thank you very much. I love Hanatarou.

Hanatarou x Rukia

**Dog**

Hanatarou walked a step behind Rukia like a little lost dog, trailing in her shadow.

"You can walk next to me, you know."

"Oh, no. I don't want to embarrass you."

"You won't embarrass me."

"Yes, I will. I won't mean to, but I will."

"Oh, Hanatarou, please?"

"Ha, umm… no."

She gave him the puppy eyes, grabbed his hand, pulled him up beside her and kept a tight hold. He smiled shyly.

"Oh, fine."


	220. Bad

For Kiharu Lamperouge, and her friend who likes this pairing. Thanks again.

Nel x Ichigo

**Bad**

"Nel, shut up, I've got to finish this before we can do anything."

She glared at him from where she was perched on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to finish a piece of something called 'homework' that she didn't quite understand. He had turned back to the paper he was writing on, and she didn't like that.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?"

She crawled up the bed to lean over the substitute shinigami, who swallowed nervously and stared up at her intense eyes, more than a little tense with anticipation and worry.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

She licked her lips slowly, and pressed her body against his.

"Am I being… bad?"


	221. Lovely

Ukitake x Shunsui, Kaien

**Lovely**

"He's lovely."

Shunsui folded his arms, unimpressed. He'd heard just about enough of Jyuushiro's new lieutenant. It wasn't in his nature to be jealous or possessive, but this was frankly getting ridiculous. If he heard one more word about this new wonderful man, he would have to hit something. Or maybe get drunk. Or maybe both. Or-

"He's so good with the new recruits, too."

Shunsui's hands balled into fists, and he tightened his jaw in an effort not to snap. He had a sudden, irrevocable urge to go out, get wasted, and pass out. No, no. Must not yell. Must stay mature and aloof and not be bothered.

"And so responsible-"

"Unlike me, you mean?"

Crap. He'd failed.

Ukitake stopped, and looked up at Shunsui, taking in his defensive body language and pissed off expression.

"Are you jealous?"

A pause.

"No."

"Oh, you know _you're_ the loveliest person I know."

A mutter.

"Damn right I am."


	222. Look

Sequal to the previous.

Ukitake x Shunsui and Nanao

**Look**

"Just look at her!"

Ukitake tried not to.

"She's wonderful!"

"Mmm."

"She's everything I need in a lieutenant. She does everything I tell her."

"Mmm."

"She's my idea of perfection."

"I can't _bring_ myself to care."

The other captain looked at Ukitake in shock, before his face broke into a grin.

"You hypocrite! You're jealous, aren't you?"

Ukitake tried not to meet Shunsui's gaze, but failed when the other captain grabbed his chin and kissed him soundly, ignoring the muffled protestations. The captain pulled away, and smiled, a glint that only Ukitake knew in his eye.

"You know you're the only one I look at in _that_ way."


	223. There

Requested by laurelsblue- thank you. Apparently, you like Tatsuki pairings… :)

Renji x Tatsuki

**There**

There were a lot of things that Renji could ignore, a lot of things that he could put to the back of his mind or simply not see, but to his dismay she was not one of them. Even in his sleep, all he could see was that slightly reserved, rare smile, the one he seen just once, not even directed at him.

All he could think was that he wanted her to smile like that again, at _him_.

And so, on one grey, raining day at Karakura High, when he opened the door to what he hoped was an empty classroom to see her standing there, _there_, all he could do was choke. The call he was supposed to be making to his superiors to monitor his mission in the living world was forgotten as was, apparently, his ability to form coherent words as she turned, and looked at him, and smiled _that_ smile.

He had just managed to notice that a small blush was wiped across her cheeks when she spoke, asking him, in a slightly nervous way, if he fancied doing anything over the weekend.

To his later mortification (and to the glee of Ichigo) all he could manage to do was cough ungainly and nod fiercely.

She had raised an eyebrow and smiled again, and he couldn't help but wonder when he'd got this lucky.

As also, as an afterthought, if he was going to be able to actually talk to her.


	224. Anywhere

Requested by darkangel11910, thank you. Man, Tatsuki sure is popular at the moment…

Tatsuki x Ikkaku, and Mizuho is there too

**Anywhere**

Anywhere. _Anywhere_ but here.

He could see her from across the room, and could feel the tight grip of Mizuho on his arm, and the only words he was able to think of were expletives, and loud ones at that. He knew that any moment she would come over and greet him, and exclaim how strange it was that they ended up at the same place that evening, and he knew that he would smile goofily and that she she-devil limpet on his side would notice, and get violent, and that he might actually get kicked out of their accommodation tonight, and then Yumichika would be _pissed._

But, to his surprise, her eyes flickered to Keigo's sister, and her smile faded a little, and all she did was nod, and get back to her friends.

And then he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

When Mizuho went to the bathroom he slipped over to where she was feeding coins into an arcade game.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Don't. She's just some girl."

Her eyebrow flickered up, and Ikkaku realised the implication of what he had just said.

"Nice."

"No, not like that! I mean, she is just a girl, but she's not a girl I know like_ that_! She's Keigo's sister, we're staying with them an-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He caught her wrist, and pulled her around so that he was facing her frowning face. He touched her cheek lightly, and ran the pad of his thumb across the indent of her cheekbone.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

He ignored the bathroom door opening, and the ominous creak of the hinges, and lost himself in her eyes.

"You _know_ why."

That was coupled with a kiss, and a loud yell from the other side of the room. Ikkaku found, as he felt her hands cup his cheeks, that he didn't care too much about everything else.


	225. Hand

Rukia x Ichigo and Masaki (in spirit)

**Hand**

She rested her palm on the cold, cool stone.

"You must have been such a wonderful person. They all still miss you so much. There is a gap in their lives where you should be, and I wanted to tell you that I am not trying to fill that void, or anything. I just… want to have a place with them too."

She smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you."

She sighed, and got to her feet.

"Thank you," she said, before she turned around to walk away.

For just a moment, Rukia thought she could feel a hand on her shoulder, some kind of spiritual reassurance. And then it was gone, leaving just a ghost of a smile on Rukia's face as she ran down the hill into Ichigo's waiting arms.

* * *

Yo! Thanks to everyone for their rapid and lovely requests on this, they're all very much appreciated, and as you can see, already being posted (slowly). Feel free to keep requested, just be prepared to wait a few weeks for them. Thanks y'all. NT-x


	226. Storm

Hello guys. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy, but a bumper load of reviews from ravens rising prompted me to post. Thanks m'dear! :)

Requested by KawaiiRiniBunny- thank you.

Ggio Vega x Apache

**Storm**

'_A storm is coming in…'_

The words wrapped themselves around his mind as he saw her bearing down on him, a rage of curved blades and swift gestures, and all he could remember was when the King had told him that, those abiguous words.

The King's word was law, and here was the storm.

And yet, it was not fear that tightened around his heart as she approached, but lust at the sight of those wild, wild eyes, those mismatched eyes stretched wide so he could see the whites vividly.

Lust for the storm.

She knocked him over, flat on his back, and he was glad, as she kissed him, that she had never intended to cut him in the first place.


	227. Integrate

Requested laurelsblue- thank you.

Findor x Mila-Rose

**Integrate**

The fraccion had attended a lecture from one of the Shinigami (the creepy one, if she remembered right, rather than the Lord or the blind on) about integration between them. Apparently his new plan (although she didn't think it was fair that he could implement a plan when he never opened his eyes to see them anyway) was to create better relationships between the Espada by first bridging the gaps between the rival fraccion.

She felt sorry for whoever had got stuck with Charlotte Cuulhourne, but _really_. This was just ridiculous.

They watched each other narrowly, an unofficial staring competition, until he had grinned, rolled his eyes, and started towards her.

"How about we go bridge some gaps of our own, hmm?"

"In your dreams."

He tilted his head to the side.

"It seemed pretty real last night."

Damn.

He breezed past her and she sighed, shaking her head, and followed him out. She was sure there was meant to be a point to this exercise, but when it came to her and Findor, all it ever came down to was sex.

Not that she really minded.


	228. Fridge

Urahara x Yoruichi

**Fridge**

He woke, a little surprised, to find her half of the bed cold and empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair sticking up all over the place, before he levered himself out of bed and into the corridor, where he could see a light in another room, a strange glowing white light that was quite faint. He followed it and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at Yoruichi, who was leaning into the open fridge, stuffing her face.

"Very elegant," he commented, before joining her and happily demolishing the chicken from dinner.


	229. Smoke

Requested by darkangel11910- thank you.

Shunsui x Nanao x Ukitake threesome, with observances from Kiyone

**Smoke**

She watched the rising smoke from the veranda from her room, and she wondered why it was that Nanao had recently started joining the private evenings that her Captain shared with his old friend. No one else had ever been allowed to join in, in her memory, but then again she had not seen her Captain this youthful and jubilant in a while, so she could not condemn it for its strangeness.

The smoke, no doubt exhaled from Shunsui, appeared over the rooftop and carried on upwards and away into the darkening evening, and she was struck with a sense of time misplaced, as if, somehow, down there was somewhere totally different to where it actually was, as if the rest of the world had been pushed down, and away. As if all that existed, on that veranda, were the three of them, and the wooden floor, and the curling smoke.

She felt a little jealous.

It looked warm, where they were.


	230. Loyalty

Dondochakka and Pesche

**Loyalty**

Nel was their idol and their master for a great period of time, and then for another long period she was their charge and, in a way, their child.

But at no time in those long years was she ever anything but their friend.

And that is why they stayed. That is why they trained, that is why they got stronger. Because they knew that at some point they would be called on to protect her again, and that they needed to be able to do that, to the best of their ability. They knew that she didn't want to fight, and they now took it upon themselves to never let her put herself in the position where fighting would be necessary.

They knew that they were not really strong or capable enough, and that staying would result in them inevitably, eventually, getting hurt, but they stayed anyway.

Because that is what loyalty is.


	231. Short

Requested by darkangel11910- thank you.

Tatsuki x Kenpachi

**Short**

She didn't mind the fact that she couldn't see him often, and when she saw him they were nearly always accompanied by a small, pink-haired escort, and she didn't even mind the fact that he was always distracted by the sight of Ichigo, bounding off to fight.

She didn't mind that they got lost a lot (to be honest, it was kind of fun), and she didn't really mind the violence that much either- there are things they had in common, after all, and he was not cruel to things that did not deserve it.

She didn't mind how sometimes his shows of affection (as they were) hurt a bit, because of how strong he was, or how hard his kisses were, or how he never held her softly, or touched her tenderly, but always with a fierce, raw passion.

What she really, really, _really_ didn't like was his new nickname for her.

"Hey, Shorty!"


	232. Pretty

Requested by Panzerraptor- thank you

Ichigo x Nemu

**Pretty**

She wasn't quite sure what '_pretty_' meant. Ichigo told her that she was, and the Shinigami Women's Association tried to explain, but to her resignation, she simply didn't understand, just as she could not get her head around many abstract, subjective concepts that did not root themselves in fact or scientific proof, the likes of which she had been raised and educated (educated being the closest word to Mayuri's methods of teaching) in.

She could grasp the basics, though, and sometimes, when Ichigo met her and held her tight around the waist and spun her in a full circle, and her head fell back and she felt strangely lifted, she thought that the joy in her heart that she could not define might be it.

Because, when she felt that happiness, she felt like she could do anything.


	233. MonkeyBars

Soi Fon and Toushiro

**Monkey-bars **

"They look…"

"Frivolous?"

"Exactly. Ridiculous."

"Indeed."

The pair stood, stoic, side by side, on duty.

"We would be the perfect height though."

A raised eyebrow.

"Not that I'm tempted."

"Sure. Besides, I'd beat you."

Toushiro blinked.

"Want to bet?"

Soi Fol rolled her eyes.

"No. Gambling is pathetic."

A pause.

"But I wouldn't mind racing."


	234. Acknowledge

For ravens rising. I know your 'Ukitake and someone obscure' request was for a Vizard, but I couldn't resist…

Ukitake x Grimmjaw

**Acknowledge**

Grimmjaw was waiting for something, and although he could not quite explain what it was, he knew that it had something to do with acknowledgement. Something to do with the Captain of the thirteenth division. Something to do with eyes.

Grimmjaw was used to being watched, but not like this. Ukitake _scrutinised _him, as if seeing right into him with those meaningful stares, and all Grimmjaw could think was that he was coming up wanting. He felt, for the first time in his life, a little out of place, and a little inadequate.

He wanted Ukitake to turn around and acknowledge him.

As more than an equal, an ally, a friend.

Grimmjaw wanted _more_.

And then Grimmjaw realised that he sounded like a bitch, and because that simply wasn't him at all, he marched around to where Ukitake was and kissed him until he was breathless. As he pulled away those eyes, _those indefinable eyes,_ sought his.

"I never thought that you'd have enough assurance to do that."

"Things surprise us all, old man."


	235. Pretend

Requested by laurelsblue. I love Wonderweiss...

Wonderweiss x Yachiru

**Pretend**

"Let's play pretend."

It didn't matter that they were older now, or that they should have outgrown the age for games and that immature mentality: to them, games were just as important as ever, and they still found a childish glee from the colours on the back of a fish (in the Kuchiki pond) or the twirling fall of a leaf.

"Pretend?"

They had not played it in a long time.

When they played Tag they were catching to kiss each other, and when they played hide-and-seek they always inevitably ended up doing the same, in some dark secluded part of the Soul Society where no one could see them.

But pretend was rare, because things started to hurt that they didn't want to; memories re-surfaced of different times. 'Doctors' reminded them of the wounded healed by the fourth, 'cowboys and Indians' of times of war, 'house' of homes that they had never had, and they always ended up holding tight to one another and trying to pretend instead that they had had a normal life.

But then they would forget the pain, and play again, and the memories would fade with the softly placed kisses and gentle words.

To them, the past could be forgotten, as long as they had each other's hands in theirs as they stepped into the future.


	236. Peril

Shinji x Ichigo

**Peril**

"You're in peril."

"Who the hell uses that word?"

"I do, that's who."

"Well, you sound like a total idiot. And how am I in peril, anyway?"

Shinji pressed him against the wall, leaning in to bite Ichigo's ear, softly.

"This is how."

Ichigo swallowed.

"Are you going to play nice?"

Shinji smiled against blushing skin.

"I always play _nice._"


	237. Poison

Requested by BleachIsMyCrack116. Thank you!

Inspired by a really stupid converstation I had a couple of days ago

Unohana x Ishida, with Ichigo in the background to be annoying

**Poison**

She came towards him smiling, holding a sheaf of papers in one hand and his medical charts under her other arm.

"I'm glad to say that all of the poison has successfully left your system. You will be free to discharge by this afternoon."

Before he could answer, a voice rang out from behind the curtain next to Ishida's bed.

"But doc, he still has a sickness!"

Unohana looked worried, but Ishida rolled his eyes.

"What kind of sickness?"

"Oh, he's just bein-"

"He is poisoned by the lovely presence of a woman that he cannot have."

There was a pause as Ishida muttered expletives under his breath as Ichigo continued to grin.

"Do you have a cure for heartache?"

"Shut up, Ichigo!"

Unohana leant in, and brushed the strands of his hair away from his eyes.

She then leant in even closer, so that their eyes were level and that their mouths were close.

"Perhaps I can help with this ailment?"


	238. Affairs

Requested by darkangel11910- thank you

A Seretei general piece about what they all think of each other…

**Affairs**

It was a sorry state of affairs when the Protection squads, the most important peace-keepers in all of the worlds, could not even get along with each other.

The Captain Commander, after a point, could no longer stay in the same room as the formidable Captain Kenpachi, who in turn would not waste any time in mocking Mayuri Kurotsuchi to the point of screams. The Captain of the Twelfth despised, a little bit, his own Lieutenant-daughter, Nemu, and took all the chance he could to break her down.

Nemu herself, when her own feelings emerged amongst what she was told to think, could not help but resent little Lieutenant Yachiru, who was given all of the love in the world, in her father-Captain's own way.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, on the other hand, avoided Yachiru at all costs, given her habit of trying to make him finger-paint with her (and he _swore_ that what was in the red pot was not paint), and instead day-dreamed of one day having a second-chair like neat, organised Nanao Ise, who, in a twist of irony, sort of wished that she could be like the tenth's own second chair, Matsumoto, for her spark and enthusiasm.

Captain of the Second, Soi Fon, on the other hand, really just wished that Matsumoto would stop following her around with lip-gloss, and was kind of annoyed that the Captain of the Thirteenth could be so weak and not be demoted for his obvious ailment. Ukitake, a generally easy-going man, always rolled his eyes at his old friend Shunsui Kyouraku, partly exhasperated and partly happy that he had distracted him once more from the mounting paper-work in his office with promises of alcohol and fun.

Captain Komamaru, on the other hand, thought that Shunsui's debauchery was shameful, but on the other hand also couldn't help but think that Captain Kuchiki could benefit from taking that stick out of his ass every once in a while. Byakuya could not help but want to slap Izuru Kira every time they passed each other, and tell him to get a grip and be strong, _strong,_ god-damn it, but of course could never do it. Kira spent many hours wishing that he could stronger, be as brave as Renji Abarai, his old friend, whose path seemed to have gone so far from his own.

Renji tried to avoid the Thirteenth these days, because Yumichika would not stop flirting outrageously with him, and Yumichiki wished that Hisagi would break his stoic façade and at least yell at him for acting so outrageously. Hanatarou wished that people paid him as much respect as they did Hisagi, and Captain Unohana of the Fourth division hoped that one day people would realise the use of her squad, not remembering that Ikkaku Madarame was a little scared her, even more so after the not-quite-threat after she caught him mocking Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, who had walked into him whilst wondering why she was so different to her sister, Kiyone Kotetsu, who could only sit and moan about how much she really, _really_, hated that bastard Kotsubaki.

But they bundled along, not _quite_ falling apart because the net of so many complex emotions kept them together. They could hate each other as much as they want, and could spend as much time as they wanted bickering and hating and resenting, but in truth, when there was a threat to this group, all they could do was band together.

After all, in the words of many a sibling to the tormenter of a younger one;

"they are mine to hate, not yours."


	239. No

Tousen and Gin

**No**

"Ah! Kaname! D'you want to-"

"No."

Gin pouted.

"Do you not even-

"No."

"Hey! D'you have no-"

"No."

"You don't care about being rude at all, do you?"

"No."

Gin smiled.

"Do you not like me at all, Kaname?"

A pause.

"No."


	240. Worst

Requested by ravens rising- thank you. Absolutely epic, just for you.

The request was for a humour piece about what would happen if Yamamoto died. I hope that this was satisfying

Featuring… umm… a lot of people. I'm not going to list them all. Mainly Ukitake.

**Worst**

"Consider the worst case scenario."

The esteemed representatives of Central46 looked down at Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth division, perhaps the most responsible of the thirteen, and considered.

"Well, that's happened."

Outside, the war was raging on.

No, not _that_ war. This was something far worse.

"It seems that the thirteen squad Captains have turned on each other in the wake of the Captain Commander's death. Some are trying to seize power, others are trying to stop them doing so."

There was a crash from somewhere close, and a light dust of plaster fell from the shadowed roof.

"I believe that that was the Captain of the Seventh. It appears that the Second Squad Captain had got a little impatient and… err… thrown him."

"Which one of them is fighting for command?"

Jyuushiro winced.

"Well, actually… neither of them, sir."

"Then why are they fighting?"

"I think that they… just got a little carried away."

There was a smell of burning, something corrosive, and a chill air. Jyuushiro wished that there was a seat nearby, because this was all rather tiring.

"And that would be the Tenth and Twelfth Captains. They started to argue about who would stop Soi Fon, and got a little bit excited."

"And why are they accumulating around our building?"

"I think that they are just following the natural flow of the battle, sir, keeping an eye on their subordinates."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it appears that most of the Captains have ordered their seated officers to attack another Captain."

"Good god! All of them?"

"Yes, sirs."

"Is he injured?"

"Well… no. They sent them against the Captain of the Eleventh."

There was a pause.

"Of course. So why is Kenpachi Zaraki advancing on us?"

"Well, according to my colleague in the Eighth department-"

"Yo."

"How did you get in here?"

"Your guards are somewhat distracted, running for cover."

"Back to matters at hand. Captain Kyouraku, if you could wait. Captain Ukitake, continue."

"He has decided that he should fight me."

"And is he vying for power?"

"No."

"… Are you?"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

"No."

There was another pause, this one slightly more nervous.

"And… ermm… is Captain Unohana nearby?"

"No, sirs. I believe she is still tending to the Sixth, Seventh and Ninth second chairs."

"What the hell happened to them?"

"Well, they got engaged with the third and fifth seat from the Eleventh. They're all currently unconscious."

"Is no one loyal to their comrades?"

"Oh, no, sir. I believe this is testament to the alcohol poisoning they conceded to last night."

"Are we full of-"

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura_."

The roof of the building was ripped off in a whirl of pink, and the stoic Captain of the Sixth stood there, frowning down.

"Kyouraku! Finish our fight!"

Jyuushiro heard the close-by roar of a challenge from Kenpachi, and sighed.

It appeared that the rest of his report would have to wait.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shunsui pull the brim of his hat upwards, a sly smile on his face.

He felt the prickle of his own power, and sighed yet again.

He could have sworn that worst case scenarios should not have been this... _fun._


	241. Lonely

Hello. I'm going for a bumper update this week. They'll be another in the next few days.

Requested by laurelsblue; thank you

Grimmjaw x Apache]

I miss Grimmjaw... :(

**Lonely**

They had never understood this thing called 'loneliness' that they had been told about as they were tutored in the art of human emotion. It seemed abstract, somehow, something that they could not connect with the quiet bustle of their new home, nor with the raw world that they used to exist in.

Apparently it hurt, but they didn't really understand how something that didn't make them bleed could hurt them, or how pain could come from the inside.

As he pulled her down on top of him, the friction of their skin illuminated in the silvery light from the narrow window, he wondered what it would be like to not have her lie next to him at night, to not hear her mutter expletives in her sleep, to not see her sly half-smile from across the meeting hall of Espada and their servants. She tried to imagine the world without the ring of his voice echoing around her, without the feeling of his teeth against her neck, without his wild temper and his manic laughter, and could not do it.

They did not understand loneliness.

And as of yet, they had not had to.

As they felt the sudden rush of intense spiritual pressure draw close from the intruders, she was struck with a sudden intense feeling of loss, of loss for something that she had not quite lost grip on just yet.

She watched him get out of bed and walk to the door, throwing his clothes on as he went. He turned in the doorway and grinned at her, eyes burning. He didn't say anything, because there was not anything they needed to say to each other that they had not communicated already with their bodies.

Instead he just stared at her for a moment, sitting there in his bed, strangely helpless, before turning away.

She had never understood loneliness.

She wondered, then, if this strange feeling inside of her might be it.


	242. Earth

Chad and Ichigo

**Earth**

Ichigo was like water, in constant movement. His opponents underestimated his strength, but he chipped away, and in the end, he could break down anything.

Ichigo was like fire, he burned with an intensity of passion that cut down everything in his path, wreaking havoc and destruction wherever he went.

Ichigo was like air. He could blow you away.

And I am simply the earth. Solid, quiet. Overlooked, perhaps, but that's easier. I am the one that will give the other elements a backboard of security, because I will never move.

I am the mountain.

In that respect, I am unconquerable.


	243. Whirlwind

Requested by laurelsblue- thank you. Interesting… I've never thought of them as a pairing before…

Byakuya x Yachiru

**Whirlwind**

He remembered her in her youth; a smiling bundle of joy that pulled his hair and stole his fish. He remembered her crowing laughter and the way she ran rings around everyone who tried to catch her.

And now, well, now…

She still smiled widely, and still crowed with laughter, and she still teased him and ran rings around everyone around.

The only difference now is that when she smiles, she does it when she wakes up to see him in the morning, and when she laughs it is with affection and warmth. She runs rings around him when he is trying to figure out just what she means with her ambiguous words, and she only pulls his hair now when she is tugging him down to kiss him.

She's older now, and as she curls her fingers through his he realises that she is still as much as a whirlwind as ever. She still sweeps him away, because in his world, there are only two things that never change, and one of them is her undying affection.

The other is the looming presence of Kenpachi, making him just the _slightest_ bit nervous.


	244. See

Requested by Ashfial.5Bleach; thank you

Grimmjaw x Ulquiorra x Orihime

**See**

All she could see was darkness.

Blackness.

The void.

All she could stare at was the two perfectly rounded holes in their chests, and wonder quite how two people so hollow inside could command that much of her own reality. And they stared back at her in turn, one patient and the other not, waiting for something, something that she did not understand... or did not remember.

She clutched at the sheets pulled up across herself, and let her eyes drop onto them before back up at the other two, sat in two armchairs at the foot of the bed that had not been there before, last night.

Echoing between her eyes, all she could see, was the darkness of their holes and the whiteness of her sheets and the smear of browned blood that stained them. She tried to remember who the blood belonged to, but couldn't.

They were still staring at her, a tension crackling the room, and Ulquiorra seemed to want to end it.

"Good Morning."

She could feel her skin against the sheets, nothing between them, and realised with a start that she could see their holes because, above their waist, they were wearing nothing too. What they did have on looked casual, as if it had just been pulled on quickly to save her blushes.

"Ah… G-Good Morning."

Grimmjaw's smile was almost primal.

"Did you have a good sleep, girl?"

"Yes, thank you."

The Sexta ran a hand down Ulquiorra's arm until he grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to his feet, towing him over to stand next to the bed, almost animalistic.

She stared at the twin suns of darkness in their chests and suddenly felt a strange rush of sympathy for these empty, wild creatures.

"Good."

Ulquiorra's hand rested on her head, just gently, softly, and she did not shudder at the touch, only at the sudden cold as the sheets were pulled from her.

To her surprise, all she did was stare up at them, unafraid.


	245. Grass

Ichigo x Rukia, Renji x Rukia, both one-sided

**Grass**

They lay on the grass in the cold of winter, the three of them in a line, a strange collection of coincidental friendships. The two males both stared at the third girl, who was watching the metallically grey sky with a critical eye, wishing for the heat of summer, unaware of the stares she was receiving.

Renji closed his eyes. The sight of her brought back a flood of memories, some wonderful, some painful, and all he could think of was that she was the most important thing, the only solid anchor of continuity, in his whole life.

Ichigo sighed. Regardless of the fact that she would never notice, he couldn't help but be thankful that she had been delivered to him. She opened up a world of opportunity and emotion, made him feel more intensely than he had ever thought he was able to do.

Rukia smiled to herself. She would never let them know, but to be here with the two people she cared so much for, under the dull sky that contrasted so harshly with the brilliance of the green grass, she felt at peace.

She prayed, at the same as the other two pleaded with whatever benign providence there is for the opposite thing, that this would never change.


	246. Whiskey

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge. Thank you- awesome idea

Ryuuken and Isshin

**Whiskey**

They sat nursing their scotch, Isshin's on the rocks and Ryuuken's straight, because he was never one to tamper something good with something that would weaken it. Outside, they could both hear the screams of hollows; rage and bloodlust and power.

But they ignored it, and put it to the back of their minds, because long ago they hung up their implements of war and swore to themselves, '_never again_'.

So they sit and savour their drinks and they wait for what they will know will come. There had been too many years for there to be casual conversation, and tonight was a serious night.

They waited for a while, as the screams got closer, and Isshin stared at his glass.

"Are you proud of him?"

"No. He is defending a dead line. Reality has no space for his heroics."

Isshin smiled into his corrupted liquor, feeling the cool of the ice through the glass. He would believe it if it wasn't for the flare of emotion in Ryuuken's eyes that spoke of the truth.

"Are you proud of yours?"

Isshin smiled.

"He's doing what he was born to do.

He paused for a moment.

"He is going where he is meant to go."

They both relaxed subconsciously as they felt two surges of power, familiar in the distance.

"You're philosophical tonight, Shinigami."

"I'm not a Shinigami anymore, Quincy."

A hard exhale, nearly a clipped laugh, and Isshin spoke again.

"Do you ever miss it?"

There was another flare in those stoic eyes as Ryuuken replied.

"Of course not."

"No... I don't, either."


	247. Hurt

Requested by BleachIsMyCrack116. Thank you... I'm sorry, but I had NO idea where to go with this... I hope it is okay.

Kenpachi x Omaeda

**Hurt**

The first time, Omaeda had punched him in the face.

It hadn't hurt or anything, and Kenpachi had only laughed, and strode away again.

The next time, he had punched him in the gut, which, if anything, had even less effect.

The third time, on the approach of the Eleventh's Captain, Omaeda had tried to hide behind his own Captain which, when he looked back on it, was kind of a stupid thing to have attempted to do. Especially since she herself had hit him for being such a coward. And that one had _really_ hurt.

Kenpachi had grinned manically, and grabbed the front of his robes, and pulled him away somewhere, this time without protest.

Soi Fon liked to think that Kenpachi wanted him as a punching bag.

The other thought was just far too horrible for her to contemplate.


	248. Far

Hisagi x Kensei

_"I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long"  
_Nickelback

**Far**

"Hey."

"Hey."

They stared at each other, emotions raw and unspoken words flying across the distance.

"So… I came back. For good this time."

Hisagi found himself half-smiling at the thought of no more fleeting visits between their worlds.

"I never thought you would."

"I like to surprise you."

Kensei looked at the ground at the sound of Hisagi's exasperated laugh. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but also knew that he was unable to vocalise it to the surprisingly intimidating younger man. Words came, then died on his lips.

Hisagi sighed, and smiled.

Kensei looked up, and the other took a step towards him, reaching out to touch the face of the man that had inspired him for so long.

"Don't worry. I already know."


	249. Absinthe

Requested by Mau Toki. Thank you :)

Kukakku x Mayuri

**Absinthe**

The taste of the spirit bit onto his tongue and burned the back of his mouth like one of the corrosive liquids created by accident in his labs. The world blurred for a moment, and he felt himself sway, but as the world righted again he took satisfaction from seeing Kukkaku propping her head up with a hand, the elbow against the wall.

She rolled her eyes, and muttered,

"Fuck…"

He tried to push the taste out of mind, and took a deep breath, remembering that he had been sent here to assess the strength of the fallen house, forgotten about until the ryoka incident and the aid of its last son. The other shinigami he had sent had all come back with third degree burns, muttering about breasts and explosions, so he had decided he would come himself (he would have sent Nemu, but she was in the process of growing back three limbs after he had had a particularly bad day at the office).

She grinned, and he realised that he had not won a single hand at strip-poker, but she still had less clothes on than him. On the other hand, she had made him remove his make-up in place of clothing, and his hair ornamentation, and his head felt strangely light without it.

Of course, that might have been because of the contraband alcohol.

But he preferred to think that he had not been incapacitated so easily.

He blinked to himself, and tried to remember where, along the way, he had agreed to play such a ridiculous and immature game. Perhaps it was sometime after he had drawn his zanpakto and she had rapped her knuckles on his head, laughing.

"So, shinigami, w'the hell did'ya wanna ask me, anyway?"

He blinked, hard, and tried to remember.

"I need to… I need to asses the strength of the house of Shiba."

"S'that all?"

He realised, with something that brought mortification and arousal at the same time, that she was pulling off her clothes. It took him a moment longer to realise that part of him wanted to join in.

He closed his eyes, and saw fireworks. When he opened them, her one hand was reaching towards him knowingly.

"So, Captain…"

Mayuri had a sudden suspicion that perhaps she was not as drunk as she was making out.

"Maybe you want to find that out for yourself?"

Well, he always had been one for collecting information...


	250. Pant

Requested by laurelsblue: thank you.

Halibel's fraccion are very popular these days...

Ggio Vega x Sun-Sun

**Pant**

He really did not like the way that she made him pant out the air like an animal, the way that by just sliding her hand up the inside of his leg, staring away from him, her other sleeve pressed against her mouth to disguise her laughter.

He didn't like it when she did it in his room, or hers, because it made him feel at her mercy. That guttural whine caught at the back of his throat, and his hands flailed a little as she slipped her hand higher, making him swallow hard.

He liked it even less when she did it in public, when he had to turn bright red in front of everyone else and had to pant out moans quietly, under his breath.

God damn her and her poker face.


	251. Ours

Requested by Cream- thank you

Unohana x Kenpachi, and Yachiru

**Ours**

In a brief moment of introverted reflection, Kenpachi glanced over at Retsu and furrowed his brow, thinking hard.

"Why d'you put up with all of this?"

He gestured wildly at the carnage of the room. He had unwittingly left a dark imprint off the large blood-stain on his sleeve on the arm of the chair, and one of the cushions had a damp patch on the corner from where Yachiru had been chewing it. There was their mess and clutter all over the floor, and a mural on the wall done in crayon of 'Ken-chan beating things up good'.

She smiled over at him, and shifted slightly in his lap as Yachiru, curled up on her own, flung an arm out in her sleep.

He frowned at her again, and repeated the question.

"Why?"

She touched his face softly, and leant in to press her mouth against the underside of his jaw, her hand softly stroking Yachiru's hair.

"Because this is _ours._"


	252. Sake

Requested by darkangel11910- thank you

Tatsuki x Ichigo

**Sake**

When Ichigo had inelegantly thrust a bottle of sake into her hands on her birthday, she had stared first at him, then the bottle, then him again. She had had no idea if there was a reason behind this gift, considering that she didn't drink and that they were both underage, but to save herself a headache she presumed that there was one.

They were sat on a grass bank, overlooking the city, and with a raised eyebrow she passed him the bottle, with the instructions to help himself. He promptly did, indulgently so, and within the hour was absolutely drunk.

She wondered, for a while, if he had simply bought her a present that he could enjoy because he was an ass like that, but a moment later he had leant in and kissed her, tasting of alcohol and nervousness.

She realised, with a rush of affection as she stared at her with his 'rabbit caught in a headlight' look, that he had gotten her exactly what she had wanted him all along.

She kind of wished that he had not had to get drunk to tell her what he really felt, but, as he leant in for another, longer kiss, at least she had gotten what she had wanted in the end.

Her birthday wish, the one she had been saying since she had blown out the candles on the eleventh birthday cake.

For her birthday this year, she had gotten Ichigo.


	253. Grins

Hiyori and Kisuke

**Grin**

Their division was always filled with grins.

You walked down the division buildings corridors, passed the members smiling and shaking their heads ruefully, into the office of their captain, where Kisuke Urahara was smiling widely at his lieutenant, who was currently shaking her fist at him in anger. Her yells were punctuated by his laughter, which only served to infuriate her even more.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Ah, of course I am!"

"Yeah, sure. God, I-"

"How could I possibly ignore such a wonderful lieutenant?"

"Argh!"

She threw the paperwork at his smiling face and stormed out of the office. Despite her anger, she couldn't help her own smile grow on her face at the thought of what her captain would do with the entire division's paperwork for the day.


	254. Cold

Requested by ravens rising- thank you!

Ukitake x Rose

**Cold**

Ukitake had been very concerned when he fellow Captain had caught a cold, and had brought him immediately to his own rooms, lying him down and calling for a member of the fourth division, ignoring the other man's protests that he was _fine,_ _really_.

When the fourth division member pronounced him slightly feverous, Ukitake had stayed up all night with a damp cloth making sure that he was alright, fetching him water when he needed it and petting his hair soothingly when he muttered in his sleep.

He slept off his fever, and, in the morning, was pronounced fine.

Three days later, he came to the Captain's meeting complaining of feeling ill once more, and once more Ukitake fussed and clucked like a mother hen and took him home. This time, however, the fourth division member could trace no fever, and said that actually he was better than ever before.

Rose had sighed at that, and sat up a bit straighter.

Ukitake and the fourth division member had looked at him knowingly before the latter was shown out, and Rose sighed to himself.

Ukitake smiled, and tilted his head to one side.

"You know, if you wanted to stay over, all you had to do was ask."

Rose was slightly horrified to feel himself blushing.

Jyuushiro tossed his hair over his shoulder, exposing the line of his throat, and Rose surged to his feet, gliding over the room in a swift and seamless motion.

Rose leant down, brushing his fingers through that long white hair. Jyuushiro titled his head upwards in response, smiling, his eyes closed. The pale sunlight of the winter afternoon shone through the window as Rose leant down, and kissed him softly.

Jyuushiro smiled.

"See? Honesty wasn't so hard."

Rose took his hand, and kissed his palm in supplication.

"You're always right."

He fell to his knees then, leaning his elbows on Jyuushiro's legs, resting his head on his palms, and smiling calmly up at him.

Jyuushiro dropped a kiss on his forehead, and silently agreed.


	255. Hopscotch

Yachiru, Rukia and Kenpachi

**Hopscotch**

"Hey! Hey! Play with me!"

"Oh, god… umm… Sure?"

"Catch!"

"No…"

"Pony!"

"No… hey, I learnt a new game in when I was last in the living world."

"What, what?"

"It's called hopscotch."

And that was why, three hours later, when Kenpachi returned from the Captain's meeting that he had not wanted to attend in the first place, the entire Eleventh division's buildings were covered in brightly coloured chalk lines and numbers. Kenpachi had sighed, and rubbed his face, and gone to get a drink, hoping that if he got drunk enough, the bright lines wouldn't bother him any more.


	256. She

Requested by laurelsblue. Thank you!

Tesla x Orihime

**She**

She was not something that he was used to.

She, in fact, was something entirely new.

And he did not want to say her name out loud, not just yet, because he was scared that it might make the magic of her voice go away, that it might make it all a little bit less special if he did so, that those soft, reassuring touches might stop, or become hesitant.

And he had surprised himself how quickly he had become utterly involved in her.

Now, he found it hard to imagine her not in her prison in this world where she did not belong, and when he did imagine it, it made a little part of himself ache, so he tried to put the image of that fairy-tale scene out of his head.

But even as he pushed it back, she still remained to him a marble princess in a granite tower concealed with the simple dignity of ivy and heavy, pointless dust, and he did not want someone else to come along and shake the cobwebs off her imprisonment, someone to burn the shadows away and take her back into the light.

He did not want her to want anything else, because he was not used to anyone ever reciprocating any kindness, and after feeling it once, he did not know if he could do without it.

He was not sure what he would do, on the day when she saw the sunlight again.


	257. Guilt

Ururu and Jinta

**Guilt**

From down the street, you could hear the yelling.

"Idiot! Clutz!"

Ururu picked herself up off the floor and grimaced in pain, staring wide-eyed at the dirt on her hands and legs, tearing up, her lip wobbling in pain. She wiped the blood from the grazes on her knees, wincing a little, and straightened up, taking her broom in her hands again. Jinta glared at her from across the yard and almost, for just a moment, felt guilty about it.

Then she turned her big, sorrowful, _annoying_ eyes on him, and that feeling went away, and he threw something at her again.


	258. Lose

Requested by le car- thank you

Soi Fon x Hisagi

**Lose**

He was not used to losing.

He was really not used to losing to girls.

Well, that was a lie, but he wasn't used to losing to a girl like _this._ Petulant and irritating he could deal with, bitchy and violent he could put up with, but stoic and cutting he had no experience of, and he felt at a loss how to win again.

She glared at him from across the training ground.

"I have no idea how you were ever a Captain."

He snarled around his swollen lip and swore at himself for underestimating her speed. And, something more of a surprise, how good her left hook was.

"I've not even started yet."

He saw a smile crook the corner of her mouth.

"Bring it on."

An hour later, she was bleeding from three deep wounds and he was pretty sure he had a broken rib to go with the lip, and he was a little concerned about the two flowers that had appeared on either arm.

It appeared that she was not going to give up any time soon.

He had barely taken a breath when he felt her up against him, the long gold point of her shikai hovering one of the wounds she had inflicted earlier with it, ready to claim her victory, smirking up at him.

He looked down at her flushed cheeks and barely-disguised grin, realised the only thing he could think of to stop her winning, and kissed her smug little mouth.

Expecting a slap in the face (better than a fatal stab in the arm), he instead was treated to a muffled noise that only partly sounded like protest, and her free arm wrapped around his neck.

He couldn't help but notice, as he pushed her down to the ground that she was letting him undress her, but he also did not fail to note that she hadn't moved the point away from his arm; an all too real reminder that he had not won yet.

He felt her lips on his neck, and let his eyes fall shut.

He supposed there were some women that you just had to lose to.

But, if this was losing, then he didn't think he minded too much.


	259. Confusion

Requested by Panzerraptor- thank you

Ichigo x Matsumoto

**Confusion**

She was… confusing.

Very, very, very confusing.

She pressed forwards, and then she pulled back. She was off, then she was on, and just as he was getting his head around _that _she was off again, and he was left wrong-footed.

She ran, and then she walked, and then she just went and messed all sensibility up by skipping away in the opposite direction.

He had no idea what to make of her.

He supposed, though, as she pressed herself against him, kissing him quickly before laughing and dancing away, that it could be a whole lot worse.

At least this way, he got a little taste of some kind of promise about what it might be like when she started making sense.

And as she danced back again, eyes closed, arms spread wide, she pursed her lips against the coral whorl of his ear and whispered, sweet and low, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Ichigo… you're keeping up."


	260. Familiar

Requested by ravens rising- thank you, as always

Rose x Lisa

**Familiar**

There was nothing familiar to Rose about this hot-headed young Lieutenant, who had been sent, much to her chagrin, to deliver a personal message to the Captain of the Third. Apparently, she huffed at him, they had the lower chairs for a _reason_. She scowled, and she pouted, and she hit things in her spare time; her eyes remained cold and steely.

And in the next few months, most of that did not change.

She was hot where he was cool, she was impatient where he was temperate, she was arrogant when he would let the world brush past him. And yet, he felt a strange affiliation with her, something that he did not really understand.

He thought it had something to do with her smile.

It was somehow familiar and somehow not, and was at odds with the rest of her stern features, on those brief moments that it appeared.

It was that smile that made him think that he might know her, and might have got under her skin.

Because that smile had warmth.


	261. Zebra

Chad and Rukia

**Zebra**

"Hey, Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there stripes drawn across the road?"

"It's a crossing."

"What?"

"Zebra crossing."

"What?!"

A shrug was her only response.

"Oh, for gods sake. Why bother asking you?"


	262. Computer

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge. I hope this was 'sexy' enough : )

Ichigo x Uryuu

**Computer**

He pressed the keys quickly with long, supple fingers, his forehead pulled into a frown with concentration. Ichigo sat behind him in his room, on the bed, moaning in his head the fact that every day they came back to this empty house and yet Uryuu _insisted_ on spending his time on the computer.

Apparently, homework was more important than doing something fun, and my god, there were so many fun things that they could be doing.

He tapped his fingers against the floor, and Uryuu sighed, without turning around.

"Really, Ichigo. You must learn to curb your patience."

He watched as Uryuu pushed the hair on his nape up, exposing the long line of his pale neck, slowly being covered up again as his hair fell back into place, flick by sensual flick.

Ichigo sighed. Ichigo fidgeted. Ichigo stood up.

He crept up behind the Quincy, and traced his fingers along that neck, wrapping his hands around them, with only a little pressure. He breathed into the soft lobe of his ear, breathed low promises and wordless insinuations.

Uryuu shivered, and saved the work he was doing. He span around in the chair, and stared up at Ichigo.

"Well done. You lasted two minutes longer today."

Ichigo smiled, vaguely feral, and pulled the slighter boy up, kicking the chair away on its wheels as he did so.

As Uryuu was pushed against the desk, he decided that although Ichigo was far too impatient, if the results involved this kind of punishment, then he could deal with it. After that, he thought nothing, as his coherency tended to go out of the window when Ichigo touched him like_ that._


	263. Sand

For ravens rising

Ukitake x Shunsui x Lisa

**Sand**

They were none of them strangers to the concept of time.

Jyuushiro Ukitake had had to watch it run quickly past him, far too quickly, as his days became fewer and fewer. He was approaching death, and all he could do was cling to what he had left, and hope that when he coughed, there would not be a spray of red into the snow of his handkerchief. He had to stare his demon in the face everytime he looked into the mirror.

Lisa Yadomaru had felt time stop. She had felt herself freeze in a place that was her but at the same time was not, and had to find a way to take control of that again. She had had to stare into the timeless eyes of something that was her but was so much more, and had had to be brave. She had to remember her demon everytime she closed her eyes, and heard it's cool voice.

And Shunsui Kyouraku watched the sands of time fall past them both, and had wondered how it was fair that the two people he loved more than anything else had had to suffer so much, and he so little, in comparison.

So he pulled them to him, and he held them close, his dear, fragile creatures. And one would pretend time had stopped, and the other prayed that it would begin again, and all Shunsui could do was stroke his hair, and keep her warm, and watch his time go past at a normal rate and wish that he could bury them all, the three of them together, in his kindly falling sands, and create a new world.

A world cocooned in the warmth of his hourglass, a world for just the three of them. Trapped in a womb of sand, their skins against each other, nothing but the purity of their souls and the beauty in the eyes of the two bodies pressed against him.

A world for just them.

A world without time.


	264. Water

Gin

**Water**

Gin liked to think of himself as similar to water. He had direction, but he looked flexible. He was in constant change, constant motion, just to keep everyone confused as to what exactly he wanted. People thought they could see through him, but what they couldn't see was the shadowy depths, the hidden sharp rocks. When he looked still and calm, there were really fierce and strong currents running underneath, ready to pull anyone unwise underneath, deep into the darkness of the water, forever in his cold grip.

He was cool, he was quiet.

He was misleading.


	265. Close

Requested by rkfollower- thank you!

"_If you want my love,  
__Well you've got to get closer to me  
__If you need my love,  
__Well you've got to get closer to me"  
_-Jars of Clay

Matsumoto x Byakuya, and Renji

**Close**

Matsumoto had spent a great length of time trying to get closer to Byakuya Kuchiki. She'd done everything she could think of, and everything that everyone else could think of too. Any man, she knew, would crumble under the determined force of her resilience and her breasts.

Unfortunately, Byakuya was not 'any man'.

It didn't seem to matter how many low cut tops she wore, how many gifs she sent him, how many times she draped herself over his shoulder… he just did not seem to get the point. Or, if he did, he did not care. In fact, if anything, he just seemed to get even more dismissive.

When she admitted this to Renji (who, perhaps, she should have gone to first), he had just laughed at her.

"That's not how to get him!"

She had scowled.

"How, then?"

And so, it was there that Matsumoto learned the (apparent) secret to wooing the head of the Kuchiki clan. If indeed 'wooing' was an appropriate term, and she was pretty sure that if she asked, he would coldly reply that _no, it was not._

According to Renji, she had to get close to him.

Whatever the hell that meant.

She took that subjective idea, shrugged her shoulders, and thought 'what the hell'.

It took her a year.

There were two months of conversation, and on the third they trained together. In the fourth and fifth, they had lunch twice, dinner once, and breakfast, to her disappointment, on no occasion. In the sixth month, he kissed her cheek, and on the seventh, she kissed his. In the eighth month they went to dinner five times, and half way through the ninth month she _actually_ did get to have breakfast… but not because she had spent the night, although she did get that pleasure a week into the tenth.

By that point, she was pretty sure that she had got close enough.

By the eleventh month, she thought that she might be in love with him.

In the twelfth month, Byakuya stayed the whole night, and was still next to her when the sun rose. It was at that point, when he leant over and kissed her shoulder blade, that she decided she probably owed Renji a drink for that advice after all.


	266. Religion

Requested by ravens rising. She's wonderful.

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Religion**

He supposed that most religions involved the worship of some kind of ideal, or some kind of purity, and that was what he did.

Every second that he breathed he adored his marble idol, and with every inhale and exhale he warmed that stone to his touch. He idolized every strand of hair, every whispered word, every meaningful look, and his veneration had stretched centuries, the most loyal of subjects to the alter that he bowed before.

Some things, he had learnt, were more important than riches and power. Sometimes you just had to put blind faith in your god still being there in the years to come, still lying down next to you every night, still loving you with every ounce of what he was, just as you did him.

Sometimes you just had to accept that although you did not know what was around the next corner, your faith would always stay with you.

The purity of your union would always guide the way.

And as the darkness fell with the setting sun, on one unimportant night among so many, once more a subject gave his idol, the marble smooth and warm under his fingers, the best of his attention, and gave into the temptation that _other,_ less important religions saw as wrong.

As he felt those pale hands flutter across his chest, as Shunsui heard those pleading words for more in his ear, he could not help but think that this religion offered the sweetest of all heavens.

Adulation gave its rewards.


	267. Question

Hisagi x Kensei. But, to be honest, vague. Could be any pairing, I just like this one at the moment. Score for perverted tattoos.

**Question**

One day I'll ask you that question that has been plaguing me for centuries now. Someone once asked me if they thought it life would be much easier if we had no words, and that struck me as something that could well be true. If the answer to my question is not what I want, if it hurts too much to bear, I'll just blame it on the words, and that will be that. I will carry on, wordless but painless, easy but hopeless.

I pray to god it's the answer I want.

The answer I need.


	268. Clothes

Requested by rkfollower- thank you!

As a response to Saturday, when I had this, the worst of all pick-up lines, directed at me.

Toushiro x Matsumoto

**Clothes**

She twirled in front of him in her new clothes, beaming at her captain, who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised and his arms folded.

Her skirt coiled itself around her legs appealingly and she smiled.

"What do you think? Do you like my new clothes?"

There was a long pause as Toushiro looked her up and down, taking in her long legs, soft curves and impressive chest. His eyes stopped at her full mouth and bright eyes, and he tried very hard not to smile at her.

"So?"

"I think they look good, but they'd look better on my bedroom floor."

There was a pause, and it was very obvious that she was trying to keep a straight face.

"Did Captain Kyouraku tell you to say that?"

The faint blush brushing his cheeks was all the answer to that question that she needed, and she grinned down at him, a little bemused and a little bit touched.

"Well, Captain."

She leant down, and touched the underside of his chin with her index finger, tilting it up so that she could meet his embarrassed eyes.

"If you really want, we can make that a reality…"


	269. Saviour

Requested by rkfollower- thank you!

Haineko x Hyorinmaru

**Saviour**

Haineko had spent a long time waiting for something to come along to hold her interest. For a long time, her wielder had not noticed her, and when she learned to, all they tended to do was bicker. In the strange world she inhabited, there was not much to do.

And then one day, along had roared a frustrated and terrifyingly strong spirit, suddenly in her vicinity.

She hadn't been scared.

She hadn't even been nervous.

She had extended that hand of friendship, an interesting development in her little world, and had nearly had it bitten off. She hadn't minded though, she'd just kept on reaching through, pushing and pressing and waiting for the day when (and it was a when, not a maybe), that he would let her touch him.

And on the day he did, all she could do was smile.

Because finally, something had come along to save her.

Saving her from her boredom.


	270. Music

Requested by ravens rising. As always, thank you

Rose

**Music**

He watched the other vizards with a smile on his face as he tuned his guitar. Strumming a few notes, he let his eyes flicker from the strings to his comrades again several times before becoming immersed in the music he was creating. He found himself humming along to the tune as he played, his fingers agile on the instrument. It was a long song, but he liked it that way, as it gave him more time to play.

A shoe hit his head.

"Shut the hell up!"

Rose sighed. He wished Hiyori would be a little more tolerant.


	271. Hockey

Epic delay, blame penicillin. This is just a ten, but there will be another fifteen posted before Wednesday. Sorry guys.

Chad and Ishida

**Hockey**

"Hey, Ishida."

"Yes, Chad?"

"Wanna play hockey?"

The quincy looked at the television that Chad was watching, where a hockey game was currently being played. The camera was zoomed in on a particular character, and there was a smear of blood on his face.

Ishida regarded the slightly crazed look of concentration on Chad's face, the blood on the rink, and the sheer fact that Chad was about twice the height and three times the width of him.

"No, Chad. That's okay."


	272. Rose

Requested by Ashfia1.5- thank you very much. And you are very welcome.

Paraphrased from 'The Great Gatsby'. Respects to Fitzgerald.

Rukia x Renji

**Rose**

"You're a rose, Renji! An absolute rose!"

Renji blinked at her exuberance.

"What?"

She threw her hands up in air, obviously enjoying his confusion.

"Oh, what beautiful shirts!"

"Oh my god. What are you on?"

She let her hands fall back to her sides, and titled her head back, smiling at the sky.

"I read a wonderful book when I was in Karakura. Orihime leant it me- she had to study it."

"What was it about?"

"It is about a man who falls in love in his youth and never forgets her, even though she moves on to better things."

Renji's jaw tightened, just a little bit.

"And then he spends his whole life trying to better himself so that she will love him, so that he will be worthy of her love."

"And does he get the girl, at the end?"

Rukia glanced at him then, and shook her head slightly.

"The book does not end well."

There was a long pause.

Renji wrinkled his nose, slung his arm around Rukia and pulled her onto his lap. He rubbed his nose against her neck and smiled.

"I never did like books."

"Oh?"

"What do they know about the truth, anyway?"


	273. Advert

Requested by ravens rising, thank you

Nanao x Lisa and Shunsui

**Advert**

Nanao pulled Lisa towards her, smiling, and leant her forehead against the other girl's forehead, their bodies touching at every available point, still hot regardless of the barrier of fabric.

They kissed, softly, before pulling away again, and Lisa smiled across at the other.

"Want to try and get off early toni-"

There was a noise from behind the door, nothing more than a slight scuff that anyone else might have not even noticed. However, since she was a meticulous woman it made her pause, and she sighed loudly before turning and yanking the offending door open, revealing a Captain knelt of the floor, the knees dusty and his hat under his arm, quite obviously looking through the keyhole.

Nanao slapped her wayward Captain across the head with the flat of her palm.

"Stop perving on us!"

"Then stop advertising it, for gods sake. It's too hard to resist!"


	274. Clock

Requested by Ashfia1.5- thank you. (And no, you're not being too demanding)

Ulquiorra x Orihime x Grimmjaw

**Clock**

She wished that she knew the time.

That was the first thought that sprang to her mind as she lay in the warm, post-coital darkness, and it surprised her. Why, she wondered, would she wish for a clock; why would she feel this desperate need to know the time? Surely that should be the last thing she should care about now, with her back pressed up close to one of her captors, the other one against her front, their faces all in a line, so close she could feel their breath?

She could feel the roughness of Grimmjaw's stubble against her forehead, and the warmth from Ulquiorra's hand on her hip. She ached a little, but not too painfully, and the sheets were tangled around their legs, leaving them exposed from the waist up. She would have been cold, had it not been for the bodies sharing their warmth with her. Her hair was swept up, and Ulquiorra's lips were on the back of her neck, Grimmjaw's knees bent so that they touched her legs, keeping a link of physical connection between them.

No, now should be a time to savour, not a time to think.

It should not be a time of contemplation, but a moment of pure emotion, nothing more.

It should be a time to stop, not a time to waste away with words, with meaningless, hopeless, _useless_ words spoken quietly in the back of her mind.

It slowly dawned on her, then, that perhaps she wanted to see a clock so that she could take it, hold it in her hands, and smash it against the cold, unforgiving floor.

So that she actually could stop time.

So that she could stay like this forever.


	275. Time

Gin x Kira

**Time**

In time, Kira knew that he'd move on. He knew he could not entertain his captain forever, and he accepted that. He knew that one day he would have to let go, and take a back seat.

So for now, he'd try and be the best he could be, and he'd be there when his captain needed him, in every kind of way, because he knew that one day his time would be up. When his captain looked at him, he felt special, like he was someone important, so he would relish his time in the spotlight because when the whole thing was over he knew he could look back on it and think, 'at least for a while, I was someone with worth'.

He heard his name being called, and he stood up.

Time to shine.


	276. Loose

Requested by ravens rising- thank you, again

Lisa x Matsumoto

**Loose**

She was pretty sure that Matsumoto was one of those loose women that her mother had always warned her not to turn into. One of those loose women, in fact, that her Captain used to like to bring back for drinks to his quarters. One of those women that her mother had always told her would corrupt her, would turn her into _one of them_.

She was pretty sure that she was a bad influence.

She was also pretty sure that all of the bad women were the beautiful ones, and she was damn well convinced that she had been corrupted a great many years ago anyway.

And so, with that in mind and _that_ cleavage in eye, Lisa had wandered over, and had bought her a drink.

Matsumoto had smiled back, and decided that this was definitely the kind of girl that she could have some fun with.

A girl whose morals were definitely… loose.


	277. Press

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

Shinji x Rose

**Press**

Shinji made sure, as the meeting began, that he was standing close enough to the other so that when the time came, he could make his move unnoticed.

And that moment came, as it always did, in the middle of the speech, when one Captain would protest to what the Captain-Commander was saying, and an argument of respectful-sorts would begin. Everyone would become quite interested in what they were saying, and no one would notice him press his shoulders gently against Rose, and lean over to breath lightly against his neck.

He never said anything, or did anything else, and if anyone had looked then it would not even have looked like they were touching, due to the billowing nature of their clothes. Near the end of the fight, making sure no one was watching, Shinji would lean over, and ever so quickly would lick the underneath of Rose's ear with the tip of his tongue.

And then the meeting would simmer down, and progress, and Shinji would lean away again, happy at the sight of Rose's clenched fist, waiting in anticipation for afterwards, when he knew that he would be pulled into an empty room of corridor, pressed up against the wall, and would fully be punished for turning on his fellow Captain in the middle of the official squadron Captain's briefing.

Not that, really, Rose ever minded too much.


	278. Weekend

Requested by ravens rising- thank youuu

Rose x Ukitake

**Weekend**

Rose waited for the weekend.

Rose _always_ waited for the weekend.

Because on the weekend, Rose knew that things were different. Although they still had work to do- the Gotei 13 never stops- Ukitake was much more likely to relax.

And when Jyuushiro relaxed, things were much easier. He did not sit tense, and wonder about what work he still should be doing, and he did not get up early to do things that he did not think could be left.

No, at the weekend, he relaxed against Rose's shoulder, and they spent lazy mornings in bed, sharing warmth and deep, sweet kisses instead of breakfast.

Rose liked the weekend.

Rose counted down to it.

It made those weekdays watching Jyuushiro standing with his jaw set in the Captain's meeting, those afternoons where he knew all he did was work, those mornings when he left the bed cold, all worthwhile.

Because on those precious weekends, Ukitake looked well.

And that, in itself, made Rose feel all the better.


	279. Hangover

Keigo x Mizuiro

**Hangover**

Mizuiro crept out of his room in the dark of the winter morning, trying very hard not to make any noise that would aggravate his headache even more. He'd had way too much to drink last night. Way, way, way too much. The night was a blur of music, drinks and… something he was convinced was not what he imagined it would be.

He stepped into the kitchen.

Keigo was standing by the fridge, picking food out of it to eat at an alarming rate. He was shirtless, and his neck showed strange marks.

Mizuiro's eyes widened.

The headache just got worse.


	280. Quit

Requested by ravens rising, who is some kind of Bleach drabble angel. Far, far, far too long.

Shunsui and Ukitake

(the prompt was for Shunsui to find out about Ukitake's illness)

**Quit**

"I'm sorry I'm late-"

Shunsui looked up from where he had slumped on his desk, unable to sleep. In the doorway, looking appropriately apologetic, stood Jyuushiro Ukitake, a member of his class who he did not know particularly well yet, having only been there a couple of weeks. He handed a note to the teacher, and took his seat, rubbing his tired looking eyes with the palm of one hand.

Shunsui cocked his head to one side.

Hmm.

A mystery.

As the bell went for their lunchtime some time later, he had still not come up with a reason for Ukitake's lateness, although he had amused himself with thoughts of espionage and alien abduction. He hurried to follow him down the corridor, caught up as he was with his friends. Shunsui brushed off his own companions with a smile and a wave as he watched Ukitake turn away from the crowd and head outside.

He went through the door, across the street, and over a wall. Only feeling slightly like a stalker as he did so, Shunsui followed, perching on top of the wall to see where he had gone, his curiosity firmly spiked now.

"Hello, Kyouraku."

Shunsui nearly fell.

Ukitake was slumped elegantly on a bench at the base of said wall, staring up at him, one eyebrow raised, slightly bemused.

"Would you care to join me, if there is something I can do for you?"

Shunsui rubbed his forehead ruefully.

"I'm not very subtle, am I?"

"That's quite alright. It will be nice to talk to you- it has been two weeks, and we still have not been formally introduced."

Shunsui took a seat next to him, smiling over in return.

"But then, I get the impression you are not one for formalities."

He shrugged.

"Seems to me neither of us are normal."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't get many people as ill as you training to be shinigami."

There was an awkward pause then, as Ukitake blushed and clearly struggled for something to say.

"I've got to say though, you hold up pretty well."

"I didn't know it was that obvious."

Shunsui shrugged again, non-committal.

"You can't hide everything, ne? You've got your own reasons. I'm sure they're good ones."

Ukitake smiled at his clasped hands at that, and they lapsed into silence for a while. A stiff breeze blew across them, blowing a few premature autumnal leaves with it, dancing in the updraft. Shunsui watched them go, wondering.

"Why don't you just quit whilst you're ahead?"

Ukitake looked up, and paused, as if he did not know how to answer.

"Because… Because quitting is not something that I am accustomed to doing."

Shunsui nodded at that, and Ukitake felt a swell of relief, as if he had passed a test that he did not realise he had been sitting. The full beam of Shunsui's smile turned on him then, warm and involving.

"That's a respectable reason."

He got to his feet, and placed a hand on Jyuushiro's shoulders.

"I don't need to tell you that you will be fine."

He walked away, and Jyuushiro, sitting on the bench, exhausted and confused, could not help but smile at the fact that Shunsui was very clearly walking _away_ from the school buildings. A few meters away, the taller man raised a hand in a wave, without looking backwards, and called out over his shoulder.

"Perhaps we can train, sometime soon. You can show me just how far you can go."

Jyuushiro felt a wide smile split his face at this, and could not help but look forward to it.


	281. Easy

Requested by Cream- thank you!

Nel, Yachiru and Kenpachi

**Easy**

When Yachiru had wandered away one warm, sunny day, Kenpachi had not been too worried, because Yachiru was one of those forces that you just could not escape: no matter how far he might walk, she would always find her way back.

And so it was so, four hours later, that a diminutive little figure, trailing the broken body of a small hollow, had hopped into his office.

Kenpachi glanced over, and then back to his desk.

And then back again.

And then had blinked.

He could have sworn her hair wasn't green before she left.

Behind her, in skipped Yachiru.

"Hiya, Ken-chan!"

Now, that made more sense.

The other girl mimicked the greeting, and Kenpachi had the urge to rub his eyes, to check that he wasn't seeing a strange, distorted double.

"Who is this?"

"This is my new sister."

Kenpachi had slumped backwards at that, had shook his head, and wondered why it was so damn easy for kids to miss out on the important things in life. This girl (if she was a girl) was not her sister. And she was not going to be kept around. _Especially_ since she drooled.

But as adamant as he was on this, he still could not tell her that, and so decided to wait until Ikkaku came back from training, so he could make him do it instead. Instead, he watched the newcomer wearily as she picked up one of Yachiru's crayons and joined her new friend, adding to the growing mural on the Captain's office walls.

When Ikkaku arrived, popping his head around the door to give his greetings, the lighting reflected off it, making it shine brightly. The new girl's eyes had grown wide, and she had jumped, seamless, too quick to see, and latched her mouth around his head. She chewed on it, delighted, ignoring his yells and cries of pain.

Kenpachi sighed.

Sometimes, you had to give up, and accept that some people are just _meant_ to be part of the family.

"Shut the hell up and take it like a man!"


	282. Screen

Requested by Sakura Mau Toki- thank you

Zaraki x Mayuri

**Screen**

Zaraki had heard all that crap about people putting up 'walls' before. Ikkaku did it, Yumichika did it; hell, he supposed even he had a few red-bricks up there. There were some things in everyone's mind that was for them only, that they did not like people to intrude upon.

Fair enough. He thought that that was a kinda wussy thing to do, but- and he shrugged to himself as he thought of it- it was just human nature.

_He_ didn't have walls. But then, the Captain of the Twelfth had never been freakin' natural anyway.

No, what Mayuri had was screens.

You could kind of see what was going on behind them, in a misty, distorted way. They broke easily, because Mayuri wasn't too concerned with skeletons in his closet. In fact, sometimes he took them out and experimented on them again, just for the fuck of it.

And he moved them!

Kenpachi seethed.

You couldn't just _change_ what it was that you were supposed to be tactful about! That left him all confused about what he could and could not talk about, and Zaraki did not like to be confused!

No, scratch that. He wasn't confused. It was all that freak's fault anyway, for being such a weirdo in the first place.

He nodded to himself, as he sat on the sofa.

_Wasn't his fault at all._

So why was it him that had been relegated to sleeping on the sofa that night?

He scowled.

Not fair.

He heard the water running in the next room, and a smirk cut across the other emotions. Mayuri always was defenceless when taking off his make-up.

Surprisingly stealthy, he snuck away.

He was going to make that damn bastard _plead_ for mercy.

No one shut Kenpachi Zaraki out of the bedroom.


	283. Growth

Ichigo

**Growth**

Stronger.

Stronger.

Stronger.

Every cut, every blow, every drop of blood that spills. Every time I fall down, and every mocking laugh in the back of my head or echoing around me from whatever idiot I'm fighting. Every time I collapse from exhaustion, and every time my arm is too damaged to hold Zangetsu. Every time the world goes black, every time my eyes close for what could be last time.

Every single time.

I pick myself up, wipe the blood from my eyes and strap the hilt to my arm.

I smile, and I grit my teeth, because I have to get stronger.


	284. Shoot

Requested by Sakura Mau Toki- again, thank you

Kind of a sequel to 'Absinthe', number 249.

Mayuri x Kuukaku

**Shoot**

She stared up at the sky, night-dark and shrouded with cloud. He watched her facial expressions carefully, waiting for her to answer. He had come here to find some kind of explanation for her actions, something to verify his theories on what had happened the previous week, when he had come to investigate the fallen House of Shiba.

And, hopefully, to get another glass of that fire-water.

"I did it because I felt like it."

He closed his eyes, for just a moment, before resuming staring. She was watching the sky still, smiling to herself.

"And if I did it again, I don't think you'd mind."

The fireworks shot up into the air, exploding in a wash of colour.

Underneath, she turned to him and pulled his ear and chin attachments off, letting them fall to the ground with a clink that was hidden by a rocket exploding overhead.

"What d'you say, huh?"

"If it cannot be avoided."

She smiled then, a smile devoid of its normal danger, and decided that whilst it might be a slightly unwise road to go down, she was willing to face the danger.

She leant in, and kissed him, and her last coherent thought was that if any of those dangers tried to get too close, she would just shoot the fuckers dead anyway.


	285. Away

For Kiharu Lamperouge, who wanted to see Ukitake's dominant side… a little bit of a fail on my half, I think…

Ukitake

**Away**

There was always the horizon.

The horizon held potential, the horizon showed the future.

And that was always where he glanced, in those brief moments in the midst of battle where he could stop, when the blood from the carcass' of foes pooled at his feet. He stared away into that distance, and imagined what would come next.

So that when the next creature came at him, he remembered that in his future, he had always succeeded, and as his blades sliced through flesh and bone he could smile, to himself, at the beauty of death and the wonder of bloodshed.

He would stare away at the horizon, and he would smile.

He waited for the next one to come at him.

He had no fear.

He knew that he would walk away from this.


	286. New

Halibel, with Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose, and mentions of Nel

**New**

She felt, sometimes, like she was nothing more than the new token female.

She felt as well like she had too much too live up too. She wasn't sure, in her heart of hearts, if she could do it.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank was a legend in the Espada, the third seat who everyone knew was tricked into defeat, who everyone secretly thought was not weak for being beaten, but shamed and dishonoured.

She didn't like being the new Neliel.

She had too much to live up to.

So, instead, she looked to three other newcomers, and decided that if she was never going to be fully accepted by the other Espada, then at least they would love her.

And her three new companions smiled up at her, and reminded her that whilst she might not be Neliel, she still was _something_.

Something that deserved to be where she was.

Something with worth.


	287. Ash

A very interesting request. A drabble for each of the (current, or closest to it) Captains. I'm going to title them 'Captaincy', for clarification.

Requested by Necros348- thank you very much. This has kept me entertained.

Captaincy #1

Yamamoto

**Ash**

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka."

It had been a great many years since the first time he had released his zanpakuto, and he forgot the rush that it gave him, sometimes. The first time, he had felt a wave of heat flare up behind his eyes, and the prickle of a burn along his fingers. It had been like rage and madness and fear all at once, layered over with passion and joy and complete serenity, a complete contradiction that had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He had control over it now, of course, and it no longer hurt or made him feel like that, but in a way he missed those first few years, when he ached after activating it.

He remembered those years fondly.

They reminded him of the days when he didn't have so much pressure on his shoulders.

The days when he would call out his command, and close his eyes, and when he opened them again all the plant life around him was reduced to ashes, blowing here and there in the wind. The days when he could call upon a force far greater than he could control.

The days when he was falliable.


	288. Cloak

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Captaincy #2

Soi Fon

**Cloak**

"You must cloak your emotions."

She glared down at the new recruits, knowing that she would only tell them once. That was what you had to learn in the Second Division: no words were wasted. If they wanted to learn, then they had to be prepared to listen. If they didn't listen, and if they didn't learn, then they would end up dead, and she wouldn't mourn them, because they had brought it on themselves.

"You must disguise your intentions."

She was a cold mistress, but a good Captain, if you could put up with the ridicule. In reality, she took a bit of pleasure from watching the more determined members of her division train until they fell. It reminded her a little of herself, but she never told them that, rarely offered words of encouragement. More than one shinigami had worked themselves to collapse and hospitalization in order to receive recognition from their Captain.

But she had seen injury before. She knew of death, and she knew all too well of loss.

Her sisters had gone first, lost in missions and battle. Then her Captain, a betrayal haunting her to the bitter end. The ones nearest to her heart, gone, leaving a coldness around it. No one else would get close.

She would let no one else fill it.

So they could do what they wanted, those shinigami under her command, to try and win something from her, some kind of recognition or respect or affection, but they were acting in vain. She had learnt to block off all feeling a long time ago, and she did not intend to go back.

_You must hide from yourself._

_You must keep yourself safe._


	289. Feet

Pesche and Ishida

**Feet**

"Ah! Fuck!"

Ishida slipped, for the third time, on the bizarre spew that Pesche threw out of his mouth in a strange fashion that he did not really want to question.

"Oh, Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"That's not my name!"

"Oh… why are you on the floor?"

"I slipped on that crap!"

"You're feet are too big, Ichigo."

"No they're not!"

"Ichigo, you need to shrink your feet."

Ishida sighed.

Whatever.


	290. Dagger

Requested by Necros348

Captaincy #3

Ichimaru

**Dagger**

He loved like a dagger in the small of the back.

His love was quiet, it was smooth, and it was deadly.

He whispered his way into minds and into hearts, and he pressed himself close to bodies before delivering the final blow, ruining them forever, a constant scar on their formerly clear skins and consciences. He was silent when everyone else was loud, staring out at them all and knowing what was to come, what it was that they could not escape, no matter how hard they would try. In the end, he knew, they would die knowing that at some point they had let their guard down, and let him slip close; too close.

He was distinct as a weapon in a world of soft leather sheaths.

He was cold steel and sharp edges.

He was a reminder of brutality.

The bringer of destruction and quietly falling blood.

The touch of an assassin's hand.

A smile in the dark.


	291. Serenity

I have this image of Unohana as a hellion. C'mon, there has to be a reason people are scared of her, right?

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Captaincy #4

Unohana

**Serenity**

None of them really knew her.

Not the real her, anyway. The closest was probably the Captain-Commander, who had first seen her just as she became a shinigami, those traces of childhood still clinging to her, visible when she was riled.

Oh, and now she arranges flowers and she smiles warmly at people, but long before they all knew her as quiet and calm Captain Unohana, people had seen her differently.

Long before the days of the Fourth Division and bankai and Captaincy, before honorifics and healing hands, she had been Retsu, and if you walked of the Seireitei and into Hokutan, then there were still places where you could see her name carved into the brick of walls by untrained kido.

No, Unohana had not been the epitome of serenity when she was a girl.

In her youth, she'd been _wild_.

And you could still see it, sometimes, in her eyes. If you were unfortunate to aggravate her in anyway, then you would get to see a fire burning in there, quickly-flaring. A reminder of street-kid in the sensual clarity of calm, made even more sinister by the fact that that beautiful, regal smile never once left her face.


	292. Mirage

Aizen

Captaincy #5

**Mirage**

It was all about image.

It was all about keeping up the mirage that the people would believe in.

That people would respect.

In terms of _whatever _kind of respect he wanted.

He actually quite liked his glasses. They gave him a dignity that he thought suited him quite well, but the problem with them was they did not give out the aura of 'evil mastermind' or 'genius of the after life' or 'the ultimate visionary of the new world'.

He sighed, and took them off.

It was a pity, because he really did like them.

Gin smiled at him from across the room, as he always did.

"You know Captain, you might want to do something with your hair too…"


	293. Hope

Kisuke and Soi Fon

**Hope**

I hope one day she won't hate me. I stole her captain and her idol. I'm the best friend of the most important person in her life, and Yoruichi would leave everything in her life for me. She's done it once, and Soi Fon knows that she'd do it again.

So for that, Soi Fon hates me. I don't blame her.

But I can hope, can't I?

I dodge another chair aimed at my head, and smile behind my fan.

Everything takes time.


	294. Facade

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Captaincy #6

Byakuya

**Façade **

Byakuya didn't like masks.

Rukia, for a long time, had worn a mask around him, covering up what she was thinking, and it had only got worse after the death of her Lieutenant. It worried him, that he could only tell how she was by the pace of her walk, the signs in her body language.

Byakuya did not wear a mask.

He wore a façade.

Masks became useless, because most of the time it was easier to see the truth of someone by the way they stood, the way that they held themselves. People deceiving others, clever people, knew how to show humility in the stoop of their bow, respect in the position of their hands, rather than with the look on their faces.

Byakuya was deceiving people.

He was damn good at it.

He had been doing it for years.

Strength in the line of his shoulders, straight and broad and never slumping. Determination in the tightness of his jaw, the clench of his fist. Pride in his straight posture. Control in his smooth, swift movements. Coldness in his unerring stare, right into the distance, through anyone that tried to break through.

And at first it had not mattered if he slumped over his desk at night, if he slept with a frown of worry on his face, because there no one could see him. But after years of practise, soon the façade took over every part of him. Soon he was nothing but the illusion.

That was why it was so hard, when that impudent substitute shinigami had stood in front of him and shattered it all to pieces.

That was why, since then, things had not been quite the same…

Last week, he'd even smiled in public.


	295. Late

Stark x Lilinette

Hmmm… I wrote this a while ago, before their back story was revealed. I suppose, given that, this pairing doesn't make a lot of sense. Oh well. Not many that I write do anyway. Narcissism, anyone?

**Late**

Her foot tapped the ground impatiently as he rounded the corridor.

"You're late."

"Neh."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

He shrugged.

She scowled at him, hands on her narrow hips, for all the world like a scolding housewife.

"Why are you late?"

"I was asleep."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You were asleep? You were late for meeting me because you were asleep? Do you have any concept of romance? Do you-"

Stark sighed, leant over, and kissed her hard on the mouth, shutting her up mid-rant. When he pulled away, her eyes had flicked shut and she was blissfully silent. He smiled at her lazily, took her by the hand, and pulled her inside.

He had learnt, a long time ago, the best way to shut annoying people up.

* * *

As well, I have to thank Ashfial.5Bleach for requesting an OC. I'd never even thought about writing an OC for this collection, but now I'm leaving the floor wide open to any requests of that nature that you may have... and, of course, to any other requests, as per normal. Thanks, NT-x


	296. Misplaced

Renji and Byakuya

_Camellia- noble reason _

**Misplaced**

The Captains of the Sixth division were noble and true, and Byakuya Kuchiki was no exception to that rule. He was dignified and serene, and quietly stoic, and the complete opposite of his wayward Lieutenant, with his brash attitude and loud voice and poor-house manners.

Everyone said how strange it was, to see the two of them side by side, opposites to the extreme.

But still, Renji had his own nobility.

His came from his ability to hold his head high in the face of adversity, from the unerring sense of belief in his goal, his noble goal to achieve the most that he could, and to never, ever give up.

And all Byakuya could do was respect that although Renji might look misplaced next to him, all that Renji ever did about it was prove them wrong.


	297. Nightmare

Unohana and Isane

_Bellflower- those who grieve are loved _

**Nightmare**

As Captain Retsu Unohana looked at the new members of the fourth division's medical quarters, she hoped that they would not have nightmares tonight. Most of them had never had to see a battlefield before, and she remembered vividly the red eyes and sallow complexion of Isane the morning after her first patient had ever died. The curse of caring too much for patients was that sometimes you lost them, and the only thingl you could do afterwards was blame yourself, and pray that it didn't happen again.

She remembered the first time a patient had died under her hands, a young Shinigami eighth seat who had been gored by a hollow's horned mask.

She remembered her hands pressing the edges of the wound together, the warmth of blood under her hands and the heightened colours of panic veiling her eyes.

She glanced again at the new Shinigami, and hoped.

But then, she knew, that some things had to be learned, and those compassionate enough to care about those who were lost, to care for each and every one, regardless how many dead they would see, could only allow their hearts to grow.


	298. Extraordinary

Matsumoto and Toushiro

_Daffodil- mystery, egoism_

**Extraordinary**

Matsumoto watched the arrival of the new Captain with some trepidation. What would he be like? The rumours were of a child genius, stronger than any had seen before, well surpassing his peers. She imagined him tall for his young age, broad too, with dark eyes that flashed with mystery and a kind smile to those that he befriended. A wonderful youth, the kind that everyone else raved about and worshiped, with fixable flaws and a gentle word for everyone.

But when he had stepped into the room, she had found that he was nothing like that at all. Physically, he was an opposite; diminutive, and looking harmless but for the firm set to his still-undeveloped jaw line and his unsmiling, cold eyes. The mystery was there alright, but in a stoic, dismissive way, rather than the seductive, compelling way.

That did not stop, she noticed as she left the building that evening, several girls swooning over him in the hallways.

He did not have time for gentle words of encouragement, and he did not smile kindly on anyone.

He had flaws, as she had predicted, but not the ones she was expecting. He was proud, arrogant and a little egotistic, but with time, she came to notice that despite all of that, he was a good leader.

He called.

They followed.

And if you questioned the sight of a whole division following the orders of a scrawny boy, then you were in for a surprise soon enough, for the tenth division, loyal to a fault, would simply smile mockingly at you.

Their Captain was extraordinary.

And that, in turn, made them strong.


	299. Direction

Yamamoto

_Chrysanthemums- truth and innocence_

**Direction**

Leading the Gotei 13 was a hard and complicated job, and to do so one needed direction, and one needed perspective.

One always had to be honest, and one always had to be ruthless. Some people simply had to be sacrificed for the greater good, and it was the leaders' job to let this happen, because that was the unfortunate truth.

But still, despite those corruptions that lay on his head, he had to preserve the innocence too, and as he inspected the ranks of new students entered into the shinigami academy this year, he hoped that his direction would lead them away from their own sacrifice.

He hoped, whilst at the same time chiding himself for hoping so, that they would stay as they were now; innocent and childlike and hopeful at the world, believing in all of the people in it. Because although an attitude like that would not get them far in war-time, it was, in a strange way, awe-inspiring.


	300. Need

(apparently, lilly of the valley has a _lot_ of meanings...)

Momo and Aizen

_Lily of the Valley- sacrifice, danger, pure love, humility and sweetness_

**Need**

Momo had found out that to love the enemy put her in peril, and that no matter how untainted her love was she could not change the fact that he was not. She could not change _him_, no matter how hard she tried, because he looked above and beyond her, at something greater (but not perhaps better).

She had held out hands full of love and he had smiled at her gently, and ripped her apart.

He stepped around the patterns of her blood on the floor, and walked right past her.

But still, as she sacrificed her own safety, she still hoped, just a little, that one day he might come back, and hoped that when he did, she might be able to change him.

That he might think her worthy of him.


	301. Memory

Soi Fon x Yoruichi (implied)

_Tulip- seek nothing _

**Memory**

Soi Fon knew that all she faced from following her old Captain was pain. The memories scarred by events hurt her too much, and the thought of never catching up was something that constantly haunted her. All she did was follow, and all her wayward Captain ever seemed to do was cause her more pain, more sorrow. Soi Fon had lost the most important thing in her life, and she had not managed to re-claim it.

Soi Fon knew that she should stop chasing memories.

She knew that she should seek nothing.

It was unfortunate, but she knew that that would not stop her longing.


	302. Lie

Komamaru (and Kenpachi, in the background)

_Iris- courage _

**Lie**

Komamaru had never thought of himself as being brave until now.

He had been a coward, hiding from the truth of what he was and the stares from all of the people around him. He had run from assumption and from being revealed, had kept up the stoic image of his personality without showing anyone what he really was. He had kept his monstrous body out of sight, a lie to the world.

Up until this point, he had been ashamed.

His own skeleton in his own closet; a closet without mirrors.

But, here he stood.

Exposed.

The truth, as bare as bones run smooth by the caress of water.

His lies uncovered.

Cowardice on display.

But instead of staring in horror, instead of recoiling or doing any one of the many things that had happened before, the smiling maniac who had destroyed his lie had done nothing but continue, as he had before, waiting for the true fight to begin.

And that was where Komamaru had learnt the truth about what he really was.

Someone willing to fight for his beliefs, for his own pride.

Someone worth something more than the lies he had wrapped around himself like a premature shroud.

Someone with valour.

And it was there, as he felt the air against his face for the first time in many years, that he remembered what freedom felt like.

There that he tasted courage once more.


	303. Comtemplation

Jyuushiro and Byakuya, with the 13th Division, Rukia and Kaien in the background

_Summer Snowflake- hope _

**Contemplation**

Jyuushiro had a lot to remember, from his long years of life.

A lot to think over, and a lot to regret, too.

As the first blades of grass pushed their way out of the soil that had been turned over his Lieutenants grave, he sat in the dying sunlight until he grew cold, wondering how he could have done it any differently.

But then he looked up, and saw the Captain of the Sixth division staring down at him. There was no sympathy in those eyes, no forgiveness for what had gone wrong. Just a look, in the cold air, of suppressed rage and sorrow, for a girl sitting back at home staring meaninglessly at the white expanse of a wall, seeing nothing.

Byakuya had nothing to say of remorse, no empathy. There was just the stare, and then he was gone, with a few words thrown over his shoulder bitingly, disgusted.

"To your feet, Captain."

And Ukitake closed his eyes, and pulled himself up. Now was not a time to lose himself, and now was not a time for his division to go unheeded. He made his way back, and pushed open the gates to see his highest chairs, eight of them now, without Kaien, sitting forlorn outside of his office.

He smiled, gently, softly.

"Now is a time, my comrades, to remember hope."

They looked up, and saw the warmth in his eyes.

"All we can do is mourn, and be strong, and remember that he would not want us to lie in darkness without him."

The group scrambled to their feet.

"My… my friends. Together, we can continue."

He sighed, feeling the weight on his shoulders settle down, heavier than before, as he took his subordinates grief and anger and blame.

He whispered, almost to himself now.

"We must always have hope."


	304. Forever

Kensei

_Buttercup- oblivion_

**Forever**

All Kensei could see was oblivion.

He stood in a gap between all the realities he had known, watching, _feeling_ his body fight his comrades without mercy or control. There had been blood, and there had been blackness, and now there was the growing white of bone and the mist of red over his eyes that he no longer had a grip on.

There were the bodies of fellow shinigami- he could not bring himself to say _his friends_, not yet- fallen under his mighty blows, lifeless, boneless, turned into nothing.

And all he could see was oblivion.

All he could think, was 'not now'.

All he could do was hover, hover between his consciousness and the mind of this new, invading force, and hope that somehow, out of all of this, something would make sense.

He fought for a reason, but here there was none.

He prayed that this would not last forever, that his pain and blood and death would not last, would not be all that he could hold from now on.

All there was here was destruction.

And what made it all the worse was that it was he who was the destroyer.


	305. Common

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Renji, Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika

_Yarrow- fight _

**Common**

The Eleventh Division was known for the fact that they liked to cause riots, and rip their opponents apart, and it was a myth held that if you walked too close to their gates, then you could smell blood. Many people thought that a division like that should not be allowed in the civilized Gotei 13, that there should be no division made up of the simplicities of animalistic brutality and instinct.

But the truth was, the Eleventh Division was made up of many more components than simple savagery. The indomitable leader who held the hand of their innocent second chair; the brazen loyalty of the third seat who walked side-by-side the womanly wiles of the fifth. And that was not all: in the Eleventh once, always a member, and there was the evidence of that in other Lieutenants across the Gotei 13. The Eleventh Division held more sway over the divisions, in terms of Captains and Lieutenants, than any other, and in reality, they didn't have all that much in common, except the fact that they all had a goal to reach (and a penchant for destroying people that they didn't like, but that didn't count).

So, different perhaps, but all part of one fighting machine.

More than guerrilla, less a family, more like…

No.

They were something unique. Indefinable.

And they would fight for their right to exist as part of the Gotei 13.


	306. Fur

It isn't obvious, but this is set in Red Square, in Moscow. I was reminiscing with a friend about our trip to Russia today…

(http :// upload . wikimedia . org / wikipedia / common s / 1 / 1f / Panorama _ 360 _ Red _ Square . jpg)

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Captaincy #7

Komamaru

**Fur**

The first time Captain Komamaru went to the living world he found himself bombarded with much anticipated sights and smells. It had been intensely cold, and everyone he passed was wrapped up in many, many layers. He was in a square, and on one side was a great wall. At the far end was a big building in various shades of grey, and he was pretty sure that if he hadn't been in a dog gigai then he would have been able to see that it was painted in many colours.

Opposite the wall, there was another huge building, lined with many stunted trees. It was lit up in the darkness by hundreds and hundreds of little lights, and it glowed like some kind of strange kido spell.

Komamaru found himself somewhat entranced, and padded towards it, only slightly influenced by the animalistic urge to cock a leg up against one of the trees.

It had big windows with mannequins in it, he saw as he got closer, and they had on strange costumes.

As he got closer, the clothes came into focus.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Fur.

Why were they in fur?

He shook his head.

Fur was for _animals._

He took a step back and glared around himself, suddenly paranoid that someone was sneaking up to him with a scalping knife in one hand.

He made an active decision, then and there, that the next time he came to the living world, he'd go somewhere hot.

* * *

Political message? Maybe. QuestionTime fired me up for debate.


	307. Work

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Captaincy #8

Kyoraku

**Work**

Shunsui was the first one to admit that, in terms of work ethic, he sucked almost as bad as Byakuya did at smiling.

That is to say, when he did do it, he was pretty damn good, just like when Byakuya smiled, it was pretty damn fine. But for the rest (and majority) of the time, there did not seem to be much point to it at _all_.

Why bother, when cute little Nanao-chan would always end up doing it for him in the end anyway?

He'd developed age-old routines of dispensing with paperwork now. In the winter, it could just go in the fireplace, and in the summer it was rolled up and stuffed up his sleeves so he could deposit it somewhere else. One report got folded and put under his hat, and there was a board in his office that he could lift up and stuff work underneath. There was near enough seventy years of paperwork underneath him now- at least it made good insulation.

He supposed, that if he put half the effort into working that he did trying to think of ways to destroy the forms and reports he needed to read, he'd have the work done in a moment.

But, he reflected as he slipped a handful to Yachiru to cut up into paper chains, that way just wasn't as much _fun_.


	308. Alive

Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Alive**

She wasn't sure what she was going to do, trapped here as a prisoner with these hoards of the reinvigorated dead. She hated them, hated their cold eyes, the indifferent expressions tampered only by rage or sadistic, brutal enjoyment.

She hated them.

And yet, _he_ was different. He didn't look like them. When he stood close to her, just closer than was perhaps necessary, she felt something real. When she looked in his eyes, she searched and she found something, hidden beneath the surface, beating just for her. Something like… life.

She still hated him.

She hated more that in a strange, strong way, she knew that she did not.


	309. Wordless

Requested by Necros348

Captaincy #9

Tousen

(apologies- I know that your request for Tousen was 'Silence', but I've already posted a drabble called that)

**Wordless**

Ah, the practise of moderation.

Ah, the beauty of silence.

He had spent his life with the chains of restraint on him. He restricted himself on most of the pleasures of the world, abhorring temptations and instead choosing the path of virtue and chastity. He had shut his eyes, literally and metaphorically, to the world. He had held his tongue, and remained an enigma of purity in a whole of corruptible shadows.

That was why it had puzzled so many that he had fallen to the side of darkness and deceit, to the side associated with downfall.

But to Tousen, it made perfect sense. Tousen did not need to explain himself to anyone, for his reasons were his own.

He despised every part of his new evil, sin-drenched world.

He stayed silent in the words of cruelty. He had blocked out the hands of darkness.

There could be no temptation for him here.


	310. Frost

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Captaincy #10

Hitsugaya

**Frost**

He didn't ever mention it to anyone, but he didn't actually like cold weather.

It was kind of taken for granted that he should, because of his zanpakto and his colouring and all, but it just seemed so dreary. Cold weather was always accompanied by barren, bleak landscapes and varying shades of grey.

No, not for him at all.

He caught colds easily! And he felt the cold, too, far more so that anyone else did. He had to pretend that he didn't, and keep his hands steady, and not let his teeth chatter. He had to ignore his knuckles turning white and his cheeks turning red and the slow loss of sensation in his feet, because if he didn't, it wouldn't be seen as strong, or brave, or enduring, or any of those things that Captains were supposed to be.

So on those days when he woke up and saw that frost had made delicate little patterns on the widow panes he always cursed, and growled into the pillow, before he hauled himself out of his warm, warm bed.

He would glare at his zanpakto and feel slightly jealous that Matsumoto was not at all effected by the cold, even though she left her chest open to the cutting wind and freezing rain all of the time. She never caught colds, either, the lucky wrench.

Unlike him, who just had to _look_ at a tissue before he would start to sneeze.

He thought that it was the fates playing a cruel and unnecessary trick on him.

The Fourth Division just reckoned that it was because he didn't have enough meat on his bones to insulate him.


	311. Heart

Ryuuken and Uryuu

**Heart**

Ryuuken stared at the tiny grey thing on the screen, and touched the waving lines with the tip of one finger, softness in a hard exterior. He pulled himself together, and smiled a professional but cool smile at the patient.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine."

The woman sobbed a cry of grateful relief, falling into the arms of her husband as her doctor slipped out.

He remembered the day he had seen his son for the first time, and had heard that tiny, fragile heartbeat echo around him.

He had thought that his own heart would explode with the rush of unexpected emotion, and he had touched that screen in much the same way.

He wished, sometimes, that he could go back to that unconditional, unreserved love, and not keep pushing his son further away, where he could no longer hear his heartbeat.


	312. Blood

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Captaincy #11

Kenpachi

**Blood**

The captain was a mean drunk.

Fists became more than weapons, they became objects of random chance that wove and fell through the air smiting all that got in their way. His grin became wider, and even scarier to behold, and his urge to kill rose even higher. Blood became a temptation, strength became an enticement, the wrong look became an invitation.

Well, more so than they already were.

Ikkaku held his breath, tasting blood in his mouth, as Kenpachi stormed, weavingly, across the street towards them.

He exhaled as his Captain fell flat on his face.

They were so lucky that he was a lightweight.


	313. Fascination

Requested by Necros348- thank you! I love Mayuri…

Captaincy #12

Mayuri, but mainly Nemu, as it turned out

**Fascination**

Nemu had never seen her 'father' stare with such fascination at anything before. And that was saying a lot, considering the way that he stared at some of the things he pickled and put on display in his lab. He was staring at it hungrily, but that wasn't that unusual, and the way he glared at her was no different than normal, either. She could only see his head from the doorway, as he appeared to be leaning over the third experimentation table, no doubt looking at a new specimen.

Normally, he would ignore her until he was ready to talk to her, but this time, he threw a beaker at her head, screaming for her to get out. She would not have minded so much, had the beaker not been full of some highly corrosive liquid that burned through the skin of her arm.

So, after she patched herself back up she went about her appointed tasks, ignoring the pain of the quick-healing, and at the end of the day went to clean his lab. She was expressly forbidden from touching any of the experiments, but it was her job to clean up the blood or anything else the specimen might have secreted during testing.

As she got to the third experimentation table, she was somewhat confused to find that it was completely bare. Not bare as in, it proved to be uninteresting so got thrown out, or bare as in, it got thrown in a vat to see how it reacted to intense heat, but bare as in there was nothing for her to clean- nothing had been put on it today.

That really confused her for a moment, until she saw that there was a bit of a white, sticky liquid to clean up. That made more sense- perhaps it was the sap from some kind of living-mandrake he had been testing.

She wiped it up, and kept on cleaning, not even noticing the brightly coloured magazine sticking out of the bin, with rather lewd images on the cover. It was probably better that she didn't see it, as it was debatable that if she did, it might have confused her even more about this… fascination.

* * *

(I thought, 'all guys like porn and even he is human right?' A little while later, I remembered that it's _Mayuri_, so that point really is debatable…)

What reaction have I provoked? I'm cringing on the inside.


	314. Life

Didn't fancy like going down the mortality road today…

Requested by Necros348- thank you. Last one!

Captaincy #13

Ukitake

**Life**

"What are you going to do with your life?"

Jyuushiro looked down at his little brother, who was smiling up at him, eyes wide and cheeks bright.

"I haven't really thought about it."

The brother blinked, his smile not faltering in the warm sunlight pouring through the gaps in the banks of clouds.

"But you're going to be a shinigami, aren't you?"

Jyuushiro felt a warm smile creep across his face.

"That is the plan, yes."

"And you're going to be a strong one, right?"

"If the fates allow it, then I'm going to be as strong as I am capable of being."

His brother was mollified, and hugged him around the waist before half-running to join his other siblings, playing a little away from where Jyuushiro had been sat, reading. He did not get far before he stopped, suddenly, and turned back around to yell a final question across the grass and dapples sunlight.

"Hey, big brother?"

He raised his head from his book.

"Do you think you'll be happy?"

Jyuushiro frowned slightly, at that, and nodded a 'yes' at the boy, who grinned widely and continued to where they were playing.

Would he be happy?

He had no way of knowing what his life would bring.

He put down the book of advanced kido theory, and stood, to stretch.

He was looking forward to finding out.

* * *

My editor laughed when she read this- she said, 'Why d'you like making Jyuushiro so happy?'


	315. Ethics

Mayuri and Szayel

**Ethics**

"Someone once asked me if experimentation on human lives was ethical."

Mayuri blinked.

"What did you say?"

"I laughed at them."

The Captain nodded his head in approval.

"Good."

They regarded each other for a moment, and then Mayuri smiled, head tilted to one side, looking for all the world like the mad scientist he so obviously was.

"But you know, there is only room for one of us."

"One of what?"

"One genius researcher."

"Oh?"

"Yes. So I'm afraid Espada, that I am going to have to kill you."

"Ha!"

"Hmm. Enjoy the experimentation table."


	316. Head

Requested by rkfollower- thank you

Matsumoto x Lisa

**Head**

"Use your head, Rangiku."

Matsumoto cocked said head to one side, smiling pleasantly.

"I can use my head all I want. Look at my eyes, they're ever so big."

"Oh?"

"All the better to see you with."

Lisa shook her head, trying to ignore her.

"Look at my ears, they're ever so shrewd."

Lisa raised an eyebrow this time, obviously waiting for the quip.

"All the better to hear what you _really_ mean."

Lisa couldn't help herself.

"What about your mouth?"

Rangiku grinned.

"You see? I can hear what you really mean. My mouth is all the better to kiss you with, of course."

"I see. You know, when I told you to use your head, this is not what I meant."

Rangiku winked.

"No. This is what you _wanted_ to mean."

Lisa, somewhat tired of being psychoanalysed by Matsumoto, put down the pile of files that she was carrying.

"Okay then. When am I going to get punished?"

Matsumoto blinked, thrown.

"What?"

Lisa moved closer, their bodies nearly touching, her breath ghosting across Rangiku's skin.

"When are you going to kiss me, big, bad wolf?"

Matsumoto's smile, as she leant in and closed that final gap between them, was positively lupine.


	317. Distance

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

I believe the prompt was for Ukitake's unrequited love?

Nanao x Shunsui, Ukitake x Shunsui

**Distance**

Ukitake had to keep an emotional distance from the pretty, young Lieutenant of the Eighth division. Shunsui laughed at him, when she wasn't around, telling him that he obviously had a crush on her, on his cute little Nanao-chan.

Ukitake always rolled his eyes at him, and since he didn't deny it Shunsui always took it to be the truth.

But, it wasn't.

Ukitake had to keep a step back from Nanao when she was with Shunsui, because he was pretty sure that if he had to walk next to them, and see the special way that Shunsui smiled at her, then he might have to hit her.

And then Shunsui.

And then, maybe slap himself for being such an idiot.

So Ukitake pushed it to the back of his mind, and made sure that he didn't look at the way their shadows merged on the ground behind them, because that smile might have made him break a little more inside.

What Ukitake never saw, when he had his eyes fixed to the floor, was the smile that Shunsui shone at him.


	318. Better

Yamamoto and the Protection Squads

**Better**

He would make them better.

They had a long way to go before they were perfect, before the problematic creases in each division were ironed out. Certain captains (Zaraki) needed to work on their leading techniques, and certain lieutenants (Matsumoto) needed to be more proper in their dress, and other ranked members (Madarame) needed to just have a little more sense.

But in many ways, the squads were better than they had even been. They had survived betrayal and countless deaths, changes in captains and styles of leaderships and yet they had still banded together in a time of ultimate crisis, bonded to form a strong enough force that he had to admit, in many ways, he was proud of.

In a strange way, their flaws made him even prouder.

They had succeeded despite them.


	319. Summons

Requested by Ashfial.5Bleach- thank you. And I sympathise with you about the cold, even if it hasn't got too bad yet here in England.

Um, as for her name, I followed the Bleach tradition. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra's names both stemmed from someone famous (according to wiki, anyway), so hers is taken from Francisco José de Goya y Lucientes, more commonly known as Francisco Goya.

Grimmjaw x Ulquiorra x OC

**Summons**

It really was out of character for him to bother even looking at an arrancar, especially a low ranking one like the one bowing in the doorway, but since she was being more than commonly distracting, he supposed he better had.

"Aizen-sama summons-"

"He can go right to hell."

A hand slammed into his chest in a warning, but it was worth it. Her eyes widened, just a little, at the Espada cuatro's actions. She registered his presence with a slow blink.

"What's your name?"

Whilst it did not look like she was going to swallow her tongue in fear, she was still uneasy. Grimmjaw found that vaguely amusing.

"Luciente."

At least she didn't stutter today.

"Come closer, girl."

Ulquiorra was watching them expressionlessly. Her hair was blonde, and coiled around the back of her head, and her mask came down the curve of one side of her head, covering one ear. She stood next to their bed, eyes averted to the floor.

Grimmjaw lounged, watching her, smirking. Ulquiorra wondered what the girl was thinking, since the sheets were pushed down the bottom of the bed and neither were making any attempt to cover themselves.

"What do you think, hm?"

Grimmjaw was looking at him now.

"Do you think we should have some fun with her?"

The little arrancar glanced away from the patch of wall her eyes had been focused on, and looked across at him.

Ulquiorra blinked, slowly.

"As you like."

"Ah, you're no fun, you know that?"

"This game grows dull when you prolong it."

"Would you rather we pounce her, like we did last week?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, but was watching her slip out of her clothes.

"Aizen-sama really did summon you, you know."

Grimmjaw growled and pulled her down on top of them both, worrying the skin on her neck with his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be along in a minute."

She gasped slightly as their bodies moved together, a well-know ritual.

"He'll be waiting."

Ulquiorra said nothing- he never did- but Grimmjaw's smirk only widened.

"He can wait some more."


	320. He

Requested by ravens rising. As always, thank you

(prompt was for a homophobic Sereitai- oh my)

Gin x Kira

**He**

"So, what is all this I hear about a pretty young thing who has been sneaking into your rooms after hours, hm?"

"He is a pretty-"

"He?"

"Yes, he."

Matsumoto stared, unreadable, at her old friend.

"Seriously?"

Gin's smile did not falter.

"Yes. He is a he."

She frowned, and took a step back.

"I see… a he… well, anyway, I have to dash. Stuff to do for Captain Hitsugaya, you know…"

He watched her walk away, and nodded his thanks as the waitress brought the drinks that they had ordered only a few minutes before. Funny, that she had spent so long bugging him to come out with her, that she should disappear so quickly…

He laughed to himself, paid for the untouched drinks, and left.

He had hoped that she would have reacted just a little bit better than that, he thought as he swiftly made his way home. He had never mentioned his sexuality before to her, simply because it had never come up, but if he were to really think about, it was not much of a surprise. Most people would have reacted the same way, he consoled himself as he slipped into his rooms.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed was Kira, hair pushed back from his face, who was putting his book on the floor, spine-up even though he knew it would damage it. He stood up as Gin came in, head to one side.

"You're back soon."

Gin was pulling off his haori, suddenly tired.

"Hmmm."

"Did she-"

"She left."

Kira smiled up at him, with that unmistakable sadness in his eyes, and held open his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Gin moved to embrace him, pulling him close, trying to merge their skins. He felt the cool line of Izuru's back under his fingertips, and rested his face in the curve of his soft neck, murmering against it.

"Don't be."

Izuru sighed softly, stroking the silver hair on his nape.

"I wish-"

"I know."

Gin sighed, Izuru pressed close, as if he would never let go, and heard Matsumoto's tortuous 'he' in his mind. He wondered, as his mouth found the comfort of Izuru's, why it was that a pronoun seemed to make such a difference to everyone around them except each other.


	321. Coast

ravens rising!

Rose x Shinji

**Coast**

What they didn't tell you, was that after they made their way to the living world, they had split up for a while, as a group. Hiyori had stayed with Urahara, for the familiarity of bickering, and Hachigen too, to talk to Tessai about all that had gone wrong. Kensei had gone to explore the new world, wracked with guilt about attacking them all, and had been followed by Mashiro, strangely serious, who talked the guilt out of him. Lisa disappeared for three months, and none of them knew where she went, and Love had trained, relentlessly, to try and push the thoughts from his mind.

Rose had helped Urahara create the great underground spaces under Karakura, in one of which they would eventually live, and in a few months they were all back, apart from Shinji. None of them had had any word from him, and when it came to six months, Rose went to find him.

It took him another month, tracing vague trails of rietsu, until he found himself on the outskirts of a small sea-side town, outside a run down, one-story house. The paint was peeling, and some of the windows were boarded up, and leaning on the doorframe, staring, was Shinji.

"What are you doing here?"

Rose took a step closer.

"I came to bring you back."

Shinji shook his head, and his new, short hair fell across his eyes.

"We can't go back."

Rose took a step closer.

"Not there. You need to come back to Karakura."

"Why should I?"

"We need you to lead us."

Shinji turned, his back to Rose now.

"That's not enough."

He started to go inside, walking away from Rose. The silence was brief and heavy as he swept towards him, and stopped just behind him to rest his head on the back of Shinji's neck.

"I need you."

Shinji felt warm, familiar arms wrap around his waist, and let his eyes fall closed. He had forgotten, in the months of mourning his lost life, what he still had with him. He sighed, softly, as he felt Rose's words, hot and breathy, against his neck.

"Will you come back?"

Shinji smiled, and turned, and wrapped his arms around Rose's neck, sinking into the embrace.

"I've missed you."

Rose stared, saddened.

"That's not an answer."

There was a pause, and Shinji pulled back, staring up at the unreadable face watching him carefully.

"Why did you come?"

"No matter where you go, I will come and find you. I will search the mountains, the plains, the cities, coast to coast, for the rest of my life, to find you if I must. And I would stay here with you, forever, but this is a time when we have to stick together, and we have to help the others. You have to lead us, Shinji. There is a war coming, one day in the future, and we need to be ready. You felt that power, Shinji. You know how much more we're capable of now, but you need to help us tap that potential. I need to be with them. You need to be with them. And we need to be together."

They stared at each other, and Rose wished that he could take that look of sadness from Shinji's eyes. His indifferent mask broke, for just a moment, and he and rested their foreheads together.

"I just don't work without you."

Shinji smiled, and leant in, and kissed him, deep and longing.

"I'll come back."

Rose smiled.

"You've got your tongue pierced."


	322. Near

Nel and Gin

**Near**

"You're standing way too near to me, Ichimaru."

"Oh? D'you not like it, hmm?"

"No. You're creepy."

"But I'm not doin' anythin', right?"

"You're smiling. That's creepy enough."

"Oh, you're so cold, hmm? What's wrong w'you?"

"I don't like you."

"You don' mean that."

"Yes, I do."

Gin pouted.

"You're mean!"

"And you are simply weird."


	323. Bark

Requested by rkfollower- thank you

Haineko and Tobiume

**Bark**

"You're words are useless, Tobiume. I'm still waiting for the bite."

"How juvenile of you, Haineko, to think of biting. And here was I thinking you were an ill-bred dog yourself."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oh? Was that meant to be your '_bite'_, Haineko? I have to tell you, you didn't even break the skin."

"I told you to shut up with your shit, you skinny little tramp!"

Two bells tinkled as softly as her laughter in the darkness of the cave.

"Oh, Haineko."

"What?"

"Will you ever learn? You can bark all you want, but you'll always just be a bitch to me."

"Shut the hell UP!"


	324. Gone

For ravens rising

Rose x a surprise…

**Gone**

A Soul Society without him, she had realised long ago, would be one without a heart; at least to her. He was what kept it fresh, was what kept it breathing and kept her blood beating quick and strong.

And now he had gone.

Now his bored expressions, his indifference eyes, his quick and nimble hands had left this place. The hair in which she tangled her fingers had been forced to leave, the strong body against which she would press herself would no longer be seen at division meetings or Captain's assemblies.

And she did not think that that was fair.

There was not a lot left for her in this place now.

Without him, this place was dead to her.

But she stayed on, because it was her duty to do so, and her duty to keep the soul in the Seireitei. She had always been good at keeping bodies alive when their wounds were against them, and here, stripped of its heart, she had to force herself to keep it going, keep it alive, for that day when he would return, and heal the whole place for her. For the day when she could look out across the place, and remember how much it meant to her.

So, Retsu Unohana worked.

And, she waited.


	325. Cheeks

Urahara x Ichigo

**Cheeks**

"What are you doing?"

Kisuke smiled inanely at Ichigo.

"Trying to make you blush."

Ichigo blinked.

"Wh- what? Why would you want to do that, you freak?"

"Because it makes your cheeks look pretty."

"My cheeks?"

"Oh, okay, all of you is pretty."

"Don't call me pretty! Call me handsome, or hot, or _something._"

Kisuke's smile, if possible, grew even bigger.

"So I can call you hot?"

"What? Ah, no!"

"But you are!"

"Than- I mean, shut up!"

Kisuke leaned over, kissing Ichigo's jaw quickly. He pulled back, and watched Ichigo's cheeks go ever redder. He smiled.

"Made you blush."


	326. Season

A bittersweet one for ravens rising, that perhaps did not turn out so bittersweet. Damn. I am too optimistic when it comes to these two.

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Season**

Shunsui had found himself, through no fault of his own, completely thrown. And it was not thrown over an exam question, or thrown over a problem, but unutterably, irreducibly, irrevocably thrown over his best friend.

It was inappropriate. It was strange. It was, no doubt, in Jyuushiro's mind, wrong.

And yet, still Shunsui stared, day after day, at that figure on his horizon, and watched the days rise and fall, sunlight reflected on that white sheen of hair.

He saw the flowers of spring greet that graceful figure, saw the warmth of summer extend in his smile, and saw his friend watching the leaves fall, one by one, through the window, letting his breath create small clouds on the pane of glass.

Shunsui watched the seasons of a year pass, and watched _him_, so near and yet so far, for a whole year, until the snow began to fall. The leaves had all fwasted away now, and the sky was the cold grey of metal, and there the two stood, no nearer together than they had been a year ago, when Shunsui had first glanced over at his friend, and seen something that he had not seen before.

He had spent a year watching, and a year breathing in and pretending, and thought that he would be willing to spend a thousand more waiting, if that was all he was ever destined to do.

Until, one night, they both found themselves alone, outside in the freezing winter air. Ukitake had opened his arms for a drunken embrace which, meaningfully, had not been broken, and he had found himself leaning inexplicably closer, and had felt Jyuushiro's hands against his chest, warm in the cold darkness.

Words shot the silence as they looked up at each other.

"We probably should not be doing this."

That did not stop their bodies pressing together even closer; closer now than was right for friends alone to be. Their hips pressed together in the darkness outside, where they could still here the laughter from the graduates in the hall, until Shunsui could feel Ukitake's warm breath against his mouth.

"Well, Shunsui… it is the season."

"The season for what?"

"For gifts…"

Jyuushiro leant closer, and Shunsui felt his heart skip a beat.

"For opportunity…"

Their mouths were near touching now, and Shunsui's hand was against that cool, pale cheek, marvelling at the proximity.

"For love?"

Ukitake had smiled at that, and closed the gap between them.


	327. Drown

Requested by Ashfial.5Bleach- thank you!

Ulquiorra x OC

oh god, an angsty OC. now I really am conforming to stereotype...

**Drown**

He had never wanted a fraccion, but I was created and given to him anyway, and he had little use for me. I did what I could, immediately in awe of his blank stares, his coldness, his indifference.

I loved him, came to love him as suddenly as a sword will pierce the skin. Metaphors for violence are what we creatures know how to use, but it felt like something more than bloodshed.

Loving him felt like drowning.

It felt like being pulled down into cold, cold waters. There were currents that you cannot see from the surface, currents that, as nothing more than a lowly arrancar, I could not have fought.

Currents that, in one battle, in the heat of the moment, caused me to knock him out of the way of a wayward cero beam.

I fell to my back, and remember looking up at him, numb with the pain and the realisation that it would not have harmed him, not at all.

I thought I was drowning, again.

And then I closed my eyes, and there was nothing.


	328. Want

Requested by M12UK1- thank you. :)

Gin

**Want**

Gin wanted… something. He wanted to have people's attention, but at the same time he wanted to creep in the shadows. He wanted to be noticed, and he wanted to be hidden too. Sometimes he wanted to laugh out loud at everything, and sometimes he wanted to laugh so hard that he would cry.

Gin wanted… something. He wanted to live, and part of him wanted to die, too. He wanted to kill, to press and smother and drown and slice deep and true. He wanted blood on his hands and to see the fear in other people's eyes. He wanted to love, and to sink into his lovers and lose himself in them.

Gin wanted… something. He wanted to be bad. He wanted to do things that would make people cry, and he wanted to make people think about him with a suppressed shudder. Gin wanted people to remember him as the worst of the worst. Gin never, ever, wanted to be good.

Gin wanted… nothing.

Nothing, except for everything.


	329. Shakespeare

Requested by ravens rising; thank you, as ever.

An AU request… the niece is Nanao, by the way. It makes no difference, but...

Shunsui x Jyuushiro

**Shakespeare**

They had met in a bookshop.

That was not so unusual for Jyuushiro Ukitake, since he ran it. He tended to meet a lot of people there. He knew the names of very few of them; or at least, he knew the names of very few of them once he had promptly forgotten their credit card details, for his clients were often wealthy, and he had to act under discretion.

The shop that he owned and ran was an assortment of things. It held first and second editions, signed copies, original manuscripts, and rare literary collections, and although he did not get many customers, the amount that they paid kept him in home and business, for literature of this type often go for a very large sum indeed.

It was on an ordinary day that a gentlemen entered the shop, and came directly over to him. He was tall and broad, with an easy smile and stubble on his jaw, and Ukitake had found himself blushing, just a little, at that gaze.

"Can I help?"

"I'm looking for an early edition Shakespeare."

"Any in particular?"

The man had ruffled his hair apologetically, and shrugged.

"My niece is going to study English at university, and I wanted to get her a present. I am afraid that I know little on the topic."

There was an inexplicable tension in the air; the two of them stared at each other, and the gentleman watched as Jyuushiro got to his feet, and lead the man over to the Shakespeare and Contemporaries alcove, set at an angle at the back of the shop. He was very conscious of eyes on his neck and he glanced over the spines, touching gently the newer ones with his forefinger.

His hair, normally worn long, was swept of his neck today, held back by a band, and he was beginning to regret doing so, as it made him feel slightly exposed. He swallowed his nerves, and focused on his job.

"The Tempest?"

"I believe she had studied that already."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

The gentlemen took a step closer to glance over Jyuushiro's shoulder, and the shop-keeper could feel the breath of his words against his ear.

"Perhaps, not. It ends far too… unsatisfactorily, for my liking."

Jyuushiro took a deep, shuddering breath.

"All's Well That Ends Well?"

"Ahh, that sounds like a better proposition."

Jyuushiro suddenly found himself very aware of the proximity of the man, the fact that this was a credible bookshop, and the fact that he wanted to tarnish that reputation, right here and now, on the floor next to leather bound volumes of Christopher Marlowe.

It had been a while since he had felt such an intense attraction before; a while since he had felt so very drawn to an individual that he did not know, and it startled him. Here in his dusty, quiet bookshop, there were few opportunities for socialising such as thi-

"-now, please."

Jyuushiro blinked out of deep thought.

"I'm sorry?"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to take the book now, if that is okay?"

"Oh… oh, of course. Forgive me, it's been a long day."

Jyuushiro could not help but regret his distraction as he wrapped up the book, and could not meet the man's eyes in embarrassment. The man simply nodded, and paid, and left the shop without a backwards glance.

Jyuushiro sank back into his chair, worrying the bridge of his nose, highly disturbed. Things like that simply did not happen to him. He sat sharply up again as the bell above the door rang once more. The gentleman had reappeared, standing in the doorway, with the wrapped book in one hand and an amused smile on his face as he took in the flushed man behind the counter.

"What is your name?"

Ukitake blinked.

"Why do you ask?"

The smile grew wider.

"Because I like to have a name to go with your phone number."

Ukitake blinked, and his blush deepened.

"You don't have my phone number."

"Not yet, perhaps…"


	330. Brandy

Thank you, ravens rising

Shunsui x Ukitake

**Brandy**

Ukitake let himself into Shunsui's rooms that Saturday morning laden with a big bag in his arms, feeling sprightly and energetic. He'd been very ill, worse even than usual, and Shunsui had spent the last week running around with soup and cough medicine, staying up late into the night stroking Jyuushiro's hair until he fell asleep.

He'd been so lovely, and he deserved a treat, especially since they hadn't slept together since he'd fallen ill a week ago. But as he opened the bedroom door, he was greeted with the warm smell of illness, and a bout of coughing.

"Shunsui?"

A hand was raised from the mess of bedcovers, and a hoarse greeting was called out. It was evident that Shunsui was ill, and no doubt from running himself ragged looking after Jyuushiro. Ukitake dropped his bag- so long, expensive chocolate- to run to his side.

"Shunsui?"

"Maa, I'm okay. You can stop yelling."

"What's wrong?"

A further bout of coughing was the response, and a stab of worry shot through Ukitake's chest. Was this was how it felt to be Shunsui, when he sat by and watched him drift in and out of consciousness? Guilt joined the worry as he watched his oldest companion sleep restlessly for the next couple of hours, as the sun began to set and bathe the room in its pinks and golds.

Ukitake poured two tumblers of the brandy he had brought for tonight, his own much larger. He slowly sipped it- to ease his nerves- until it was at the same level as Shunsui's, and then left them both, reflecting pools of amber onto the wooden floor.

They were the first thing that Shunsui saw as he woke, and he looked hopefully up at his companion.

"Brandy?"

Ukitake smiled, dry and ironic.

"It's medicinal."

"You spoil me."

The drank together in the dusk, and Ukitake did not once take his eyes of the stubble on that jaw, the etches on that forehead, the dark shadows underneath those eyes.

"Were you worrying?"

"Of course."

Shunsui smiled.

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"And you should not worry about me, but I know that you always will."

"Ahh, but-"

And here, Shunsui pulled him down on top of him.

"I have always been quick to recover…"

He nuzzled Jyuushiro's neck.

"and you should know, by now-"

His mouth moved to Ukitake's own.

"that I am _always_ going to be bad for your health."


	331. Cake

_Italics _is the past that he has forgotten

I realise as I read this back, that this makes no sense.

Rin Tsubokura

**Cake**

_His mother used to take his hand and bring him with her when they went to visit his dad at work. She would lead him down the narrow alleyway past small boutiques and tiny shops and delicatessens, and he always felt a warm anticipation building in his stomach. Then, they would reach their shop, a French patisserie that sold delicate cakes and beautiful treats created by his father. His mother would lift him up onto one of the stools and his dad would bring over a slice of cake, and his parents would kiss each other and then their son's cheek, and they would sit together, safe in the security of family. He never felt as happy as he did in those moments._

The shinigami stared mournfully at his hands, wishing that he remembered more of his time alive.

The only thing he did remember was that he really, _really_ liked cake.


	332. Remember

Requested by ravens rising- thank you!

Stark x Nel

**Remember**

Where ever you are now, do you remember where you came from?

Out there in the white, timeless sands, do you remember the walls of this forbidding place? Do you think of the shadows and the bleak, barren world that we remain in, here, under the shinigami?

Do you dwell, in your mind, on the coldness of these halls, and the coldness of all of these creatures? Do you remember the warmth of the blood that you have spilled, and the warmth of skin?

Do you remember tasting it in the darkness?

Do you remember words in your ear, breath against skin, bodies together?

Do you remember me?

Or do you lie on your back, and stare into nothing, and wait, as I do?

Do you think about the past, at all?


	333. Numb

Thank you to ravens rising! I love this pairing now…

Starrk x Ulquiorra

**Numb**

Ulquiorra made him feel numb, like ice had been trailed over his skin until he'd turned blue. Some nights he felt like that sweep of hair would slip him into a coma, like that skin might anaesthetize him to unconsciousness.

But then those deep eyes would turn on him, and those fingers would dig into his arm as he passed in the corridor, and all he could think about was fucking him into the cold white sheets of the bed that Ulquiorra never seemed to sleep in unless Starrk was there with him.

And as they lay there next to each other, Ulquiorra slowly falling asleep against his chest, all Starrk could think was that even though sometimes Ulquiorra made him freeze, there were other times when he made him _feel_ more than ever.

When he lay there, and he heard Ulquiorra's breath hitch and whisper his name in his sleep, he felt his chest tighten, and pulled the slighter Espada to him, hoping that this this numbness would never thaw, hoping that if this was a dream, frozen in the middle of of unconsciousness, that he would never wake up.


	334. Crime

Who else? ravens rising. What a wonder.

Stark x Matsumoto

**Crime**

His mouth worried the pale curve of her neck until it turned pink, rubbing his nose along the line of her jaw. He moved to his mouth and kissed her, smiling into it as he felt her respond, fighting his dominance. He pulled back, watching the rise and fall of her chest and she tried to catch her breath, her eyes half-glazed over.

"Is this a crime?"

His tongue dipped into her navel, and she moaned his name softly.

"Espada... shut up…"

He grinned at her. She was feisty and rude and entirely different from the stuck-up shinigami that he had expected.

"Just… _hurry_ up."

He kissed her, and deliberately slowed down. Teasing and deliberate movements, long and languorous strokes of her body.

"Starrk!"

"Yes?"

She opened her eyes, looking right into his, and smiled. Her voice was soft and breathy, panting out shorter words.

"When they said, 'fight the enemy with everything you have' I don't think they meant this."

"Are you enjoying… _consorting_ with the enemy, then?"

She leaned up, and pressed their mouths together.

"Without a doubt."


	335. Wet

Renji x Ikkaku

oh, god. I need to start writing pairings that make _sense._

**Wet**

The heat of the exertion of the training that they had been doing in the hot summer had left them uncomfortable and flushed. The cool river at the base of the hill looked wonderfully cool.

They glanced at each other, and pelted down the hill, removing what clothing they had not already, and dived in the water.

Renji broke the surface first, shaking the water from his hair. Ikkaku rose next, uncomfortably close, rubbing the sweat from his face.

"Wow, that feels good."

He glanced up, only to be face to face with the other, who was staring at him. Their closeness was strange, but neither moved, holding eye contact in a way that at any other time would be highly awkward.

Renji spoke, voice hoarse.

"What are you looking at?"

"I've never seen your hair down before."

Ikkaku swallowed.

"It looks…"

They both leant in, even closer.

"Hey, Renj-"

He was cut off as Renji pressed his lips against him, silencing him, and Ikkaku fisted his hands in his long, red hair.

They pulled back, staring at each other.

"It looks… nice."

Renji smiled.

"Thanks."


	336. Best

Requested by Yukimi- thank you!

SWA vs SMS

**Best**

It was common knowledge that on the first Wednesday of every month, you did not want to go anywhere near the meeting quarters of the SWA. Because, the first Wednesday of every month was when the funding report was published, and every time you would find the few members of the SMS hammering on the door, screaming angry threats and insults and demanding to know why it was that once again their budget had been reduced and the SWA's had increased.

And if you were not careful, you could be caught in the cross-fire. Any man walking past would be dragged into the fray and told to 'tell those conniving women what we stand for', and every woman would be forced to stop and explain why it was that women were far superior over those 'terrible, unhygienic philistines'. And if Yachiru got too wound up, then you know there would be inadvertent bloodshed, and if Matsumoto got bored, then she would just pull her top down a little lower and the blood would come from their noses instead, until they passed out from blood-loss.

"Useless men."

And then, on the first Wednesday of every month, the door would be slammed in the faces of the men, in whatever stage of collapse they were at. Still, they would always be back the next month, hammering on the door in protest.

Because, although the 'men vs women' question would never be resolved, it is quite clearly common knowledge that women are far, far, far more manipulating.

And if you ever asked the gentleman who deals with the societies' budgets, he would agree with you.

* * *

_No-one _could turn down Matsumoto's breasts.


	337. Baby

Requested by Yukimi- thank you

Ichigo x Rukia, and Byakuya

**Baby**

"You will follow my instruction."

"She can make her own decisions in life!"

"She will do as I say."

"For god's sake, do you think she is some kind of baby?"

The pause was just a fraction of a second too long.

"Do not be foolish."

"Oh my god, you actually do still think she's a baby, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Hey, Rukia, he still thinks you're a baby!"

"Nii-sama-"

"This conversation is over."

He swept out, and the pair were left alone, in the hallway. He was grinning in humour, and she was smiling ruefully, part of her ecstatically happy at that unintentional show of affection from her adopted brother.

"You do know, we've missed our reservation now, don't you?"

Ichigo took her hand.

"Yeah, but it was worth it, right?"

She smiled up at him, and he read the response in her eyes.

Totally worth it.


	338. Satsuma

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you

Shunsui x Nanao x Ukitake

Fuck me. Long as hell.

**Satsuma**

When Shunsui woke to a blinding headache, he was not unduly surprised, seeing as the last thing he remembered was arriving at the faculty party and being challenged to a shot competition by an already inebriated Matsumoto. He sat up, forced his eyes open, and took account that he was in his own bed, which was strange, since they nearly always went back to Ukitake's rooms, which were far nicer.

He blinked, heavily, at the pair of underwear on the floor.

The pair of _women's_ underwear.

Which, unless he had started experimenting with recently, were definitely not Jyuushiro's.

Shunsui blinked again, trying hard to think.

This was not good.

Either his boyfriend was cross-dressing in his spare time, or he had brought a girl back here, and cheated on said, presumably not cross-dressing, boyfriend.

Shunsui was not sure which option he should be hoping for.

He dimly became aware of the sound of the shower only as it was turned off and the noise stopped, and pulled he himself out of bed, slipping on some clothes, deciding that he needed to- although he did not want to- face this situation head on. He needed to find this girl and… and what?

Get rid of her? Pay her? No, he had to presume that _that_ was not the case… and offering her money otherwise would probably earn him a slap across the face. Get down on bended knees and beg her to never, if the situation ever arose, to mention this event to the Captain of the Thirteenth division? Because he did, indisputably, adore his partner of so many years, and, regardless of certain emotional attachments he might have also formed to other members of his own division, he never wanted to lose him.

He swallowed, and realised he had been standing in front of his bedroom door for several minutes. Taking a deep breath, he told himself that he was a captain of the Gotei 13, he was brave, he could _do this!_ Whatever was awaiting him, he reminded himself as he pulled the door open, could not be that terrif-

He stopped, shocked, as he realised that sitting around his table was Jyuushiro and Nanao.

He blinked, slightly quicker than before, and promptly began to panic.

Where was the girl? In the bathroom? What if she came out right now, and, and, and…

"Shunsui, you have the distinct air of a rabbit caught in the headlights. What's wrong?"

"I… err…"

Jyuushiro's hair was wet.

In fact, as Shunsui looked again, Jyuushiro was in Shunsui's own bathrobe, and the bathroom door, across the room, was distinctly open.

"I mean, that is…"

Nanao, he realised, was in the large sleeping shirt that Jyuushiro kept here for cold nights.

"err… what happened last night?"

"What on earth do you mean?" Jyuushiro's voice was warm, with the hint of a smile.

Nanao took a satsuma from the bowl of withering fruit on the table, perhaps the only piece in their safe to eat. She slowly began to peel it, and an uncomfortable, tense atmosphere fell over the three. Shunsui found himself wondering what it was, exactly, that the two had been discussing as he came in, heads conspiratorially close.

Shunsui took a seat, and put his head, face down, on the table.

"I had too much to drink last night."

Nanao popped a segment in her mouth, chewing slowly.

Jyuushiro's reply was non-committal, dismissive almost.

"Yes, I believe so."

"What… I mean is…"

Nanao raised an eyebrow, smiled slightly, and leant over to feed Jyuushiro a segment of the fruit, her fingers resting on his lips for just a fraction of a second too long. Shunsui's eyes lingered on his mouth, her fingers, the drop of juice on his lips, and sighed.

"Okay. I give in. Is that your underwear in there, Nanao?"

Nanao smiled properly, and sucked the juice of the tip of one of her fingers, where she had broken the skin of the fruit. Shunsui realised that he had not seen her smile that often before, not properly, not like that, and felt the familiar tightness of lust across his abdomen.

It was Jyuushiro, however, who answered.

"It appears so."

Shunsui was nonplussed. He felt decidedly wrong-footed.

"Jyuu… are you not angry?"

"Not at all."

"But… why not?"

He smiled.

"Because I was there, too."

"And I have to say, Captain, that I'm a little offended that you do not remember us. We went to quite an extent to make sure that it would be a pleasurable evening for you."

Shunsui's mouth was open, and Nanao leant across to pop the final segment in it. Jyuushiro's mouth twitched, and he burst into a wide, radiant smile, laughing a little.

"Oh, Shun. You should see your face."

"I… don't understand."

"You don't have to understand."

Nanao got to her feet, the shirt skimming across the top of her thighs, and Shunsui became very aware that her underwear was currently on his bedroom floor, rather than actually on her. Jyuushiro followed, his robe hanging loose across his frame, and offered Shunsui a hand.

"C'mon, hm?"

"What?"

Nanao pushed the bedroom door open, and pulled the shirt off her, revealing, as Shunsui had hoped, that there was nothing beneath. Jyuushiro's robe pooled to the ground, and two pairs of nimble hands pulled Shunsui's own clothes off him.

"Let's make sure you can remember this time, hmm?"

* * *

God bless the satsuma.


	339. Fingers

Unohana and Komomaru

**Fingers**

He hated check-ups. Being in the fourth's check up department made him feel anxious in his anticipation for the medical Captain.

He stood awkwardly in the examination room as Unohana swept in.

She smiled gracefully.

"Shall we begin?"

He swallowed nervously.

"As you wish."

Still smiling, she began to run her cool, soft fingers through his fur, checking for lacerations or open wounds underneath it. He squeezed his eyes shut, frowning, as her hands swept over his throat and down his torso.

"Please try and relax, Captain."

There was a ghost of a smile across her mouth, and he let his eyes slip shut.

She knew what was coming.

He gave into the urge, and purred.


	340. Cushion

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you. :)

Nanao x Shunsui

(The request was for the two of them and marriage/parenthood)

**Cushion**

Shunsui stared at the cushions in front of him.

They were, just as Nanao had told him, the right size, and the colour would compliment the fabric of his sofa and his curtains; something only a woman would care about. They were plump, and, picking one up, he noticed that they were soft, too. He could imagine himself leaning back against them, Nanao perched across his lap.

He looked at the tag, which proclaimed 'Machine Washable- Child Friendly!'. Well, that would be useful, at least, when-

Hang on.

When what?

With a terrified look to either side of him, in case there were any mind-readers close by, he nearly threw the cushion back onto into its display, and tried very hard not to run away.

Get out, get out, get out! his mind screamed at him, but still, at the doorway of the shop, he found himself slowing to a stop.

He hesitated for a moment, before turning back around, and dragging himself back to the display. He sighed, resigned, and he handed over a week's pay-check on them six of them.

He supposed that there were some things that he was just not going to be able to avoid. The future was one of them.

However, if the conversation came up with Nanao, which it no doubt would, her being as perceptive as she was, he was definitely going to deny ever seeing that tag.

They didn't need to rush _that_ quickly.


	341. Courtship

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you

Byakuya x Soi Fon

**Courtship**

She did not know what she had been expecting from the courtly and noble Captain, but this had not been it.

Okay, so maybe she'd had some pre-conceived ideas about flowers and expensive restaurants (that she would make an excuse to leave early from) and manners and chivalry, but still. That was just the damned impression he gave out, being all high and mighty and from noble blood and shit. That was certainly what the gentlemen who had courted Yoruichi had done, not that it had ever worked- she had always laughed in their faces.

Perhaps, then, he had taken a leaf out of that book, having had some prior dealings with her mentor, in his youth.

He had taken her to his division.

He gave her that look- the one that wasn't a smile but was more than indifference- and told her that they needed licking into shape.

And damn it all, if the two of them hadn't kicked the asses out of everyone of those Sixth division shinigami, Renji included, front and centre. And she was glad that she hadn't worn anything other than her uniform, because could she imagine doing that in any of the dresses left over in the Captain's rooms, remnants of gifts sent to her predecessor that she had never bothered to clean out, since she didn't need the closet space?

Of course not.

And so, invigorated and almost-smiling herself, he had walked her back to her division, although they both knew that she did not need an escort. They walked in a companionable silence, and at the end of the road her division was on, they stopped, and his hand rested briefly in her cheek and he leant in and kissed the corner of her mouth, before sweeping silently away, not once looking back.

She turned too, and left.

She was starting to think that if this was his idea of dating, then she might actually go along for the ride.


	342. Sandbox

Yachiru and Nel, and Ichigo and Kenpachi are there too

**Sandbox**

Sand was thrown in the air by small hands and high pitched laughter rang around the playground.

"Ken-chan! Join in!"

"Come on Ichigo! Come play!"

The two of them sighed, and knelt down. Ichigo passed Nel the plastic spade, and Kenpachi started to help Yachiru build a sand castle.

Ichigo and Kenpachi shared a look across the sandbox that promised that no one else would ever hear about this.


	343. Abandonment

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you

Tatsuki x Ichigo

**Abandonment**

She was used to being abandoned by him.

Perhaps never intentionally, of course. He never did it maliciously, but she was resigned to him turning up half an hour late to dates, out of breath, and having to leave early, distracted by his duty. He didn't need an excuse, because she could hear the howls of hollows as she waited, and she knew that he was doing the best that he could to make the world a safer place for everyone.

Still, though, it was enough to make a girl feel… secondary, in importance.

She couldn't count the amount of pitying looks from waiters who assumed she'd been stood up, or the clicks of her mother's tongue when he was late, again, to pick her up from home.

It was worth it though, to her.

He was worth it.

Simply for those moments, when he arrived at her window in the middle of the night, tired and distressed from seeing the ghost of a little girl get devoured by a hollow; he pulled her to him, as close as he could get her, and whispered nothings into her ear. It was then, when he was with her, that she knew that she had never been abandoned, because he needed her just as much as she knew that she needed him.

And although it was a part of his life that she could never join, she could accept it, and ignore those clicks and whispers, because in _this_ part of his life, she was the most important thing.


	344. Romance

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you!

Karin x Toushiro

**Romance**

Toushiro did not believe in romance.

Karin despised all of those unnecessary gestures.

That was why Matsumoto laughed so very hard when she found the small box wrapped up with a ribbon when she was searching for some lost paperwork, and why, as that evening she recounted the story over drinks to Ichigo, who was visiting at the time, he snorted and said that it was _never_ going to happen.

And that was why, when the moment came, Toushiro found himself lost for words and Karin found herself wide-eyed and more than a little surprised.

They stood there in their shocked silence until she leant over, and took it from him, wordlessly, before walking away.

Ichigo had laughed when Matsumoto told him that part of the story, told to her by her morose Captain after she fed him a couple of nourishing glasses of sake to make him feel better.

The laughter had stopped, however, when Karin came with her brother on one of his trips over, and she had presented him with her own gift, wrapped with a care that her brother did not know she possessed.

"Happy White Day."

It was only a beginning.

But all 'happily ever afters' must start somewhere.


	345. Peace

Ikkaku and Kenpachi

**Peace**

There was a strange kind of peace that existed between them. Kenpachi knew that Ikkaku would never defeat him, yet Ikkaku was confident that after he had reached a new level of skill and fearlessness on one, far off day, he would manage to do it.

Either way, both co-existed happily, safe and secure in the knowledge that once a year they would meet and fight again, just to see how much Ikkaku had improved, because it was important to both of them.

Ikkaku needed to see how he was growing.

Kenpachi liked to see that still, after all this time, his third seat was still doing what his captain had advised him to do.


	346. Pressure

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you!

Urahara and Yamamoto

**Pressure**

Yamamoto was under pressure. A lot of pressure. There was a lot to be done, and it he could not help it; he needed to enlist the help of someone who he had sworn to himself he would never ask it from again. He paused in the doorway, and stared down at the man calmly sipping tea, the man who had obviously been expecting him.

Urahara smiled and spoke, mildly.

"Are you here to catch me?"

"No."

"Do you want me to come back?"

"No."

Urahara raised an eyebrow, obviously anticipating this.

"Then I presume that things must have got too hard for you, without me."

"No, not that, either."

Urahara's hat hid his smile.

"As expected."

He got to his feet, and breezed past the Captain-Commander.

"I do not blame you for your regrets, you know."

"I have no regrets."

Urahara shook his head, behind the man's back.

"Of course you don't."

The Captain-Commander did not turn around as Urahara left the room, his voice becoming all the more distant as he walked away.

"I will help you, but not because you need me."

"Why then?"

He had not mean to reply, to be goaded into this kind of conversation, but he had come here with an order, and for Urahara- a traitor!- to speak of it as if it were a favour that he did not owe… that infuriated him.

Urahara's voice was closer than he expected.

"Because you need me enough to _lie_, Captain."

The old man closed his eyes again as Urahara paused.

"Then, things must be bad."


	347. Amazing

"I'm reaching farther than I ever have before, leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
I may be some sort of crazy, we may be some sort of crazy, but I swear on everything I have and more:  
You make the sound of pulling heaven down"  
- '_The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down' - _Blue October

Renji x Rukia

**Amazing**

"Rukia!"

She turned, and smiled at him, and inclined her head in answer, waiting for him to say what he was intending to. He suddenly realised he wasn't sure where he was going from that initial shout. He cursed himself silently. Why did these things like this happen to him with such frequency?

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

His response was blurted, unintentional.

"Rukia… You know you're amazing, right?"

She stared at him, mouth forming incoherent words but making no sound, confused and perplexed.

The silence fell awkwardly, and Renji found himself needing to break the tension, so he grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her to him and kissed her, because that seemed the only thing to do. And when she didn't hit him, or push him away, or yell, he took it as a good sign, and when her hands fisted in his robes, and she kissed him back, he figured that sometimes the good things happen too.


	348. Apart

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you!

Isshin and Ichigo

**Apart**

Isshin had no regrets as to how he raised his son.

He never said that out loud, of course, and did in fact spent many hours lamenting his son's poor manners and social skills and irritability, but deep down, he found himself proud of him, for everything that he had accomplished, for how strong he had become.

And as he stood there, and saw his son, triumphant victor over all that he gazed at, he could not help but smile, ruefully, for they were as far apart now as they ever had been. His son stood alone, and independent, and, Isshin realised, without any need for his father to stand by him.

Yes, he had no regrets as to how he had raised his son, for his son was strong, and brave, and as fine a man as any father could hoped to have called his child.

Still, in those quieter moments of his mind, Isshin wished that perhaps they could have been just that little bit closer.


	349. Reunion

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you, yet again.

Isshin, Ichigo x Rukia, Karin and Yuzu, with mentions of Masaki

**Reunion**

The Kurosaki family went in for family reunions in a big way.

Well, that is to say, Isshin did. And then, by default, the others got dragged into the whole mess.

Yuzu helped her father hang up the last of the decorations and found herself glad that she had stayed at home for university, knowing full well that otherwise their father might have set fire to something otherwise. And as much as he claimed that the spirit of Masaki would guide him through any crisis, her practical side had to question the spirit of her late mother's ability to handle a fire extinguisher.

And, with Isshin, one always had to be kept close to hand.

Now, with Karin's taxi due in twelve minutes and Ichigo's in eight, she sent her father upstairs to shower and dress, and she herself took down some of the louder, less tasteful of the 'FAMILY REUNION!!!!!!!!!!' banners that her father had had made, as well as a few of the streamers.

She took a few of the balloons too, simply because if there were too many Isshin might decided to teach Rukia how to drink helium, and she did not want to see her big brother's face when his girlfriend started to squeak.

She sighed, and made sure that everything in the oven was ticking over, ignoring the crash and yell of excitement from upstairs when a taxi pulled up outside. She let her father bound to the door, and simply offered up a prayer to her mother that, whatever happened, Isshin didn't open wine again, because last time Ichigo had decided that it was the only way to drown out the sound of his father.

And as much as she loved him, the sight of her brother drunk was really not something that she wanted to see again.

Although she could not help but wonder just what a 'Zangetsu' was, and why he had kept telling him to come out and say hello to the family.


	350. Excitement

Hisagi x Matsumoto

**Excitement**

The excitement lay in the chase, that was the line she had always been told. From previous experience, once she had a guy, he ceased to be interesting, and that was that.

_He_, however, could not help but be different.

Once she had him, he was still so, so… absent. His eyes would wander off into the distance and contemplate something he had no inclination to share, and sometimes when he smiled it was not a real smile at all, but something she could not understand and, in many ways, he did not want her to.

And sometimes he took her by surprise and came home with a gift, or flowers. Or even just a total and utter moment of affection that she didn't want to question.

She loved the fact that she never knew what he was thinking, and he just loved the fact that she thought about him so much.


	351. Puberty

Requested by darkangel1910 - thank you!

Yachiru and the 13th

**Puberty**

Puberty, Yumichika had explained to the assembled division, was a time when they had to support their dear vice-captain. She would go through some changes, the fourth chair had told them, and she might act differently. They must cast their minds back, if some of them could, to when they themselves grew up.

The division was not too sure whether they were more scared of the prospect of Yachiru growing up, or Yumichika's formidable threat of inviting both the fourth and the twelfth division captains over to explain it again if they did not listen properly the first time.

So listen they did, to Yumichika's lengthy presentation, and went away with a few questions answered and a thousand more newly formed ones developed, and tried to avoid their second chair, because if she was going to start having growth spurts soon, then she might get too big for their horse-rides, and lord only knows what she would ask them to do after that.

Kenpachi was the most puzzled.

He didn't understand why Yachiru kept slamming her bedroom door shut behind her; nor indeed why she now went there so much. She never used to mind just sitting on his floor and playing before; but he bit his tongue, because Yumichika did not make idle threats, and he didn't want that creep from twelfth nor that fuckin' scary Unohana around here lecturing him.

However, when, one day, she brought home some pansy-ass little teenage boy with hair grown down his face and a complexion like he'd never seen the sun, he had to draw the line.

He asked him whether he fought, and the kid- he refused to call him her boyfriend- answered with a smarmy 'violence is for, like, the losers. It's about, you know, peace and karma', that he had to hit him. In his defence, although Yachiru had ignored him for a week, at least Yumichika had agreed with that line of tactic. She could grow up all she wanted, but the emo-phase (or new romantic, or whatever shit she was pedalling) was _not_ coming to the Eleventh Division.

Puberty be damned, they had to keep some sort of reputation.


	352. Shame

Tousen and Komamura

**Shame**

I am doing the right thing.

I am on the right path.

I am striving towards a better world, and better future.

I will make a utopia, a perfection.

I know that.

I mock those who are not enlightened.

I deride those who cannot see the truth.

And yet, whenever I think of the disappointment in the voice of my old friend, I feel just a little bit smaller than I did before.

I wonder, as I wake yet again to the only darkness I have ever known, why that is.


	353. Undefeated

Requested by darkangel1910- thank you!

You know what? I can't remember if you even wanted this as a slash... if you didn't, let me know, and I'll write you what it was you actually requested. God, I'm useless this week.

Kenpachi x Soi Fon

**Undefeated**

She paused for breath, panting slightly, and refused to admit to herself that this one time, she might actually be beat. She had never imagined, when he had goaded her into this crazy bet, that he might actually be able to keep up with her, but his endurance was surprising, and they had been going at it for almost forty hours, and she was lagging, just a bit.

But she was not going down without a fight! Damn it, she wasn't! She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of winning, the satisfaction of that damn prize he listed as his condition, the sati-

The branch she had landed quickly on snapped under her weight, and as she fell, too quickly to register, she cursed herself for not noticing the rotten wood.

She crashed to the floor in seconds, without reaction, and before she had even blinked he was looming over her, not even out of breath, like this was all a god damn game.

Which, to him, it probably was.

"So, I win."

"No you don't."

"When'll I get my date?"

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and glared up at him.

_Damn it_.

"Tomorrow. We'll fight for second date."

Damn it if she wasn't done yet.

His grin was wide, adrenaline enhanced.

"Perfect."


	354. Salt

Requested by le car- thank you!

Kensei x Mashiro

**Salt**

Mashiro's existence was like rubbing salt into wounds.

It was like her _purpose in life_ to do it to him.

"Hey, remember that time you got so drunk that you fell asleep in the street, all night, and we covered you in newspapers?"

"Oh, and do you remember the time you got food poisoning and threw up in your office?"

"Ah! And remember when you got that tattoo, and you were training the next day, and someone punched you there and you nearly started crying with pain?"

"Hey remember the time when you got so annoyed that you kissed me to shut me up?"

Yes, and oh god, how he wished he hadn't.

He looked over to where she lay, mixed up in his cool white sheets with an electric grin on her face, wearing nothing but that annoying expression.

"Hey, Mashiro?"

"Yeah?"

"If I kiss you now, will you shut up?"

Her smile only got wider, and he growled to himself, knowing that that was what she wanted all long.


	355. Dancer

I have an unhealthy fixation with ripped open flesh. And water imagery, but that's not here. Has anyone else noticed that?

Isane

"_You walk out on the high wire,  
__you're a dancer on thin ice"  
_- 'Love Over Gold'

**Dancer**

We walk a delicate line between totalitarian helping and complete pointlessness. Sometimes we use our hands to seam flesh ripped wide apart, leaving only the faintest trace of a scar behind us, and other times all we can do is to hold it together briefly as their life slips away with their blood.

Sometimes, all we can do is what we can, because that is all there is. The faces of those we were not able to save fall along the wayside, as do the smiles of those that we could.

As I see the face of the next dying shinigami, I think I must dance along the line, not becoming connected, not losing faith.

That is all I can do.

That is all we can do.


	356. Nature

Damn myself. I promised I wouldn't, but I've finally started watching the new filler arc, and unlike the (son-of-a-bitch) bounts, this is actually kind of involving. DAMN IT!

Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo, and Zangetsu

**Nature**

In his world of falling cloud there stands three figures, and to the overall creature that is Ichigo Kurosaki, they each hold their importance.

There are three parts to him, and there are three things that make him great. His nature is divided, and his nature is whole at the same time.

He is a human, first and foremost, and he is a human born. He is a hollow, too, although not quite by choice, and he is a shinigami, and that is just as important to him as the other parts. All of them hold equal stead inside his heart-of-hearts. Part of him would always be human, and part of him would always wish that he had the normality of simply being a human. He is a hollow, and that gives him the greatest power imaginable, and fear of what he is capable of; and he is a shinigami, and that gives him his pride.

Zangetsu and the hollow stood side by side, and watched him; watched that small, insignificant human walk towards them.

They let him take his place next to him, for it was his mortality that gave him his humanity, and that deserved a place alongside them too.

Strength, pride, and compassion.

_That_ was Ichigo Kurosaki.


	357. Find

Kenpachi and Yachiru

**Find**

"Hide and seek!"

She ran immediately out of sight around the corner and he pulled himself to his feet, grumbling to himself. He swore to god, if he heard the words 'hide and seek' one more time he would scream out loud. The game was so _long_ it was arduous, and she was so god-damn hard to find. That girl had some skills.

He stretched, and started after her.

He'd start off at the Kuchki manor. She seemed to like those tunnels a hell of a lot. And what did he care if he broke the place up a bit?

The pansy could do with losing a few walls. He didn't need all of those rooms anyway.

He grinned widely at the thought of the prissy captain's face at the sight of his destroyed house.

Oh, now _that_ would make hide-and-seek worth the hassle.


	358. Sloth

Requested by Necros348, who always gives me the most interesting of prompts. What will be next, hmm? Vizards? Lieutenants? C'mon, you've got to keep going once I get to Yammy.

Starrk

**Sloth**

He listened to the group with one eye open, not getting involved, until a fist was slammed against the desk, and he let his other eye fall shut, to join the first.

He could hear the wild-cat roar of Grimmjaw's anger, and the snake-like hiss of Szayel's amusement at him. There was the bird-wing whisper of Ulquiorra's uniform to his right as the Espada rose to his feet, clearly unimpressed with this display, and the sound, like water over the scales of a river-fish, of the Third's sigh of disinterest. Cutting over them all was the sudden, bear-like growl of Baraggan, trying to assert control over the group and regain some sort of control.

Let him.

Starrk may be the superior creature at this table, but he had no use or urge to grasp the power that was up for grabs here.

He stretched his feet out underneath the table, and wondered, briefly, what animal they would think him to be.


	359. Poetry

I LOVE KIRA.

Kira, Renji and Hisagi (as well as assorted women)

**Poetry**

"We are the Kira fan-club!"

As it had been for the last three days, the door was slammed in their faces. The women, disgruntled, turned as they heard laughter from the other-side of the street, where Hisagi was creased over and Renji stood, looking confused.

"Oi, ladies. I gotta ask… what's so good about Kira?"

He almost wished he hadn't asked.

"He's so sensitive…"

"…beautiful…"

"… and honest…"

"I can heal him!"

"… a tortured soul…"

Hisagi blinked as a pretty red-head blushed and added

"He's got such lovely eyes…"

"And such a disarming stoicism…"

The men looked at each other as one girl, standing at the front, shook her head. She had a strict face that would have normally dismissed her as 'boring', but she had amazing legs and very short skirt, which made up for it. She spoke dryly, rolling her eyes.

"It's the free health-care, of course."

"Seriously?"

She gave them a look.

"No."

There was a pause, as the women seized up the two, and over their shoulders they could see Kira's face at the window, making frantic gestures at them.

"So… err… ladies. How long are you planning on keeping him locked in there? Because, you know, he's been barricaded in ever since you guys arrived on Monday."

"He's not locked in! We want him to come out!"

Behind them, the door opened silently, and Kira slipped out, unnoticed.

"We'd do anything for him to come and talk to us!"

One girl, a blonde with becoming freckles across her nose, put her hand theatrically on her heart and stared up at the sky.

"I've written him poetry!"

Hisagi and Renji exchanged a wordless glance, and took a step back. When women start to write poetry, it inevitably is not going to end well.

"Well, we'd love to chat-"

"But we've got things to do."

"Have fun waiting for him."

Renji winked at the girl with the skirt.

"You know, I think he might be weakening."

They tried to stride naturally away from them, but as soon as they reached the corner, where Izuru was waiting for them, out of sight, they could not help but laugh at his tortured expression, his terrified eyes. He stared at them tragically.

"They've been posting love-letters under my door!"

* * *

And you totally know that I would be there in the front row of them.


	360. Bloom

Requested by dear, darling ravens rising

Shunsui x Ukitake

(continuation of Distance, 317. kind of. I guess it can be read separately)

**Bloom**

When Shunsui saw the face of his old friend that day, he did not see what he normally saw. He did not see a soft smile, and happy eyes, and a beautiful expression of content. Instead, he saw the hard lines of a frown, and distance in those sharp cheekbones, and unhappiness in the turn of his mouth. But that was because Ukitake was not looking at Shunsui, not right now; he was looking at Nanao instead, with a mixture of forced good-humour and disapointment.

Shunsui sighed to himself, and wished that his old friend did not look quite so dismayed to see her as he swept towards them. He turned to his Lieutenant, and whispered a few quick words to her; in a moment she was gone, and when he turned back to look at Jyuushiro, his face was blooming with joy again.

Shunsui sighed to himself, and waited for his friend to catch up to him.

They walked together a while in silence, Jyuushiro staring at the horizon and Shunsui at the sky, as Shunsui wondered if there ever would come a day that he could make something bloom that was more than the expression on his old friend's face.

The autumn leaves fell around them.

Time was pressing onwards.


	361. Bitter

Requested by 3R15UK0UM31, who is a darling

Renji x Ichigo x Rukia

**Bitter**

The last bitter pill she had to swallow was the realisation that as much as she loved him, she knew that there was no real competition. She would destroy herself, to protect him, even though she knew that it was an empty promise, because he would never need protection, and even if he did, what would hers do?

Nothing.

Not compared to Renji.

Renji blew her out of the way; the hurricane of everything that he was would destroy her.

When Ichigo looked at her, she saw affection. She saw care.

When Ichigo looked at Renji, she could feel the heat from a foot away.

Compared to that, what was she?

A skinny little girl with her bitter pills, hoping against hope that those looks between the two of them meant nothing, when in all honesty, she had known for too long that they did. A skinny little girl with nothing to offer but her love, on outstretched hands, overlooked in an instant as soon as Renji walked into the room, bringing the fire of_ his_ love with him.


	362. Height

Iba and Komamaru

**Height**

Iba had always known that he was a pretty swarthy guy, that he had muscle and strength and was kind of intimidating to look at, and because of that, he never was nervous at the sight of new, strong people, because he knew that he could hold up in a fight. Maybe not win, not all of the time, but he was sure that he could give most the bastards a run for their money.

But on meeting his new Captain, he felt an astounding surge of almost-fear, because Komamaru had a different kind of strength, an inner purity, that Iba didn't have.

He was sure that his Captain had never been in a brawl, but had defeated far more opponents that Iba had. He was sure that his Captain had never uttered a swear word, but still commanded far more respect than his Lieutenant ever could. He shone with something far greater than anything Iba had ever seen before.

Plus, he was fucking tall.


	363. Decay

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Baraggan

**Decay**

"_I wander in a land of barren boughs: if I break them, they bleed;  
__I wander in a land of dry stones: if I touch them, they bleed"  
_**T.S. Elliot**

Baraggan had seen many things in his long, long years, but not one of them had ever come close to being as destructive, as terrifying, and as sheer awe-inspiring as Arrogante. When he first realised what that call was- like it had always been there, on the edge of his mind- and he called out "Rot!", all he had been able to do was stand, and watch.

Everything in the near vicinity was destroyed.

Nothing was left.

Nothing at all.

And as he stared at the blacked remains of what had only been, before, barren wasteland, he felt a great pride rise up, and a great fear, as he looked down at his hands and saw only bone. For his prize was not for him to win this battle, and the next battle, and all the ones after that; Baraggan learnt that day that his only prize was the constant reminder of death that would always be with him.

Like age, like time, like the passing seasons; it was inescapable.

And all he could do, as he stared out at the decayed and devastated land around him, was smile.

For death was with him, and he could not forget that, but death was on his side.

And with that kind of power?

God only knows what he could achieve.


	364. Tissue

Requested by 3R15UK0UM31- thank you. :)

Orihime x Ulquiorra

**Tissue**

She pushed the sleeves of her uniform up, and then he was next to her, a silent shadow in the darkness of her room, her prison. His eyes stared right into hers, for just a moment, before his gaze slipped to her forearm. In the inner curve of her arm, he traced a pale line of scar tissue that was the remnants of an accident in her childhood, when she had fallen onto glass in a playground. It seemed like a thousand years ago now, and time indeed had stretched and faded it. Now the scar was silvery against her skin.

He dipped his head, and pressed his lips to the warmth in her inner-arm, feeling the tightness of her tensed tendon underneath his mouth.

And then, in an instant, he stepped away, a distance between them again, and part of her hoped that he would fix all of her hurts that soft, indifferent, gentle way. She leant against the wall of her room, her prison, and stared at the crescent moon through the window, waiting for him to step forward again.

And when he did, she pointed wordlessly to the even fainter scar across her top lip, and let him kiss her better.


	365. Gutter

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you, as ever

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Gutter**

Ukitake stared at the class, and wondered if it would be unprofessional to hide underneath the desk. Instead, he straightened up, and glared at a laughing student in the third row. He turned to his colleague for support, but he found that he was staring at the board behind them, where several images were projected. Staring with something beyond academic interest.

"Ne, Jyuu… this diagram's not that accurate."

"Shu- Captain Kyouraku, please. We're trying to teach this class, not hypothesize on syllabus material."

"Yeah, but Jyuu-"

"Captain Ukitake!"

"Captain?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow at him suggestively, and Ukitake's mind flashed back to a particular evening whe-

No.

Focus.

The newly graduated shinigami sat in front of them, half of them hiding laughs at the fact that they were in a three hour, compulsory sex-education lecture (when, come on, they weren't _that_ stupid) that was being taught involuntarily by two senior Captains; the one with the hat routinely frustrating pretty one with the white hair and making him blush at the same time.

"_Anyway_, now we turn to homosexual intercourse, and-"

"You know a lot about that, right, Captain Ukitake?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He glared at the students, trying not to go red, not knowing who called it. He was trying to blank out their grins and the laughter coming from Shunsui, behind Jyuushiro, who was obviously finding the whole thing hilarious.

He sighed, and wondered if it really _was_ too late to hide underneath the desk.


	366. Ambiguous

Hichigo and Zangetsu

I was watching a few early episodes with my brother, and I realised that, half the time, Zangetsu does not make sense.

**Ambiguous**

He hated how ambiguous Zangetsu could be. There was nothing definite, just a haze of allegory and metaphor and unreadable stares into the distance.

It was obvious what he wanted, what he needed, but that damn zanpakuto was such a…

Such a…

Such an enigma!

It would just be such a lot easier if he were to shut up and stop spouting all the crap that he did, all the irritating words, indistinct phrases and confusing insults.

Zangestu breezed up next to him.

Another problem was that, whilst he was stuck in Ichigo, he could not escape him.

"Do you have a question for me, hollow?"

He ground his teeth.

So irritating! What did that even mean?


	367. Craving

Requested by Necros348- thank you

I have no idea what this is about

Harribel

**Craving**

Tia Harribel had a craving for something more than what there was for her in this world.

She folded her arms silently across her chest, and closed her eyes at the sight of her fellow Espada, disinterested and aloof. She had no time for their petty squabbles and disagreements, no time for their hatred and cruelty. She did not deny her emotional connections with those closest to her, and she did not deny the urge to walk away when it came upon her. She was a creature of instinct, deep down at heart, and she knew that if she were ever to feel the urge to press a blade to their Master's throat, then she would not hesitate in doing so, because to deny a craving was to deny yourself freedom.

And freedom, really, was all they could hope for.

She lusted for freedom, and because of that, an indirect accomplice, Tia Harribel had a craving for self-destruction.


	368. Raw

Requested by Ashfia1.5Bleach- thank you.

And yes, you can have lemony-scented. I think.

Ulquiorra x OC

**Raw**

When Ulquiorra first saw his fraccion, naked and blinking the light of creation, he had thought that she looked like a bleeding piece of meat, barely alive, just flesh, suspended in time, born into white light.

But, he realised now, she had not been raw, that night; she had been pure.

It was now, tonight, that she was as he had first thought.

He had taken her in his cold hands and had stripped away the skins of a life short lived. He pulled off the layers of defences that were built up in a place like this, and tore off all the deceit and pain that are hidden deep within every creature in every world. He took her down to her palpitating core, mauve in the chill, and saw her innocence one more, all that hope and joy that she had been given at birth that was locked away in her life in Aizen's kingdom. He stretched her, naked, on his bed, and saw an uncorrupted beauty once more in the shadows of the planes of her body.

He saw her purity, once he left her raw, and as he sunk himself into her he pressed his expressionless face against her neck, in case she saw the walls being stripped away in his own eyes, too.

* * *

Ulquiorra cannibal! Oh dear god, what do I write?


	369. Space

Requested by ravens rising- thank you!

Shunsui x Jyuushiro

Continuation of 'Shakespeare'; drabble 329, an AU

**Space**

Jyuushiro had never been wined and dined in his life, and he had to say, it was a little bit disconcerting. Shunsui pulled out his wallet to pay the bill, waving aside Jyuushiro's protests, and smiled at the waiter as he handed over a card. He turned back to his- his what? His date?- and caught his eye. There was something disarmingly bright about that stare.

As they left the restaurant Shunsui placed his hand on the small of Jyuusrhio's back, and he had to repress a shiver as he was guided through the tables. That hand was warm, almost hot through his shirt, and as soon as they got through the door, and it went, Jyuushiro found himself mourning it. Then, there was a decided space between them, and Jyuushiro found himself very aware of it as they slowly began to walk back to the shop, where Shunsui had, at his date's request, left his car.

Jyuushiro could feel his cheeks warming at their closeness, because although the space between them was careful, it was closer than he would normally be to a person, although that was not saying a lot, considering the relative solitude in which he lived and worked.

"We're here."

Jyuushiro looked up. They were indeed.

"Oh… well. Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome."

Jyuushiro wrung his hands together and tried to force his eyes up off the floor. That unbearable closeness was there between them again, and he felt like his throat was closing up.

"I'd better get going."

"Ah, yes…"

Shunsui lingered in front of him for a moment, before nodding, and walking past Jyuushiro.

"I mean-"

Shunsui stopped.

"Unless you want to come in for a bit? I don't have to open shop for a while."

"Really?"

Jyuushiro shrugged, the other man still standing behind him.

"Yes."

"I'd like that."

You could almost hear the smile in Shunsui's voice.


	370. Maybe

Kenpachi and Ichigo

**Maybe**

"Fight me now!"

"No."

"Fight me now!"

"No."

"Fight me now!"

"No."

"Fight me now!"

"No."

"Dammit! Why won't you fight me?"

Ichigo looked at him incredulously.

"Why the hell d'you think? God!"

Silence.

"Fight me tomorrow?"

A pause.

"Maybe."


	371. Betray

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge!

Aizen and Gin

**Betray**

His political advisor stared at him from across his office.

"Your public appeal is up by fourteen percent. Being associated with Momo Hinamori had upped their favour. They think you're safe."

"Well, of course they do. Have you seen her?"

His advisor smiled eerily at him, the kind of smile that was common place, the kind of smile that made him inappropriate for running for office.

"So, you still want to keep lunch plans with the MP's?"

"Of course. If Hinamori makes me that popular, imagine what Matsumoto can do."

"It'll shake the gay rumours, anyway. That'll get you another four percent of the vote in a moment."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, and relaxed back in his chair, ruffling his hair up out of its straight-laced public style.

"How are plans for our domestic policy reform going?"

That same grin grew a little wider.

"The _extreme_ domestic overhaul, sir?"

"What else?"

Gin flipped through his notebook.

"It's going very well. It should be done in the next few days, although your Chief Justice is starting to get a little edgy about it."

"Oh? Tousen always has been a weaker link. What is he asking?"

"Are you really going to betray the public like that? Does it really have to be such a brutal reform for the public to get the point?"

Gin rolled his eyes.

"I mean, _are you going to betray the public_. Does he even know what he wants anymore?"

"Apparently not. You have no qualms about doing so, do you, Ichimaru?"

"Nope. History is written by the winners."

There was a moment of silence as Gin considered his next question. Aizen watched him, waiting. Tousen may be a weaker link, but that did not mean that Gin himself did not have soft spots, mainly relating to a pretty blonde holding a liberal chair.

"Do you have doubts, sir? About betrayal?"

Aizen smiled the smile of the devil.

"I'm a politician, Ichimaru. It's what I _do_."


	372. Hassle

Yumichika

**Hassle**

Yumichika stared down at the blood on his zanpakuto, and pulled his face. It looked so messy, so untidy, so… unbeautiful. And he couldn't wipe it off, because then he would get blood on his perfect robes or his silk white handkerchief starched and bleached to perfection.

Such a problem.

Such a _hassle._

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. He knelt to wipe the blade on the grass, but the whiny, irritating voice of its spirit cut through his mind like an ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly knife.

Which, he told the blade, was all he was.

The retort was swift and bruta, and, sighing, Yumichika leant over to wipe his sword on the one part of Ikkaku's clothing that was not covered in drying blood, Ikkaku not caring nearly as much as Yumichika for the stains.

And that, he told his zanpakuto, would have to do.


	373. Acceptance

Requested by 3R15UK0UM31- thank you

Not at all how I intended it to be

Renji x Rukia x Ichigo, and Byakuya kind of forced himself in there as well

**Acceptance**

He should have accepted that she was taken by now, that she would never fully belong to him.

The only problem with that line of reasoning, was although another had taken her from him, that other could never fully have her, either.

She would never fully belong to either of them, and that was something that both of them struggled to come to terms with. Ichigo loved her. Renji loved her. She loved them both, and she refused to reach a consensus about what to do with the situation.

They both had her.

And neither of them had her.

If _anyone_ had her, it was her brother, who watched the displays of violence and competition between the two with a raised eyebrow before sweeping his sister away from them both; she followed him with a strange little smile, as if she knew exactly what all three men were silently saying to each other, in the language of looks and movements.

And then the two Kuchiki's would be out of sight, and the two shinigami would turn to each other, the ire of battle fading from their eyes. They would stop, and nod, and concede once more that no agreement had been met.

Ichigo had to accept that Renji was just as worthy as he was. Renji had to accept that Ichigo's love was just as strong.

Byakuya had to accept that there were other people there for her now; that, as much as she loved him, she was slowly slipping out of his hands.

None of them could do it.

So for now, Rukia walked silently with her brother, feeling the fading clash of their power in the air, and waited for something to happen.


	374. Mature

Requested by Xueyue- thank you, and welcome to the flock : )

Byakuya x Unohana

**Mature**

When Rukia pushed open the door to one of the smaller sitting rooms in the Kuchiki manor, she at first thought that she had walked in on an out-of-hours physical, the kind that the fourth division routinely did for any Captain too busy to make time in their schedule to remember their health.

And then she realised that they were both horizontal.

And that Captain Unohana was half-undressed, too.

And at that point, her brain froze, and she turned around and marched robotically back out into the hall, and then out of the front door, and all the way down the path until she reached the gates. Then she turned around, and walked all the way back, and this time walked right past, and up to her own rooms.

She was sure that she was in no way mature enough to deal with _that_ mental scar just yet.


	375. In

Requested by 3R15UK0UM31- thank you. Hmmm. People seriously love Ulquiorra, don't they? *food for thought

Ulquiorra x OC

**In**

She could hear him in her mind.

Those words, indifferent until it got to her name, which fell from his mouth as something slightly warmer than the rest, something that, perhaps, meant more. Like the quiet of wind at night, that word had danced across her skin, making her shudder. He traced the silver lines of scars on her body, and she pulled off the scarf tied around her waist at his silent instruction. It was if he had, in all reality, invaded her mind; she could hear his thoughts, and knew that she was not hiding hers from him.

She could taste him in her mouth.

He held the strands of her white hair in-between his fingers, as if he were appraising them, and she leant in to kiss his palm. He stared at her as she did so, with no look of encouragement or confusion; as if he knew exactly what it was that she was going to do. He reached around, and took out the aster flower of mother-of-pearl that kept her hair up and away from her face. Her hands were darting over him, her mouth was quick to savour.

She could feel him in her skin.

He dropped her hair as her clothes fell off her, like a perfectly obedient concubine, and he ran a fingertip down the crescent moon of her mask.

She said not a word, for there was no reason to do so.

He pressed to her, and then was inside her, filling her with a warmth that did not match the hallowed halls of Aizen's temple.


	376. Clouds

Hanatarou

**Clouds**

I watch the clouds roll by, and wonder if I am going to watch my entire life roll by the same way. Decades fly by, and I don't seem to get anywhere. I don't improve, I don't get promoted, I'm the same sad weakling I always was and I am no closer to being the hero, as much as I would like to believe I am.

The clouds look peaceful, just blowing along at their own pace. Nothing matters in the sky. Down here I have a thousand and one jobs to do and a hundred more on top of that, but yet I'm daydreaming at the clouds regardless.

Life would be easier if I were a cloud.

* * *

It would, wouldn't it?


	377. Oblivion

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Ulquiorra

**Oblivion**

Ulquiorra stared into oblivion, and he did not flinch.

He looked at death, and he did not blink.

Soon enough he turned away, and stared again at the human world.

In the darkness he had seen pain, and he had seen misery. He had looked at destruction, and chaos, and death. He had watched a thousand screaming agonies and squalid ruins, and he had seen sin creep around the shadows of all the terrible things littering the polluted ground.

When he stared at the living world, he saw little difference.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he ignored all that there was.

In oblivion and in the world, there was terror.

But all Ulquiorra did was turn its back on it, and keep walking.


	378. Waterfall

Sophie never read fanfic, but if she did, then she would remember.

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

Orihime x Nanao

**Waterfall**

Orihime took her to a waterfall, far away from the beaten track. It took them nearly three hours to walk to it to the road, and most of it was just following the river-bank, not along any path. It was a heavy, humid day, and she found herself sweating in the mud that was the remnant of a heavy summer storm from a few days before. The river was running deep, dark and quick.

Orihime kept up a constant chatter as they walked, but when they got to the fall pool she fell into silence, staring at the dark green foliage of a wet, warm summer. Orihime turned to Nanao, and slowly pulled off her clothes.

She walked to the edge of the pool, right next to the cascade of water, and paused for a moment as she let the spray hit her face. For a moment Nanao was sure that she was walking out on water, her feet skimming the surface, but she realised that instead she was standing on a ridge of stone, obviously one too hard to be cut by the water. She stood underneath the heavy rush of the fall, letting it pound her head and shoulders, before slipping into the deep, dark pool at the base.

Nanao could not tear her eyes away from that frothing ripple where Orihime had gone beneath the surface, and before the girl had re-emerged from the water, she had got most of her own clothes off.

She left her glasses on a rock, pulled off her shirt, and shivered as the cool water lapped around her body.

Orihime swam towards her, and Nanao brushed wet tendrils of hair from her face.

She leant in, and kissed her, before the two of them sank underneath the water again.


	379. Honey

Requested by rkfollower- thank you

Matsumoto x Hyorinmaru

**Honey**

"What is this?"

He lifted a glass jar from her shelf, and held it up against the light, staring at the golden-yellow substance within it.

"It's honey."

She reached up and took it out of his hand. Unscrewing the top, she held it to him, so that he could smell.

"How is it made?"

She smiled at it, so saccharine.

"Bees make it, and we collect it from their hives."

His lip curled in distain.

"Bees are disordered minions, crawling and flying to copulate and collect."

"But beautiful things can come from disorder, ne?"

She dipped her forefinger in the honey and lifted it to his lips, letting him taste the sweetness off her skin.

"See?"

Her voice was like the whisper of wind in the trees, and the tip of her finger lingered on the bow of his mouth, as if she were unwilling to leave it. He stared down at her, impassive, and she screwed the top back on; at the loud, boorish shinigami who stood before him.

His hand rested on her cheek.

"I will concede to that, but..."

The silence was tangible, near fruitful in meaning.

"Some things are more… beautiful than others."


	380. Camera

Grimmjaw x Ichigo

**Camera**

"Hey, idiot. What's this?"

Ichigo glanced up.

"A camera."

"What does it do?"

"It takes pictures."

"Show me."

Ichigo sighed, rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He took the camera from the other's hands and held it over their heads, pressing a button. The bright flash made Grimmjaw blink, and the picture that Ichigo showed him on the screen showed Ichigo looking really annoyed, and Grimmjaw looking like he had just been stabbed in the back. The Espada stared at it for a moment, head on one side.

"Cool. So you can take pictures of anything?"

"Yeah."

"And keep them afterwards? Can you make it real?"

"Yeah, you can. You can print them, you know, onto paper."

Grimmjaw glanced at the camera, then up at Ichigo with a smirk. He prowled over to the other, who had sat back down again.

Ichigo jumped as he felt Grimmjaw bite down on his neck as simultaneously the flash blinded him.

"Take your clothes off."

"What?"

"I want pictures."

"What?!"

Grimmjaw grinned lavisciously.

"You can take some of me afterwards."

Ichigo blinked.

"Deal."


	381. Lavender

Requested by Ashfia1.5Bleach- thank you.

Matsumoto x Orihime

**Lavender**

Orihime had come to accept the extra toothbrush by the sink, the different clothes in her wardrobe and the smell of perfume in the air. When Matsumoto turned up on her doorstep with a roller and a can of lavender paint, she had to ask.

"Umm… Rangiku… What are you doing?"

She looked at her owlishly.

"We're re-painting the living room."

"Oh… I-"

But before she could carry on, Matsumoto had breezed past her into the apartment and was pushing the sofa away from the wall.

"I've got dustsheets on the steps, will you grab them for me?"

Orihime found herself going to get them, and throwing them over the furniture that Matsumoto was pushing to the middle of the room, and rooting around in a cupboard for another brush, so she could, with Matsumoto's prompting, help out. And two hours later they flopped down onto the covered sofa, exhausted and splattered with paint.

"Rangiku-"

"Mmm?"

The older woman leant over, and kissed her sweetly, smiling down on her. Orihime, momentarily disorientated, blinked, and sighed.

"Oh…"

"What did you want to talk about?"

And then there was an arm around her waist, and a kiss pressed to her hair, and the press of the curve of her breasts against her shoulder, and Orihime sighed again.

"You know what? It doesn't matter."

She supposed she could live with a lavender living room, even if she did not quite know if it was 'thier' living room now.


	382. Envy

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Nnoitra

**Envy**

Jealousies filled his body, stretching down his limbs and through his mind like a _knot _of emotions, blocking up his veins and stopping the blood. They left him numb, and pained, and hot, and cold, and a thousand other things that left him torn apart; conflicted.

It no longer made sense, even to himself.

It irked him that the third seat Espada was a woman, and drove him to indescribable envies at the thought of what power she must have. The sight of Aizen made him feel wild with annoyance at that kind of control, and sometimes he was even jealous of Tesla, for his simple-minded life.

He stared out at the sands that blew against the white walls of the place where he now lived. He stared up at the moon, suspended white and bright in the sky

He supposed he was even jealous of those- freedom was a beautiful thing.

He was free, in so many ways.

And yet even now, even here, he was still ruled by emotion.


	383. My

Requested by 3R15UK0UM31- thank you!

Matsumoto x Gin… kind of Matsumoto x Hisagi? One-sided.

"_Love is all around you, your universe is full  
__But in__** my**__ world, there is only you"  
_- SR-71

**My**

He stared levelly at her, and she tried not to look back at him. If she met her eyes, she was certain that she would feel the guilt.

"You still love him, don't you?"

She nodded, silently, and he sighed, scratching a familiar scar on his cheek.

"Even though there are a hundred other people who want to love you more?"

She nodded again, still staring past him, at the far off horizon.

He sighed again, deeper than before. Reaching out, he touched the corner of her mouth, and shook his head ruefully. He had accepted defeat: there was nothing more he could do, not now.

"He was everything to you. I suppose you are still grieving."

She did look at him this time, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk of him as if he is dead."

She stepped past him, glaring ahead in sudden anger. It flared up in her, like a struck match, sudden. She did not expect it.

"And you don't understand. You never will. He is _still_ my everything."


	384. Talk

Gin x Aizen

**Talk**

We never talk. He lies back afterwards, his smirk mirroring my own.

Satisfaction ebbs and flows and I watch my hair in the moonlight, silver strands glowing eerily. He says my name and I smile at him. We don't touch under the covers, because that is not what it is about. It's about sex and need and lust, about pleasure and biting and leaving marks under clothing where we will see them again the next time one of us needs, wants, coverts the other.

He rolls off my bed, throws his clothes on and leaves.

We exchange no words, and he doesn't look back.

I lean back against the pillows and grin.

I got mine.


	385. PinaColada

Requested by ravens rising- thank you, m'dear

You know what I've realised? Yaoi/Yuri is really hard to write, because you end up putting 'her', 'her', 'her', and you forget who the hell you are talking about.

Orihime x Tatsuki

**Pina-Colada**

Orihime looked at the girl sitting across from her on the veranda of the bar. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen Tatsuki look that relaxed, that tanned, that happy. Her eyes were bright and the two of them were both in their swimsuits still, hair just a little bit damp from the sea. She could feel uncomfortable, gritty sand between her toes and the prick of the evening breeze on her skin, and she had goosebumps up and down her arms.

Tatsuki looked up, and smiled at her. She got to her feet, and took a seat next to Orihime on the large, cane chairs It was a little bit of a squash, but Tatsuki dropped a kiss onto her shoulder, and pulled her onto her lap.

"You know, I've only ever had pina-coladas on holiday."

Orihime smiled, and reached for Tatsuki's glass. Holding it in her hands, she let Tatsuki take the end of the straw in her mouth.

"Hey, 'Hime… look at the sun."

It was sinking low in the sky, bleaching it with tendrils of pink and orange.

Orihime kissed her mouth, tasting rum and coconut, and smiled against her sweet-tasting skin.

"You should drink them more often."

"Some things are better in moderation."

Tatsuki's arm wound around her, stroking the silk of the sarong that was lying across Orihime's thighs. Orihime put the glass down and kissed her again, hands on Tatsuki's cheeks.

"Some things aren't."

* * *

"If you like pina-coladas, and getting caught in the rain..." (8)


	386. Beg

Requested by Asiram- thank you

Rukia x Ichigo, Kurosaki's

**Beg**

When Isshin fell to his knees in front of his son, begging him with open hands and tears streaming down his face, Ichigo thought that he might die of embarrassment, right there and then, on the spot. But instead of being mortified in front of his girlfriend, Rukia clasped her hands together, eyes wide, and stared hopefully at Ichigo.

"Please, Ichigo?"

"Do it for your loving father!"

Ichigo cast a despairing look over at Karin, who was watching them with a slightly amused, slightly unimpressed glare. Yuzu was with her, her headphones on, obviously not listening. Sibling solidarity, it appeared, did not exist for the Kurosaki's.

"_Please,_ Ichigo!"

"Fine, alright!"

"You truly mean it, Ichigo?"

He rubbed his head with his hands, and cursed his girlfriend for encouraging his father, and his father himself for being such an ass to begin with.

"Yes, I mean it. I'll buy you both an ice-cream. But only if you get off the floor right now- this is a park, you know, not a mental asylum."

"How could you be so cruel to your own father, Ichigo?"

"Because a crowd is developing! They think you're street theatre!"

As the two fell into fresh lamentation at Ichigo being such a brute, Ichigo considered putting out a hat to try and busk- enough people were watching, after all, for him to perhaps use the profits to pay up for the two vanilla cones, one fresh pineapple pop, and one take-away sundae. He was pretty sure that more wails would ensure when it emerged that, at this time, he didn't have his wallet with him.


	387. Shoes

Matsumoto and Yumichika

**Shoes**

"I saw the most beautiful pair of shoes the other day."

"Expensive?"

"Of _course._"

"What did they look like?"

"Very pretty pumps, pale blue and elegantly simple."

"You going to get them?"

"Well, I would, but they're womens, and…"

"Don't go up to your size?"

Yumichika pulled a face.

"No, so I was thinking that you get them, and then I can still admire them from afar."

"Like unrequited love?"

He nodded.

"Exactly!"


	388. Unkind

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you

Ichigo x Uryuu

**Unkind**

"Hey, look at the sky. It's so blue it could almost be summer again."

Their bed was nothing more than a mattress on an unswept floor, with piles of cardboard boxes littered around them in a room with undecorated walls, that needed re-painting. It was cold, that close to the bare floorboards, and dusty too, but their duvet was thick and their sheets were clean, and wrapped up in dark-blue warmth they could forget all of the chaos around them. Up above them was a window, but all they could see out of it was the top of a skeletal tree, and the sky.

Uryuu shivered as Ichigo moved, and the covers slipped from his shoulders.

"Except for the cold."

He snuggled further back into Ichigo's front, letting the taller boy wrap his arms around him. Ichigo rested his head on his soft, dark hair, and continued to stare out of the window.

"It's strange. It doesn't seem that long since the trees were only just staring to turn. Now they're all gone."

Uryuu felt his eyes slipped closed again.

"We've been busy, with all of this."

He yawned, widely.

"I never got the chance to rake the leaves up before I left. I hope Father remembers to get someone to do it for him."

Ichigo kissed the soft, sensitive piece of skin underneath Uryuu's ear.

"He's far more practical than my dad, don't worry."

"As long as you don't turn into him, I won't mind."

"There is no threat of that."

They lapsed into silence again, for a while, as Ichigo watched a lone, fine cloud get buffeted across the sky in the tiny frame he had to see out of. He wondered just how strong the wind was, outside.

"Still, though. It doesn't seem fair that the seasons can creep up on us like this."

"They are unkind, Ichigo."

"I suppose so."

Uryuu rolled over to face his lover, and with his glasses on the floor by their make-shift bed, Ichigo could not help but wonder at just how innocent the Quincy looked, at just how young. It was like his worries were in those heavy frames; when he was like this, he looked vulnerable, but strangely happier at the same time.

"It is okay, though, you know? As long as you always stay as warm as summer."

Uryuu's hands were around Ichigo's neck now, and he pressed their bodies together. His voice was soft, whispering against Ichigo's ear.

"Will you change?"

Ichigo sighed, softly.

"Never."


	389. Badlands

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

Gin x Kira

(Continuation of 'He'- homophobic sereitai)

**Badlands**

It was a Monday evening, and Renji raised his eyebrows at him in greeting across the Lieutenants' meeting, but did not stop to talk to him afterwards. Matsumoto gave him a look of such distaste that he almost recoiled at it, but it was not until when Shuuhei walked right past without even looking at him, despite the friendly greeting extended, that Izuru realised that things had inexorably, irrevocably changed for him now.

He did not make a fuss, did not let his pride get the better of him; he simply walked out of the building, back into the streets of Sereitai, and went back home.

Home.

That was a place that held so much more meaning to him now, than it had since he had lost his parents. He went back not to empty rooms, or to cold division halls, but instead to the warm, comfortable Captain's quarters where he spent his nights and days, that he shared. He went home to open arms, and a welcoming body, and soft kisses dropped across his head, his face, his shoulders, his hands.

When he pushed open the door he was not disappointed. From the next room a voice called his name, and he shrugged his cares away and stepped quickly and lightly to where it came, and lay down on the sofa, resting his head on a willing lap.

"Was it horrible?"

"Not too bad. You know."

A sigh of discontentment that Izuru had become used to hearing recently.

"How was Rangiku?"

A pause.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

A hand fell on his head, the thumb stroking Izuru's cheek.

"I thought so."

Izuru pulled himself up and onto Gin's lap so that he could rest his face in the crook of his next, and wrap his arms around him.

"It'll be okay."

That same painful, heavy sigh again, and Gin kissed his forehead, his cool hands stroking his hair still. He kissed his head, and then his cheek, and then the point of his chin. And then Izuru turned to face him, and Gin kissed his eyelids, the soft skin underneath his ears, and then finally his mouth. Cool hands moved to cup his hips, and Kira found himself thanking whatever provenance there was up there that they had let him find this man.

This man was his light in the storm; his sanctuary in the badlands, and when the land ahead _looked this bad_, then he knew he was lucky that he had him.


	390. Layers

Byakuya x Ichigo

**Layers**

Ichigo had layers.

There was his angry level, where his eyes turned bright and his cheeks were flushed. There were times when he was depressed, contemplating his failures, and then his hands were always in fists and his jaw was hard. When he felt glad about his successes in life, a smile was on the corner of his mouth. He had secrets, he had fears, he had emotions, he had dreams. He was human.

Byakuya knew he had layers too, even though he was not.

Their layers rarely coordinated properly.

Occasionally, though, they did, and they were times when they fit against each other with a perfection that they never found elsewhere.


	391. Greed

Requested by Necros348- thank you

God, I'd forgotten about him. How camp was his tutu?

Zommari. And Byakuya in the background. Or foreground. Whatever.

**Greed**

Zommari was greedy. He knew that now, as thousands of tiny blades reached deep into his skin, as his blood flowed down his body, but he had not been able to see it before. He'd wanted to prove to himself, to everyone, that a highest-ranking shinigami could be finitely cut down by an Espada. He had reached too far, too soon- he could see the evidence of that now. He had stretched himself after a goal, possessive for success, and he had fallen short.

By the look on this Captain's face, he was used to opponents failing before him.

Zommari was not used to the feeling of mortality.

This was not what he had wanted to have.

No one was ever greedy for a quicker end.

The shinigami stared at him wordlessly as he was lost into death

He turned around, and left.


	392. Whore

Requested by rkfollower- thank you

Matsumoto x Nanao

**Whore**

"Whore."

People turned to look, and not because they were nosy, or had too much concern with other people's business- they turned to look because Nanao's voice was very, _very_ loud.

"Whore!"

Nanao was staring critically at Matsumoto's low top, and had one eyebrow raised in mockery.

Even more people were looking now, and Nanao had stopped walking altogether, making them even more of an object of fascination. Her voice raised up another notch, and for the first time in a great many years, Matsumoto felt the urge to pull her shirt up to cover her cleavage.

"You _absolute _whore."

Matsumoto was horrified to realise that she was blushing.


	393. Assume

Requested by 3R15UK0UM31- thank you

I hope this was alright- this is one of the (few, now) pairings that I have not written for, and neither are characters that I write often in a romantic setting...

Yachiru x Kenpachi

**Assume**

He had always assumed that she was always going to be a girl.

He had watched her crawl, and he had watched her walk, and then he had watched her run. He had taught her to fight, and he had taught her to respect who she was, and what she was capable of. He had taught her many lessons, he realised now, although they sometimes did not realise it at the time, and he always presumed that he would always be teaching her things, that she would never grow up.

But now she was grown up, an adult in fact, and she stared at him with her jaw as firm as his resolve. She had grown so much taller, somewhere along the way, and as he sat in front of her, she was just as tall as he was.

He had always assumed that she would be learning from him.

But now she stepped towards him, and pressed her mouth to his, and taught him how to love, how to love with a tenderness and depth that he never thought that he could be capable of.

And as his hands- gently, gently- stroked her cheek, her hair, her back, he hoped that next, she would teach him not to hurt her.


	394. Arrogance

Requested by Necros348- thank you, as ever

Szayel

**Arrogance**

Szayel stared down at the examination table underneath him, with the assured arrogance of a man convinced with his own success. This one, he knew, would be exactly what he was trying to create- his perfect little servant. He would do everything he was told; would exist flawlessly. He would be strong and harbour no emotional bonds to the creator who would use him for every menial chore and violent attack.

The little white creature lifted up his head, unstable on the end of his floppy neck, and blinked at the pink-haired Espada above him.

"Dad'a?"

Szayel scowled.

Another failure.

* * *

YES, I am still taking requests. I write them as I get them, and the only reason that there is a dely is because I can only update so many at a time, and I get lazy. :) Please, please, please, keep them coming.


	395. Wrath

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Grimmjaw

**Wrath**

He called plague down upon their heads: he cursed their pathetic weaknesses with every part of his soul. His rage filled him, and he felt it burn behind his eyes.

Those pathetic fools! To think that they once served him. To be destroyed by mere _shinigami_.

At least he had come back, even if he came back disgraced, his 6 burned off his body. As his finger-tips traced the ridged scar tissue a new wave of anger struck him, rocked his body, brought him to his knees. He rested his head against the cool floor, and let the wrath settle inside of him with the icy touch of the solid, tangible ground.

They would pay for shaming him, for taking his rank away. All of them would remember his name before he was done; all of them would die with the anger of his blade burning into their skin.

They would pay for what they did to him.

They would pay, before the end.


	396. Me

Dedicated to my Classics department. Because I can. Do you guys hate me for spamming your e-mail inboxes every week?

Hera- Goddess of women, marriage and family. The peacock was sacred to her, and she was known for her jealous rages

Isshin and the Kurosaki's

**Me**

Isshin had decided that he was going to be their father and, in the absence of Masaki, their mother too, and, because it was him, he was not the ideal example of either one of them. There were not many parents that existed with the jealousy that he had, or that strutted with same kind of pride as he. So much pride and jealousy, in fact, that he glared at people that smiled at his daughters on the street, in case they were planning on stealing them away, and challenged his son every time he came in through the door, to see how much stronger he was.

"Why'd you do it, old man?"

Isshin smiled, hooking his thumb in the collar of his shirt, wrinkling the creases back into the fabric which Yuzu had only ironed out the night before, looking almost comical balancing on a stool so that she could reach up to the iron.

"Because it's not just about _me_, is it?"

His son arched an eyebrow, not understanding, as Isshin, in a strange mood of seriousness, smiled. The boy was rubbing his face where his father's foot had hit him. He was still not quite strong or fast enough to avoid every single one of his father's erratic attacks, although each day he was hit by less and managed to land a few more of his own. Maybe, by the time he hit puberty, he would last a day without gaining another bruise.

"You'll understand one day. There is a bigger picture out there, y'know?"

Ichigo, still only up to his father's chest, was looking sceptical.

"A bigger picture?"

"Yeah."

He ruffled his son's hair, wondering how much longer he would be able to do that.

"But for now, you're stuck with me."

Ichigo ducked as a foot swung at the place his face had been seconds before, and with well-practised grace, kicked his father's legs out from under him, so he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Keep trying, old man."


	397. Longing

Aphrodite- goddess of love, sex, promiscuity…

Matsumoto x … well, pretty much everyone

**Longing**

She walked down the street, and she turned heads.

Her hips were gently swaying, to and fro, and Shunsui turned, as they walked past each other, to admire that gentle rhythm. She winked at Hisagi, who nearly walked into a door, distracted, and leant down to ruffle Hanatarou's hair, not noticing how he turned bright red at being confronted with her cleavage.

She carried on, smiling to herself and to everyone around her, and even thought Byakuya breezed past like she was not even there, she didn't mind, because she was pretty sure that she would get to him in the end. In the meantime, the grin that his Lieutenant gave her was enough to put a bounce in her step. She passed Ukitake, who smiled warmly at her, and Komamaru, who inclined his head in greeting and even ghosted a smile. He was walking with Tousen, who had spoken to her enough times to know that she was pleasant, and as soon as he recognised her step, raised a hand to her.

She exchanged brief words with all who met her on her walk to work, smiling brightly and completely unaware of the longing stares shot at her from every direction. Even the Captain-Commander, as he strode past, had to admit that she was a becoming young creature indeed.

She patted Kira's cheek as he flustered past, and allowed Iba, when he saw her, to grab her by the waist and spin her around, laughing. When she past the Eleventh division, she popped her head around the gates to wave at Ikkaku, shirtless and training, and to nod at Kenpachi, who regarded her breasts with an air of approval. Yumichika tossed his head and smiled becomingly, thinking that she was almost as good as he was at stealing other people's attention.

Even Mayuri, who caught sight of her as she ducked into her own division, could not help but wonder as to whether she had buoyancy aids in her bra.

Her Captain stared at her as she bounced in, bright and buzzing with joy for the morning.

He sighed as she sparkled.

"Why are you so happy today?"

As if he needed exposition.

"Ne, Captain. Why are you never happy to see me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You don't need anyone else happy to see you. You're ego is big enough."


	398. Search

Artemis- the goddess of virginity, the hunt, and was often depicted as a huntress. Associated with the moon.

Halibel

**Search**

She hefted her blade, and sighted down the line of it to her prey. She searched inside herself for the power, and found it in a moment. It pulled her apart, and pulled her together, and the force of it ran down to her fingertips. She was not used to it; was still exploring what Lord Aizen had given her, but so far, she was not displeased. Her hands did not shake as they stood under the cold moonlight of the barren world that belonged to them, and to those like them. She felt no fear, no emotion; it was her, simply her, and she needed no one and nothing else.

Her prey waited, still, as if it were in charge, rather than the other way around.

It was over in an instant.

She slid her blade away, and closed her eyes against the blood on the white sand.

Against her?

It never had a chance.


	399. Frame

Ares- God of War. Drove a chariot into battle, the strongest of all the warriors.

Kenpachi

**Frame**

The line of his shoulders spoke of rage, and the set of his jaw showed his enemies what battle would be. The clench of his fist around that battered old hilt promised them blood, and the gleam in his eyes was like fire, constant and burning, ready to consume them all. He came towards them like a chariot bringing them inescapable destiny, and as they caught sight of the curve of his mouth, wide and leering, they knew what fury was.

The tilt of his chin, upwards and mocking, told them what death would be like.

The vastness of his frame was war.


	400. Overlook

Hephaestus- the lame god. A god of immense physical strength, of blacksmiths and the forge, but with a club foot, so he limped, and was mocked by the other gods for it.

Komamaru

**Overlook**

He thought that he might have been overlooked, as a shinigami, because of his obvious restrictions. He thought he might be set too far apart, be too obviously the owner of a… a disabling feature.

His paws, no way near as nimble as hands.

His huge frame, making him clumsy in a world designed for people of _normal_ proportions.

His mask. Setting him apart.

But then he got here, and he saw it all for himself.

He saw the little lieutenant of the fifth division drop her zanpakuto, blushing, when her Captain walked past, and he saw Soi Fon's second chair scatter crumbs on her head with just as little dignity whatsoever. He watched Ichimaru clear a path before him in a crowd simply by smiling, and he watched Zaraki when, confronted with a line of desks that he would have to walk sideways through to fit, he strode through them regardless, knocking them to the side. He met the strange, twisted Captain of the Twelfth division, wearing his own war paint, and he saw the less obvious stoic face of the head of the Kuchiki family, an altogether different mask gracing his features.

And suddenly, although he was not ready yet to show his face, he felt like this world of misfits was somewhere that, maybe, he could belong.

If they could each overlook each others' flaws, then surely he could overlook his own.


	401. Crumble

Hades- Lord of the Underworld, God of the ghostly dead. Driven to extremes by loneliness and love for a woman out of his reach.

Izuru x Gin

**Crumble**

_Of course I'd never leave you, Izuru. Why would I do that?_

The words in his head began to sound unreal, like echoes in the dark, as if Gin had never spoken anything true in all of their time together. Which, he had to remind himself bitterly, may indeed be true. Some days, when the voice vanished entirely, Kira thought that the loneliness he was left behind with was enough to kill him.

The word seemed grey, with his captain gone. There was nothing but the shadows of people who had used to be close to him, spectres that tried to get through, but failed. All he could hear was the echo of their voices, as if they came from far away, and although he yearned to reach out for them, to pull them closer and make them real, he felt his mouth sealed shut.

He did not know what to say.

Ghosts from his past haunted his dreams, and they followed him when he woke, too.

Inescapable.

When he woke, he saw the shadow of his Captain on the floor, as if he were standing in front of the window. When he worked, he heard the door click open without a knock, as if his Captain was coming back. When he lay in bed, to toss and turn for hours, he smelt his Captain on the sheets, as if he were right there, next to him. And no matter how many times Kira shut the curtains so no light could cast shadows, no matter how many times he locked the door or washed the sheets, he still could not escape the feeling that any minute, _any minute now,_ Gin was going to appear again, as if it had all been a misunderstanding.

But whenever he turned his eyes towards where Ichimaru should have been, Kira could never see his Captain.

He was not there, and each and every time, he thought he might crumble away to dust.


	402. Constant

Demeter- goddess of growth, and harvest, and responsible for plant life and the like. I always thought that it must be very dispiriting for her, creating flowers and trees to watch them wither and fall. - My editor laughed at this, and said, 'stop being such a dick'. :)

Retsu Unohana (and very vague hints of Hisagi, Rukia and Ukitake)

**Constant**

There are some things that you cannot escape.

The smell of salt when you are near the sea; the whisper of leaves as you stand beneath a tree in a summer breeze. The sight of pain as you walk through a crowd of people.

For Retsu Unohana, her work was unavoidable.

Everywhere she went, she saw it. A young man, with scars lacing his face, hurrying back and forth with hands full of paperwork. A woman, in whose eyes you could still see the tight hold on the memories of a man that died too young. A wracking cough in the Captain's meetings, long and painful.

Injury. Illness. Death.

It was her job to stop it, and it was her job, at the same time, to not dwell too long on the fact that she could not.

It was a constant. It would always be there.

And just like a weed, creeping up through cracks in the pavement, she could never stop it from coming back. She could cut the illness and pain and sadness and death down as far as she could, but the root was always there, that fragile root of inescapable mortality, and she could not reach it.

She simply could not.

All she could do, for these poor, poor little flowers, was make sure that the weeds did not strangle them every time they showed their heads.


	403. Dream

Persephone- kidnapped by Hades, doomed to spend half the year with him in the Underworld after she ate six pomegranate seeds.

Orihime x Ulquiorra

**Dream**

It was like some strange, strange dream. It seemed like only yesterday that she was an ordinary school-girl, living alone and cooking her own recipes; hanging out with her friends and quietly crushing on a guy in her class at school. Things had been so normal…

And yet, now, all so different.

Taken to this world of darkness, this world of shadows, of violence, of despair. There was nothing here for her, nothing but these lifeless creatures and unspeakable actions.

But there was still a light of hope. Just small, in the black, like a candle just about to die.

She did not know what to call it, and neither did he, because he did not understand and she… well, she too was too young, too inexperienced, to fully understand it, either. But it was there, none the less, like the breathlessness of fear after a nightmare. Abstract, not anything understandable but undeniable, all the same.

Inescapable, like her prison.

Love?

She tried not to put that label on it.

The thought scared her beyond belief.


	404. Rags

Hermes- god of thieves, criminals, messages and strays, amongst other things

Byakuya x Hisana, Rukia, Renji. Vague hints of Rukia x Renji?

**Rags**

Byakuya dealt with outcasts, he soon came to realise. Life seemed to give him urchins in rags, who had dragged themselves up and had been thrown in his direction. He betrayed the law of his family, dealt with discrepancies and learned to live with it. He had had them break his heart, inadvertently, and had watched them have their hearts broken, without being able to do a thing. He watched over them, secret care hidden by indifference, and had to see them struggle, fight, live, die.

His wife; gone.

His sister; alone.

His lieutenant; struggling.

Nothing but strays, finding their way into his life. They found themselves, and he hoped that the two he still had found love the same way that he himself had done, with that first one, so wide-eyed and beautiful and lost, somehow. But then, they were all lost. He gave stability; then shelter; then again a goal and a direction. He watched them find a way to happiness. He hoped that they would have the happiness that had been so cruelly wrenched from him.

They arrived, and they changed everything.

For a long time, he could not describe what they were, what these creatures did to him. They stole his attention.

In the split second when he stopped Gin's blade from killing his sister, he understood. He tasted blood, and he tasted the answer. Why he struggled, why he held them close to him, and why, internally, he always hoped for the best for them.

They were his thieves. His thieves who came with hearts of gold and clothes of rags.

Then they stole his heart.


	405. Nap

Poseidon – God of sea, storms and earthquakes. His rage was often associated with natural disaster.

Toushiro, Momo and Rangiku

**Nap**

When Captain Hitsugaya wanted something, then everyone was bound to find out sooner or later, for better or for worse.

Like today, for instance.

He felt his fist clench tighter. To his left knelt some bespectacled Eleventh seat from god only knows what division, sent to deliver bad news, and to his right Matsumoto and Hinamori were chatting loudly about something irritatingly trivial. In front of him was a pile of unfinished work; behind him was a pain in his shoulders, from hunching over his desk as he tried to write.

But of course the latter two could not go away until the first two did.

And it didn't look like that was happening very soon.

All he wanted was some damn peace.

Was that too much to ask for?

As storm clouds began to form over the division, shinigami approaching the Captain with paperwork were warned away, and soon enough a terrified Eleventh seat scuttled out, holding on to his glasses for dear life. 'Captain Hitsugaya wants to be left alone!' was the cry to all approaching, and they swerved their course accordingly.

An hour later, and Toushiro was somewhat stated. No more fools had come to bother him, his work was done and the pain in his shoulders, that had spread to his head and neck, was starting to recede. He would almost have conceded that life was good, if it wasn't for the fact that Matsumoto and Hinamori were now commenting, in loud whispers, that maybe the Captain needed more sleep, to stop him being so moody.

He finally threw them out when they suggested afternoon naps.

He rested his head back on his hands.

Finally.

Peace.


	406. Grey

Requested by 3R15UK0UM31- thank you!

Ukitake x Unohana

**Grey**

"Retsu?"

"I'm down here, Jyuushiro."

He followed the calm voice through to the utility room, where the various machines of the house were kept. Inside, he saw the feared Captain of the Fourth division of the Gotei 13, known throughout the Soul Society, down on her knees like a common serving girl, doing the washing.

He had just a moment to notice shadows under her eyes before she turned one of her terrifyingly beautiful smiles onto him, and closed the tumble-dryer door. She turned, still on her knees, and began to pull clothes out of the washing machine opposite it into the basket on her lap.

It had, he thought, been a white wash- he was sure he could see a Captain's haori mixed in there- but as they fell into her lap, they both saw that they had been stained grey. For just a moment it looked like she was about to rest her head in her hands and cry, and then it passed, and she just sighed, and continued to empty the machine. Yes, a white wash indeed, stained and ruined now.

She got to her feet, and Jyuushiro opened his arms for her to step into. She was a lot narrower than one would think, and she was pale today too, her closed eyelids almost blue in their transparency.

"I think I ruined a haori of yours."

"I'll wear it grey."

She looked up at him, her eyes soft.

"Really?"

He nodded, pressed their foreheads together, and felt just a little of the weight slip from her shoulders.

* * *

Right, in all seriousness, I need to ask a question, and I would appreciate as many responses as I can get, from all of you who read this. If I continue this drabble collection after I get to five hundred, as a second story, will you readers move with it, and continue to read, if, that is, you are already not put off these? I would like to have conformation of at least ten readers before I commit to a sequel. Thanks, NT-x


	407. Gluttony

Requested by Necros348- thank you! Nearly there!

Aaroniero

**Gluttony **

It hurt.

Oh, it hurt so much.

And now it had come back. That bitch's sword had brought it all back and he writhed in the pain, the hardship, the sorrow. He could hear voices as the room started to dim, voices of hollows and souls alike that he had held within him for so long, screaming and crying in the same pain, the pain that he had caused.

So many of them, so many.

Piles, mounds, sky-high cliffs of those that belonged to him, now.

Creatures he had consumed.

And they _screamed._

He wished he had taken more of them now, wished that he could have revelled in his gluttony for just a little bit longer. He wished he could have listened to their pain again and again, over and over, but they were starting to fade, starting to free themselves from the bounds of his power. Their voices were finding redemption in his death, but he still took some comfort in the fact that he had dragged them down with him.


	408. Philosophy

Renji

**Philosophy**

We all live for something.

Regardless of what it is, whether it is wealth, money, power, fame, strength, or _whatever_, we are all trying to get somewhere. Somewhere better, that's a universal truth. We're all reaching to somewhere, to something we cannot see. I'm not sure what I'm looking for yet, though. There seems to be so many things that could be important, and so many things that could not be.

Some people think too much about it. It plagues their mind.

I don't care though.

Perhaps I should care more, but there is only one things that matters to me.

I'm living.


	409. Flamingo

Requested by rkfollower- thank you!

I used to call flamingos maflingos when I was a child. Don't ask.

Nel and Yachiru

**Flamingo**

"What's that?"

Nel's mouth was wide open.

"A maflingo."

She turned to her little friend, who spoke with the confidence and self-assurance of youth, and blinked in awe.

"It's so pretty."

There was a pause.

"It looks like your hair."

Yachiru nodded.

"I wish my hair looked like that."

Twelve minutes later, Ichigo eventually found them sitting in one of the Karakura Zoo's enclosures. Nel had a whole host of vibrant feathers threaded and knotted into her hair until it looked like a matted mess of colour, and the two were playing noughts and crosses in the dust.

In the far corner, a pink bird shuddered and huddled, trying to hide the half-bald plumage on one side of its body.

Ichigo sighed.

Next time, he was taking them to the beach.


	410. Zero

Requested by Necros348- thank you! C'mon then, give me the next set of bad boys. NT is liking these.

Am I the only one who still has no interest in Yammy? And I bet we're going to get a flashback soon, now he's fighting...

Yammy

**Zero**

He was planning on becoming something more powerful than these stupid little shinigami freaks could ever possibly imagine. It wasn't just them, either- he wanted to be greater than the rest of these arrogant, egotistical Espada morons too. Everyone spent too much time telling him that they were the best, the strongest. None of them ever considered that he could be stronger than Ulquiorra, or Grimmjaw, or any of them. They looked down on him with raised eyebrows, or simply ignored him, with no interest for those weaker than they.

Ha.

When the time came, he'd show them.

He would kick their asses.

They would remember Zero.


	411. White

Requested Bowser Blanchette- thank you!

Ichigo x Kiyone

I hate it when Christmas starts too soon. Bah. Humbug.

**White**

"Are you dreaming of a white Christmas, Ichigo?"

"Oh, god no."

"Why?"

"You've not met my father."

Kiyone rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder for just a moment as they walked, and smiled.

"I guess I've heard enough to understand that. You have to admit though; it might be nice to have snow at Christmas?"

He shrugged.

"Eh."

She rolled her eyes, but stayed silent, deciding- not for the first time- that when he was in this kind of mood, there was really not that much point trying. Not until he got off his chest whatever it was that was bothering him, anyway.

"Hey, Kiyone?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you spending Christmas with your division?"

"Ichigo. It's October."

"You brought it up!"

She pointed upwards, at the ceiling speakers pumping out tinny, static-corrupted music. The kind that made your teeth want to hurt.

"That's just because they've already started playing Christmas music."

He paused.

"Oh… Well, are you?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you getting at?"

His voice was easy, much calmer than she had expected.

"Do you actually want to meet my father? He's crazy as shit, but still. And Yuzu makes damn good stuffing."

She smiled, and hooked her fingers through his.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	412. Gamble

For pervertedinnocence- I didn't know if this was a request or not… so you're getting it anyway

Hisagi x Matsumoto

**Gamble**

He should never have agreed to play cards with her. She had the luck of the devil and the poker-face of a saint, and after the first three hands he knew that he was royally screwed.

She smiled at him over her fan of cards, and lay down three aces.

He pushed the pile of notes in front of him over the table.

"Raise the stakes?"

Hisagi blinked. Her voice had the softness of velvet and held the promise of sin.

"What did you have in mind?"

Her eyes sparkled in the dimmed down lights.

"A kiss."

He nodded, hiding his blush, and watched her deal out the cards, her hands pale and elegant in the light. He'd gamble his life away on her, and he knew that was a dangerous place to rest.

He lifted his cards up, barely daring to look.

The King of Diamonds. The ten of Spades. The nine of Clubs.

He laid his down, and she followed suit, putting them on the table with a soft click one by one.

The three of Diamonds.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat.

The seven of Spades.

His fists clenched.

The Queen of Hearts.

She leant of the table, and made good the deal.


	413. Door

Toushiro, Ukitake and the Shinigami Women's Association

**Door**

Toushiro jumped behind a doorway as he saw his fellow captain turn the corridor.

Captain Ukitake was searching for his fellow 'Shiro', a large box of chocolates in his hands. It wasn't that Toushiro didn't appreciate the gifts, it was just very embarrassing to be presented them in front of anyone as if he were a child to be pleased with sweet treats. Captain Ukitake, however, never seemed to notice the red on the smaller captain's cheeks or the laughter of Matsumoto.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the captain passed him by.

Thank god. Dignity saved.

He turned, and found himself face to face with the Shinigami's Women Association, whose meeting room he had dived into.

"Umm. Captain? Why are you cowering in the doorway?"

Oh, god. He was never going to live this one down.


	414. Curl

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you! I adore your requests.

This is my new favourite pairing. (even though my OTP is, and always will be, Ichimaru/Kira)

Ichigo x Grimmjaw

**Curl**

"Did you just purr?"

"It was a growl, you moron."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and pulled the cat-brush through the long blue hair that fell in electric waves over his lap.

"Because you're evidently antagonised, right now?"

Grimmjaw stretched out his limbs, mouth turning up in pleasure as he did so.

"Yes. Can't you tell?"

Ichigo made a non-committal noise.

"Turn onto your side."

Grimmjaw turned, and curled into a ball, tucking his limbs up to his chest, as Ichigo took another long piece of blue hair and tried to get the knots out of it.

They fell into a momentary silence.

"Grimmjaw."

"Wha'?"

"You're purring."

A swat to his face.

"Shu'r'up."


	415. Decompose

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you

Mayuri

**Decompose**

He smiled to himself as he slipped into the changing rooms for the private bath that the spa offered, and that he could afford to hire. After inadvertently decomposing his arm, he thought that he deserved a break. Besides, it was nearly his birthday, and the acid was still biting into a ring of muscle along the top of his arm.

He took off the various attachments that adorned his face, and smoothed his hair back. He took a flannel from the rack and wiped off all of the paint that whitened his skin.

He turned his back to the wooden walls of the changing room, and pulled off his Captain's haori.

He had to be careful when he was taking off the rest of his clothes, because when the fabric caught on his arm, it began to smart again. He wrapped a towel around his waist and rolled his eyes. He reached into the pockets of his uniform, hung up on the door, and pulled out a compact box. From it he pulled out a large needle, and with no consternation, stabbed it into his arm.

His face began to relax a little, and he let himself slide into the warm water.

Sitting there, with steam wreathing his face, he could almost have passed for normal. That is, if the receptionist that he had terrified into submission was not still hyperventilating behind the front desk.


	416. Forget

Byakuya, and Rukia in the background

**Forget**

I will leave the past behind me like a bitter rainstorm, and live for the promise of the future. A future where I can live without the pain of the woman I have loved and lost, where I can forget my mistakes and find something better, something that makes more sense, something that will make me right, as I used to be, again. I will survive without her, and in the sweetness of my sister, I will remember what happiness feels like.

I will never forget her.

I close my eyes against the brightness of a new day.

I will move on.


	417. Spy

Requested by Kiharu Lamperouge- thank you

SWA and Mayuri

Taken as a continuation from the one with Mayuri in the spa... 415?

**Spy**

It had been easy to sneak past the hyperventilating receptionist. Now, Matsumoto was staring through a hole in the knot of wood in the wall of the changing room, her hands pressed against the wood like she wanted to sink in through it. Her voice was laced with innuendo.

"My, oh, my."

Isane pushed her out of the way to peek, and her cheeks turned pale.

"Oh… my."

They looked at each other, and then Nanao looked at them both.

"Come on. It can't be that good."

With a silent kido spell she enlarged the hole a little, so that all three of them could look. Their eyes all widened as they did so.

"I think I've got a new fetish."

"For injections?"

Matsumoto made a strange, keening sound.

"Drop the towel, baby!"

"Come on, drop the towel."

He dropped the towel.

Unfortunately, the three women had collapsed from extended blood loss long before he emerged, dripping wet, to stretch out his defined muscles and sigh, a little, with a sound of pure pleasure.


	418. Floral

For Kiharu Lamperouge!

Chad and Byakuya… or maybe Chad x Byakuya?

(the prompt was for Chad having a crush on him...)

**Floral**

Renji rubbed his forehead, and Ichigo half-smiled in rueful agreement.

"The man is a nightmare. I know he's Rukia's brother, and everything, but _god._"

"I know. I can't think what she sees in him."

Chad spoke noncommittally.

"He smells nice."

There was silence from the group.

"Like flowers."

Renji blinked.

"Umm… florally?"

Chad nodded.

"It's... pretty."

Chad stayed silent, but they were sure that they could see a blush on his cheeks. The conversation abruptly moved on, but, three days later, when they made their way to the Soul Society for one of their regular visits, they found, as they normally did, Rukia waiting for them, smiling as she saw her friends. But, something that was not normal, was the sight of Byakuya standing behind her, watching them with his normal look of distain.

Chad slowed to a stop, staring at the man.

Byakuya stood levelly back.

After a moment, as if he had seen all that he was meant to, Byakuya turned around, and breezed away. Not a word had been spoken.

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"What the hell was that about?"

She shrugged.

"They don't vocalise at the best of times. How the hell are we supposed to guess _now_?"

Ichigo sighed.

"Still, you'd have thought that they would speak, at least so the rest of us know what's going on!"


	419. Sweet

Toushiro and Ichimaru

**Sweet**

"May I introduce Toushiro Hitsugaya, sir."

Ichimaru smiled pleasantly. Or at least, they took it to be pleasant. It was hard to tell with him, sometimes.

"Well, aren't you a sweet looking boy?"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw.

"Um… this is the new Captain of the Tenth squad sir."

Gin blinked, his smile not faltering. If the room expected him to be embarrassed, then they would be disappointed.

"I know. But he's _sweet_."


	420. Mascara

For ravens rising, who cannot help but spur my imagination

Byakuya, Renji, Matsumoto and a lot of women

Read with 359: Poetry

**Mascara**

"What is this?"

Renji looked up from his desk.

"I have no idea, Captain. Where did you get it from?"

"One of the women outside the division posted it through the letterbox."

Renji took the tube from his Captain's hand, and stared at it.

From outside, there came a great clamour. For the last few days, the Byakuya Kuchiki fan club had been assembling, spurred on by the bravery of the Izuru contemporary. Coming into work today, Renji was a little disconcerted to see that several of the women were the same as he saw last week, screaming at Kira.

Renji stared through the window, watching the gates inch open. He was nervous, hoping that they didn't break into the building.

Matsumoto collapsed through the gates, kicking out behind her, and slamming the gates shut before any of them got through. She shook her head, regained her composure, and in minutes she was in front of Renji's desk, with a Lieutenant's circular she needed signing.

"Hey, Matsumoto? D'you know what that is?"

She looked at the black tube, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's mascara."

Renji dropped it like it was on fire.

"The fan-girls gave it to Captain Kuchiki."

Matsumoto nodded knowledgably.

"I thought this might happen."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You see, Captain, you're very pretty. And there are some girls who like to make pretty men even prettier."

Byakuya was turning white.

"These women… want me to wear make-up?"

She nodded again.

"I'm afraid so. And some of them might want to see you in skinny jeans, too."

Byakuya closed his eyes, looking vaguely pained.

"I am not even going to question what 'skinny jeans' are. They sound unpleasant."

"It could be worse?"

Renji balked.

"How?"

"Someone threw an eyeliner through Captain Ukitake's window last week."

"Was it open?"

"The window? No. Kiyone had to clean the glass up."

Renji shook his head.

"Manic fan girls."

"I wouldn't worry, Renji. You don't have any fan girls to worry about."

He smiled, and nodded his head, before a look of consternation crossed his face.

"Hey, _why_ don't I?"


	421. Veil

Requested by Panzerraptor- thank you

Ichigo x Harribel

**Veil**

She kept a careful veil over her eyes most of the time he was with her, and he would have minded more, except he knew that he did the same. When he felt the cold bone of her jaw pressed against his neck, he knew that she was hiding whatever emotions she was unable to disguise in her eyes, and when he buried his face in her hair, he knew that he was doing the same.

They could not help it, that he knew: it was part of who they were, and part of what they could not change.

He did not really think that it was wrong, what they were doing, and he hoped that she felt the same, but he knew that others, many others, would never agree with it. He could trace the lines of her body, and she could trace the lines of his, but they both knew that as long as neither of them looked each other in the eyes, then nothing could be questioned.

Nothing could be complicated.

Nothing could be _changed_.

* * *

I was recently criticized for my multi-updates. Do you guys mind that I update in ten/fifteen at a time? Or would you prefer me to do it one by one, or in other numbers? Thanks, NT-x


	422. Plant

Dedicated to my dear father's allotment. I have spent many Sunday afternoons with plants because of it. The artichokes make it all worthwhile.

Requested by Panzerraptor- thank you

Rangiku x Hanatarou

**Plant**

She found him in his rooms, sitting on the floor in front of a patch of sunlight that streamed in through the windows. There were sheets of newspaper covering the bare boards, and soil smeared on top of them. She realised, as she took the scene in, that he was potting plants, and that he had never looked so happy. He turned to towards her, smiling, and she knelt down opposite him, unsure.

He took a plant, and gently pulled away the plastic pot it was in. He loosened the roots, and pushed it carefully into the soil in a larger, ceramic pot, kneading down the earth with the tips of his fingers.

Along the long windowsill sat other pots, and they also took up room on shelves, and hung from the ceiling. There was one on his desk, with dark leaves and large red flowers that stood out like clots of blood.

His voice was soft, calm.

"It's nice, to give something life."

He turned his eyes up to her, and met her gaze.

"It's… rewarding."

She smiled, a little overcome and leant across to kiss his mouth lightly, not caring that she was leaning on soil or that it was sinking into the creases of her palm. She would have to scrub until her skin was raw to get it out, but she found, when she was doing it, that the thought of the little light in his eyes made it all worthwhile.


	423. Swap

The Espada

(Because of the boredom of waiting around for some action, Gin decided to start a swinging tradition.)

**Swap**

"I miss the old fourth."

"Why?"

"She was a better fuck than the new one."

A raised eyebrow was his response from the pink-haired Espada.

"Who are you waiting for now?"

"Grimmjaw. He always drags it out. What about you?"

"Yammy, but I'm still bruised from the last one, so if I scream, just ignore me."

"Szayel, you always scream."

He didn't deny it.

"Who'd you think started this?"

"My bet is on Ichimaru. He's a kinky fuck."

"Keeps us from getting bored though."

Ulquiorra passed them in the corridor, adjusting his collar to cover an angry mark.

"Grimmjaw?"

Ulquiorra blinked impassively.

"Yes. He's being particularly violent today."

Starrk grinned.

"Perfect."


	424. Legible

Requested by Panzerraptor- thank you.

Rangiku x Ichigo x Nemu

**Illegible**

Matsumoto held out the note to the other woman, who took it carefully, as if it were something precious that might break in a moment, like a dream. They had woken this morning in his bed, the two of them under cool sheets, their hands touching across the empty space that they knew Ichigo must have lain in for at least part of the night.

Or was that a dream too, him staying with them?

No, they were sure that it was not.

Ink was smeared onto the margin, as if it had been written quickly. Matsumoto could see a pen on the bedside table, dripping dark ink onto the wood. She was sure that it would stain, just as the note had soaked through and left a dark mark on the sheets.

He had not used a blotter. She supposed that was like him. Always in a rush, in a hurry. Another person to save, another villain to conquer.

The only thing they could make out, at the bottom of the page, were four words, separate to the blocked mess of ink.

_I'll be back soon._

Ichigo's handwriting was illegible. The meaning was not.

Rangiku smiled at Nemu from across the bed, and she stared back levelly, the light of warmth just flickering in the dark pupils of her eyes.

They knew that they would wait.


	425. Clear

Requested by ravens rising!

Nanao x Zaraki, and Yachiru

**Clear**

"See?"

"See what?"

"Over there!"

The two of them stood in the middle of the crowded street in the Rukongai, staring through the crowds of people.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a first date."

He grunted, eyes scanning the crowd.

"Could see better if this damned weather'd clear."

She blinked the raindrops stuck on her lashes out of her eyes, and silently agreed with him. She could feel cold water running down her legs, but she knew instinctively that he would not ask if she were cold; he would expect her to take care of herself. In a way, that was strangely liberating.

"There!"

He grabbed her hand with his and dragged her a few meters to the left.

"Damn. Missed."

There was a pause, and she became very conscious that he had not yet let go of her. She could feel the warmth radiating up to her elbow, sending little shock waves across her body.

The rain began to slacken off, and in a few moments, was gone.

"What _did_'ya have in mind?"

She blinked, forgetting momentarily her earlier question, and smiled.

"It doesn't matter."

He looked down at her, disconcerting, before lunging to the left, and grabbing a giggling bundle of pink hair.

"Gotcha, kid."

Yachiru squirmed out of his grasp, still laughing.

"Again! Again!"

She darted back through the crowd, still on her hide-and-seek rampage. The street lightened as the sun struggled to break through the thinning cloud. The crowded street pulsed with a life of its own. He still held her hand.

"It's cleared up, now."

She looked up at him, with something approaching a smile.

"Yeah… you're right."


	426. Dance

Requested by ravens rising! Thank you.

Renji x Byakuya

**Dance**

Renji had never danced before.

It had never happened in the Rukongai- they were thinking too much of food and getting _out_ of those streets to ever consider dancing on them. The only beat that Renji ever remembered was the sound of his heart, pounding in his ears, as he ran. Perhaps not the best environment to develop a life-long love of the cha-cha.

To his gratification, Byakuya had looked as discomforted as Renji felt in the formal gathering, standing on the side of the dance floor. Many women came up to ask Byakuya to dance, but he simply declined with a shake of his head and a dismissive- but not unkind- word.

They slipped out as soon as they could, and they did not have to go far. Along a short corridor, up a flight of stairs and through an elaborate door, and the two were in Byakuya's private rooms, the strains from the music downstairs echoing around them.

The Captain held out his hand to his lover, waiting for Renji to take it. It took him a moment to understand what Byakuya was asking him.

"I can't dance."

A smile shadowed across the noble's face.

"Try."

So Renji took his hand, and in a moment was pressed up against the other man, who rested his head in the curve of Renji's neck and allowed himself to smile, where the other man could not see. Renji could feel Byakuya moving in time with the music, with the rhythm of some unknown dance, and could not help but follow him, slowly and sweetly, letting his eyes slip shut as the warmth of happiness spread inside him.

He could not dance, but following Byakuya's body like this, then maybe he could learn.


	427. Three

Renji, Momo and Kira

**Three**

Kira caught her arm as she tripped, and Renji rolled his eyes as he picked up her dropped things from the floor, clicking his teeth at her as Kira rolled his eyes, not unkindly.

"Clutz."

"Sorry guys."

"Don't worry."

"That's why we're here."

She smiled sheepishly up at them, wondering when the day would be when she would be the one propping them up. They smiled back at her, and she was unaware that it was her irrefutable hope, optimism and trust in their strength that made it seem like their dreams would come true when, in their darkest moments, they questioned their strength and successes. But of course there was no way she could ever know something like that- it was not be said, or even understood. It was just emotion, raw and impossible to translate into adequate words.

"Forever, right?"

They smiled, and their reply came in unison.

"Right."


	428. Forgive

Requested by A. Lovely. Lie- thank you

Ulquiorra x Starrk

**Forgive**

Forgive my lies, that they may keep me safe. Forgive my thoughts, that they may make me wiser.

Forgive my flaws, that they may make me stronger.

Forgive my eyes, that they may look to what he really is, so that he might show me more. Forgive my hands, that they may touch what is sacrosanct, and will be pressed to lips searching for redemption. Forgive my soul, that it may open up to him, so that he might open up to me, as well. Forgive this rain, that it may drench us to the bone, so that we must peel the clothes from each other's bodies, and press our skin together.

Forgive my sins, that they may make me purer.

Forgive me, for I no longer prey for forgiveness for what we do, for in his eyes, beneath that cold, I see the answer to every prayer that I have ever directed, in moments of bitter loneliness, to that unbecoming sky.

Forgive me, for I will always need him by my side.

_Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, and stay with me always._


	429. Lifeline

Requested by A. Lovely. Lie- thank you

Harribel x Starrk

"_I don't think we can make it through this world without some faith  
__When everything is falling through our hands; we must believe"  
_- Rob Thomas

**Lifeline**

She could feel his stare like a thorn in her side, suddenly, without warning. She felt herself turning to it, to meet it with her own. She could see hourglasses in his eyes, sands trickling away, and she reached for his outstretched hand like it was a lifeline, suspending her in motion, instead of silently falling. The thorn of his gaze was digging in, but she knew that if she were to pull it out, then blood would flow wild, and she was not sure if she would ever be able to stop it.

He pulled her close, as if to capture between their bodies the conscious knowledge of time slipping away, irrevocably.

"Starrk?"

He made a noise in the back of his throat that was something close to a growl.

"How long do you think we have?"

He slid open her zip, and pressed a kiss to the bone of her jaw.

"Who knows?"


	430. Yours

Grimmjaw x Luppi

**Yours**

"This was once yours."

Luppi pulled down the side of his uniform to fully reveal the six tattooed on his hip. Grimmjaw felt the burning reminder of his lost arm, a mental pain more than a physical one now, and reached his remaining arm across his body to feel the scar tissue that had destroyed his own marking of rank, fingertips tracing the shame. His anger grew with the reminder.

He glared.

Luppi let go, and the fabric slid up to cover the humiliating mark again. They stared at each other from across the hallway.

"I can be yours, now."

He pressed his mouth against Grimmjaw's throat, and for a moment, the palms of his hands rested on the former Espada's chest, like fire against his skin. Luppi took a step backwards, and waited for a response. There was none forthcoming, and after a moment, he walked past Grimmjaw, who was staring down into the shadows. His brow was knitted, his thoughts confused, rage still filling the contours of his expression.

Grimmjaw grabbed his wrist.

Luppi's eyes closed in relief.


	431. Heal

Requested by ravens rising- as ever, my gratitude

I can't help it- I have to make Shunsui manly all the time. Someone request vulnerable Shunsui, then I might actually do it.

Ukitake x Shunsui x Byakuya

**Heal**

It was not simply a case of them healing each other, fixing the parts of their bodies that were breaking. It was something far, far more than that: all three of them needed what it was that those long nights tangled in sheets gave.

For Ukitake, it was a distraction. It was moments of joy suspended in between the aches of his body, the slow onset of the decrepit which he feared more than death. Those nights he spent with the other two Captains were nights when he could forget that he was weak; it was those nights that made him feel strong.

It was those mornings after when he would return to work with a smile on his face, the beat of his blood in his ears, and the reassuring thought that he was not quite done yet.

For Byakuya, it was a worth. Sometimes he forgot what the important things were in the world; sometimes responsibilities overshadowed beauty. The feeling of Shunsui's stubble, prickling against his mouth, and Jyuushiro's hands, cool on his skin, forced him to recollect what was of significance in the world.

It was those mornings after when he would return home, and see his little sister, and offer her a small gesture of love, for that was more important than anything else.

For Shunsui, it was a purpose. It made him rise in the morning, made him work through the day and wait for the nights when they would convene in his bed. He needed them to need him; without it, he had little else. Without his two beautiful anchors, weighing him down with the responsibility of their happiness, he would be adrift, lost.

It was after those nights, when they left and he remained in his rooms, that he would feel right, whole.

The most important part, to him, was the knowledge that they left feeling complete, too.


	432. Exhaustion

Sophie would remember

Requested by ravens rising- thank you. This is especially long because of how awesome you are.

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Exhaustion**

"You need a holiday."

"No I don't."

Shunsui only smiled mildly at him; that annoying, self-righteous smile that sometimes, Jyuushiro was convinced he hated, because it was almost always right. He sighed, and slumped his shoulders, knowing after a great many years of experience that sometimes the easiest method was to give in. When Shunsui got determined about things, there was no stopping him. Lord only knows what Jyuushiro would have to do if Shunsui were ever to get _adamant _about something.

"Why do you say that, Shunsui?"

"You look exhausted."

His fingers ghosted over Jyuushiro's chin, and the prematurely white-haired Captain sighed, glancing to the window.

"When did it get dark?"

Shunsui laughed, a soft, rolling noise.

"See? Working too hard."

Jyuushiro offered a rueful smile as he was pulled to his feet, and escorted out of his division buildings. Shunsui was not exactly pulling him, but he was guiding him through the streets, one hand on the small of his back, until they arrived at the Eighth division door. Shunsui nodded at the shinigami that they passed, who did not look at all surprised to see Captain Ukitake there- he was a regular face in the division buildings.

"We really could take a holiday, you know."

Jyuushiro linked their hands together as they started up the stairs, and the people they met grew fewer and fewer the higher up they went.

"Where were you thinking?"

On the roof of the division there was a strange shack that very few people knew about. It was set at such a place that it could not be seen from the street, and there were no buildings in the immediate vicinity that that were tall enough. It looked like a conservatory of sorts, and was deceptively stable: although it looked like it was falling apart, in actuality it was surprisingly draught free, and got quite warm when given the chance.

"Somewhere warm, where we can lie in the sun."

Shunsui opened the door onto the roof, pulling the Captain's haori off first his, and then Jyuushiro's shoulders, and draping them over a hook on the inside of the stairwell door. They had not been up here for nearly a year, but when they did, they left the responsibilities of Captaincy behind them.

As they emerged into the cold night air on the roof, Jyuushiro gasped. Shunsui pressed his lips against the juncture of his neck.

"Or else somewhere up north, where the nights are long. We could stay in bed for hours."

The little conservatory, for lack of a better word, was walled with glass, and inside he could see candlelight. The floor was covered in an array of mismatching blankets and cushions, piled up high and thick for comfort and for warmth, and the low windowsill that went all around the room was covered in candles, different sizes and colours, all lit and beginning to melt slightly. He'd obviously set it out before coming to fetch his lover, knowing that he would give in to Shunsui's insistance that he should leave work.

"Oh, Shunsui…"

Shunsui smiled to himself then, lips still on Jyuushiro's skin, then he led the dumbstruck man inside. Jyuushiro let his knees collapse underneath him, falling into the soft fabric embrace of the ground. The candlelight flickered against the glass, distorting yellow shapes against the blackness of the night sky. Shunsui locked the door behind them, and knelt to push a draught excluder up, always conscious of Jyuushiro's weak chest.

He heard his lover move up behind him, pressing his face into the broad plane of his back. He could feel Jyuushiro's breath through his clothes, warm and heavy.

"You didn't have to do this."

Shunsui could feel hands fist against his back, and a forehead rest between his shoulder blades.

"We could go to a big city, or a little village… Somewhere where no one knows our names."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Or on a mountain, somewhere where the rocks are bare and the air is clean."

Jyuushiro pulled Shunsui back, so his head was resting in his lap.

"Or by the sea, where we can hear the tide come in every night."

The white-haired Captain said nothing, simply smiled and stroked the hair off Shunsui's face.

"Or-"

Jyuushiro leant down, and cut off the next words with a kiss.

They kissed for a moment, before Shunsui sat back up, turning as he did so, cupping his lover's face in his hands and pushing his hair off his face with his thumbs. Jyuushiro fell back as Shunsui slipped the clothes off his shoulders, exposing his skin to the candlelight.

He pressed his lips against the shadows underneath his eyes, trying to kiss away the exhaustion.

Their clothes became tangled in the mess of cushions, illuminated only by the flickering, yellow light, as they found each other. He gasped when Shunsui slid inside of him, feeling for all the world like it was their first time again, with all the heady excitement of youth. Their hands tightened together, fingers interlocking above Jyuushiro's head, moving with a rhythm that both of them knew well. They finished with a rush not lessened by age, and Shunsui traced the wrinkles that had only just started to form around Jyuushiro's mouth as the two of them fell asleep.

When they got cold, in the night, they pressed their bodies closer together, and when it got too warm, they did not mind, and stayed that close anyway, because the intimacy was too beautiful a thing to break.

They never got to have their holiday, because the lives of Captain's are too busy for frivolities like that, but they did spend the whole night there, buried in blankets, skin on skin as wax dripped down the sides of the window-sills, until every single candle had burned out, leaving them in darkness.


	433. Monkey

Kira x Renji

Simplicity makes me happy. :)

**Monkey**

"He called me a monkey!"

"Well… you know Zabimaru?"

"He's a baboon!"

"Which is a monkey."

"Shut up Izuru! I'm not a freaking monkey!"

"I never said you were!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't. I said that Zabimaru is a baboon!"

A pause.

"Oh yeah."

"Uhuh."

"Still, you don't think I'm a drooling ape, do you?"

"Is that what he called you?"

"Yeah."

Kira smiled.

"No, but you are a monkey."

"Wow. Thanks."

"A very cute one though."

Renji tried to be offended.

Kira kissed him.

Renji gave in.


	434. Scent

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

I need to change my specifications again. I now do any pairing, any character, and scenario; this includes yaoi, yuri, het, OCs, AUs, _and_ fem!characters.

I have no qualms about bastardising the fandom.

fem!Ukitake x Shunsui

**Scent**

He could smell something light and pleasant, something that smelled decidedly like women's scent. He didn't mind it so much as it perplexed him, because he could not tell where it was coming from. Nanao was not the type to wear perfume, he was sure of that, and his division had never been one for air fresheners. Since he normally smelled of smoke or soap, he was also sure that it was not coming from him.

He stood, and walked slowly to the other side of his office. Some might have seen his interest as unnecessary or frivolous, but in all honesty, it was a way to distract himself from the rather unpleasant pile of paperwork on his desk.

He got to the other corner, and the smell was still there.

It wasn't that he _minded_ the smell- in fact, it was lovely, but where was it from?

There was a knock on his door, but it was already being pushed open. Captain Ukitake was framed in the doorway, a smile on her face. Her hair was long and white, and her eyes dark and smiling.

"Welcome home, Shunsui."

He tilted his head to one side, and smiled at her. With three dainty footsteps, she was in his arms, burying her face against his chest. He rested his chin on her head, and let his eyes slip closed.

"Hello. You were already gone by the time I got back this morning."

"I didn't hear your mission was over until Kiyone saw Nanao."

He felt the woman pressed up against him lean back slightly, and looked down to see a raised eyebrow of disbelief.

"Shunsui, where did you get this haori from?"

"From our room?"

"Was it the one on the bed?"

Shunsui nodded, lights beginning to click on in his head. A soft laughter rang out, and he smiled again. He'd missed it, whilst he'd been away.

"I've been sleeping in that, Shunsui. Look, it's all creased and worn."

The lights were flashing now.

"That's why it smells!"

"Smells?"

The woman suddenly sounded offended, and Shunsui had to roll his eyes at himself and her. Women were so predictable. He hugged her back to him, and grinned to himself.

"It smells pretty."

She relaxed.

"It smells of _you_."


	435. Call

Requested by ravens rising- this is so just an excuse to combine yuri and your OTP, isn't it?

fem!Ukitake x fem!Shunsui

Never let it said that I enforce gender stereotypes

**Call**

The beautiful thing about women was they you never had to wait for them to call. The bad thing was, they ran up amazingly large phone bills.

When the three monthly divisional expenses came around, the Eighth and Thirteenth divisions were seriously overdrawn. So much so, in fact, that they arrived three inches thick and marked on the front cover with 'INSOLVENT' in large, capitalized red letters.

Sentaro had stared at it in absolute shock when it had arrived, and heaved it to his Captain's bedside wide-eyed, with Kiyone on his heels.

"Captain! How did you overspend the expenses this much?"

The Captain, lying back in bed, looked somewhat baffled. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, and took a deep rasping breath. Kiyone smoothed back her Captain's prematurely white hair, and began to go through it.

"Internal call… internal call… internal call… internal call… internal call… internal call… internal call… Captain, who have you been calling so often?"

Sentaro glanced over her shoulder.

"That's the Eighth division's extension number, isn't it?"

Any response was cut off by the opening of Ukitake's bedroom door, and the Captain of said division strolled through. She was a tall woman, with dark hair pulled back in a low, loose ponytail. She wore an oversized men's kimono draped across her shoulders. She nodded her head at the acting Lieutenants, before smiling at the expenses folder.

"Nanao's after my head for that. The woman's going manic over it."

"Captain, is your division as overdrawn too?"

The Captain nodded, and sat cross-legged at the head of Ukitake's bed, pulling the long strands of her hair into her lap to play with.

"Probably more so."

"Captain, can I ask you a question?"

Kiyone was looking at her seriously, Ukitake slowly falling asleep again, tired out as she was. Kyoraku nodded, her gaze not leaving the drooping eyelids of the woman on the bed.

"Why do you two need to talk to each other so often? You see each other every night, don't you?"

Ukitake's voice was sleepy, but put paid to all of their talking.

"Because I miss the sound of her voice during the day."


	436. Chew

Ichigo x Rukia

**Chew**

She chewed her lip as he looked at her, feeling awkward under his heavy gaze. He was staring at her with that terrifying intensity he had, and she tried not to meet his eyes. Just as she was about to protest defensively, he spoke, sounding somewhat confused.

"What?"

"_What_?"

"What was all that about?"

Rukia sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He raised an eyebrow, and she blushed.

"You know what I'm talking about."

She sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Growing frustrated, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face down to her level. She kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her, straightening up and holding her to him so she was off the ground.

"See? Your dad knows what he's talking about."

"Shut up."

* * *

I would be so, so, so, so, so happy if we could get to one thousand reviews. I know that is not very likely, since from here we have about seventy five drabbles left, and we're only on eight hundred drabbles or so, but could we make a go of it? I would love you all forever, and it would make me try even harder on your requests...


	437. Preparation

Requested by Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate- thank you

Byakuya x Retsu

**Preparation**

There was a lot more preparation than he had anticipated, in getting ready for the new arrival, and a lot of hustle and bustle. There were far more people moving in and out of his rooms in the Kuchiki estate than there ever had been before, and on the outside, he kept up his normal, indifferent expression.

Retsu swept past him, her grace not hampered by her swollen stomach. She walked with her hand on her bump at all times, as if she were already holding the baby. She hadn't asked Byakuya to touch the baby bump, just looked at him with an understanding smile when she caught him staring at it expressionlessly.

He watched a fourth division shinigami bring in something large and fluffy, and closed his eyes.

Underneath his calm exterior, he was a sinking wreck.

The newly painted nursery, with warm yellow walls and soft green carpet, filled him with a sense of dread that he had never felt before. Had he been a lesser man, then the sight of the little Moses basket might have made him hyperventilate. Women showed him piece after piece of tiny baby clothes, and each individual scrap of fabric terrified him to his very core.

He was having nightmares where a parade of plush animals drowned him.

He was _so_ not ready for parenthood.


	438. Taken

Requested by Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate- thank you

Byakuya x Retsu

(takes place a month after 437)

**Taken**

When Retsu woke him in the middle of the night, strains of pain and what, on anyone else, he would call panic on her face, sleep left him in a moment. She gripped his hands with one of hers tightly, her other hand still on its near-permanent place on her bump, and her eyes were wide.

"Byakuya?"

The next hour went calmly and smoothly, mainly because of Retsu's organisational skills and Byakuya's own unflappable nature, which did not break even in a crisis like this.

The labour was short, painful, but at the end there was a little thing, bloody and red in the face, strands of dark hair plastered against her uneven skull and her eyes screwed shut as she cried out with her miniature lungs. Byakuya watched a team of efficient, well practised fourth division shinigami deliver the baby, cut the umbilical cord, and wrap the new life before handing it to its mother, who kissed her child's forehead before handing the precious bundle to its father, who took it with trepidation.

"What do you think of her, Byakuya?"

He did not smile, his expressionless mask never having moved from its place, but he touched the baby's cheek with a fingertip, cradling the tiny, mewling creature against his chest. The baby- his _daughter_- opened her eyes, and looked right at him.

"She is-"

He cut himself off, his voice slightly softer than before.

"I am somewhat taken by her."

Retsu smiled at him from the bed.

She knew exactly what he meant to say.


	439. Bond

Requested by Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate - thank you

Senbonzakura x Minazuki, implied Byakuya x Retsu

On the premise that underneath the hood, Minazuki is humanoid and female

**Bond**

They bonded in the silence.

Neither spoke, and neither of them felt the need to break the tentative hold of quietness that kept the two of them together. Their wielders spoke in eye contact, in brief meaningful words and actions, but the two zanpakuto did not need even that.

Words were not necessary where they were- they could feel the bonds of their wielders through their links, creating a complicated series of crossing emotions. Perhaps that was why, then, that they never talked, wondering if the other two would hear personal moments, personal feelings.

There was little privacy between the shinigami and their zanpakuto- apparently, that stretched to love, as well.

Cool hands reached out to pull the mask from his face, and her own hood was pushed back.

He touched her face.

The meaning was clear.


	440. Drama

Requested by Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate- thank you

Ichigo x Rukia

**Drama **

When Ichigo came into the room to see Rukia in floods of tears on the floor, he felt his heart leap into his throat. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind- her brother? Renji? Himself?- before he caught sight of an animated film on the television screen, and Yuzu, sobbing too, curled up on the sofa.

He sighed.

"I told you not to watch any more of those."

Rukia jumped, not having heard him come in, and in a moment had her face pressed against his chest, her arms around his waist.

"Stop making such a drama out of it."

"B-b-but it's so sad!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and put a comforting hand on her head, unwilling to embrace her in front of his sister.

"I told you no more, not after the last time."

"But the bunny on the front-"

"No more!"

She sniffed, and sighed, and sulked a little bit.

"Can I not just watch to the end of this one?"

He turned to his sister.

"Does Bambi die at the end?"

She shook her head, eyes wide and teary.

"No. It's a happy ending."

Ichigo sighed.

"Fine."

He was about to leave, when a hand caught his sleeve. Rukia was staring up at him, her lip still trembling, and he suppressed a groan. He knew what this meant. Still scowling, he settled himself on the sofa, letting his sister bury her face in one arm and Rukia wrap his other arm around her shoulders, holding onto his hand.

In his head, he cursed Walt Disney.


	441. Skirt

Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Iba

**Skirt**

"Shut up, idiot, she'll hear you!"

"This had better happen, baldy, or this is a wasted trip."

Ikkaku and Iba, hiding in a large bush at the side of the road, glared at each other. They were in Karakura town, waiting for something of monumental and incredible importance.

Matsumoto, swinging several large shopping bags, was walking along the road, humming a tune to herself in pleasure. It was her day off, and she'd come to the living world to have a little retail therapy.

As she walked past the bush of discretion, a sharp breeze blew at the hem of her skirt and lifted it up a few inches.

As she turned the corner, Iba hit Ikkaku on the shoulder.

"Totally worth it."


	442. Horse

Requested by Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate- thank you

Uryuu x Nemu

**Horse**

She had never been horse-riding before, and she stared at the beast with some trepidation as it was lead towards her. She had never seen anything like it outside of medical textbook or pickled and dismembered in various jars in her father's laboratory.

She found it somewhat alarming.

Uryuu held her hand as she stared at it, eye-to-eye, her face unflinching. The horse pawed the ground with its hoof, snorting through its nose and butting Nemu's shoulder. After a moment, she broke her stare with the animal, and turned to look at Uryuu levelly. In one swift movement, she had pulled a hypodermic needle out of her sleeve.

"May I sedate it?"

Uryuu blinked. After the archery fiasco, he thought that horse-riding might be a better option for a date, but obviously not.

He took her wrist gently with his, and slowly pulled her hand away from the animal, making small, tentative movements like you would with a wild beast.

"No, Nemu. Put the needle away."

The stable boy looked at them with undisguised alarm in his eyes, and quickly, before anyone could say anything, he lead Nemu away. When they got to the road, she turned her dark, blank eyes onto him.

"I only wished to calm it, so I could better climb on top of it."

Uryuu sighed.

"I only wished for the best."

He slipped his hand into hers again, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know."

She leant back, just a little bit, and he smiled, resigned to the fact that he could never have a 'normal' outing with her. Even films were cause for alarm- last time he had come in to see her staring at the screen, asking why the woman had fainted at the sight of blood, and whether she needed medical attention. All concept of romance were wasted on her.

Perhaps next time, bowling would be in order.


	443. Write

Requested by Nadie

Zaraki, Yachiru, and Pseudo-Father Christmas

**Write**

"Hello, little girl. Have you written me a letter this year?"

Kenpachi rounded on the man, scowling. He stared at the fat old man sat on the big armchair incredulously. Kenpachi took in the piles of brightly wrapped gifts, and the little people surrounding him, as well as the young boy who was in the process of climbing down off his lap.

"_What_?"

The man ignored him, and smiled down at the little girl, who stared up at him owlishly, still clutching Kenpachi's hand in her own.

"Would you like a sweetie, dear?"

Kenpachi's lip curled in distaste.

"Oi, Yachiru. What do we call people like this?"

Yachiru piped up obediently.

"Dirty prevents, Ken-chan."

"Damn right."

The man, dressed all in red velvet with a big bushy white beard, blushed and stammered.

"No... no, wait!"

But Kenpachi and Yachiru were already walking away, Yachiru chanting loudly, clearly audible even over the tinny Christmas music.

"Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert! Dirty pervert!"

People were turning to look at the pseudo-Father Christmas now, eyes wide and disgusted. Mother's dragged their children away, looking cautious.

As they left the department store, Yachiru beamed at her guardian, and scrambled up onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Ken-chan. Who was that dirty pervert?"

Kenpachi shrugged.

"Who cares?"


	444. Miss

Requested by Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate - thank you

Ukitake x Soi Fon

**Miss**

He paused as he walked, subconsciously taking a defensive stance, hand moving just slightly to the hilt of his zanpakuto. As she approached, he felt for the patterns in her spiritual power carefully, judging each movement with the wisdom and skill of practise. He anticipated her attack just as she launched into it, and moved, to the side, thinking she would fly past him. But either she re-adjusted herself, or he did not move quickly enough, for she still caught him with a glancing blow- a brush of lips against the side of his jaw.

"Missed."

He smiled in good humour.

"I'm getting quicker."

She shook her head, unsmiling.

"I'm going slower."

"Why?"

Something of the steeliness of her stare had gone, although he could not have told you when it vanished. It clicked, and the older Captain took her hand.

"Because when you lose, then I get to kiss _you_."

She shrugged a little, and wrinkled her nose, as if the thought disgusted her. Jyuushiro put a fingertip on the nose, trying to straighten it out. He succeeded, more because of her surprise than anything else, but also managed to tilt her head back, so she was looking up at him.

With lightning speed, he dropped a kiss on her mouth, and then another one, just for good luck. She scowled up at him, but his smile did not waver. Just before she jumped away to her strange little game again, he kissed her nose, too.

"Your turn."

Her hand rested on his cheek for just a moment before she was gone, up on to the rooftops again.

He felt for her spiritual pressure, but it had not gone far.

He wondered if she was really going slower. That as may be, he _knew_ that he was getting better at catching her.


	445. Deal

Requested by Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate- thank you

Ichigo x Rukia, Byakuya x Retsu

**Deal**

He blinked, and he blushed at the sight of Captain Retsu Unohana, standing in the hallway with just a sheet wrapped around her body. The brush intensified when he realised that the sheet was currently slipping down a little.

He himself was in a towel that he had borrowed from Rukia, and as such was pink, with little Chappy the bunnies embroidered onto it. Where the hell he had got it from, she had no idea.

As if to make his nightmare worse, Byakuya appeared at Unohana's shoulder, still managing to look regal even with his hair down and with, Ichigo highly suspected, no clothes on. Thankfully, his body was hidden behind the drapery of Unohana's sheet, and Ichigo had no intention of finding out if that was an accurate thought or not. None at all.

Ichigo stammered. Ichigo stuttered. Ichigo was painfully aware that Byakuya did not know that he was dating his sister.

The nakedness _under_ the Chappy the bunny towel might need some explaining.

Eventually, he chocked out something coherent.

"This never happened, okay?"

There was a momentary pause, and Unohana smiled that nearly-eerie, benevolent smile at him, her voice soft and low.

"Deal."

Just as Ichigo turned to stride- not run!- away, he saw Byakuya's hand on the other Captain's hip, and the line of his bare thigh behind her, pressed against her. Not wanted to confirm that his girlfriend's brother was standing there naked, he really did break into a run.

He slammed Rukia's door shut behind him, and she gave him a weird look.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"Your brother is naked."

She raised an eyebrow, and got up from the nestling warmth of the bed.

"It must be a family thing, then."

As he caught sight of her bare white limbs, and her narrow little shoulders, all thoughts of Byakuya's nakedness fled from his mind.

Thankfully.


	446. Matches

Uryuu and Ichigo

**Matches**

They were well matched as rivals.

Age old rivals in personality, but also in kind: Quincy against Shinigami. Cold and calculating against hot-tempered passion. Carefully aimed arrows against a quickly thrust sword. Smirks against glares. Restraint against emotion.

Ice against burn.

Even to the basics, white and blue against red and black.

And yet, when it came down to the important things, like risking it all to save the life of someone dear or to stand up for what they believed to be right, they could stand side-by-side, a perfect example of co-existence and simultaneous mutual independence and dependence.

If one were ever to comment on that, however, both would glare and passionately deny it all.

After all, they were both equally stubborn.


	447. Leaving

Requested by Thunderwolf66- thank you

Komamura x Kenpachi

**Leaving**

Komamura woke with a very heavy, very warm arm trapping him against the bed, and the taste of dried alcohol in his mouth. As carefully as he could, without looking to see who the arm belonged to, he shifted out of the hold, and began to silently move to the door, slipping his clothes, discarded on the floor, on as he went. His hand was on the handle of the door when the person spoke, not sounding at all sleepy.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Komamura tried to keep calm as he recognised the voice.

"I am leaving."

"Why the fuck are you doing that?"

He straightened his back. What reason did he have to fear this man?

He turned, only to find that Kenpachi was standing right behind him, a glint in his only visible eye. Komamura resisted the urge to swallow- he hadn't even heard the man move.

He tried to ignore the fact that Kenpachi hadn't bothered picking up any clothes. Komamura was glad he had fur, because he was pretty sure that he was blushing.

"Why shouldn't I leave, Captain?"

Kenpachi's mouth turned into a sneer, his lip curling.

"You got out before I even woke up last time- not gonna let you do that again, am I?"

Last time… ah yes, last time. Nearly a month ago now, and Komamura had tumbled into the Eleventh Captain's bed then, too. To his embarrassment, after last time he had sworn that he would never drink again, but after a month of Kenpachi trying his nerves, he supposed he must have cracked. And when Komamura said 'tried his nerves', he meant 'push him to the end of every tether he had ever had'.

The man showed up wherever he went, regardless of wherever Kenpachi _should_ have been at the time. He followed him in his dreams too, and on more than one occasion he woke sweating, with the image of that smile burned onto his retinas. Some days, he was terrified to notice, he was disappointed _not _to see Kenpachi, and others he thought that he might kill him if he caught sight of him one more time.

It was enough to reduce him to paranoia, even though the other Captain never did anything in actuality, just nodded at him or threw a couple of insulting words in his direction. Still, it had been enough to make him reach for his zanpakuto yesterday, to fight until he could demand an explanation for why the Captain was following him around all the time.

Luckily, he had caught a hold on himself, and realised that Kenpachi had actually had a valid reason for being in the Captain's meeting.

Unfortunately.

Afterwards, Kenpachi had slung an arm around his shoulder and had led him to some rough bar, where things began to lose focus, and blur…

He brought himself back to the present, the present where his splitting headache was cutting across common sense and where Kenpachi was still glaring at him.

"Fine."

The scowl turned into a smile, and compelling hands helped him to slip his clothes of his body, exposing his fur once more to the bitter morning air.

"But only because I am tired."

The arm fell back over him as he slipped into the unconscious embrace of slumber, and he wondered, briefly, how many more mornings he would inadvertently wake up like this, before he accepted the inevitable, and woke with no sense of dread.


	448. Pattern

Requested by Thunderwolf66- thank you

Komamura

**Pattern**

If you looked at him closely, you could see a pattern in his fur.

Tiny lines of gold laced their way through the fur on his back, in a fan spreading from the base of his skull. If he were to lie on his back, then you could trace them with your finger, and he would shiver underneath your touch. There were lines of silvery white in his tail, and there were differing shades of dark and lighter tawny in symmetrical shapes across his body. There were threads of black running up his pointed ears, and if you were to brush them back against his head, then his eyes would close instinctively, and a deep sigh would echo up from his throat.

His fur was beautiful, but no one ever got close enough to notice. The only one that ever had been that near to him had been unable to see, and had never understood the beauty of that fur, the delicacy of his patterns.

He stared at himself in the mirror on his wall. It was marred by long cracks, that he himself had made in anger, hitting the glass until his knuckles had bled. He had pieced it back together afterwards, sticking each shard back into the frame, ignoring his hands, sliced to ribbons.

You had to be close to him to see the beauty in the patterns of his fur. You had to truely understand what he really was, and the strength of his heart and his resolve, to see him clearly.

He placed the mask over his face, obscuring himself from view.

As of yet, he had not seen the beauty.


	449. Daughter

Requested by Necros348- thank you for another load

Lillynette

**Daughter**

When she first heard the rumours of the shinigami Captain who kept his daughter on his shoulder at all times, she had had to ask what 'daughter' meant, because it was not a word that held much meaning the vast coldness of Las Noches. Such trivialities did not matter- family, love; and, for most, loyalty.

Starrk had watched her as she sat and tried to think about the idea, one eye open and observing her focused expression. With a sigh he closed it again, letting her come to her own conclusion.

She wondered what it would be like to be a daughter, a daughter in the real sense of the word.

People would love her and care for her, and she would be handled with consideration and care as she walked through the halls of the palace. People would smile at her with affection and she would never feel the bite of danger from them again. They would die to protect her, rather than die to kill her.

A daughter of the hollows.

She shook her head with a frown, and turned to hit Starrk into wakefulness.

Such thinking made no sense.

Such a thing could never be.


	450. Belt

Shuuhei x Rangiku

**Belt**

"You're not going out like that."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

She looked down at herself. She thought she looked pretty good. She was wearing a nice new skirt and some boots, and a pretty chiffon blouse. What was wrong with that?

Shuhei looked her up and down.

What he saw was his girlfriend in thigh high boots, a low cut transparent top and a skirt that was little more than a _belt. _

He sighed.

That's what you get for going out with a hussy.

"At least wear a coat!"

She winked at him from the doorway.

"Don't worry. You know I'll only take it off for you."

* * *

I nearly forgot: it's official, but I am backlogged with reviews up to 500! That does not mean that I want you to stop requesting- please, continue. If anything, I'd like more requests! But expect them to be, from now on, on the sequel to this epic, which will be up and posted, I am thinking, at the start of the new year. But, keep sending in what you would like to see, and I will have it done. Thanks again, guys.


	451. Sleeve

Requested by Necros348- as always, thank you

Sun-Sun

**Sleeve **

She could have done, because she did have room, but she did not wear her heart on her sleeve. It seemed like such a stupid thing to do, in a place where the creatures here would steal anything. Letting your emotions rule you was enough to get you punished, to get you killed.

You could see the results of that wherever you walked.

She watched the movement of the sleeve in question, swaying back and forth in front of her, coiling like a snake.

There was irony there, she knew that, but in her mind, to be compared to a cold blooded reptile did not unduly faze her. Anger could be provoked from her, but when it was not, what point was there in showing it?

You had to keep your aces hidden.

And if you had room in your sleeve to slip them up there, why not?


	452. Scare

Urahara and Rukia

**Scare**

"Rukia!"

Uruhara launched himself across the room to stand directly in front of Rukia, nose to nose if she had been taller, smiling inanely for the sole purpose of freaking her out.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He snapped his fan open and covered his face with it, beginning to hum a bizarre little tune, still staring at Rukia with a strange intensity.

She blinked.

"You scare me."


	453. Shopping

Matsumoto, Orihime and Rukia

**Shopping**

It is a typical trait of women that they pick apart their own figures and find faults that do not exist and criticise themselves unnecessarily.

Matsumoto stared at herself in the mirror of the changing room and frowned. She wished, sometimes, that she had the same small, petite shoulders as Rukia, or the slender arms of Orihime, who was regarding herself in the outfit Rangiku had picked out for her, chewing her lip, wishing she had Rukia's narrow little waist, or Rangiku's long, toned legs.

Rukia scowled at her reflection.

Damn it all, she just wished she had boobs.


	454. Hunger

Requested by Sakura Mau Toki- thank you!

Mayuri x Kisuke

**Hunger**

"I'm so hungry."

"I don't care."

"But I'm hungry!"

The man ignored his whining, blonde captain, and they lapsed into silence.

"Hey, do you want to go out for lunch?"

"No, I do not want to eat. I need to work on these figures."

"You're so boring!"

"I don't care!"

There was another pause, and Mayuri sighed in relief, thinking that maybe his captain had given in. But then breath came from over his shoulder, ghosting across his cheek, from where the blonde had snuck up behind him. A hand touched his chin, pulling his head back, so the Captain could place a light, teasing kiss on his lips, and then on his cheek, and then on his nose.

A fist slammed against the table.

"Do you want to go out to lunch now?"

There was a resigned sigh.

"Fine."


	455. Horn

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Apache

**Horn**

She stared at her odd eye in the fragment of the mirror. She was sure that it must have been whole once, but all she had was the shard, broken, she presumed, by some frenzied arrancar who had come before her. Perhaps another fraccion, another Espada... she supposed that it did not matter that much.

In the mirror, the warmth of the amber stood out. It did not fit with her coldness, her rage, her bitterness. The ice-blue eye was much more fitting than the other, matching her cruel manner and lack of devotion or relation to anything. Then again, who was to say that it was not her blue eye that was the odd one out?

She smiled, briefly, at her reflection.

All this hypothesising on colour was pointless.

She could see who she really was- it was reflected in the white ruthless bone, in the sharp point of her horn.

All the better to stab you with.


	456. Burn

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Mila Rose

**Burn**

Mila-Rose had burn marks up and down the underside of her upper arms, although she did not remember how she got them. She had had them as long as she could remember, raised silvered lines along her skin that ran wide and seared. You could not see them unless she raised her arms, and the worst of them were hidden by the white bands that covered her skin.

She looked at them when she was alone, and stroked them with the tips of her fingers. She knew that the other two had seen them, but had never asked, and she was glad of that.

It scared her a little, having something so intrinsic to her that she did not understand.

It made her wonder what other fundamentals she kept close to her that she did not understand.

What other beliefs she might have, that were misguided.


	457. Black

Requested by Asiiann- thank you

Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Black**

In the black void of his pupil, she could see two tiny mirror images of herself staring back at her, but that was all. She felt like she was falling into them, falling into the nothingness, sinking into him. He was empty, and ever so cold. Was she the only thing in there, the only thing of warmth and worth inside of him? Was there really nothing in him, no life at all?

She had an unerring feeling that he was killing her, slowly numbing her body with the light touches of his fingertips until she was nothing but stone, as cold as he was and almost as strong. But _only _almost, of course, because there could never be anything as strong as Ulquiorra, nothing as amazingly and terrifyingly strong. Not to her, anyway. Nothing, as well, as cold as he could be, as indifferent.

But then he blinked, and the illusion was gone.

Then there were just two eyes watching her, distant but there, and the flicker of life on his lips as he leant down and kissed her again.


	458. Picture

Kira x Matsumoto

**Picture**

She put down the hairbrush and grinned at his reflection in the mirror, resisting the urge to squeal at the ribbons in his hair. She hugged him around the middle instead as a substitute.

"There you go. Pretty as a picture."

Kira hit his forehead with the flat of his hand.

"Do you enjoy emasculating me?"

A pause.

"Yes?"

Kira rolled his eyes.

"Then shut up and kiss me."


	459. Chimera

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Sun-Sun, Apache, Mila Rose and Allon

**Chimera**

They could feel it burning like a red-iron through their chests, like knives down their limbs, like fire in their hands.

The Beast.

It was uncontrollable rage and it was undisguised frenzy: it was unconquerable agony and it was indecipherable hate. It was insurmountable fear and it was undiminished panic, as well as unacceptable zeal and unspoken disgust. They could feel the pain and they could feel the passion: it was torture, it was love.

The power was inside of them, complete and absolute. They could feel it building, an ache in their bodies, trying to escape.

The world paused, their breathing slowed, and all of a sudden it had got out, into the cool air.

The Beast.

It stood before them for the first time, tall and broad, and the three found themselves touching, their hands linking together as they stood in a line, facing the chimera-like creature that was there, that was as close to a child as the three of them would ever be able to have. Apache stood in the middle, and she could not tell which of the three of them it was that was shaking, or whether it was all of them at once.

"It's vile."

Sun-Sun's voice had a tremble to it, and although Apache's sounded stronger, there was still a quaver there, too.

"It's repulsive."

Mila-Rose smiled, and held tighter to her companion.

"It's wonderful."

In a strange way, they loved it, and hated it at the same time. This creature would be their saviour, and it would be their undoing.

The Beast roared into the night sky of Hueco Mundo, and three arrancar felt their hearts ache.


	460. Mediocrity

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Chojiro- lol, who?

**Mediocrity**

He knew that, compared to his own Captain, he was simply average. Compared to many of the Captains, in fact, as well as many of the Lieutenants. There was even that damn third chair in the Eleventh that was causing all the fuss, with his secret bankai that had only just been revealed to them all. Then there was that substitute shinigami, who had rocked the very foundations of the Gotei.

No, compared to some of them, he knew that he was forgettable.

One thing that he would not except, however, was mediocrity.

They could overlook him all that they wanted, but he was going to make damn sure that it was not because he was worthless. He would train until his hands bled, if necessary, to prove to them all that he was valuable. And if all his strength would ever be utilised for was training, then so be it. If the only people who ever understood that he was capable of strength were the faceless sparring partners he had trained with over the years, then that would be it.

He did not mind.

As long as he knew that he was worthy, he could be content.

As long as he had a strength, a power, a reason.

As long as he was not mediocre.

* * *

Except, lol, that we all know that he is...


	461. Disguise

Requested by Sakura Mau Toki- thank you

Kukaku x Mayuri

**Disguise**

She did not tolerate disguises, he learned that soon enough, and learned to leave his pieces of mask and decoration by the front door when he came in. He would pull each bit off, piece by piece, exposing his skin to the coolness of the gun-powder tinged air.

She would not see him until he went to the bathroom and rubbed off all of the make-up that bleached him white, as well, but after that she was stated, because she could see who he really was.

She always gave him that smile when he walked through the door to stand before her face, as bare as her own; that wide, slightly wild smile that made him wonder if her blood would be hotter than a normal person, even though he knew that it was not. He'd taken a sample to check, and everything, and even though he knew that it was not possible, he had still been a little disappointed, somehow, to realise that she was just the same as the rest of them, on the inside. It was that smile that made him tumble the two of them into bed, pulling the last of their coverings off his body and her own as they fell.

In bed, when it was just the two of them, he would watch that smile fade from her face as she slipped into sleep, and watched the strange lines of grief and worry that not been there before, when she was awake, start to form around her eyes and mouth, barring her forehead, almost unnoticeable unless you looked very carefully. Underneath her fearless exterior, underneath her wrath and dismissive tendencies, she housed just as many fears and doubts as the rest of them.

One night she cried in her sleep, and it was only by lying silently and straining to hear her voice that he was able to make out the name of her long-lost brother.

It was there, the silence of the night broken only by her quiet tears, that Mayuri realised that there were many kinds of masks, and in its own way, Kukaku's was just as elaborate, just as masterful as his own.

Through his disguise, no one saw who he really was.

But with strange, wrathful Kukaku, no one even realised that she wore one.


	462. Toes

Ryuken, Isshin and Urahara

**Toes**

"Doctor, Doctor!"

Ryuken considered taking a step backwards and closing the door again, but instead swallowed down his rage and remembered his Hippocratic oath.

"Urahara. What seems to be the matter?"

"I can't feel my toes!"

"Did _he_ put you up to this?"

He pointed at Isshin, who was sitting in a corner of the room with an inane pumpkin grin.

"No!"

"Then why didn't he give you an examination?"

"Oh, I never treat friends. It only ever ends awkwardly."

Ryuken rolled his eyes.

"Do you do this intentionally to annoy me?"

The pair grinned widely at him.

"Nope. My toes are really numb. Its like all the nerves have died!"

Ryuken squeezed one of the toes.

"Feel that?"

"Nope."

He sighed, picked up a large hyperbolic needle, and stabbed Kisuke's toe with it.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt!"

Ryuken glared.

"Stop wasting my time."

With that, he swept out, thinking that his exit would probably be more dramatic had the other two not been in hysterics.

He really, really, _really_ hated shinigami.


	463. Bulk

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Omaeda (and Soifon)

**Bulk**

His considerable frame obscured her vision, and she scowled at his heaving back. He was not suited for this line of work, not at all.

"Get the hell out of my way."

The Lieutenant turned around, and blinked down at her.

"I'm not in your way, Captain."

There were slivers of steel in her eyes, and a lesser man would have curled up underneath the glare, and the hardness of her voice. She did not need to raise her voice, and she spoke slowly and clearly, as if she were addressing a misbehaving child.

"Get your bulk out of my way, right now."

He slapped his hands against his stomach, and rolled his eyes at her.

"This is the peak of manliness, Captain. All the ladies are after my body."

Her stare did not falter.

"If you like, I shall slice it up to make you more accessible to these women."

Her voice was expressionless, cold and bitterly truthful.

He got out of her way.


	464. Repentance

Requested by Necros348- thank you

I love Izuru

Kira

**Repentance**

He regretted how much he had let himself be drawn into Ichimaru's cold grasp.

It felt like he had been trapped upon a web, a web of deceit and untrue kindliness. He was atoning for his sins now, but the sorrow was still there, as deep as the nearly tangible ache of his guilt. He had done wrong, and he was shamed by that admission. It did not feel good, but it was true- Ichimaru had used him, had humiliated him, had left him alone.

Now all he could do was punish himself, and mourn, and wait for the day when he could look at the sun again.

And he held on, because he knew for sure that one day, one far off day, he would push the hair back from his eyes, and step over the lifeless body of the man who had once been his Captain, and smile.

One day soon, that he knew.

One day, he would repent, and he would be set free.


	465. Amber

Requested by Ashfia1.5Bleach- thank you

Ichigo x Kiyone

**Amber**

He handed her the present with ill-grace, as if he did not want to give it to her. She stared at it, unsure what to make of the velvet drawstring bag, smaller than her palm. It had something heavy inside of it, and she tried to catch Ichigo's eyes, but he was watching the clouds, a little embarrassed.

Kiyone felt the object through the velvet. It was very hard, and a teardrop shaped. She let it fall out of the little black bag and onto her hand, her eyes widening as she did so.

It was a lump of amber, the colour of burnt honey, on a black silk ribbon.

She held it up to her face, the stone slowly circling on the length of ribbon. The colour caught the light, and she realised that it was same colour as the tiny threads that radiated from Ichigo's pupils, lacing the otherwise dark brown of his eyes.

She looked at him again, and he was looking back at her now, the corner of his mouth threatening to break into a smile. She stared back at the necklace, entranced by the colour.

"Do you like it?"

She touched her fingertips to her lips, and smiled.

"It's beautiful."

He took her wrist in his hand, and replaced her fingers with his mouth.


	466. Above

Requested by Asiiann- thank you

Ulquiorra

**Above**

He went above and beyond his limitations, far past where anyone less would give in: past where any other would fear to tread. He did not care that he walked into the darkness, that he trod an impassable line- to him, it was simply existence, and all he knew.

His loyalty knew no bounds, and he took to each action with the characteristic coolness and unruffled expression that he was known for, that would arouse suspicion only in its absence.

Every fight he stepped into, every time he unsheathed his true power, he did what he had to do, without exception. And when the day came, that long awaited day, when he had to fight with all of his potential and power, he let it all go, without a glimmer of fear or uncertainty at the unknown.

The only time doubt crossed his mind was when he saw the girl- _that_ girl- and all the strange things flickering through her eyes, like a hurricane he could not control.

He went above and beyond everything that he knew, and as his eyes closed for the last time, he felt no regret.

This was the only way he knew how to live.


	467. Grapefruit

Isshin x Kisuke

Why do I feel the urge to write such ridiculous things? A friend and I spent twenty minutes discussing what, exactly, a grapefruit is. I mean, it's not a grape, right? It's deceptive...

**Grapefruit**

"Hey, Kisuke, what the hell are you drinking?"

The addressed paused for a moment, before placing the glass down with a gentle clink.

"… grapefruit juice."

"What the hell is that?"

"If I said fruit, would it be too obvious?"

"Shut up. Seriously. What is it?"

"Do you really not know?"

Isshin pouted petulantly.

"No."

Kisuke smiled, an idea dawning.

"Wanna taste?"

"Sure."

Isshin reached for the glass, but the blond pulled it away, and pointed at his mouth.

"We're going to taste it this way, instead."

Isshin smirked right back.

"If you insist…"


	468. Less

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Isane

**Less**

She had tried to make herself less, if that were possible. She had slumped her shoulders, sagged her knees, and hung her head low, as if she could stop people noticing her conspicuous height by fading into the background. She never wore anything to make her taller, like high-heeled shoes, and tried to hide her body in baggy clothes, hoping that if she was not noticeable, then maybe people would not comment. Her silvered hair got her enough stares, so she had hacked it short, hoping that it would attract less.

And that was how she had lived, hiding away in the shadows of something that was not quite a life, not really: that is, until she graduated from the shinigami academy, and was accepted into the fourth division.

On her first day, Captain Unohana had breezed along, and had spotted her bowing. She had smiled silently until the embarrassed Isane had looked up, and bit her lip.

Her Captain had chucked her chin, still smiling.

"Stand up straight, Isane. You have a very pretty face, and I'm sure we would all like to see it more."

Ever since then, she had walked with a straight back, even when she was nervous or even scared.

Every day since then, she had stood a little taller.

And you know what?

Every day since then, she had felt a little bit happier.


	469. Peach

Requested by Necros348- thank you!

Momo, and Toushiro

**Peach**

She had never liked peaches, but people had a habit of giving them to her anyway. She knew it was a sweet gesture, and that people only meant it kindly, but it annoyed her regardless. Every time someone handed her a peach, with a smile and a wave, she wanted to throw heavy things at their heads, and maybe scream a little. It made her feel like a little girl, like she was just a cute little pet, there to be petted and given pretty presents. It made her think of hospitals too, of people stopping by with fruit baskets and well wishes and careful smiles.

It reminded her that she was weak.

She hated that.

"Hey, Hinamori!"

"Hullo, 'Shiro."

Toushiro had a bag in his hand, and to her dismay she saw that it was a greengrocers bag, the kind of bag that often contained… fruit.

"Is that for me, 'Shiro?"

He glared at her in response.

"Don't call me that, I _told_ you. And no, why would it be for you? They're oranges, for Matsumoto. She needs some vitamins in her."

Toushiro blinked as Momo linked their arms, and blinked with even more confusion at the sudden bloom of happiness on the girl's face.

"That… that is wonderful, 'Shiro. Shall we go together?"

"They're just oranges, Hinamori. No big deal."

She turned eyes on him that were smiling just as much as the rest of her.

"Yes, but they're not for me!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're weird, Hinamori. Did anyone ever tell you that?"


	470. Pineapple

Requested by Necros348- thank you!

Renji and Ikkaku

**Pineapple**

"Is that meant to be some kind of joke?"

"Yeah."

"It's not funny."

"Oh, I disagree. C'mon, it looks just like you."

Renji glared at Ikkaku, who was laughing hysterically at the item in his hands.

"If you don't put down that pineapple right now, I will smash it over your head."

"Oh, fruity, it's far too funny."

"Hey, I'll do it."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

Without further encouragement, the red-head grabbed the offending fruit and began to beat Ikkaku senseless with it.


	471. Sunglasses

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Iba, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Renji

**Sunglasses**

Matsumoto raised her eyebrows at the sight of them, and nodded at him.

"Nice glasses."

Although Ikkaku and Renji had spent weeks trying to convince Iba that it was only sarcasm, he did not care nor listen. _Rangiku_ had said they were nice, and hence he would continue to wear them, in sun or rain or snow or fog. She had liked them- maybe they would get him a piece of that action soon enough.

Renji shook his head.

"You have no idea how much of an idiot you look."

He didn't care. They could say what they wanted. They would laugh when he got to tap that.

He knew he looked damn cool.

His friends just wished that he knew that Matsumoto had a bet on with Nanao about how long she could get Iba to keep wearing them.


	472. Imperfections

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Okay, I think the original request was for 'Fan', but it verged off…

Nanao

**Imperfections**

Nanao had never been a fan of imperfections. In her dress, in her work, in every aspect of her life, things had to be as close to perfect as she could make them. Her desk was always neatly organised, and her files were always ordered and placed in alphabetical order on the division shelves. Even down to the tearaway actions of her Captain, she had to be perfect: his work was always handed in on time, even if he did not write it all himself, and his empty sake bottles were always washed out and recycled.

However, Nanao did have one little secret.

At home, in the haven of her own rooms, she had one drawer that was not perfectly ordered and straitened.

In it, she kept the memorabilia of a life not yet finished, her own, and she intentionally kept it messy. There was the graduation certificate from the Shinigami academy, her first Lieutenants badge, which she had to discard when a hollow had cracked it nearly in two, and an old book that someone precious had never had a chance to finish reading to her. There were photographs and drawings, letters and trinkets, all piled together and in complete disarray.

She realised a long time ago, that even if your life was filled with perfections, you sometimes needed the imperfections to go with it.

Sometimes, the things that were wrong, broken, messed up, were the most important.

The things that you shouldn't forget.


	473. Scythe

Requested by Necros348 – thank you

Hisagi

Total SPOILER in this, so I apologise if you haven't read the recent manga

**Scythe **

He could not be content to rest simply as a harvester of souls.

He knew that as a shinigami, as a wielder of a blade such as his, that it was the unfortunate truth that that was to be his image, his title; still, however, he was sure that he could be more than that.

He wanted to give life, too, as well as take it away.

When he slept at night, he dreamed of a tall man, who had glared down at him and had given him that most precious gift with the swing of his sword and the bite of his blade against bone. Of that man, with those numbers on his chest, and that strength in his arms, throwing survival into his young face with no grace, just single-minded determination. On other nights, he dreamt of the faces of Kanisawa and Aoga, who he had not been able to save, and of Izuru, Momo and Renji, whose faces that night he would not be able to forget.

No, his blade should be for more than killing.

It should be for protecting.

He just wished that he could have done a better job of that, before.

But then there was now, and he was here, and he had to forget his failings in the past and focus on only the present. His former Captain searched for justice, but he searched only to safeguard, and as he watched Captain Komamura fall to the ground, he found that one last piece of strength inside himself, and levelled steel into bone.

As Kazeshini released, he felt the grind of the blade as it cut through skull and flesh and out of his once-Captain's mouth.

Penitence was done.

As he felt the pain of injury once more, the pain which had vanished, somehow, as he had picked himself up and swung Kazeshini, he smiled, just a little, to himself.

The reaper had served its purpose.

The reaper had protected.

He was _more._


	474. Advice

Isane and Kiyone, and Ukitake in the background

**Advice**

She remembered advice her sister had given her once.

Isane had ruffled her hair, an unusual act of affection from her, and had smiled, saying that she was so proud that her little sister had become a seated officer.

Then she had stared into the distance.

"The most important thing that you can do is to always remember that there is a purpose to what we are doing."

Kiyone had blinked, speechless.

"Never forget that there is a reason."

Now, the younger sister could only smile to herself.

Her sister's reason could be healing, but as she drew her sword from its sheath, she knew that hers was defence.

She glanced over at the prone figure of her Captain in his bed.

Always defence.


	475. Kitsune

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Rangiku and Toushiro

**Kitsune**

She had always really like the idea of having ears. Obviously, not _actual_ ears, because she had those- she wasn't malformed, or anything- but the cute, furry kind of ears that so many manga characters seemed to have these days. She thought that a pair, done in foxy tawny and gold, would suit her just fine, although she might have to get a few reddish highlights to _really_ complement them.

That is after, you know, learning to grow a pair of non-human ears from scratch.

However, she still had not figured out how to do that yet, so instead was focussing on far more important things.

Like shopping, which had become far more conveniant with these catalogue things...

_Six to eight weeks later…_

"Look, Captain!"

"I don't have time to indulge in your games, Matsumoto."

"Captain, just look though! Aren't they adorable?"

Toushiro sighed, and resigned himself to several hours of interruption if he did not pander to her now, just for a moment. He placed his pen on his desk, and looked up.

She looked normal enough, for her. Too much cleavage, uniform other wise in order, no new visible tattoo or untoward make-up, and no-

Oh.

On her head, attached to a headband, perched two furry things, that looked remarkably like-

"Are those ears?"

She nodded enthusiastically as he shook his head, clearly unimpressed with the entire fiasco.

"Matsumoto. You look like an idiot. Take them off."


	476. Candy

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Yachiru

**Candy**

Sweets were never a good thing to bring to the Eleventh division. After several failed attempts and dire repercussions, Yumichika even had to stop his various suitors buying him sweet treats, because Yachiru seemed to have a nose for sniffing them out. She was like some sort of crazed, pink-furred bloodhound for that kind of thing.

And when she did find them, all hell broke loose. The Gotei now had a clause underneath their annual expenses form that read 'Kusajishi inspired damages'. Every year, each department were forced, by Yachiru's disregard for other people's property, to file something underneath it. The only one who could control her when she was on a sugar high was Kenpachi, and that was just because he held on to the back of her clothes and would not let go until she had tired herself out and fallen asleep.

All others fell before the might that was Yachiru on sugar.

Several of them still flinched when they heard the cries of 'you're it!' yelled by innocent children in the street.

But really, who could blame them?


	477. Father

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Nemu

I hope I don't offend anyone religious- this is not meant disrespectfully.

**Father**

She stood in a paved city square, on a mission to the human world, waiting on the report of a wayward arrancar. The Winter War was over, and all officers were deployed to seek out the remaining soldiers of Aizen's army. She had followed its spiritual pressure here, and she waited, invisible to the normal eye, outside of a large, steepled building.

Words caught her attention, a hundred voices in deep unison, echoing from inside the dark hallway behind the tall wooden door.

_Our father, who art in heaven_

She touched her wrist subconsciously, as if she had a shackle there, attached to a chain, pulling her home. A shackle that hurt, and comforted in its familiarity, dragging her back to her Creator.

_Hallowed be thy name_

She could not bring herself to call him 'father' when she thought of him in her head, although she knew that it was the closest human name that she could give to him.

_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done_

She closed her eyes as she felt the spiritual pressure of the chased arrancar notice her, and spike in panic. It did not move, and she slid her zanpakuto out, the steel cold, as she heard in her head the command to kill that he had given her before she left.

_On earth as it is in heaven_

His command was followed to the letter as the arrancar emerged- in seconds, its mask was cleaved, and the creature was gone. She was left on the church steps, the intoning voice still around her. It was as monotonous as the whirring of her creator's machines, and the pulse in her neck jumped, at the memory.

_Give us this day our daily bread_

She felt the thumping in her mind. If she had been a lesser person, she would have sunk to her knees, heads in hand. He terrified her to her core, but still, he gave her everything. He brought her into the world, and he sustained her existence, giving her a position of use by his side.

_And forgive us our trespasses_

He was a cold master, and he had no time for her mistakes. Scars laced her body, a testament to that fact.

_As we forgive those who trespass against us_

And yet, for every injury, she felt only guilt, and for every failing, she felt only shame, because her attempts had been in vain once more. She did not know if it had been built into her system at some point in her creation, but all she ever wanted to do was to please him, and could only feel dishonour that she could not.

_And lead us not into temptation_

And he did, indirectly, protect her from the worse parts of the world. He never let her stray, and so always kept her safe, in his own strange way.

_But deliver us from evil_

The pain he gave her did not count. It was a punishment for her sins. It was all that she, with her useless ways, deserved.

_For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory_

He was everything to her.

He was her birth and her life, her nourishment and her existence. He was her death, as well, the very thing that would crumble her to dust with just the click of his fingers. To him, she was nothing of value, nothing of mention- just a creature he used and kept safe by his size, until she was no longer worthy of his shadow.

Then she would be destroyed, and she would be glad, because she would have served out her final purpose.

_Forever and ever_

She would always be his.

And only part of her wanted to escape.

_Amen_


	478. Coat

Hichigo x Zangetsu

I was wondering whether he wears anything under that coat, and that thought is strangely kinky…

**Coat**

God, he hated that zanpakuto.

He was so arrogant, so self-assured, so superior. He was so strong, so noble, so upright and virtuous and damn it all if he wasn't really, really hot as well.

Oh, and it got so _boring_ waiting around in Ichigo's head.

So when the zanpakuto spirit crept up to the hollow and kissed him, because Zangetsu got_ just_ as bored, the hollow was both annoyed and very, very turned on. So he decided to kiss him back, because _anything_ was better than sitting around waiting for the next opportunity to fuck with Ichigo's mind.

And damn it, there were other things he could fuck with just as much enjoyment.


	479. Trident

Requested by Necros348- thank you

Kaien

**Trident**

Kaien had realised, from the day he entered the Shinigami Academy, that there were only three ways to live, three tines on the trident. He thought it apt when he finally saw that shape in his released zanpakuto, as if it had known exactly the same.

There was fighting. He was the heir to a noble family, but still threw punches with the kitchen boy. He sparred until he was black and blue when he got older and began to train, and after that, he sparred some more, honing his body and his mind.

Eventually he became a Lieutenant, effort rewarded.

There was loving. The girl he met, on his fourth day at the Academy, had smiled at him from across the corridors everyday since. When he eventually worked up the nerve to approach her, he stuttered until she touched his cheek, and asked him on a date.

Three years later, they were married.

There was dying. Unfortunately, that tine was the longest, the sharpest. All of the fighting, the training, the talking, the loving, would be gone.

It would leave only blackness behind.

Fighting, loving, dying.

Living, with no way to escape.

As he rapidly approached the end of the tines,he knew that in his life, honour, love and dignity could make it all worthwhile.

As he finally saw the pointed end of his life, he had no regrets.


	480. Beholder

Requested by NorthernShinigami- thank you! I hope that this was what you wanted…

Yumichika, Ikkaku and Hisagi… and a traitor in the background

**Beholder**

If beauty was in the eye of the beholder, then there were many things wrong with the masks of vanity that Yumichika wore. Regardless of that, he wore them anyway, because they were pretty and petty, and he liked that sort of thing. He glanced away from the mirror he kept slipped underneath his sleeve as he heard the two approach. He kept his back to them as they approached, smiling before they spoke, but turned at the sound of Ikkaku's voice.

"Hey, Yumichika."

He kept his smile up for the two of them, who were watching him carefully.

"What is it?"

There was a pause, as Ikkaku rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Sometimes... well, do you ever get the impression that people are hiding something from you?"

"Are you talking about me, Hisagi, or about someone else?"

He paused as he realised that their tones were serious, and their expressions worried. He rarely saw the two of them address him with such sincerity and graveness. Ikkaku cast a glance over his shoulder, as if he were nervous that they were being watched. His voice was low, quiet.

"You know who we are talking about, Yumichika."

The shinigami nodded, and his mouth turned down a little.

"So, you have noticed it, too?"

Hisagi's jaw was tight.

"A traitor."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, for now. We must wait and see when and if they reveal themselves. There is nothing we can do but keep a close eye on him, and see what his next move is."

Ikkaku nodded, and with an unhappy smile, Hisagi left the two of them alone.

"I don't get it, Yumichika. How can anyone keep themselves that well hidden? He's been an upstanding shinigami for years."

"It's all about masks, Ikkaku. His will crack, soon enough."

The pretty shinigami patted his friend's hand comfortingly.

"Is that really all there is to it? Just… hiding?"

Yumichika tossed his hair over his shoulder with well practised grace, and smiled a little contemptuously at the horizon.

"It's all how people are seen, Ikkaku. Have I not taught you that, by now?"


	481. Renew

Requested by NorthernShinigami- thank you

Iba, Renji and Shuhei, talking about Yumichika and Ikkaku, with Izuru, Rangiku and Momo in the background

**Renew**

"The Eleventh division- it's just as deceitful as the rest, isn't it?"

Renji and Iba glanced over at their friend in surprise, and then shared an uneasy look. Since the sudden leaving of Hisagi's Captain, thoughts such as these often ended in that terrifying blank look coming over his eyes: the same blank look that they had seen in other seated officers eyes, of late.

"What d'you mean, Hisagi?"

"I mean, you got Ikkaku, right?"

"What about him?"

"With a bankai! A bankai, not announced or on record! And him not even a Lieutenant!"

Renji shifted in his seat, discomforted.

"That's not really-"

"And as for Yumichika-"

Iba's voice was sharp.

"What about him?"

The unspoken line was there again- everyone had suspicions about Yumichika (except, apparently, Kenpachi and Ikkaku, although who could tell, with the two of them) but none vocalised them, out of respect. Hisagi stopped himself quickly, because although the guy annoyed him, he knew that some secrets had to be kept.

"Well, he's keeping secrets too, isn't he? Deceit, that's what it is."

Renji and Iba shared another look, and the former chewed on the inside of his mouth, wondering how best to phrase the next part without causing Hisagi any more unnecessary grief or anger.

"But, Hisagi, they're only doing things like that, you know, so that they can stay by their Captain, stay in the Eleventh."

"What?"

Hisagi blinked, as if this truth- although it was not unknown to him- had never been said in such a way that he could truly believe it. Iba nodded in agreement, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's a loyalty in itself, you know. They hold themselves back intentionally, to stay where they are, because that is where they think their honour and duty commands them to be. Ikkaku to Kenpachi, Yumichika to Ikkaku. They care deeply about what is in their hearts, and as such are willing to forgo Captaincy, power, glory, and recognition."

There was a long silence, and Renji and Iba both turned back to their drinks. After the interval, Hisagi spoke, his voice quieter and softer than before.

"I suppose, maybe I should renew my beliefs, then."

The other two looked at Hisagi in surprise.

"I mean, I know I never was a member of the Eleventh, but it seems like a loyalty that strong… a loyalty strong enough to deceive… maybe it is what we should be praising, after…"

He tailed off, gesturing discreetly in the direction of Lieutenant Kira, who was sat with Matsumoto and Hinamori a few tables over, the three of them deep in conversation. They understood his meaning immediately- the betrayal of the three Captains still stung on every shinigami's mind.

Hisagi looked down at his drink once more, taking his eyes away from the other three as he realised that Hinamori was about to start crying.

"If they are willing to give up power, and fame, to do their duty, then I think I was in the wrong, to insult them for it."

Renji sent a relieved look in Iba's direction, and then a worried look over at the table that all three of them were there that night to keep an eye on, as they had done every night since the Captain's had left. On the other side of the room, Kira stared into his drink, biting his lip, and Renji resisted the urge to jump over and wrap an arm around his old friend's shoulders.

Each had to learn in turn.

"Perhaps, that is what true strength is."

Iba nodded, and smiled at Hisagi.

They were beginning to recover.


	482. Empty

Requested by ravens rising- thank you!

Ukitake x Shunsui

**Empty**

Shunsui lifted the rim of his glass to his mouth, but when nothing wet touched his lips, he realised that it was empty. He had had too many already tonight, but still he slammed the glass down, and nodded to the bartender to refill it. He sighed, and wondered where Jyuushiro was now. They did not argue often, as a rule, but that evening they had both been infuriated, and although his lover had been the first to walk out of their rooms, Shunsui had soon followed, going to seek solace in his old friend, alcohol. The rare arguments that they had were like flares of fire- scalding. They left marks.

He scowled at the thought, an unusual expression on his normally lenient and smiling face. Taking a deep draught of the drink, he did not turn when the door behind him opened and closed, nor even when a hand rested on his shoulder.

He did turn, however, when he realised that it was not an old acquaintance or drinking buddy, but Jyuushiro.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Jyuushiro's eyes were tired, resigned.

"Come, Shunsui. Let's go home."

"But my glass is only half-empty, Jyuushiro."

"You can leave it as it is."

"But what if…"

He trailed off, and the other man paused.

"But what if what, Shunsui?"

His voice, when he spoke again, held no quaver or shake, but did hold the sound of an almost completely hidden fear, a vulnerability.

"But what if it goes to waste?"

Jyuushiro sighed, reached over, and took the glass from him. He drank it down in one draught, grimaced, and laid several notes on the bar surface. He nodded at the bartender, and led Shunsui out of the dingy little place. Outside, the air was cold, and there was no one around on a night this late and this grim. The rain beat down, laying into the ground in brutal slashes.

Regardless, Jyuushiro pressed Shunsui against the outside wall, ignoring the wet and the chill, and kissed him with as much fervour and demand as he could.

"It won't go to waste, Shunsui."

"It won't?"

His lover's smile was affectionate, warm, as once again he closed the gap between them.

"Never. Now stop worrying, and come home."

Shunsui needed no second invitation, and allowed himself to be lead, through the streets and through the dark rain, back to the bed he prayed that they would always share.


	483. Rhyme

Grimmjaw x Ichigo

**Rhyme**

There was no rhyme or reason to what they did or why they felt the way they did about each other. All they knew was that they were opposites with similarities, or that they were parallel with differences, and that either way they did not care about all the ways that it did not make sense, because there was something that did about the way that their bodies moved together in the covering darkness.

There was a rhyme in the way their limbs intertwined, and that was all that mattered.


	484. Pearl

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

fem!Ukitake x Shunsui

**Pearl**

When Shunsui first met her, it was the morning after a rather violent summer storm, and the world held that unusual quality of cleanliness about it, as if the rain had driven away all that weighed the earth down and left it fresh and unburdened. The air was clear, cool and damp but crisp, and each breath felt like Shunsui's lungs were being remade.

He would like to say that their first meeting was elegant and dignified, but to his embarrassment she came upon him in a park, just as he slipped in the mud, and fell to his knees, hands palm down. She stared at him for a moment, with eyes that were, thankfully, not at all sardonic, before reaching out to help pull him to his feet, ignoring the mud that rubbed off on her own hands.

As he did, his face leant close to her throat, and he caught sight of a necklace that she wore, on a silver chain so fine that it might have gone un-remarked upon against the paleness of her skin. At the end of the chain hung a pendant: a cluster of tiny, misshapen pearls, set onto silver of the same subtle quality.

He stared at it for a moment, perhaps just slightly more than was socially normal.

"That's a beautiful necklace."

She smiled at him as he righted himself.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Her voice was warm, if slightly amused, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I assure you, I was looking at the necklace alone."

She raised an eyebrow, before glancing down at her pendant, which lay on the top of the curve of her breasts.

"I'm sure."

Her eyes glittered with her amusement, and he resisted the urge to brush away the strands of silver-white hair that nearly completely obscured one of them.

Instead, he held out his arm.

"It is a beautiful morning. Would you join me for a walk?"

She took his arm, her smile never fading.

"I would be delighted, but are you aware that the way you are walking leads out of this park, and towards a road lined with bars?"

He blinked, but not through surprise at this knowledge.

"Well, I suppose we had better turn around, then?"

"Indeed."

He nodded at her, formalities nearly forgotten, and caught sight once more of the pearls, delicately tinged with the colours of skin: of warm skin, to touch and to taste.

"My name is Kyouraku."

She turned her eyes to him, and he realised that he recognised her, he was sure, from the Academy welcoming ceremony the day before.

"Ukitake. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Her arm tightened its hold on his.

"And you…"


	485. Cliff

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

Shunsui x Jyuushiro

**Cliff**

They had only been Captains for two years when Shunsui first realised just how bad Ukitake's illness was. He had always known that the other man had been frail, but it was not until this point that he realised just how fine a line it was, between the end and now, that his friend walked. He collapsed in the middle of a Captain's meeting. Yamamoto had been addressing them, when all of a sudden Shunsui was snapped out of his daydream by a loud crash.

There, prone on the floor, was an unconscious Jyuushiro.

Captains flocked around him, Unohana kneeling on the ground to check his pulse, but Shunsui stood stock still, young and wide-eyed, shock freezing him. He felt like he was balanced on the edge of a cliff, wavering in the breeze, about to fall.

He didn't move, or even register what was going on, until a minor-chair fourth seat touched his shoulder, asking him if he was okay. He looked around him, in sudden surprise- the room was nearly empty.

"Where did Captain Ukitake get taken?"

The other shinigami looked at him in consternation.

"To the fourth division, Captain. Third floor- where he is normally taken."

"Normally?"

The man bit his lips, looking worried, and nodded.

"How often is he hospitalized?"

Shunsui did not hear the answer: he was already gone. In minutes he was in said division, shunpo'ing all the way there, and outside the room marked 'PRIVATE- CAPTAIN UKITAKE'. He had never been here, before, had never visited his friend in hospital.

Not because he did not care. Simply because his friend had never told him he had been here.

Perhaps he should have realised sooner, that all of those sudden and unplanned 'visits home' were more than that, but he had never cast much thought onto it before now.

He should have done.

He knocked, and entered before his friend could have a chance to answer. Jyuushiro was sitting upright in bed, looking pale and tired, staring with worried eyes at Shunsui.

"I'm sorry."

There was an uncharacteristic frown on Shunsui's face.

"What are you sorry for, Jyuushiro?"

"For making you worry."

Shunsui took his cool hands in his own warm ones, ignoring the knuckle of the bone and how he could see the veins on his palms, as if Jyuushiro's skin was fading away into transparency.

"How often are you admitted here?"

The other man looked away, and Shunsui fought the urge to turn his face back.

"Often enough, Shunsui."

"Often enough to lie about it?"

Jyuushiro bit his lip, and there was a tremble to his voice. He looked, Shunsui realised, exhausted. Not just tired, but worn out, to the point of collapse. His hair was falling limply into his eyes, which were ringed with dark shadows. Shunsui pressed his face into their joined hands, falling to kneel at the bedside.

"I'm sorry, Shunsui."

"Don't be."

"But I am, still. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I did not want you to know how weak I am becoming… how weak I have become."

"Can you still fight?"

"Of course."

"Can you still use bankai with ease?"

"With, perhaps, a little longer recovery time, but yes."

"Then how can you say you are weak?"

"I am, though, still. Compared to you, Shunsui."

The Captain laughed, hoarse and echoing the quiet room, and lifted his head again.

"Jyuushiro, you could knock me out in the Academy as much as I could you, and I would bet that it would be as much of a struggle now for either one of us to win."

Jyuushiro smiled, and all of a sudden Shunsui felt once again like he was perched on the crumbling edge of a cliff, about to fall.

"Don't keep things from me, Jyuu. Do you promise?"

The other man nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

"And promise me, too, that you are not going anywhere, for a long time."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Shunsui. I've got a couple of hundred years in me yet, as long as I don't stray too far from Captain Unohana."

Shunsui smiled back.

"Good. But listen, you say you're still strong enough to fight?"

Jyuushiro nodded.

"And to fight well? To push yourself to the limits?"

Another nod was elicited.

"Well, then are you strong enough to do something else?"

There was an insinuation in his voice: his eyes were soft, and all Jyuushiro was aware of was the pounding of his blood in his ears, the gentleness and truth of that stare, and the warmth of Shunsui's hands, holding onto his own.

"Like what?"

"Like falling in love?"

There was a pause, the silence like a brief but heavy mist, blowing away in seconds.

"What prompted you to ask that question, Shunsui?"

His friend's voice was low, almost guttural.

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while. I never quite found the right time."

"This is the right time?"

"Maybe I'm just sick of wasting it."

Ukitake felt the heat of tears well up behind his eyes, but blinked them back as Shunsui moved upwards, one knee on the edge of the bed, one hand suddenly on Jyuushiro's pale cheek.

"I… I think I can still love, Shunsui."

Jyuushiro wondered if the smile that his words made might give him a heart attack.

"Good."

And with that final word, Shunsui leant in, and claimed the lips he had been dreaming of since the day he had met his dearest, and truest, companion.


	486. This

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

Ukitake x Shunsui, ish

(The same homophobic Sereitai in 320: 'He' and 390: 'Badlands')

**This**

This was how it had to be, and how it should not have been. He did not truly understand his own feelings, not to any depth he could have explained, for it went against everything he had been brought up to believe was normal.

And yet, still, it was there.

An inescapable, irrevocable urge, whenever he saw his dearest friend, to hold him close to his own body, to press skin together until there was nothing but heat between them, to tumble them into the embrace of cool, indifferent sheets and then never let him go, for the rest of their lives.

But, of course, he could not.

That would not be right.

And if, on occasion, Ukitake would look at him in a way that could be taken the same way, then he would simply have to overlook it. If Ukitake's smile, when it was directed on him, was a little softer, his laugh a little happier, his touches a little lingering… then it would be ignored. It would all be ignored.

That could be the only safe way.

On days like this, when he could not put it out of his mind, then he would close his eyes, and try to forget.

If some things slipped out, though, then you could not blame him. They would be inconsequential to most: just the ramblings of a man who had had one too many drinks with his dearest friend.

And when Ukitake smiled that way, when the sun setting behind him lit his face that way, then who could blame him?

"This is not fair, Jyuushiro, you know that?"

Living a lie is hard, always hard.

Ukitake looked at him, turning those wise eyes in his direction. They held sadness, and perhaps just a little understanding.

"Nothing in this world is, Shunsui. Nothing at all."


	487. Subjects

Dedicated to ravens rising, who cannot help but give me requests that grow and grow and grow. She's awesome.

Ukitake x Shunsui

This is based on my English Grammar school, because I know nothing about the Japanese schooling system. Sixth Form is from 16-18, before you go to university. If anyone is interested, I captain the same team Jyuushiro does.

Long… AU

**Subjects**

The Seireitei High School was known for its academic excellence and sporting prowess, and was highly regarded in all circles. However, the students were still simply teenagers, prone to all the usual emotional turmoil. On the second day of the new term, in his last year at the Sixth Form, Shunsui Kyouraku swept out of the rugby changing rooms, slinging his blazer over one shoulder as he left.

He was a curiously scruffy individual, managing to wear his uniform without having any air of neatness. There was always a part of him that needed tidying: shirt un-tucked, his hair skimming his collar, his top button undone, his tie loose, running perpetually late. However, he had left unusually promptly today to keep a promise- a promise that, despite his usual tendencies and habits, he would not be late for the first senior student meeting. The group was made up of the Senior Prefects, of which there were four, and the Captains of of the four school Houses. The Senior Prefects were chosen by merit of their academic brilliance, extra-curricular achievements and their general good behaviour and contribution to student life.

However, the House Captains were chosen for their sporting prowess, mainly to help further each House in their competition for the annually awarded trophy, given to the House which ammased the greatest number of points.

As such, the eight were normally very conflicting characters. House Captains did not, as a rule, get along with Senior Prefects, whose priorities differed, but they also did not get along well with each other, out of competition for their sports.

He arrived on time, but still was the last one there. Lisa Yadomaru was stood at the head of a table, one eyebrow raised at him.

"Hello, Kyouraku. So nice of you to join us."

He turned around in the doorway and looked up at the clock on the wall above, before turning back to the group with a look of mock-surprise.

"But look. It's five to nine. I'm on time."

Tia Hallibel, House Captain and joint-Captain of the school's hockey team, pulled her scarf higher over her chin.

"Check for memos, Kyouraku. The meeting was moved to quarter to."

Shunsui winced.

"Damn."

He glanced across the room, eyes flickering over to the side of the table that the Senior Prefects- aside from Lisa- were sitting on.

"Shunsui. You're the only House Captain without a sports captaincy position. You should try and make up for that, at least, with punctuality."

"Ah, Lisa. What's bitten you this morning? Still sore because you didn't get a captaincy, either?"

She glared at her fellow Senior Prefect, Yoruichi, who was smirking in the way that only a girl who likes to cause trouble can do.

"Alright, enough. Lets just get on, shall we?"

Shunsui took his seat opposite this singular voice of reason- one Jyuushiro Ukitake, Senior Prefect and Captain of the school's climbing and altitude sports team. He smiled across the table, and proceeded to doze all the way through the meeting, ignoring all the uninteresting procedure and protocol that they were supposed to be taking care off. He was pretty sure that Lisa, who had been his Chemistry partner for three years lower down in the school, could organise everything for him.

After the meeting, Shunsui took his time getting up, and, rubbing his eyes, watched everyone leave the room apart from Jyuushiro, who was sat with his hands calmly folded on his lap, watching his friend with one eyebrow raised. Lisa clicked the door shut behind her, storming away.

"You know, technically, our deal should be off."

Shunsui smiled at his friend.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. As far as I knew, I was on time."

Jyuushiro's returning smile betrayed the fact that he was not serious.

"Alright. Get your books out."

Shunsui stuck his tongue out in response as he reached down to grab the strap of his bag, unzipping it as he lifted it.

"I don't think it is fair, that you took so many weeks off sick last year and still beat me in the end of year exams."

"Not by much."

"Four As are remarkably better than three As and a B."

"You shouldn't have taken History, then. You always hated History. Why did you bother with it?"

Shunsui caught his eye from over the growing pile of textbooks that his friend was stacking up.

"We're lucky we have matching free periods, you know, otherwise we'd never find time for you to tutor me."

"You don't need a tutor, just someone to make you work. And you didn't answer my question."

"Tell me about Italian Unification instead. Garibaldi is far more interesting than I am."

Jyuushiro slapped a textbook down onto the table, his tone still light-hearted.

"Stop changing the subject."

"Hey, are we allowed to work in the meeting room?"

"You're changing the subject again."

Shunsui smiled again, opening his notebook.

"Why are you so interested?"

Jyuushiro tried his hardest to stop his grin, and bit his bottom lip.

"Because you're avoiding the question."

"Alright. I took it because I knew you were, and I knew there is only one set, so we'd have a lesson together."

There was a pause, and Jyuushiro put his pen down with a soft click. His eyes were wide and staring, his voice slow, enunciating each word carefully.

"You took an A-level because you wanted to spend more time with me?"

Shunsui shrugged, and nodded, opening another couple of books at a random page, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

"Yeah, pretty much."

The silence fell again, and Jyuushiro reached out to close each open textbook. When he spoke again, his voice was short, and strangely outraged.

"That's terrible!"

"I thought it'd be romantic."

Shunsui, carefully watching his friend, saw him bite back what he was originally going to say. There was a flash of confusion through his eyes, and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

"Romantic?"

"Yeah."

"Wh… why- why would you-"

Shunsui stood, and in one sweeping movement leaned over, grabbed Jyuushiro's shirt collar in his hand, pulled him to his feet, and kissed him soundly from across the table. It took a moment, but to his intense relief, he felt the prefect's hands hook around the back of his head, and with a lean strength he put one knee onto the table, pushed off from it, and got up onto it with both. Kneeling on the books, he moved across the table so that he could press his body against the Shunsui.

After a moment he broke away, panting more from shock than from anything else.

"I thought we were meant to be studying."

Shunsui's voice was hoarse, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Screw that."


	488. Moonlight

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

Renji x Izuru

**Moonlight**

In the moonlight, Renji looked defenceless.

It didn't matter that it was he who held Izuru close to him, or that it was he who was always the strong one- at night, when he slept, all the hardness on his face fell away. Izuru was painfully aware that without Renji, he might crumble away, but he also knew that one day he would be strong enough again so that they could support each other as equals.

He longed for that day to come, for the day when he could rest his head against Renji's shoulder without the guilt that Renji was already carrying a number of burdens that were not his own.

In his sleep, the red-haired shinigami stirred, and muttered something inaudible, but which sounded a lot like 'Izuru'.

The moonlight threw slants of silver across his face, and the other leant in to kiss the soft underside of his ear.

Soon enough, Renji would be able to look just as careless when he was awake.

Soon enough, he knew.


	489. Treasure

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

Kira x Hisagi

**Treasure**

Shuhei had hidden depths, below his composed exterior. Like the surface of the untroubled sea, there were things lurking underneath his reflective calm. Deep, dark secrets, flaying currents, sea-bed caves.

Caves filled with treasure.

Each time they got a little bit closer, Izuru found out a little bit more about him. He was kindly and generous, as everyone knew, but he could also be soft and gentle. He was unruffled in a crisis, but he had his own fears and anxieties, that he longed for someone to soothe.

Each treasure Izuru found, each piece of gold and clean hewn jewel, he cherished as much as the last. The inherent urge to search further became a part of him just as real as his lust, or his affection, or his reliance- he longed to walk further into those caves. For each one of _those_ smiles, lingering in the darkness, Izuru could not help but want to find out even more about the man who kissed him with such tenderness, and who killed with such a single-minded despair.

And, in all honesty, Shuhei was only too happy to have Izuru by his side, constantly pressing closer.


	490. Worth

Requested by ravens rising- thank you

Yumichika x Ikkaku

**Worth**

"Hey. I heard a saying today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. What do you think of that?"

Yumichika smiled. Beautifully, of course.

"Well, Ikkaku. You know, of course, that I am beautiful, right?"

"Umm… sure."

"And everyone who looks at me finds me beautiful?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"So therefore, in every beholders eye, I am beautiful. Therefore, I am beautiful."

Yumichika smiled, and stood from his desk, with an armful of paperwork for their Captain's desk.

There was a long pause as Ikkaku tried not to laugh.

"Hey, Yumichika? You know that doesn't exactly answer my question."

Yumichika tossed his hair. Yet again, beautifully.

"But of course, there is worth in other things, too."

The paper was deposited on the desk, and Yumichika slid behind Ikkaku's chair. He dropped a kiss on the broad shoulders of the man he has known for a great many years, and smiled as arms wound around his waist, reaching from behind.

"Oh?"

Ikkaku's head leant back, and Yumichika pressed another kiss to his jaw.

"Of course."


	491. Run

Oh, you wonderful people, we are so close to one thousand reviews. Make my world- let's get it there!

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you, as ever.

Chad

**Run**

We will never face the end.

We run from death, avoiding it at every turn. Every battle we face, we avoid it because we_ can_ die, very easily. We're only human, after all. I think sometimes we forget that, spending as much time as we do around creatures much harder to kill. Even they, those strong shinigami and arrancar, cannot hide from it if steel bites a little too deep; if just a little too much blood is lost.

We escape from our mortality, running as fast as our legs can carry us, and I'll spend my life helping them all. Although eventually we will all die, I can do as much as I can to delay the inevitable- I can push them on when their legs grow weak, spur them on when they falter, and when their bodies give out, I will carry them to the end, cradled against me like little children.

That's what I have dedicated my life to doing, until the day comes when a hand against my chest will stop me from coming forward, until one of them turns their eyes to death and smiles, and excepts that this is their fate, which they cannot hide from any longer. On that day I will step back, and listen to their wishes, and ignore the pain that it will cause _me_- knowing only that I have done my best, and that I would have died myself, to have it any other way.

And I will never forget that, as I stare down at the group as we ready ourselves to go and save Rukia, not knowing with any certainty what lies ahead. My face is impassive but my eyes smiling- always smiling, although you wouldn't notice, unless you knew how to look.

_I'll protect them from everything._


	492. Seduction

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you!

The first in a sequence of the seven deadly sins, this time in regards to the Gotei13.

Nemu, Renji, Iba and Ikkaku

_(Lust)_

**Seduction**

"What about Rangiku?"

"I would."

"_So_ hot. Captain of Second?"

"If she smiled once in a while, then yeah."

"Smokin' body. Kotetsu?"

"Which one?"

"Either. Kiyone or Isane."

"Eh. Kind of."

"I would."

"You would anyone."

The three sat in a bar, too many empty bottles littering the table in front of them to be rational anymore.

"Oh! What about Nemu Kurotsuchi?"

"Hmm…"

"Actually... yeah, she is. But she totally doesn't know it."

"Should we tell her?"

In the haze of alcohol, this made complete logical sense. All thoughts of her Captain-Father, who they had decided long ago was 'fuckin' terrifying', had obviously been forgotten.

"Hell yeah!"

Iba hit the table (only narrowly missing smashing an empty glass) with his fist.

"Let's go find her!"

The three lurched drunkenly to their feet and wandered, leaning on each other for support, down to the twelve's headquarters. Luckily, they did not have to see the eclectic Mayuri, because walking out of it was his daughter.

"Nemu!"

She glanced upwards.

"We think you're really,_ really_ hot!"

Renji leered at her.

"So you know, if you're ever feeling lonely…"

Nemu stared directly into his eyes, quirked a smile and licked her bottom lip slowly with the tip of her tongue. Renji's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed pink and he took a step backwards, bumping into Ikkaku, who fell to the ground with an inarticulate 'oof'. Nemu winked at him as she walked passed, taking note of the way the blush spread over the crown of his bald head.

Nemu glanced down at the book in her hands as neared the end of the street. The title was '_The Art of Seduction'_, a book that Matsumoto had told her to read.

Huh.

Some things worked.


	493. Dessert

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you

Matsumoto and Toushiro

_(Gluttony)_

**Dessert**

She stared down at the slice of cake that had been delivered to her Captain that morning from the Captain of the Thirteenth division. It looked very expensive, and hence, extraordinarily nice. It was chocolate, and filled with fresh cream, and decorated with curls of luxurious white and milk chocolate, too. It oozed succulence into the room, and although she knew that she should not, she couldn't help herself and-

"Oh, just one taste."

Three minutes later, Captain Hitsugaya walked into the room, and stared at his Lieutenant with ill ease.

"What do you look so pleased about?"

"Nothing, Captain. I just had dessert for breakfast, and it's put me in a good mood."

He sat down at his desk, one eyebrow raised, and caught sight of the empty box in the bin, and the card sent by his fellow Captain, which she had forgotten to discard. He rolled his eyes, before looking over at the woman, who had the side of her hand in her mouth, getting rid of the last traces of chocolate.

"Matsumoto. What are you doing?"

She licked the crumbs of the tips of her fingers.

"Well, Captain. I think the phrase is, 'I'm having my cake, and I'm eating it'".

He scowled.

"You're damn lucky I've already eaten today."


	494. Everyone

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you

Yamamoto, Byakuya and Kenpachi

_(Pride)_

**Everyone**

Everyone was aware of the tension in the room that was radiating uncomfortably from Captain-Commander Yamamoto of the First Division and Captain Kuchiki of the Sixth.

Everyone tried very hard not to watch the fierce, terrifying blinking battle between the two, but instead rolled their eyes and made themselves comfortable. It looked like it was going to be a long meeting. Kenpachi, who had turned up late (as usual), had no idea what was going on, and pulled a confused face at Kyouraku, who mouthed 'Abarai' across the meeting hall. Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

The argument concerning the suspension of Renji Abarai had been going on for days now, and Yamamoto had finally decreed that it would be so. Unfortunately, since the ryoka's had shaken some sense into the noble, and he did not consider it to be just anyway, he was no longer planning on taking it lightly.

The who glared at each other from across the room, neither willing to back down.

They could be annoyingly proud at times.

Ukitake sighed to himself, and pulled a face at Kyouraku, who was mouthing something at him. Unohana caught Kenpachi's eye and smiled serenely at him, just as he was about to throw a balled up piece of paper at Komamura's head. He blinked at her, before letting his hand fall to his side. She turned her stare of Kyouraku, who was by now making an obscene gesture across the room. As soon as she was looking the other way, he threw it at Kurotsuchi instead.

Unfortunately it missed, and bounced off the kenseikan on Byakuya's head.

Kenpachi looked the other way as Byakuya turned to glare.

He figured it served him right for delaying the meeting. Pride comes before a fall, Kenpachi supposed. It was kind of funny really- he just wished the fall had been literal. It would have been even funnier to see Byakuya flat on his ass.


	495. Gloves

Nel x Nnoitra

**Gloves**

He watched her pull on a pair of gloves.

The fabric moved over her skin slowly, sensuously, creases smoothing out with almost romantic symbolism, if you cared to apply it. He didn't.

It was a temptation, something sliding over her skin _that was not him_, nearly damn well forcing him to take the initiative and do it himself.

It was almost like… a dare.

He looked up, and saw her staring at him.

A smile ghosted over her mouth.

"Fancy a game?"

He smirked.

"But of course."


	496. Exit

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you

Unohana, Isane and Kenpachi

_(Wrath)_

**Exit**

"Hey, woman. Why the hell do I need a check up?"

"To make sure you are healing properly, and that there are no internal problems."

"Heh. I know there are no problems."

She smiled.

"Well, I'll just go and ready the tests."

As she walked out of the room, she felt the familiar pressure of Ichigo in the far distance. Soon, Kenpachi would be able to sense him too. She glided over to her second chair.

"Tell the squad to stand down."

"But they're supposed to stop people leaving if they haven't been checked out."

She smiled.

"Then you can tell them that if they want to be slaughtered bloodily and ruthlessly by enraging the Eleventh Captain, then they can remain."

Isane nodded, and paused.

"Fair enough."


	497. Out

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you

Mayuri and Nemu... or maybe Mayuri x Nemu.

_(Greed)_

**Out**

He wanted all of her, inside and out.

He wanted every touch, every stare, every lingering feeling. He wanted to be able to hold her heart and her tongue, to be able to stop her breathing if he felt the urge to do so. He wanted every one of her waking thoughts to be of him, and every one of her dreams, too. he wanted to be everything she had, and everything that she lived for, so that there would never be anything or anyone who could ever match up to him, who could ever save her from his hold.

He wanted all of her, so he could discard her completely.


	498. Swing

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you

Toushiro

_(Envy)_

**Swing**

He glanced around him cautiously.

No one in eyesight, but that didn't mean anything. He stood stock still for a few moments, waiting to see if anyone would emerge, but they didn't. He could feel no spiritual pressure in the immediate vicinity, just the lingering presence of Urahara's and Yoruichi Shihoin's, and he had caught them here days ago. Since then, he had not been able to get the thought out of his head. He relaxed, feeling the tension fall from his shoulders.

He took a few careful steps forward, and sat down.

He'd always been jealous of those who had the freedom to do this.

In a deserted playground, in the middle of the night, Captain Hitsugaya of the tenth division of the Gotei 13 pushed himself off from the ground and allowed himself a rare smile as he swung, back and forth, in the darkness.


	499. Never

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you

Shunsui and Ukitake

_(Sloth)_

**Never**

It was a quarter past eleven on a grey Tuesday morning, and Shunsui Kyouraku had spent most of his time that day split between many industrious activities. First, he had stared out of the window. Then, he had made an incredibly complex paper aeroplane. After that, he had whiled away five minutes waiting for their lecturer to turn around so he could launch it at the back of Ukitake's head, just to get his attention.

It was eighty years later, and Shunsui Kyouraku still spent his mornings doing industrious activities. First, he had doodled on a report from his fourth chair. Then, he had turned the Captain's report from the First Division into an aeroplane, and spent ten minutes convincing his eighth seat that he would not be reprimanded for following his Captain's orders and going to the Thirteenth division to throw it at Ukitake.

It seemed that some things never changed.

Ukitake sighed, and rubbed his head where the point of the paper had hit him.

Really, Shunsui would have to do his work_ one_ day.

Whenever he told Shunsui that, the man just laughed, and told him "Never!".


	500. Who

Requested by 3R15UKOUM31- thank you

Ichimaru x Matsumoto

AU- reincarnation. I don't know if Gin or Rangiku will die… but it is AU for a reason, ne?

**Who**

There was much debate about what happened when a person died in the Soul Society. It was not a thing as regular as death in the human world was, but it did happen, when a person was injured too deep for even the skilful hands of the Fourth Division to heal.

In the war-torn battlefield of the fake Karakura, Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13, tasted blood in the back of her throat. She tried to swallow, but it was too thick, and it dribbled out of her mouth which she suddenly had no control over. There was steel in her flesh, having ripped its way upwards through from below her navel to where the hardness of her ribcage had finally stopped it. The point of it stuck out through her back, nearly slicing all the way through her spine with the momentum.

Gin watched with barely a flicker as she slipped from Shinso to the ground, broken and limp. A moment passed, and he ignored the reiatsu burning in the air behind him. Seconds later, a thousand shards of ice ripped through him, throwing him into freefall too.

He did not even try to defend himself; the surprise and pain in Rangiku's eyes had frozen him.

He landed near enough to her, and reached out across the rubble, but the blackness stole over him before he could touch her hand, rapidly cooling.

Years passed in darkness, and they soon forgot the Winter War, and their friends, and the taste of battle. Soon enough, they forgot each other, and their most treasured moments… eventually, they even forgot who they were. Then there was damp warmth, and the tinges of red in the blackness, and they felt their cells grow and build until they had tiny fingers and tiny toes (although they had not realised that their bodies had gone), and after a while they were ripped from their warmth, and born again, into the new world.

More years passed them both by, growing up in entirely new worlds in entirely new lives. There was no hardship in their new lives, no violence or pain other than the normal traumas of a secure childhood and adolescence. Rangiku- although this was no longer her name- was a happy and adventurous child; Gin was bright and vivacious.

But still, there were times when the mother of the-girl-that-was-once-Rangiku noticed her far-off stare as if she was looking for something on the horizon, and times when the-boy-that-was-once-Gin felt like there was something missing, like he had lost something that had once been precious to him.

He couldn't remember what that was, but he found it again, in the end.

Twenty-four years after a baby with wisps of silver hair was born into the world, and twenty-one years after a girl who had a small beauty spot underneath her mouth followed, they both found themselves in a small coffee shop in a city where the boy- a man now- had just got a job, and where the woman was visiting friends.

He glanced up from his paper, and caught her eye from the next table. He felt a jolt, as if volts of electricity had just shot down his spine.

He spoke before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The girl was still looking at him, her eyes wide and slightly frowning.

"Who are you?"

Her question had a meaning to it, the same meaning that he was grasping for. There was something recognisable in their eyes, in the way he tilted his head and the way that she bit her lower lip. The man stared right back at her, from across the wastelands of time.

"Who? I don't think I know. But… but I'm sure that I've met you somewhere, before."

She found herself standing, moving to pull out the chair at his table, and sitting opposite him. He reached over to touch the face of the woman that he had loved, in another life, and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was him that asked the question this time, voice quiet.

"Who are you?"

She covered his hand in hers, and smiled with a coyness that he almost remembered- the memory was just out of his reach, just past where he could take hold of- like grasping for mist.

"Would you like to find out?"

The brightness of his grin was enough of an answer.

* * *

_Last time I saw you we had just split in two; you were looking at me, and I was looking at you  
You had a way so familiar, but I could not recognize because you had blood on your face, and I had blood in my eyes  
But I could swear by your expression that the pain down in your soul as the same as the pain down in mine  
That's the pain, cuts a straight line down through the heart- we call it love  
It was the sad story of how we became lonely two-legged creatures- it's the story of the origin of love"_  
- Hedwig and the Angry Itch

* * *

Oh my. The end…

Please, I'd love to hear from all of you that have followed this through to the end. And, if you click onto my profile, you'll be able to see a nice new fic of mine that is called 'Version 2.0'- the next instalment.

Thank you, to you all, a thousand times over.


End file.
